Totally Twisted
by Hcrazy
Summary: H/C The name says it all. This story will be Totally Twisted with one character getting into a great deal of trouble and the kicker is, he/she won't even realize it until it is too late. IAMEvil666 will be identified, but will it be in time to save a life
1. Chapter 1

**Totally Twisted**

By: HCrazy

Beta: Angie & Suzie

Pairing: H/C

Rating: M (NC-17) **You are warned!** Strong Language, Violence, Fluff as usual, and everything else my muse can come up with.

Disclaimer: CSI:Miami and the characters belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. They are not mine but I can keep dreaming.

This is the continuation of the time line. First- Captured, then Heaven and Hell, Head Games, Captured II, License To Kill, and now Totally Twisted.

Summary: The story continues on from License To Kill. The name says it all. This story will be totally twisted with one character getting into a great deal of trouble, and the kicker is, he/she, won't even realize it until it is too late. IAMEvil666 will be identified but will it be in time to save a life. Many twist and turns will come, as well as great Angst.

Thanks always goes out to my betas, Suzie & Angie. Who make my writing a work of art. Thank you for all of your help. You are appreciated more than you will ever know, and not only as a beta, but as True Friends! Thank you both very, very much.

Thank you to all the readers who stick with me through thick and thin! Your words and thoughts always bring a smile to my face. You are all wonderful and keep me writing!!!

As always thanks for reading, and Enjoy!

**Here we go....**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

III

Horatio stood looking over the sea of boxes and packing material scattered throughout Calleigh's apartment. The moving process was an annoying task yet the slightest smile could be seen as Horatio reminisced on the wonderful memories created in this private little sanctuary. He was also looking forward to creating new ones in their home together.

The surprise renovations on his no, their place of residence, were in the works and should be done in a few more days. Even though this should be the happiest time in Horatio's life he still had that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Professionally it had been too quiet. The mystery cyber stalker hadn't been heard from in a few days. Horatio's radar was on full alert contemplating what this individual was up to; anxiously anticipating the next move.

Red clouds words had begun to replay in his mind. 'He will strike like a thief in the night. You will not be prepared. Be careful Wachabe; do not let your guard down for when you do, all will be lost.'

Horatio closed his eyes and hung his head down pinching the bridge of his nose. "'What will be lost," he murmured perturbed. 'What am I missing' he wondered shaking his head, trying to negotiate the random unorganized thoughts swimming in his mind.

III

Earlier in the evening Calleigh was getting ready for a night out with the girls. It was a surprise birthday dinner which just happened to include a male stripper.

Low appreciative murmurs came from Horatio's throat, watching Calleigh slip into a pair of black open toed stilettos. His head tilted as he ever so slowly eyed up the back of her silky soft legs. The black revealing halter top and short skirt made it almost impossible for him to focus on anything else as he visually drank her in.

He could only think of one word. 'Hot!' He hummed low taking his time appreciating her. 'Damn hot!' Okay that's two words, and his mind continued to drift. 'Sexy, beautiful, ravishing… did I say hot?' He wondered in a trance.

Calleigh turned and gave him a sultry smile leaning into him. Her hand rested flat against his chest helping to balance her, the other sliding the strap over the heel on her foot. He held her playful eyes as her intoxicating vanilla scent aroused all his senses. She gave him a wink and planted a very light kiss upon his cheek.

"Coming handsome?" She drawled in that sweet southern tone of hers.

Horatio felt that very familiar sensation course through him causing his lower loins to stir. He watched her turn and sashay out of the bedroom swiftly following behind her.

'That skirt is way to short,' he thought, knowing if she didn't leave soon, she wouldn't be leaving at all. His self control was slipping by the second. The only place she was going to end up was her bedroom, with him, if he made it that far. He was astonished at his self control not to ravage her on the spot. He watched Calleigh pick up her purse and head toward the front door.

Horatio escorted his bullet girl to the door, she turned to him cheerfully. "See you soon handsome." Her arms encircled his neck and she pressed a velvety sweet kiss against his lips.

"Mmm," he hummed his pleasure and as if on cue his hands began to roam. "Have a good time beautiful," he whispered, gradually losing control as another part of him swelled against her body.

Calleigh's eyes slid lower taking notice of the raging bulge in his jeans. She unconsciously bit down on her lower lip staring.

His eyes focused on her luscious cherry lips, while her sweet perfume tortured him endlessly.

"Sweetheart… please… don't do that now," he begged, brushing a light finger across her lips, completely losing control as he backed her up against the door.

"Horatio," she gasped, but immediately went weak in his arms when his warm nuzzling lips pressed lightly against her throat. His left hand glided down, caressing over her hip to her silky smooth thigh adding to her pleasure.

"You smell incredible… and look delectable," he purred, finding the hollow of her neck with his tender laving tongue. "Are you sure… you have to go?" He asked whispering his inviting breath against her ear, his hips pressing against her.

A soft whimper her only response as his mouth, hands and body completely entranced her. Her eyes closed, her head lolled back against the door, as her arms encircled his waist pulling him closer, wanting more.

Calleigh was lost.

A loud horn honked pulling her from his seduction. She gasped, "Oh god… they're here," her arms still wrapped around his waist, her hands caressing his back.

Horatio smiled and took a step back giving her some space. She shook her head at him and smiled mischievously seeing the effect she had on him. He was fully aroused, and so was she, feeling her own heated desire.

The horn honked again and her eyes widened in recognition. "I have to go," she said, but lovingly caressed his face.

He gave her a gorgeous Horatio smile and tilted his head. "I know. Enjoy yourself beautiful."

She smiled, "I was…" she shook her head. "I mean… I will," she laughed.

Horatio's lips curved up and he leaned in giving her a kiss. His left hand was gently about her waist, his other on the doorknob as he opened it for her.

"See you later handsome," she said walking out towards the black stretch limousine.

"Yes you will," he confirmed quietly from the doorway watching her get into the car.

Horatio chuckled thinking about her bringing himself back to the present. He looked down at his watch feeling restless. His brows furrowed as he identified exactly what it was he was feeling.

Loneliness. His eyes grew distant.

He hadn't felt it for a while, especially with all the time they had been spending together lately. In the last two weeks he could hardly remember any time spent apart from her, or somehow just didn't notice until now.

Calleigh's voice was constantly in his head and her intoxicating scent embedded into his being. Horatio smiled knowing exactly what he felt.

Unconditional love. Calleigh's Love.

Her voice, her cheerfulness, the way she always makes him smile. The void he no longer felt because her love now fills the emptiness that was once a part of his heart.

Horatio was missing the love of his life, the other half to his heart, his light in all the darkness. It was only a few hours since she had been gone but to him it felt like forever. He hummed low looking around; not enjoying the lonely feeling of being without her, and it only took a moment for reality to set in.

"Next week beautiful," he said quietly. "Next week, you're all mine."

III

Time passed agonizingly slow. He opened and closed his cell phone several times checking for messages. His eyes scanned the room again taking notice of the boxes that were half packed and all the other boxes that still needed to be filled. Calleigh's belongings were scattered all about the room and Horatio's eyes suddenly focused on one particular item, a small picture frame.

He walked over towards the box, picked the frame up off the floor and dusted the front off with his hand. Horatio stared at the small child that was sitting on the beautiful black horse. His eyes examined the picture taking in all the details. It was a young girl in blue jeans and a button down denim shirt, wearing a white cowboy hat that looked two sizes too big on her head. She had long golden hair with beautiful spiral curls resting on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes sparkled like the stars and her smile so wide, so full, and so innocent. There was no doubt as his lips curled up into a smile of his own knowing the young girl was Calleigh. "Same beautiful smile," he whispered staring at the photo.

A very familiar, yet annoying drip pulled him away from his thoughts. He carefully wrapped the picture and placed it securely in the box. He turned and headed for the kitchen sink.

"I have to get a plumber," she said to him earlier in the week. "This sink has been leaking since I moved in here."

Horatio pursed his lips, his hands on his hips staring at the offending leaky faucet. "A plumber huh,"' he said with a growing grin.

After careful examination Horatio found two leaks. He mended the leaky faucet with ease and then moved lower, under the sink. He lay on the kitchen floor stretched out on his back, sliding his shoulders and upper body into the small square cabinet. The toolbox positioned to his left, making the tools very accessible for him. He grabbed a wrench and carefully began loosing a very large nut on one of the big pipes.

He began to work on the lower faulty pipe with his southern bells words still lingering in his head. He tried to focus on the task at hand when he heard a distinct sound. He froze for a moment listening intently. The front door opened.

"Horatio?" She called out not seeing him in the immediate area.

His smile instant. "Yeah!" He yelled from inside the small cabinet. The sound muffled.

Calleigh's forehead furrowed. "Where are you?" She questioned lowly looking all around.

"Kitchen," he bellowed.

Calleigh's brows arched high seeing the lower half of his body splayed out on her kitchen floor.

"Hey handsome," she grinned, walking into the kitchen to find Horatio stretched out on his back working under her kitchen sink.

"What happened?" She asked giving his lean body a lengthy once over. She nibbled on her bottom lip with a sly grin. Her green eyes devoured his masculine, sprawled out body all the way down to his bare toes.

Horatio was in tight quarters as he lifted his head up seeing nothing but her high heels and a gorgeous pair of silky smooth legs. He grinned mumbling, "Just fixing a small leak you had under here too." His eyes slid up toward her thighs where the cabinet rudely cut off his view. He hummed low and wiggled out just a little wanting to see more of his beautiful southern bell.

She bent at the exact moment and tilted her head looking under the cabinet at him. "Hi," she smiled brightly.

"Hi," he answered sheepishly, wondering if she just caught him taking his fill. His eyes still taking in every detail of the very short floral mini skirt and low cut halter top she was wearing. Her silky blond tresses hung low over him as her cleavage made him lick his lips.

"You hungry?" She asked with another smile looking at the pipes inside the cabinet.

He exhaled thinking about the question and those incredible silky smooth legs of hers. He was suddenly feeling very hungry… but food was the last thing on his mind.

"Are you hungry?" He asked in return.

"Horatio!" She laughed pushing off his thigh to stand up again. "Just once I would love if you actually answered my question instead of asking me another one."

He chuckled deeply hearing her tone rise. He loved when her pitch changed and rose higher and higher. Usually it meant she was in a very playful mood or… or, another thought crossed his mind… 'Very buzzed.' He stretched his neck just a little; careful of the pipes, but getting a better view of those amazingly sexy legs.

"Did you have a good time," he asked, his voice echoing under the sink.

"Oh yes, it was great and Denise had no clue. You should have seen her, especially when the male stripper showed up dressed as a cop in full uniform." Calleigh giggled going on in her southern drawl, "Full uniform, even a nightstick!"

Horatio's smile widened. 'Yep… She's buzzed alright,' he paused in thought. "Hmm, I see… so it's the uniform that drives the women crazy," he asked with a deep chuckle.

Calleigh was standing facing the kitchen counter away from him. She was busy doing something, and at the moment he had no clue as to what it was. He just didn't want her to move from his line of sight. His eyes were too busy taking in her gorgeous calves and the back of her firm thighs as they roamed higher. That's when the cabinet again restricted his view, and being so preoccupied with her body he lifted his head more forgetting about the pipes—

"Shit!" He growled low, smacking his head on one of the pipes.

Calleigh turned and squatted next to him, looking down again under the sink at him. "You say something handsome," she asked only hearing muffled groans coming out of the cabinet.

Horatio straightened. "No… no, nothing sweetheart," he replied, reaching his left hand out to where the toolbox stood just outside the cabinet door.

Calleigh moved in closer to him and squatted near the toolbox. Her left hand innocently on his thigh, keeping her balanced but stimulating him. "I can get that for you. Tell me what you need and I'll hand it to you okay?"

'What I need?' Horatio's mind wandered with a small grin to himself thinking about that one. He answered with a low deep hum. Her alluring perfume reached him even inside the cabinet, torturing his senses. He inhaled the intoxicating vanilla fragrance that filled his head, then closed his eyes concentrating on it. A low rumbling groan emanated from deep within his chest.

Calleigh's eyes leisurely studied his long stretched out body. She took in every detail. The curved muscles of his lower chest, the way his broad expanse narrowed down to his waistline. His stomach muscles hard and flat, his dimpling navel and the red treasure trail she grew to love. She bit down on her lip; her smile grew as her thoughts ran rampant.

Her eyes lingered longer. He had on a dark blue t-shirt and stonewash button-fly blue jeans. His navel and red happy trail showed where his t-shirt had skidded up onto his stomach, and his pants down low on his hips. She felt her desire build with just her thoughts as she leisurely followed the thin red dusting of hair down lower and lower, until it disappeared into his jeans. She licked her lips and found herself suddenly reaching to slide her hands under his shirt, but he pulled her from her thoughts.

"Okay Calleigh, how about a wrench," he asked, putting his left hand out to her.

She blinked snapping out of her Horatio trance. "Sure," she answered happy to oblige. Her eyes still on his raw masculine body as she reached into the toolbox without looking and placed a rather large item in his hand.

His hand disappeared out of sight again and when he reached up to tighten the nut, he noticed he was holding a pair of pliers. His brows furrowed and he chuckled.

"Umm, sweetheart, would you happen to have a wrench in there?"

Calleigh's eyes once again left his tantalizing body and she giggled realizing her mistake. She quickly lifted the wrench from the toolbox slapping it in his hand.

"Sorry," she said innocently, hoping he didn't know what she was busy doing, or thinking.

"Thank you." He groaned as he tightened a large nut. His hips moved and his shirt went up even more as he writhed on her kitchen floor in front of her.

'Good lord.' Calleigh's eyes went up to the ceiling and she gnawed on her bottom lip. His low grunts turned her on as different visions played out in her mind. Her eyes focused and locked on the evidently large package between his legs. She licked her lips and then mischievously bit down on her bottom lip in thought... her very dirty thoughts.

"Calleigh... there's another silver wrench in there. Could you pass it to me," he asked, switching hands and reached his other hand out to her.

She smiled and dug into the toolbox picking up the silver wrench. She handed it to him and waited until she heard the metal clanks knowing he was busy working on the pipes again.

She grinned wickedly and then leisurely slid her hand along his thigh squeezing it lightly. She giggled.

Horatio's hands froze. His eyes widened and slid back and forth in thought, 'What the…?' He lifted his head just a bit trying to see her. "Calleigh," he called in question.

"Yes," she exaggerated the word chuckling, knowing he was wondering what that roaming hand was all about. "Are you done?" She asked entranced by his sexy sprawled out body.

His brows furrowed. "Almost… just a few more nuts to tighten and we're good."

"Oh, okay," she said innocently, seeing the growing bulge in his pants. She smiled waiting again until she heard him working on the pipes. Then she touched him.

Boldly she slid one hand along his thigh and up, under his t-shirt. Her smooth hand and fingers caressed leisurely across his flat abs and smooth stomach. "Mmmm," she hummed her pleasure.

Horatio froze again and swallowed hard. Her searching hands caused him to unconsciously groan.

"Calleigh?" he question dryly, extending the length of her name.

She bit down on her lip trying not to laugh. "Yes," she answered him back the same way teasing him. Her left hand joined her right. She caressed his chest, stomach and waists, sliding down lower to his hips.

Horatio felt his throat go dry as his words came out in a gritty rumble. "Sweetheart... what exactly are you doing?" he asked, taken aback with wrench's still held in both hands.

She chuckled, "Well… exactly..." she hummed, "I guess you can say living out a fantasy of mine."

Horatio's eyebrows shot half way up his forehead. He couldn't believe his ears when one of the wrenches slipped and clattered to the floor.

"Excuse me," he said, not believing he heard her last words correctly.

She laughed hearing his surprise. "Do me a favor and don't move," she said, in a very firm tone standing back up again.

"Huh?" He lifted his head again seeing only two beautiful bare legs before him. A hum of arousal stirred in his veins, spread out in a warm rush and flooded his entire body. His manhood hardened and strained against his jeans. Calleigh's vanilla perfume and her alluring caresses stimulated every nerve ending in his body as Horatio clenched his jaw, and began to wiggle out just a bit knowing where this was heading. He grinned wryly.

"Stay there!" She sassed, seeing him start to wiggle out.

He chuckled and his wide grin immediately faded into a look of utter disbelief when Calleigh's underwear slowly dropped down to her ankles. His jaw became unhinged as she lifted one heel and kicked them off. He inhaled deeply, suddenly realizing he was holding his breath. Horatio groaned deeply licking his very dry lips. His hips jutted upward with his obvious hard on that looked like it was going to break free.

"I'm coming out," he groaned huskily.

"No, no, no you're not!" She said quickly kneeling next to him again, her hand pressed on his stomach keeping him down. "I told you, it's my fantasy."

"Wh— what's your fantasy," he asked in disbelief, his voice strained feeling the uncomfortable tightness in his groin, his need to touch her becoming unbearable.

"This," she said seductively as she lifted his shirt and ran her hands all over his abs and chest. He exhaled an unsteady breath. Her fingertips brushed lightly over his nipples causing them to pebble into tiny rock like buds. He groaned heavily with half closed eyes.

"This is my fantasy," she whispered, still unable to see him but made sure he heard and felt her every touch. She moaned her pleasure, "I always wanted to fool around with this… red head maintenance man and now... I finally have him exactly where I want him." Her fingers tantalizingly slid lower, scraping over his belly button as they went to work unbuckling his belt.

Horatio was so consumed by her he forgot all about the second wrench that suddenly slipped from his sweaty palm just missing his head. He blinked back his shock first at the wrench just missing his head, then at her incredible sexy admissions that were turning him on and driving him insane.

"Remember to watch your head," she said sweetly with a chuckle. She settled between his legs pushing his t-shirt up as her warm lips pressed all along his ribs and stomach. She gave him feather light kisses, watching his stomach muscles flex each time she made contact with his skin. Her moist tongue circled his navel and swirled down lower, following the long red ribbon of hair that led directly inside his jeans.

"Unhh… god," Horatio muttered hoarsely. His breath quickened from her wet tantalizing caresses. He was at a complete lost for words as his mouth remain open taking in huge gulps of air.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed her reply then tugged on his jeans popping open all five buttons, one at a time in a slow deliberate tease. Her lips pressed against his flat pelvis while she hummed her pleasure kissing lower and lower into his fiery red treasure trail.

Horatio's hips lifted with a groan. "I'm not— done, with— your pipes," he said in a choppy breath, engrossed in the warm sensations of her moist laving tongue.

She smiled mischievously. "Good, because I want you to work on my pipes, while I work on this one-- very-- huge-- monster here." She gently wrapped her hand around his swollen member and lowered her mouth to it.

"Jesus!" He gasped almost snapping in two feeling her warm mouth envelop him. He lifted his head seeing her lustful green eyes for just a moment until her hair fell forward and shielded his view.

"Damn," he hissed, feeling her warm tongue slowly bathed him, sliding all over his rock hard sex.

Her silky strands lightly brushed and slid against his thighs tormenting him. Horatio gritted his teeth letting his head drop back on the floor board with a quiet thump.

"Calleigh— let me out of here," he rasped breathlessly, letting his arms drop down to his sides refusing to touch her with his greasy hands. Horatio's need to touch, caress and feel her warm softness in his hands was driving him mad. He needed to touch her, feel her, be one with her.

"No! Uh-uh," she mumbled incoherently, her mouth never ceasing its movement on him. "Please, just stay there, for me."

Horatio groaned and his jaw clenched feeling her mouth cover him again. Her tongue snaked all around him causing his hips to lift higher and higher. She tugged lightly on his jeans pulling them down more off his thighs and then stopped.

Everything stopped.

Completely spellbound and ready to lose it, Horatio lifted his head straining to see her once again. His neck stretched, his back ached, half in the cabinet, half on the kitchen floor. One second she was all over him and the next she was gone. The only thing Horatio saw was legs. Calleigh's incredible silky soft legs standing next to him again. His eyes traveled down the length of her legs to those very sexy high heels.

"Calleigh?" He huskily called out, until he watched her carefully step over him and straddle his body, one long sexy leg on either side of him. She stood directly over his hips making her intentions clear, letting him take his fill.

Horatio's blinked, his jaw tightened and then became unhinged. He muttered obscenities from inside the cabinet, unwilling to let his head drop back down again. His eyes locked, first on her incredibly sexy legs, then slid higher, to her golden curls encountering her glistening desire. His breathing hitched.

She lowered herself down squatting, inch by inch, onto his proud, throbbing manhood. Her silky heat covered him as she descended onto his engorged length moaning her pleasure, both gasping at the overwhelming sensations of becoming one.

"Ohh," Calleigh cried, biting down on her lip, her hips rolled as she adjusted to him.

"Unggh," Horatio gasped and groaned. His mind and body pulsated with an intense pleasure he'd never knew could exist. His eyes locked onto her body. He watched her straddled him in those heels, with those silky legs, and that skirt hiked up at her waist. It drove him crazy as he snapped his hips up on a grunt wanting to flip her over and pound her.

"Oh god, yes!" She cried, leaning her hands on his stomach for support.

Horatio fought gravity and held his head up. His intense blue eyes fixed on her. She looked incredibly hot and sexy taking him this way, controlling the tempo, riding him. He thought he died and gone to heaven as he groaned his pleasure again and again.

Calleigh cried out feeling her orgasm quickly approaching. Horatio increased his thrusts feeling her heat, feeling her clench tightly at him, knowing she was almost there. She let out a long pleasurable breath and he felt her quivered around his length. Tiny little flutters that grew stronger and stronger as she shook. Her thighs trembled, her legs tightened around him and she cried out searing him with her liquid fire.

Horatio growled wanting more, needing more of her, needing completion. He snapped his hips up again burying himself deeply, feeling her contract again and again around his throbbing sex.

His hands clenched into balls of fist. All his restraint gone as his need to touch her overwhelmed him.

"Ungghh Cal," he grunted and groaned with each thrust of his hips. His large hands wrapped around her small ankles, then leisurely moved up her calves caressing upwards towards her thighs. His fingers tightened on her hips as he squeezed gently trying to control her rhythm.

"Oh god, Ohh Yes!" she cried, and began moving up and down on him again. Her body rocking in unison with his as her hands reached, grabbing onto the sink counter above bracing herself. Calleigh gasped panting his name while her hips slammed down on him repeatedly.

Horatio pulled her down thrusting upwards with force. Their bodies crashing together, slapping against one another harder and harder as both gave in to abandon.

His jaw clenched and he lowly cursed closing his eyes to the intense pleasure. He gasped and grunted feeling that rising surge within.

Calleigh panted feeling that familiar sensation course through her again. Her legs began to shake all around him. His hands tightened on her hips pulling her back down onto him hard and fast. She began moaning non stop and Horatio knew she was there again… and this time, so was he.

Horatio groaned heavily lifting his hips higher gripping her waists; he pulled her down harder as he thrust upwards with everything he had, letting out a long growl feeling her liquid fire soak him.

Calleigh cried out trembling, convulsing, losing herself completely in the moment. "Ho-- ra-- ratio," she cried erratically, then stiffened with a scream feeling the effects of an intense earth shattering orgasm overwhelm her.

"Unggh, yes... Yes!" He growled lost in the moment clenching his jaw. His hips snapped up hard as he exhaled raggedly, "Uhh god... you feel... so good."

Horatio rammed his hips up one last time with a long guttural groan, "Ungghhhhh!" His head pressed back hard against the floorboard, his hands tightened on her rear, he squeezed holding her as his hips lifted high and his love erupted inside her.

Gasping heavily their bodies finally surrendered to a release that brought wave after blissful wave of ecstasy for them. The kitchen hummed with their combined sounds of panting pleasures and low sighs while they relaxed, bathing in the continuous afterglow of their spontaneous lovemaking.

Calleigh almost collapsed against him but his current position didn't allow it. She leaned forward still panting, bracing her hands on his heaving stomach.

"Hang on," he said breathlessly, before he slid himself completely out of the cabinet. His hands firmly locked onto her waist making sure she was supported.

He slid all the way out of the cabinet and his momentum forced Calleigh forward as she fell right onto his still heaving chest.

"Got ya," he chuckled winded, wrapping his arms around her, caressing her back lovingly.

She smiled breathing heavily, her face bright red, a small sheen of sweat on her neck and chest. She let her head drop down against his chest and sighed her pleasure still letting out low subtle sounds.

Neither spoke, neither one could as they both just laid there holding one another closely, reveling in the bliss of the moment.

Horatio hummed low in pleasure and Calleigh lifted her head looking into his crystal blue eyes. She smiled immediately feeling embarrassed the way she totally took advantage of him. Her eyes had a very mischievous twinkled as they glowed.

Horatio smiled and watched her cheeks suddenly go rosy. "So, is the maintenance man as good as you thought he would be," he asked in a dry gritty tone.

Her sparkling eyes quickly left his and she grinned looking down. "Better," she said exhaling deeply, feeling him twitch still inside of her. "That was sooo good," she exhaled letting out a long contented sigh.

"I agree, even though my view was somewhat obstructed." He examined her glassy eyes and that very cheerful smile of hers. His head tilted just a bit. "Sweetheart, exactly how much did you drink?"

Calleigh bit down on her lip and place her finger to it thinking for a moment. After a long minute she shrugged, "Not that much."

"Okay… how about, what did you drink?"

"Sex on the beach," she said, watching his brows arch high. Her pitch rose. "The girls bought a few rounds and then well… we just kept taking turns," she said innocently.

"I see," he chuckled, now knowing why his shy innocent love just dominated him.

She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. "Well what do you expect handsome. I come home to this red hot male whose sprawled out on my kitchen floor and fixing my pipes. It was very hard not to take advantage of you. Besides, it was the only way, at the moment I could think of to repay you." She wiggled her brows at him. "Next time… make sure you finish before I get home," she giggled.

Horatio's brows rose, and with one finger he delicately placed a single strand of silky hair behind her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. He purred, "Now why would I do that beautiful?"

Calleigh laughed rolling her hips on him. "Because I have many, many, many more fantasies," She said, smiling wickedly holding his surprised blue eyes.

A low but very deep hum left his throat as his hands lightly caressed her derriere. "How about we get off this floor and go discuss them in your bedroom?"

Calleigh nodded with a devious grin. "How about we discuss them on my kitchen counter, and then my stairs, and then the shower," she giggled, completely blowing him away.

"Sweetheart, you're buzzed," he grinned, shifting his weight. In a flash he lifted her up, holding her securely in his strong arms.

"No… No I'm not," she said innocently, in her sweetest southern drawl looking directly into his crinkling eyes.

Horatio chuckled low, "I beg to differ."

"Where are we going," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck pointing. "The kitchen counter is back there handsome."

He laughed quietly, turned and headed for the bedroom. "I have a fantasy of my own," he explained in that low sensual tone she loved.

"Really?" Calleigh asked curiously. "Tell me! Tell me all about it handsome. I want to know you're every fantasy," she beamed excitedly.

Horatio's low hum rumbled deep in his chest. "How about… I show you beautiful," he said, bending to cover her lips with his. His tongue slid deep into her mouth and lightly swept against hers. His kisses warm, giving, loving, as he tenderly worked his lips to her ear whispering, "Feel good?"

She murmured an affirmation and kissed him deeply.

His mouth made love to hers and she felt herself slipping. His kisses sent electrical tremors coursing through her. Her whole body tingled, becoming feverish with his light tender touch.

Calleigh felt herself going down and realized Horatio was lowering her down on the bed. Her fingertips slid languidly along his back making him moan. His hands inched her halter top off as his lips lovingly devoured her breast one at a time.

His lips slid lower onto her firm belly kissing and teasing, while his hands slipped her skirt down and off her hips. A low rumble emanated from deep within his throat as he took in her beautiful bare body lying before him.

Horatio exhaled mesmerized, letting his hands glide up both her silky smooth legs, caressing her thighs, breathing his pleasure. Taking his time, he lifted her right leg, caressing it, gently lowering it to rest on his shoulder. His lips trailed feather light kisses along her ankle and instep, his hand cradled her shoe.

Calleigh murmured mesmerized, watching him, "So… what's your fantasy handsome?"

Horatio's lips continued kissing all around her foot and ankle. His tongue circled her ankle making Calleigh whimper.

"Foot… fetish," she rasped, as Horatio's hand began to undo the strap on her shoe.

"No…" he hummed in his whiskey tone. His tongue traced the arch of her foot sliding back up to her ankle where he suckled teasingly.

"No?" she questioned in ecstasy, letting her head drop back down on the bed entranced by him.

"Uh-Uh," he murmured removing her shoe, letting it fall to the floor. He shift and lifted her left leg against his chest doing the same. He removed her shoe kissing and teasing her ankle and foot.

"So, what's… you're… fantasy?" She asked again breathlessly, feeling the growing desire build all over again.

Horatio hummed still working on her left ankle. He turned to her finding her lustrous emerald eyes, moving his body in closer, caressing both her legs that rested against his chest and shoulders.

"You're my fantasy Calleigh," he purred in his low velvety tone. His blue eyes so sincere, his words so heartfelt, his hands caressed along her silky smooth legs.

She smiled biting down on her lip. "Really," she said taken aback by his sweetness.

"Always," he answered, letting her legs go. He bent over her reaffirming his words with a mind blowing kiss.

Calleigh wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his long rigid length gradually fill her. She gasped her warm breath against his lips. "Ohh, Horatio… You're not gonna… tell me… what your fantasy is, are you?" she rasped brokenly already in rapture.

Horatio kissed her again letting his tongue slide over to her ear whispering. "This is my fantasy beautiful." He thrust his hips against her, his warm gasp against her face as he whispered, "Having you in my life."

Calleigh's eyes welled. She gazed into his passionate blue eyes as he slowly made love to her.

TBC…

This should have you all Smiling!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello to you all. Thank you so much for the welcome back, it was heartfelt! I was smiling and smiling, so now, you know what that means. I have to pay it forward to all of you! I promise you will all be smiling! We are back, Angie, Suzie, and Me. LOL Thank you all, very, very much! Enjoy!**

**Thank you Angie and Suzie... without you... well, I would be forever lost!**

**Here we go....**

* * *

**One week later - The morning of the move.**

**Chapter 2**

III

A refreshing warm breeze caused the thin curtains to stir. The rejuvenating tendrils from the beautiful Miami morning sun enveloped the loving couple in bed.

Horatio lay spooned against Calleigh's back, his left arm wrapped protectively around her. She exhaled and rolled over shifting yet again, tossing from her side to her stomach. Her head turned facing him mumbling something incoherently in her sleep

Horatio watched her toss and turn the whole night. No matter what he did to soothe her she just wasn't able to relax.

He lifted up slightly on one elbow and studied her exquisite face, her blonde silky hair, her thin brows, and her alluring parted lips. He listened to her breathing. When it finally evened out he gently laid his hand against her back. Horatio waited making sure not to wake her. He slid his hand under her night shirt and tenderly caressed her lower back.

His fingertips leisurely glided along the silky smooth arch, directly above the gentle swell of her buttocks. He closed his eyes entranced by the incredible sensations that flowed through him. Horatio's hand slid higher, his fingers unhurried and spread wide on her back feeling every inch of her warm satiny skin.

Calleigh, still asleep, emitted a quiet unintelligible sound causing him to smile. His fingers drew small circles along her heated skin. His hand drifted lower tracing the curve of her spine down to the special place he loved just above her derrière. He brushed his fingers along the thin band of her underwear following it down, onto her smooth buttocks.

Calleigh exhaled a sigh of pleasure and her green eyes opened to his. Her lips curved up and Horatio smiled.

She scooted closer toward Horatio's warm body, letting out a long drawn out breath. "That feels wonderful… please don't stop." She pleaded.

"Mmm, I didn't intend too beautiful," said Horatio.

His expert hands continued their entrancing assault on her body. Long skilled fingers spread out, massaging lengthy drawn out patterns against her tingling skin. Calleigh let go and her whole body relaxed.

"I'm so tired," she rasped fighting her own exhaustion evident by the heavy eyelids that she could barely keep open.

"I know," he whispered, his warm fingers continued to rub her back. "It's early. Just let yourself relax and go back to sleep."

She smiled. "If you keep this up handsome, I won't have much of a choice."

"I beg to differ sweetheart. Now close those eyes and get some rest."

His tender hand on her back glided up and down smoothly, while his left hand delicately brushed her hair back off her face. He let his fingers repeatedly run across the silky smooth texture of her hair knowing that would be her undoing.

The sound of Calleigh sleeping peacefully was music to Horatio's ears. A faint smile crept across his face. He was overwhelmed by the emotions he felt for the woman sleeping beside him. For the first time Horatio truly believed this was meant to be.

III

"Calleigh… Sweetheart," he gently called pulling her from a deep slumber.

"Huh," she muttered groggily. She lifted her head from the pillow, "What?" She asked looking all around confused. Her eyes widened on the bright red numbers on the clock. "Oh my god… it's eleven o'clock… Horatio, why didn't you wake me?"

He smiled. "We have all day sweetheart and I thought you needed to get some rest."

She sat up and stared into his compassionate pools of blue remembering how he eased her back into a wonderful, peaceful sleep.

"All I remember is your hand on my back and… god you felt sooo good," she said, extending the word trying to make him realize just how much he comforted her.

"I'm glad I was able to help," he answered.

Calleigh pursed her lips. "Me too. "I'm just sorry I kept you up half the night with my… nonsense."

"It wasn't nonsense Calleigh. They were your feelings and I'm glad you decided to share them with me." He pulled her closer pillowing her against him, wrapping his arms around her as she laid half on top of him.

"Yeah," she said sadly. "Do I have timing or what?" She huffed. "Of all the times to be nervous, leave it to me to wait until the night before I move to have a meltdown."

Horatio chuckled. "Well I would hardly call that a meltdown."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a smirk. "No? Well what would you call it then?"

"Legitimate concerns," he answered.

"You mean doubts," she retorted quickly.

"No. I mean honest concerns that anyone would have. We're all scared of the unknown. It's normal sweetheart."

"No, it's not… especially the night before. It's… It's… Insane!" She snapped with hands out.

Horatio held her closely in his arms, his hands framing her face while he gazed into her troubled eyes. "It's not insane Calleigh. You're normal, you're human, and you're honest. You're also… very beautiful," he whispered huskily, and sealed his words with a tender kiss.

Calleigh exhaled but hugged him tighter. "I'm crazy," she said snuggling against him.

"You're perfect. You're all I ever wanted and more… much more."

"Yeah… and crazy," she laughed. I'm sure you always wanted that too."

"As a matter of fact…" Laughing, Horatio quickly rolled her. His lean strong body covered her. He relaxed on his elbows, his tender hands framed her face; his eyes were warm, sincere. He murmured her name against her lips kissing her ever so softly.

"Calleigh."

Everything inside her instantly warmed. His velvety voice. 'That voice,' she thought, If it had a flavor, it would be chocolate, rich and smooth, melting on her skin. And his crystal blue eyes that said so much to her, the way mere words never could.

Looking into his loving eyes and sinking her fingers through his hair she whispered, "Make love to me Horatio." She lifted her head just a bit while her hands lured him back to her lips again.

Horatio moaned his response and sealed it with a long, possessive kiss. He mastered her mouth and body. He murmured brokenly all his love and affection while engaging in passionate leisurely love to the woman whole stole his heart and healed it so that he could feel true happiness for the first time in his adult life.

III

"Horatio," she yelled from the bedroom. "Did you take the packing tape again?"

She heard laughter and shook her head chuckling to herself, "I guess that's a yes."

He walked into the bedroom grinning. "Sorry about that, beautiful." He bent handing her the tape, watching her close the flaps on the last box.

Calleigh tapped the box twice. "Well, that's everything… I think," she said sadly, looking around her empty bedroom.

Horatio put a hand out to her with a nod. "Yes it is. All the furniture is already there. We just have a few more boxes and we're done."

Calleigh took his hand and rose from the floor patting herself off. She released a heavy sigh looking around again. Her eyes glassy, her emotions building, knowing this was the very last time she would be here.

Horatio studied Calleigh's face, her beautiful green eyes that were welled up. He seemed to understand her silence and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said trying to be dismissive with the wave of her hand.

Horatio knew her better than that and moved in closer.

"Come mere," he whispered. His arms wrapped around her and he drew her in against him. He cupped the back of her head bringing it to rest upon his chest. Calleigh closed her eyes sighing in content. She knew she was safe, she knew she was protected, she knew she was home, feeling the strength of his loving arms around her.

"I'm happy Horatio. Really. It's just… I have a lot of good memories here…" She swayed her head back and forth, "And some not so good I suppose…." She let her words trail off.

"I understand," Horatio said, attempting to comfort her without having to give away too much. "What if I promise you… many more good memories. Memories that we'll share and make together. You and I."

Calleigh still hugged him but drew back looking into his blue sincere eyes. She gave him a bombshell smile but still wanted him to know it wasn't because of him she felt uneasy.

"I just. I just. None of this has to do with you." She shook her head confused. "I actually don't know what I mean. Since last night I feel like a muddle of emotions. I'm sorry, but I need you to know it's not you, it's me." Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Now I feel like I'm doing a skit from Seinfeld."

That made Horatio laugh outright and Calleigh grinned at first, but couldn't contain her full blown laughter that followed. Horatio drew her in closer, hugging her tighter, embracing.

Calleigh looked up into his compassionate blue eyes. "You know I love you, yes?" She said continuing, not letting him answer. "I imagined this day since I met you Horatio. I dreamt of it, and now… its here. It's happening. I think… I still can't believe it all. I think I'm still waiting for someone to tap me on my shoulder and tell me I'm dreaming." Her emerald eyes welled, glassy with true emotion and love.

Horatio held her eyes and nodded. "You're certainly not dreaming beautiful, because that would mean, I'm dreaming as well. And let me say, I have had many dreams of you Calleigh, but no dream could ever compare to you… the real thing. No dream could ever make me feel all the affection and unconditional love that you do."

Horatio's soft tone so entrancing, that Calleigh just stared at him for a long moment before she reacted and encircled her arms around his neck planting a very delicate kiss.

"I love you Horatio Caine," she whispered, kissing him again.

He returned the kiss with a low approving murmur.

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart," he said, with his usual understanding.

Calleigh took one last look around then smiled up at him and nodded taking his hand.

"Let's go handsome."

"Yes ma'am."

III

Horatio took Calleigh's hand and led her into their new home together. He grinned to himself thinking about the day he'd carry her over their threshold, but her loud gasp pulled him back to the here and now.

"Wow! Wow!" She exclaimed completely taken by surprise looking all around. "I thought things would be a total mess but it's… it's amazing." She smiled at him with one hand on her hip. "You did all this for me handsome."

Horatio cleared his throat and in a gentle tone explained, "The mess is upstairs. I had the movers put your furniture where I thought you would like it but the final decision is yours of course. There are also a few more boxes in the garage." Horatio looked down with one of his boyish grins.

Calleigh chuckled. "You mean I actually have a say where the furniture goes?"

"You have more than a say sweetheart. This is your home now, so whatever you like is fine with me."

Calleigh wanted to test her theory and with a rather serious look around the house she added, "So what do you think of pink?"

Horatio swallowed hard, his brows lifted high and he blinked looking at her. He waited for the punch line but she casually walked over to the stairway nodding her head toward the wall. "I think pink and purple would look great on this wall."

Calleigh casually gazed in Horatio's direction. The stunned look on his face was priceless.

"Got ya," she teased giggling.

"Yes… you sure did. You had me worried there for a moment beautiful." He paused in thought. "We've been together for a few years now and I was never under the impression you were a pink or purple kinda gal." He chuckled, "I actually liked the colors of your apartment and thought they would brighten this place up a bit."

Calleigh smiled. "Don't you mean help this bachelor pad you had going here handsome."

Horatio's response came in a low rumbling chuckle, "Hardly." He reached for her hand entwining their fingers. "C'mon beautiful, I have a few things I want to show you."

Calleigh's brows furrowed. "Like what handsome?"

"Like… Like our bedroom for one, among other things."

Calleigh snorted a laugh, "Well you sure don't waste any time do you?"

Horatio chuckled and tugged on her hand escorting her up the stairs. He stopped her at the bedroom door and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. His boyish grin more beautiful than Calleigh ever remembered.

"If you don't like it, just say so okay. Change is easy." Horatio inhaled deeply feeling his heart skip a beat. He wanted to make her happy and his nervousness was beginning to seep through.

She gave him an inquiring look. "Horatio I liked your bedroom fine the way it was. I hope you didn't go and change things around for me," she said sweetly. Calleigh tilted her head inhaling a second time. "Is that… fresh paint I smell?"

Horatio laughed quietly putting his finger to her lips. "Sssh, you'll ruin the surprise," he whispered. Then he turned the handle and opened the bedroom door. "After you," he said, watching her eyes go wide as her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god…" She walked in with a gasp, letting her eyes scan the entire room. "Oh my god… Horatio!" She repeated in awe. "How in the world did you manage all of this? I mean, look at this place. The colors and the candles and the pictures...." Her words trailed off while she took in their new beautiful bedroom. "Is that a new bed? Oh my god… it is?" Calleigh paused and closed her eyes inhaling deeply. "Mmm, and that smell… it's wonderful." She quickly turned towards him. "Horatio, you didn't have to do all this," she said noticing that shy boyish grin back on his adorable face.

"But I wanted to," he answered keeping his eyes down on his hands. "I wanted this to be a sanctuary for you… for us," he explained, walking toward her with a smile. "So… you like it?"

Calleigh's smile widened even more and she nodded. "I love it!" She walked over to the bed and ran her hand over the new beige and brown microsuade comforter. She sat down taking in her new surroundings. "It's so beautiful Horatio I'm…I'm…speechless."

The walls were a light chocolate. The high ceiling and borders white, giving it a very elegant and sleek look. The ceiling fan, a matching mahogany just like the bed frame and furniture. On the wall was a beautiful mahogany shelf with an assortment of candles ranging from light to dark, all in the tan family. _'The cause of that wonderful vanilla fragrance, no doubt.'_

Still taking in their newly renovated love nest, Calleigh noticed the two pictures hanging up on the wall. One of them was from the picnic. Horatio's arms were around her waist, her arms encircling his neck, both standing facing one another, while Calleigh's head rested on his chest. It was a very private moment and they were both unaware the picture was being taking.

Horatio waited, watching her take in the details of the picture. She got up and walked up to the wall where it hung. Calleigh examined it carefully then turned and looked at him confused.

"How…?" she questioned. "I don't remember this."

"Don't feel bad. Neither did I," he admitted. "Alexx took it. She gave it to me yesterday but wanted it to be a surprise for the two of us." Horatio walked over towards her and the picture. He stood behind Calleigh enjoying the moment. As they say a picture tells a story and this one was Calleigh's & Horatio's.

"Alexx," Calleigh shook her head with a laugh. "Figures. Leave it to Alexx Woods to catch us in a private moment."

"Mm," Horatio nodded in agreement. "I must admit… I'm happy she did. I love it." His admission barely audible making Calleigh turn to him surprised. "It captured a cherished moment that I never wish to forget. That was an amazing day you planned with our family and friends."

"Yes it was," Calleigh said, leaning back into him. Horatio's hands slipped gently around her waist holding her against him affectionately. "I love it too Horatio. It's priceless," Calleigh said, when he pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you like the other picture?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed nodding to him. "I remember the exact moment you took it of me on the beach that day. The wind was blowing madly and my hair was whipping all around. You just laughed snapping off photo after photo. She nudged him in the stomach with a playful elbow.

"That was my favorite… so I got it enlarged. I wanted to keep it here in our bedroom, that way I can always look at it and reminisce about our first time on the beach together."

"Our first time," she whispered, remembering the moment herself. Tears welled in Calleigh's eyes once again. She was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. To even think she was worried about moving in with him was just ridiculous. Horatio did everything possible to make her feel welcomed, included, and loved. _'So much love,' _Calleigh thought, letting out a long breath, feeling the need to share her feelings with him. She turned to face him.

"Horatio, I'm sorry for any doubts I may have had. I just wanted to let you know I'm better, and I'll always be happy, so long as I'm in your arms." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his gaze. "Thank you for everything Horatio. Everything is beautiful and amazing. I love it all. Most of all handsome, I love you," she stated, sealing her words with an amazing 'I want you now kiss'.

When it was clear Calleigh wasn't going to stop, Horatio drew back gently, breathing, "Um… There's more."

"More?" she questioned in disbelief. "Horatio…?"

"Why don't you check the closet," he said with a beautiful Horatio smile. He moved and sat down in the brown oversized leather couch near the bed, his eyes watching her every move.

Calleigh slid the glass door over and gasped. "Horatio!" She exclaimed turning back to him.

"You did… mention… pink," he smiled with an arched brow.

Calleigh pulled out the long, pink feathered scarf and laughed, wrapping it around her neck walking seductively towards him.

"Sometimes handsome, a pink feather is all it takes," she giggled.

"There are matching shoes that go with that also," he said, arching his brows playfully.

Calleigh gave him a wry grin. "Ohh, really," she exaggerated each word stretching it out longer. "Ohh, I see, so this is for tonight?" She chuckled.

"Actually," Horatio replied, when Calleigh sat sideways in his lap twirling the pink feather scarf playfully. "It's for whenever you like."

The bell rang, followed by a few loud bangs on the front door, and they both looked at each other in disbelief. With a sulk, Calleigh lifted off him and Horatio grumbled quietly, not sharing the obscenities that were flying through his head. _'This had better be good,'_ he thought, and headed out of the bedroom annoyed. "Hold that thought," he said, looking over his shoulder to see Calleigh twirling the scarf again.

"Hurry back," she whispered.

Horatio opened the door ready to take off someone's head. Only it was Frank Tripp standing there. "Hey, sorry I'm late H. I got caught up with a homicide. You know how it is," Frank said wiping his lip, walking past him. Five feet in and he turned back to Horatio who was groaning while he closed the front door.

"Wow H, I wasn't expecting this. I thought we would be buried mile high in boxes. Who's your decorator? She's great!"

Horatio chuckled. "Yes she is. Thank you." Frank seemed a bit rattled to him. "Everything okay Frank?"

"Yeah," the big man said shaking his head. "This job sometimes, you know? It can get to you."

"I do." Horatio nodded. "Take a seat Frank. You're off duty, correct, how about something to drink?" Horatio offered heading for the fridge while Frank took a seat at the kitchen counter. Horatio turned with two beers in his hand. He passed one to Frank listening intently, hearing approaching footsteps.

"Calleigh's here?" Frank asked swallowing a mouthful of the ice cold liquid. He could hear someone's heels clicking on the floorboards and recognition set in. "I didn't realize—"

Unaware of their guest Calleigh stepped into the kitchen twirling the pink feather scarf, deciding to model the pink feathered heels for Horatio as well.

Frank almost choked on his beer staring wide eyed while his mouth hung open.

"Well handsome what do you—" Calleigh froze seeing Frank and immediately turned away. "Excuse me," she said sweetly, completely embarrassed. "I'm going back upstairs now you two enjoy your male bonding time. It was good to see you Frank." And on that parting note Calleigh was gone and up the stairs in a flash.

Frank was shell shocked grinning ear to ear. Horatio blinked stunned himself, answering his earlier question.

"Yes, Calleigh is here."

Frank put his beer down and wiped his lips appreciatively, "It's going to take a while to get that picture out of my head."

"Excuse me," Horatio said, when Frank faltered with a nervous chuckle.

"No… Um, nothing I just… Sorry H," the big man said looking down. He took another slug and put his beer back down on the counter. "You know H… I don't know what I'm thinking today. I'm going to head out and leave you two alone. I'll talk to you later."

"You sure you're okay Frank?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Yes. Fine. Thanks H."

Horatio walked him to the door when Frank bellowed with a hint of laughter in his voice, "See you later Calleigh."

"Bye Frank," she yelled from upstairs.

Frank walked out and Horatio frowned for a moment in thought. He closed the door and locked it. A small grin formed on his lips, his thoughts on his southern belle. He headed directly back up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Calleigh was giggling on the bed when Horatio walked in drinking in the beautiful site of her body stretched out relaxing on her stomach, her heels still on. She laughed crossing her ankles, dangling her shoes in the air. "Now that, was embarrassing," she laughed looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Sorry… I should have warned you," he answered, heading over to the bedside. His eyes leisurely roamed over her back, then, he gently removed the heels one at a time. Horatio bent over her on the bed, sliding her hair over to one side while he placed kisses on the nape of her neck. His hands on either side of her body, slowly lowering himself, he gently let his weight rest against her back.

"Warn me about him… or you? Calleigh asked, emitting sounds of pleasure when his soft lips captured her ear lobe.

"Both… I guess," he murmured turning her quickly, holding her gaze.

Calleigh lifted the scarf and draped it around his neck, letting it hang over him, pulling him down closer to her lips.

"Handsome, you ever dress up in drag?" She teased inches from his lips.

Horatio chuckled. "Leather chaps… nothing else," he purred in his deep seductive, sensual tone trailing kisses down her neck.

Calleigh's laugh turned into a pleasurable moan. She bit down on her lip exhaling, "You're… bad Horatio Caine."

"I like the sound of that," he whispered, relaxing his lean body against hers, trailing warm kisses all along her throat. Calleigh felt a warmth spread throughout her body just as Horatio lifted up and off reaching a hand out to her.

"Ma'am."

She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong beautiful. The tour's not over, and until I get to show you everything I won't be able to concentrate on you like you deserve."

Calleigh bit down on her lip while her thoughts ran rampant. "Well tonight is looking good," she grinned taking his hand. "But answer one question for me okay?"

"Anything," he said smiling, taking the feathered scarf off his neck and tossing it on the bed.

"Why is your bathroom door locked?"

Horatio's brows arched and he chuckled looking down. "Hmm, you… noticed that huh." He paused in thought. "Well… usually we do that to keep people out." He teased giving her a quick kiss. "Now promise me, you won't go in there until I give you the okay." He watched Calleigh's eyes narrow knowing she was trying to figure out what he was up too.

"Aww," Calleigh sighed. "But I love your bathroom and the fact that we can take a shower together. It's so big and roomy and—"

He kissed her cutting her off and then drew back holding her eyes. "Trust me," he whispered with a wink tugging on her hand trying to get her out of the bedroom.

"More?" She said with a gasp.

"Mm-hmm." He tugged on her hand.

Horatio took her down the hall toward the guest room, than surprised her walking by it leading her into a brand new room. Calleigh's eyes widened in awe.

"I hope you like it," he said quietly.

It was an exercise room set up just like she had in her apartment. Calleigh was floored to see all her fitness equipment already set up ready to go. The room freshly painted a light tan, matching it perfectly with the dark wood floors. A white ceiling fan hanging in the middle of the room. The verticals over the windows open, letting the bright rays of the sun warm the room. Her stair master, exercise bike, as well as an elliptical and a set of weights. Everything was neat and in its place, her smile grew wider and wider in disbelief. Horatio even added cushioned mats knowing she loved tia chi and yoga.

Calleigh's mouth remained open and she stared. "Horatio…. I… I don't know what to say. Everything is beautiful and perfect. I can't believe you did all this," she whispered completely floored.

That beautiful boyish grin was upon his face again while he looked down at his hands shyly. "I wanted you to feel at home, to be comfortable like you were in your own place. I know how much you enjoy exercising and I just wanted to make you happy sweetheart."

Calleigh blinked then very un-expectantly threw herself in his arms almost knocking him off his feet. "Mission accomplished!" She cried happily. "I'm happy. Oh my god Horatio, I am elated! You've made me happier then you could ever imagine."

He smiled and kissed her. Calleigh hugged him even tighter, not letting go. "Horatio Caine… you're an amazing man," she said staring directly into his twinkling blue eyes. "And you're all mine."

"Ahh, and vice versa," he said lifting her up in his arms. He carried her back to their newly combined bedroom and placed her gently on the bed going with her. His hard strong body lay above hers, melding and fitting perfectly against her every soft curve.

"Now… I can make proper love to you. We can finish with the rest later," he purred in his velvety tone, burying his hand in her silky tresses, directing her lips to his.

Calleigh kissed him and drew back holding his eyes that darkened just a bit in the throes of passion. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to concentrate on me?"

Horatio exhaled lightly, relaxing his long lean body against hers. He interlocked his fingers with hers while keeping eye contact. "It seems, beautiful… you are the only thing I can concentrate on at the moment." His lips opened and closed on her skin, creating a warm trail of light butterfly kisses against her face and down her neck.

"Oh really," she teased, "If you ask me, I think you just want to christen your new bedroom."

Horatio drew back looking into her smiling eyes. His rich answer chuckled like music to her ears warming her.

"Sweetheart," he said in his soft sensual tone, lowering his lips once again with a promising whisper against her ear, "We… We are going to christen… every room in the entire house."

Calleigh fell into his sensual gaze. "But… but we have to unpack," she said in a choppy gasp, feeling his lips open against her sensitized skin; his warm tongue swept the hollow of her neck. Her body hummed and tingled with pleasure being totally swept away by his slow erotic seduction.

"Sweetheart, tomorrow… is a brand new day," he murmured in a voice soft as satin.

TBC….

* * *

Okay- how wide is that Smile right now?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I would like to wish you all a Very Happy and Healthy New Year! And I would like to thank each and every one of you for all the reviews and amazing feedback. Things have been a bit hectic due to the holidays as I am sure you all know. We have a little more fun in this chapter before the real suspense takes place. Get ready and enjoy, the roller-coaster is beginning its climb. Thank you Angie and Suzie for always spiffing up and improving my work.**

**Here we go….**

* * *

III

The house was warmed by the streaking rays of sunlight indicating a new & adventurous day had begun. Horatio and Calleigh were busy unpacking, trying to accomplish the only goal on there to do list for the day. They were both happy and very much in love, excited about living together and taking another important step forward in their relationship.

"Hang on a second handsome," she called in her sweet southern tone.

Horatio turned and gave her a smile. "More," he chuckled watching her place three small books on top of the heavy box he was holding.

"Just a few… strays," she sassed giving him a bombshell smile. She waited while he turned and swatted him playfully on the backside. "I hope I didn't make it too heavy for you."

Horatio laughed quietly. Calleigh grinned while she admired his backside, watching him head up the stairs with the box in his arms. He turned into the bedroom when one of the books slipped off and onto the floor. He placed the large box down next to the others taking a moment to wonder what in the world she had in all those boxes. He bent and picked up the open book innocently, his brows furrowed while examining it. It was a small rectangle book with nothing but floral patterns on the front and back cover. The small white tab read number nine.

Horatio's eyes scanned the page, the words, and the clear handwriting. It was definitely Calleigh's. He had known it well from all the time they had worked together. All the reports she had written up and all the reports he signed off on confirming her findings. His gaze slowed and slid over her neatly printed words.

'_He asked me to move in with him. I said yes. Now we are going to live together. It's really happening.'_

Horatio's lips curved up instantly. A smile so beautiful spread across his handsome face. His heart swelled and he looked back down at the page.

'_If he only knew the effect he has on me when he talks like that! __Good God. I can feel his sexuality radiating from him when he walks into the room, and when he's behind me… I can feel him. I know he's there… besides all the hairs going up on the back of my neck and the goose bumps that cover my body. Mmm and his cologne… ohh god, that incredible scent coming off him is so good… Alone it makes me so… well… wet.'_

Horatio's eyes flew open. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat suddenly realizing his lower loins had roused. He shook his head hearing that little warning voice going off inside his mind_._

'_Uh oh… Close the book,'_ it screamed at him but something inside was compelling him to read on. _'No. This is wrong,'_ he thought fighting the demon, closing the small diary with an affirmative nod. He hummed inquisitively looking down at the floral cover that peaked his curiosity.

"Horatio?" Calleigh called from downstairs.

He blinked taken aback. "Yeah! Coming," he said nervously, placing the book back down on top of the box with the others. He promptly headed back downstairs feeling a bit guilty.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked holding his sheepish baby blues.

His brows arched in surprise. "Um, yeah," he answered quietly. He could swear she could see right through him. Horatio straightened while Calleigh gave him a lengthy once over. He had on her favorite blue jeans with a black t-shirt and black loafers. She licked her dry lips loving that relaxed but rugged look he wore so well. She took a moment debating which she loved more, his rugged look or that clean cut sophisticated suit look. Her lips curved up into a wide grin while her thoughts ran rampant. _'Either way, as long as I get to undress him.'_ She blinked suddenly remembering the box in her arms that was getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"Here, let me take that," he insisted moving in rapidly with a shy grin. His warm hands slid against her silky smooth arms in almost a tender caress when he removed the box from her hold. Horatio hoisted it up getting a better grip with his hands as he held her gaze.

"I've got it," he smiled; still taken back by the words he just read, and the fact that Calleigh was actually moving in with him. His heart was overjoyed to say the least. It was written all over his face, as well as hers. They were both extremely happy and it was plain to see, especially with the way they were both still standing there staring at one another. Realization set in and they both suddenly broke out in laughter.

"I'll go get the next one," she said sweetly turning away.

"Okay. I'll um… I'll be right back."

He let out a low appreciative murmur watching her sashay her gorgeous hips away. She had on low rise blue jeans, and a burgundy tank top that fell short of her navel. He just loved those short shirts on her and the way they showed off her spectacularly sexy shape while he stared and stared. A low moan emanated from his throat when he realized he was still standing in the same exact place still staring. He chuckled and shook his head clear, reminding himself to move.

Horatio headed back upstairs with the box and placed it down next to the other ones. He accidently bumped into the other box making that same batch of books fall off onto the floor again. He shook his head and picked them up one at a time, placing them back neatly on top of the box. The last floral book caught his eye and he glanced at the words on the open page.

'_I think I'm in love with him.'_

Horatio smiled. What was it with this book, he thought, his curiosity peaked once again as he continue to scan the page.

'_At first I was so angry with him. I mean, how he could let a newbie handle my dad's case. Ohh, I was furious! I think he knew it too. He, of course, was correct once again. I should know better than to question his judgment; he is the best criminalist there is. Actually I have never seen anyone do their job so efficiently and thorough as Horatio Caine. He cares so much. I mean really cares. Not like some other supervisors and bosses I've had in the past. With them it's just work but with Horatio… well… it's his poise and the ability to be effective under pressure. He also has a deep identification with the victims and their families. He understands their pain and a lot of what they've been through. He's a completely selfless human being. He's a wonderful boss and also an incredibly compassionate man like no other man that I have ever known before. He is special to me... Very special' _

Horatio's smile grew. He easily became immersed in her words and turned the page continuing on without a second thought.

'_Well he went and did it again. His drinking has got to stop! Dad is just always getting into trouble. If it wasn't for Horatio today, my dad would be in jail. Not that it would be a bad thing, maybe it would wake him up once and for all! I can't believe I just wrote that! I know Horatio was concerned. I mean the way he looked at me and told me I was riding the line on this case was almost enough to break my heart. He knew I told my dad to take a drink. He knew, and I guess he would but I thought he would understand. I mean, this is my dad, my family, my blood; I have to do what I can to protect him. But in the end thank God, it all worked out, and I know Horatio knew it would too. I don't know how, but he was clearly confident in Ryan and he was correct once again. I almost hugged him outside the lab tonight. He was just so concerned about me and so sweet. Now I wish I would have but… I'm a chicken!'_

"I almost hugged you too gorgeous," he whispered.

"Damn…" She swore under her breath pulling him from his thoughts.

"Calleigh?" he called, putting the book back down. He hurried down the stairs.

He saw her on her hands and knees putting things back into the box. "Are you alright?" he asked bending to help her. They both reached for the same book and laughed playing tug of war for a second. He released it watching Calleigh tuck it away in the box.

"I obviously didn't tape this one well enough," she chuckled. "Not like you can't see that for yourself handsome."

A smile grew on his face and he leaned in to softly kiss her inviting lips. On his hands and knees he whispered, "Have I told you how happy I am? How happy you make me?"

"Yes, I believe you have handsome, several times in fact." Her cheeks flushed and she looked away shyly.

"Mmmm, well I wish to tell you again and again beautiful," he purred, lifting his fingers to her chin, turning her back towards him. He pressed his lips lightly against her murmuring, "I love you."

Calleigh circled her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He effortlessly laid her back on the rug melding his body with hers. His spine tingling kisses, so tender and loving while her fingers kneaded through his hair. She immediately felt the hardening of his desire when he laid flush against her. She moaned feeling his mouth sear her body while his lips trailed along her jaw line down to her neck, and lower nuzzling.

"Mmmm, you smell so good," he murmured.

"Horatio…" She sighed feeling his warm breath against her neck and ear.

"Hmm." He inhaled her intoxicating vanilla fragrance, curling his fingers in the silkiness of her hair.

"We said… we were going to concentrate on unpacking today," she moaned running her hands along his biceps, caressing down his back.

"Mmm." Horatio hummed his pleasure torturing her neck with feather light kisses. "Did we… Did we, say that," he mumbled in that low velvety tone not letting her answer, covering her mouth once again with his.

Calleigh whimpered feeling his hand caress down her body while his tongue mastered her mouth. Her hands slid down his back and up under his shirt, feeling warm heated skin under her fingers.

Horatio's groan vibrated off her lips when she dragged her fingertips slowly down his back to his buttocks. He urged his hips against hers and buried another husky moan in her mouth.

"Ohh, God…" she gasped feeling hot hungry desire. Horatio's lips traveled south, kissing and nuzzling his way lower, to the valley between her breasts. His body slid lower while his fingers lifted up the hem of her shirt. She writhed and moved her arm banging it into the box making reality set in. _'Unpacking… We are supposed to be… Oh God, he feels… so good… unpacking!'_

"Ho-- ratio…" she breathed raggedly trying to form the words. "I think… we should finish… with the boxes first," she rasped breathing heavily. Her fingers kneaded in his tousled red hair pulling him back up to her.

He lifted against her and found her gleaming green emeralds. His breathing heavy, his voice husky with desire. "I think…" he dipped his head lower, "We should finish with—"

"Horatio!" She cried when he pressed his warm lips to her stomach, sliding his tongue all around her navel driving her insane. Her back arched, her fingers pulled on his hair and she lifted him back up with a ragged gasp.

"Unpacking… you promised," she breathlessly rasped holding his heated gaze.

He smiled with a nod. "Yes, I did, you're correct… but all this work has me rather—"

"Horny," she finished with a giggle.

He wiggled his brows and grinned. "Well more like, worked up," he whispered into her ear, burying his head in the hollow of her neck again.

She moaned low, clearly affected. "Stop… seducing… me," she muttered biting down on her lip, fighting the urge to wrap her legs around him and pull him in closer.

He began to chuckle and lifted his head to find her beautiful smile. His brows rose and he whispered, "But… I love seducing you beautiful."

"I know," she sassed with a grin, quickly wiggling out from under him laughing.

He gave her a surprised look, then frowned letting his head drop in defeat, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Calleigh began laughing. She stood up and walked over putting her hand out to him.

"Sir," she smiled.

"Ma'am," he replied taking her hand.

He stood up and pulled her flush against his body, wrapping her tightly in his arms giving her a loving hug. She kissed him on the lips whispering, "Back to work handsome."

Horatio leaned in for another kiss waiting while Calleigh chuckled, turned and walked away leaving him hanging.

A moment passed when his brows furrowed and he opened his eyes only to see her heading back outside for another box laughing quietly.

He let out an exaggerated gasp, "Ooooh… That was cold sweetheart."

"Uh-huh," she hummed.

Horatio looked down at the box. "I guess it's you and me."

He bent and lifted it up with a groan, heading back upstairs. He walked into the bedroom with a wide grin seeing that book again. _'No, no.'_ He fought his inquisitiveness and turned back around heading down the stairs.

They worked together bringing in boxes and containers of Calleigh's belongings. She smiled at him each time they passed each other and he would grin at her the same. Each played this little game of cat and mouse, catch me if you can.

Horatio brought up a few more boxes and couldn't help the feeling he kept getting every time he saw that floral book. It was like it was calling to him. He was hot, tired and still aroused when he once again found one of her books had fallen to the floor. He exhaled and picked it up, scanning the page.

'_I had the most incredible dream about him…'_ Horatio swallowed hard feeling the immediate tightness in his groin. He continued to read her words and the neat print she wrote in.

'_I'm not sure where I was… maybe it was my minds idea of his place, but it was beautiful. The room was a light blue and the bedroom terrace doors were open letting the moonlight in. The sheer curtains blowing with the cool breeze coming off the water into the room. I was just standing there looking out at the stars, wearing a beautiful white negligee. The sounds of the waves crashing on the shore almost hypnotized me until he spoke in that incredibly sensual tone of his.'_

Horatio licked his lips as he stared at the page.

'_Calleigh, was all he said. Oh my god… I don't know how to explain the way he said my name but the feeling it caused inside of me was like nothing I ever felt before. It was so deep, so real, I swear I can still feel it. I can still hear him. He put his arms around me from behind and held me against his strong body. God he felt incredible. So hard, so warm. It was heaven. We stood like that for a long time and then his hands began a slow caress of my hips, waist, sliding up to my breast where he gently palmed and caressed them. He turned me towards him, his piercing blue eyes speaking to me without him ever having to say a word. Instantly his lips were upon mine, so soft, warm and tender. He kissed and nibbled until I opened my mouth and kissed him back with all my pent up passion. He drew back and gave me a look that was so hot, so lustful, like he could see into my very soul. With ease he lifted me up into his strong arms and carried me over to his bed. It was a beautiful king size bed with thin draping canopy. He held my gaze again while lowering me down to my feet, bending lower, letting his hands slide up my legs, my thighs, lifting my negligee while he caressed up my skin making me shiver with anticipation. I closed my eyes in pleasure and he whispered in that low velvety tone for me to keep them open, "Let me look at you," he said as my knees went weak and I thought I'd die._

_He lifted my negligee off, kissing me all over. His lips felt like hot silk against my skin and when he slid his tongue into my mouth, I felt the moistness between my legs flow... Just like it is doing now. I can't believe how aroused I am, just from writing this. If this man had any idea what he does to me and in a dream state no less… my God. This dream was just so real… even tonight I can feel myself ready to explode.'_

Horatio swallowed the dry lump in his throat and let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He licked his lips able to see it all happening in his mind. Her words affected him to no end and he suddenly realized the extent they had on him. He was sporting a huge hard on; he was rock hard. He blinked and made the mistake of looking back down at the page.

'_I stood before him in nothing but my underwear and he took a step back away from me. I watched his gaze slide lazily along my body, stopping in certain places and then move back up. His darkened blue orbs found mine and he never looked away again. He stepped forward and closed his mouth over mine in a spine tingling French kiss. His hands slid around me and lightly down my back cupping my rear, he pulled me against him, I felt his hardness and he kneaded gently, squeezing lightly on my rear, making me moan again and again. I finally reached out and tried to unbutton his shirt with my shaky hands and he smiled at me placing his hands over mine helping me. Next thing I knew he was kissing me again, hungry, harder, but still gentle, with such passion and… and… is that what love feels like, I still wonder?' _

Horatio smiled feeling his heart overflow with love. "Yes," he whispered.

'_He laid me down on the bed kissing me as he did. God he was so smooth and sensual, and sexy, he did everything with such ease, and his body… God, his body was to die for. Hot, hard, lean, firm muscle! And he was huge!' _Horatio smiled wryly._ 'God I wonder if he really is that um… well-endowed. That sure would go over great in a conversation with him. Oh by the way Horatio, I had this dream, you were 13 inches, same size as your shoe, is that true?' _

Horatio's brows wiggled just a bit and he mumbled low, "You know the truth now, don't you."

He continued reading on.

'_Calleigh get a grip, it was just a dream! Okay maybe it was, but it's what I have been dreaming would really happen between us since we met. The dream let me live it out and it all felt so real. I mean I know it was a fantasy but, Oh my… he was so well endowed, and thick, and hot. Actually, I loved looking at him; I thought it was rather… pretty. Okay, that may not be the correct word for it but… it was… really! When I reached my hand out to touch him, and he sighed in ecstasy clenching his jaw… I thought I'd combust! He was so hard, but so soft and smooth at the same time. His stomach muscles rippled and I watched his jaw tighten more when I stroked its hot length. He groaned and tenderly moved my hands away while holding my gaze. His voice was gritty and husky with desire, "Don't touch. Let me," was all he said. He gently moved his body on top of mine. His warm tongue slid into my mouth and he kissed me deeply. His hands slid along my legs, my hips, my waist, until he reached and cupped my breasts, lowering his lips, capturing one hardening nipple and then the other. I moaned and cried out my pleasure and he muffled my cry with his mouth kissing me so passionately. We were on fire and no amount of water was going to put us out! He held my gaze never breaking contact and slowly filled me with his love, easing into me. His warm breath on my face sent shivers down to my toes. He whispered for me to look at him and I tried my best, but when he slid in deeper, I couldn't contain my moan and my eyes just closed in sheer ecstasy. Finally, he was inside me, all the way, in my warmth, my wetness, he felt like he was in my very soul. He rolled his hips gently giving me a chance to adjust, and I finally did, with a heavy moan calling out to him over and over again. Oh god, I can still feel my muscles contracting tightly around him… even now, while I write this.'_

Still in a trance, Horatio let out a long uneven breath imagining Calleigh calling out to him in the throes of passion. He was so immersed in her words he swore he could hear her right now—

"Horatio… Horatio?" Calleigh repeated standing in the doorway.

Horatio was so caught up in the book, in her words, in her being, that recognition set in too late. He remembered what he was supposed to be doing. '_Helping Calleigh.'_ He spun with the book in his hand, his mouth open, and his eyes wide as saucers.

She held his gaze with a smile that faded when she saw the book in his hands. She cocked her head to the side and he saw all the hurt, anger, and disappointment in that one moment as time stood still.

"It's not…" Came out in a dry rasp. He cleared his throat swallowing hard. "It's not what it looks like," he said nervously.

Her gaze drifted down to the book in his hand. Then lower to his groin and the bulge in his pants. She put a hand on her hip.

"Really," she said curtly.

He shook his head back and forth. His mouth opened and then closed, his voice failing him. He knew what he did was wrong.

"I'm… sorry, Calleigh…" He stammered looking down guiltily.

"Sorry. Really!" She glared at him. "How could you! That's my personal property. I trusted you Horatio," she said upset, her voice cracking.

He looked down unable to hold her gaze. His brows furrowed seeing her hurt and disappointment. He sighed, "I know… I know you're right. Sweetheart I…"

She gave him a death glare shaking her head at him.

He swallowed at a complete loss unable to look at her. His tone low, regretful. "Calleigh please… it wasn't my intent. I—"

She let out a heavy breath and turned to leave.

"Calleigh wait… Please!" he begged still rooted in place, fear gripping his heart.

She stopped and turned hearing the urgency in his voice. Her anger gone but the hurt in her gaze remained crystal clear. "What am I waiting for?" she asked coldly.

"Please, just let me explain. I'm truly sorry and… and you can trust me," he stuttered, taking a step towards her.

Calleigh immediately put her hand up stopping him in place. "Don't."

Horatio stopped but continued hastily. "The book fell off the box and… and I picked it up… it was open, I just glanced down at the page. I didn't look for it. I didn't plan it. I had no idea what I was even looking at. It just happened and… And, and once I started reading… I couldn't stop. Your open honesty just drew me in and well…" He stared at her with an open mouth. "I… I…."

"Yeah, I see how my open honesty affected you," she mocked, staring pointedly at his swollen crotch.

Horatio exhaled and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry… extremely sorry." He paused watching her lower her head, her hair fell forward shielding her face.

"Calleigh?" He promptly moved forward just when she turned to leave and caught her wrist gently stopping her. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I promise it will never happen again." The pain and regret in his voice was clear.

Calleigh finally turned back to him and held his gaze.

"Is that what really happened?" She asked staring directly into his blue regretful eyes.

Horatio didn't turn away. He nodded keeping eye contact with her. "It was an accident. I had no intention of going through your personal belongings."

"You mean my journals and diaries." Her voice softened more.

He reached for her other hand gently hanging on to both. He whispered quietly holding her gaze. "I'm sorry for reading your journal. Please believe me. It will never happen again."

"It had better not," she sassed under her breath.

"It won't," Horatio answered with a nod.

Calleigh held his blue sincere eyes for a long moment knowing he was telling the truth. She immediately began to feel badly for snapping at him like she did. She squeezed his hands in a sign of affection and Horatio immediately pulled her into an embrace that she willingly returned.

Calleigh rested her head against his chest hugging him. "Did we just have our first fight?" She whispered.

Horatio sighed. "No. This was my fault. I know better and should have realized. I am sorry."

"Me too," she answered feeling guilty herself.

Horatio cupped her face in his hands, his pools of blue searching hers. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I intruded on your privacy and that should have never happened. It was wrong."

Her lips curved up just a bit, her voice quiet and mellowing. "It's okay Horatio. You just caught me by surprise. I just never…." Her eyes suddenly widened when realization set in. She roughly broke their loving embrace and rapidly headed over to the box picking up the journal, seeing the number nine on it.

Horatio blinked and turned watching her examine the book. "Calleigh?" He questioned unsure.

"Oh my god," she murmured under her breath, than looked up angrily at him. "What did you read?" She asked harshly.

Horatio hesitated seeing her anger rear its ugly head again. He was confused.

"Horatio!" She snapped, watching him process his thoughts. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now. "Did you read about John?" She questioned accusatorily.

Horatio shook his head side to side. "No, I—"

She cut him off. "Promise me, Horatio! Promise me you didn't read a thing in here about John."

"I promise," Horatio said with furrowing brows, wondering what she was talking about. What did she write about John in her journal that she didn't want him to know about?

"What a disaster," she groaned under her breath putting the book safely away, back in the box. She closed it and gave him a look. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"Yes, of course you can," Horatio stammered feeling hurt, but knowing he deserved it.

She let out a heavy breath. "Fine. Then tell me what you read?" She said with a rather serious look. "And I want the truth, Horatio."

Horatio's gaze widened, he blinked and swallowed. "You… you want me to tell you what—"

"Yes!" She snapped not letting him finish the obvious.

He inhaled deeply and lifted his head looking at her. She looked like one angry southern belle especially when she crossed her arms on her chest waiting.

A million thoughts ran rampant through his head. His voice dropped to barely a whisper. "I um… um, read about your father."

"Good God!" She huffed, letting her hands rise and fall slapping against her legs.

"Wait, let me finish," he said hoping to make the situation better. "I read about his arrest, remember? The night outside the lab, you and I." He smiled, barely, hoping she would too.

Calleigh nodded. "Okay… so you know I'm an idiot. What I wrote was stupid, I know."

"No. No it wasn't stupid at all." His voice dropped even lower. "In fact, I thought it was… beautiful. I thought your words were honest and open. It was beautiful."

Calleigh gave him a smirk and then tilted her head at him uncertain. "You're serious?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I am. And if you would have walked in a minute sooner, you would have heard me say, I was a chicken too."

She blinked remembering her own written words and her cheeks went rosy. She pursed her lips and looked down embarrassed.

Horatio smiled. He walked over to her admitting, "I… wanted to hold you that night also. I guess that makes me a chicken too."

She lifted her head just a bit catching his grin and she groaned. "So you remember my every word?"

He slid his right hand into hers and with his left hand he lifted her chin up whispering, "I will only remember what you wish me to remember okay?"

Calleigh couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Horatio's heartfelt words touched her. She knew deep down she could always trust him.

"Okay. But tell me something. Did you really want to hold me that night, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Horatio held her gaze. "Calleigh, I really wanted to hold you that night, just like I want to hold you today and everyday… if you will allow me too. If I could, I would hold you forever."

Calleigh's bombshell smile could have lit the room. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist sighing against his chest trying her best to relax again. Horatio said a quiet thank you to the powers above and tenderly cradled her head to his chest.

A long moment passed, Horatio drew back. They gazed into each others eyes when finally Horatio lifted Calleigh's hand to his mouth and, placed his warm lips in the middle of her palm and kissed it.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course I do." She bit down gnawing on her lip feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I deserved it," he admitted guiltily.

"Yes- you- did," she replied poking him in the chest with her finger. "Now, you are aware that I know you read another entry, and don't try to deny it. When you first turned around you looked like you were going to bust through your jeans. And that wasn't from my father was it?" She smirked invading his space, forcing him back towards the bed.

"Umm…" he hesitated back peddling. "Umm… well… sweetheart—"

Calleigh smirked with narrowing eyes at him and suddenly shoved him back with both her palms pushing flush against his chest. "I'll give you sweetheart."

Completely caught off guard, Horatio went tumbling backwards right onto the bed. He gasped looking up at her in shock. "Wait… Calleigh—"

"Sweetheart huh," she smirked, climbing on top of him straddling his hips. She interlocked her fingers in his then forced his hands down roughly onto the bed next to his head. "Time to talk Lieutenant… let's go," she demanded with a wry smile looking into his pools of blue.

Horatio cracked a grin at the beautiful blonde bombshell restraining him. "I can learn to like this," he replied, with the arch of his brows.

"Really," she said tightening her grip. She rolled her hips on him watching his mouth open in pleasure. "You can talk or so help me, I swear, I will torture you day and night until you do Horatio."

"Promise you won't get mad… again?" He nervously replied.

Calleigh grinned seeing his nervousness, something she found very endearing. "Just be honest and I won't. Tell me what got you so riled up."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, I um, read about a dream you had of me... Of us… making love together."

Calleigh held his gaze for a long minute and then grinned. "Really? Hmm, and it turned you on that much?"

"Oh yes," he nodded remembering her dream vividly. A look of pure lust flashed in his eyes, his blood pulsed in the pit of his stomach. "Your words… the dream, the way you described it was… was—"

"Was what?" She asked with another mischievous grin knowing she had him. She felt his growing desire under her. He was definitely hot and aroused once again. "So let me get this straight. You liked reading about my dream; it turned you on, didn't it?"

"Yes. Immensely. Your words…." Horatio let his words trail off when she released his hands. Her hands slid smoothly down his arms, her fingers lifted his t-shirt and she let her hands roam gently all over his bare chest.

A low moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes to the pleasure. Calleigh let her fingers brush through his red chest hair, sliding over his pebbling nipples.

"Tell me more, I want details," she whispered dipping her head, pressing slow wet tantalizing kisses all over his chest.

Horatio inhaled a sharp breath. His hands went directly to her swaying hips and he pulled her hard against him groaning. Little moans and gasps of pleasure rolled off his lips while Calleigh brilliantly turned the tables, seducing him for a change.

His once velvety voice changed going rough and husky. "You… you were in a white negligee," he breathed heavily. I reached underneath, caressing your legs, your thighs, lifting it off you, laying you back on the bed."

Calleigh felt his swelling desire. The lure of his sexy voice almost hypnotized her but she remained composed and in complete control. She kissed his neck nuzzling, sliding her tongue along the rim of his ear whispering seductively. "Are you ready to go down?"

Horatio licked his lips. "Oh yes," he breathlessly gasped, looking into her igniting emeralds. He was so built up from their earlier foreplay and then reading her journal that he thought he'd explode with just her words. He swallowed with anticipation.

"Good. C'mon," Calleigh said sliding off him standing up again. She put her hand on her hip looking at him.

Horatio already heady from desire leaned up on his elbows looking at her confused. His brows furrowed in question. "Where… are we going?"

"I thought you said you were ready to go down?" She repeated with a sultry grin.

"Yes, I did… I am," he insisted quickly. His lustful gaze eagerly roamed all over her gorgeous body.

"So get up and let's go," she snapped.

Horatio swallowed hard trying to think, trying to talk. "Wh— What?" He stammered with a groan sitting up on the edge of the bed. His steely manhood still trapped inside his jeans making him shift uncomfortably. Finding some semblance of his voice he questioned. "I thought you said...."

She held his gaze with tongue in cheek knowing he had no clue. "I did. So why are you still sitting there? You said twice now you were ready to go down-stairs and finish unpacking!"

Horatio's eyes widened. He blinked repeatedly processing her words. He opened his mouth and half choked, "That's not what… I mean I thought you… Umm…" he paused trying to think of what he did say.

Calleigh smirked with hand on hip. "That will teach you to never mistakenly read my journal again. Won't it Horatio Caine?" She sassed holding his gaze.

Horatio nodded still in a heated haze. The bulge in his pants caused an uncomfortable expression to cross his face when he got up and reached for her. Calleigh turned walking away with a chuckle. "Let's go handsome. We have work to do. Chop, chop!"

Horatio let out long exaggerated breath looking down at the throbbing bulge in his jeans. '_I don't think a cold shower is going to work this time.'_

"Horatio!" She hollered from downstairs.

"Coming," he bellowed in a rather strained tone.

Calleigh couldn't contain her laughter hearing his one word reply.

Horatio smirked groaning, "Bad choice of words."

TBC….

* * *

I am Listening... with a wide Grin! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always I want to thank you all for the amazing comments and reviews. Things have been very hectic for me but I promise to do my best to keep this story rolling for you. Thank you also for recognizing my betas and the very hard work they do! Okay enjoy the fun and fluff, but pay attention, the real story is about to begin. BTW- Kudos to the one reader who guessed Horatio's surprise for Calleigh!!! Way to go my friend!

**Here we go....**

* * *

III

Calleigh gasped collapsing into the soft absorbing cushions of the couch.

"Unh! Dear Lord, I am completely exhausted," she stated breathlessly in her deep southern drawl. "I don't think I can make it back up the stairs. Every muscle in my body is screaming for relief."

Horatio chuckled taking a seat next to her letting his head drop back against the couch with a tired groan. Calleigh smiled looking over at him and let her head rest against his shoulder. She sighed and turned her body, snuggling even closer.

"Tired?"

"Mmm," she hummed nodding her head against his chest. Her arms snaked comfortably around him.

A smile pulled at Horatio's lips, his tone a low sexy rumble. "Okay… I have just the thing."

Calleigh lifted her head and gave him a narrowing smirk. "You're still punished, so forget it."

Horatio's brows lifted. "That's not what I was talking about beautiful."

Calleigh gave him a perplexed look. "Oh… Okay… But you're still punished."

Horatio chuckled and shifted getting up. "Stay here. I'll um… I'll be right back."

Calleigh gave him a curious look seeing the mischievous grin on his face. "Handsome, just what exactly are you up too?" she asked in her best southern drawl.

He bent and tenderly kissed her cheek whispering, "Trust me beautiful, and don't move. I'll be back before you know it." He turned and walked away.

Calleigh watched him climb the stairs. His entrancing voice still lingered in her ears. Her curiosity peaked but her fatigue quickly smothered it getting the best of her. She let out a long exaggerated breath thinking of his seductive whiskey voice, then surrendered to her weariness letting her head drop back against the couch again. Her heavy eyelids closed in a matter of seconds.

III

Horatio's smiled broadened while he critiqued his work. He inhaled the wonderful fragrance feeling very energetic again as his second wind took over. He headed back downstairs to find the love of his life. The last surprise was ready. He imagined this moment in his mind for the last two weeks and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Calleigh," he whispered kneeling, running the back of his fingers lightly along her cheek. "Sweetheart…"

A low hum was his only answer when she stirred and her slumberous green eyes opened to him. She lifted her head off the couch and then let it drop back again with a groan. "I'm so tired… I don't even know how I'm going to manage a shower."

Horatio couldn't help the wide gorgeous smile spreading across his face.

He put his hands out to her. "C'mon beautiful, I um… have a feeling that's all about to change."

Calleigh blinked and rubbed her tired eyes looking up at him. She sighed, "Why do all men think the answer to every problem is sex?"

Horatio shook his head. "I can assure you… I was not thinking about sex. Besides, I'm punished, remember." He reminded her with a lopsided grin.

Calleigh's gaze narrowed on him taking his offered hands. "Yes you are," she sassed.

Horatio nodded then took her hand and lead her up the stairs. Calleigh smiled inhaling a very pleasant scent. Her forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Mmm, what is that smell? I know it. It smells like—"

Horatio turned to her and quickly put one finger to her lips cutting her off. "Sssh," he whispered looking into her sleepy eyes, "You'll ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" Calleigh questioned more lively now holding his gaze. Horatio turned and continued to lead her down the hall, into their master bedroom.

Calleigh processed the sound of running water and a smell so delightful it made her smile again. "Roses," she uttered, always being the ever observant CSI that she was. Her words stopped Horatio in his tracks.

He turned and held her gaze speaking in his low velvety tone. "I was saving this for the perfect moment, and now, I'm sure this is it. I hope you like it beautiful," he whispered low brushing his lips against hers.

Calleigh inquisitively held his gaze. She followed while he led her towards the master bathroom, quickly stepping aside, clearing her line of sight. Her eyes were wide awake now covering her mouth in shock, stepping into their newly renovated bathroom.

She gasped, "Oh… my… god…."

Her eyes roamed the new beautifully designed room stopping on the marble oversized two-tone, tan Jacuzzi. Calleigh was completely blown away.

"Horatio… Horatio…." She repeated unable to form any other words at the moment. She scanned the room, taking in the amazing new bathroom and marble Italian tile. She took a moment to appreciate everything from the design, to the craftsmanship and than all the personal loving touches that Horatio added. There were rose peddles floating in the water, scented candles flickered all around, creating a wonderful romantic atmosphere, and a heavenly scent in the air. It was absolutely gorgeous.

A large master suite bathroom, with his and her vanities; in between stood a beautiful glass vase he bought for her at the Forge. It held the most amazing bouquet of red and white roses she ever saw. She smiled biting down on her lip thinking about just how thoughtful Horatio was. Then her gaze widened again on the huge marble platform Jacuzzi, and the walk in shower that was to die for. It was just like the one at the hotel and Calleigh was astonished. She looked over the elegant marble cream colored tiles, and the soft lights illuminating the spacious room. She suddenly remembered to breathe inhaling deeply, still unable to believe what she was seeing. She whispered, "I must be dreaming."

Horatio just grinned leaning on the doorframe.

"Oh my god…" she repeated again seeing their new shower stall. "Is that… Is that the…." She pinched herself and winced.

"Yes, it is," he responded quietly from the doorway gesturing to the control panel on the wall. "I hope you like it."

She turned to him amazed. "Like it! Like it! Horatio… it's… it's… beautiful. It's wonderful! Of course I love it! I love it all, and I can't believe you did all this. I mean," she ran her hand along the smooth marble surface and dipped it into the warm water of the Jacuzzi mumbling. "This had to cost a fortune." She turned to him in disbelief, "Am I dreaming?"

Horatio turned her towards him and kissed her lovingly whispering back. "Beautiful, did that feel like a dream to you, because it felt real and wonderful to me."

Calleigh chewed on her bottom lip getting lost in his blue affectionate eyes. She cupped his face and lifted up on her tip toes kissing him.

"I love you so much… so much." She exhaled only to kiss him again and again with tears welling. "It's just all so… perfect. It feels too good to be true and I… I keep questioning if this is really happening to me… to us."

Horatio slid his hand along her cheek and back, threading his fingers into her silky soft hair. His cheek slid against hers and he whispered in her ear, "Why don't you try it out and see for yourself?"

Calleigh smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded.

She was unable to contain the beautiful smile growing on her face. "I can't believe this," she cried unexpectedly hugging him, knocking him back against the cool marble tiles.

Horatio chuckled and gladly hung onto her pulling her flush against him. He teased. "Someone looks rejuvenated."

Calleigh giggled getting her second wind and tugged on his hand. "So c'mon… how do you turn it on?"

Horatio walked her over to the full panel of buttons and grinned. "Go ahead and hit one just like you did at the hotel."

Calleigh laughed like a school girl. "I can't believe this… I can't! Alright, here goes handsome."

She hit a button and steam began to fill the shower stall, then another, and water from the ceiling began to fall like rain. She laughed wanting to jump up and down when Horatio leaned over her pressing one particular button. Soft music began playing and Calleigh was stunned. She spun turning back into him.

"Michael Buble… Oh my god! We have music too. Handsome, you sure know how to impress a girl! I am ecstatic!" She cried, coiling her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

Horatio returned the heated kiss, opening his mouth for her. He groaned leaning into her, opening one eye, pressing another button on the panel causing the lights to dim.

Calleigh looked up at the lights and back to him with a huge grin. "Very smooth handsome, and romantic," she teased. "C'mon, I can't wait another second," she said tugging on his hand. But Horatio didn't move and she looked back at him wondering why.

"I can't," he said quietly.

She looked at him confused. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You can't… why?" She asked sadly.

"Well… you see, this beautiful blonde bombshell punished me and well…." He looked down sadly with his best puppy dog eyes.

Calleigh laughed wholeheartedly, her hand gently lifted his chin back up. "Handsome… you just got a reprieve!" She giggled pulling at his t-shirt lifting it off of him.

Horatio gave her a look of shock teasing her, he questioned. "Ohh, just a reprieve?"

Calleigh looked over at the Jacuzzi seeing the roses and bubbling water again, and laughed. "You know… I think we can exonerate you of all charges handsome."

"Mmmm, sounds good," Horatio hummed low kissing along her neckline, lifting her shirt up and off. He licked his lips letting his eyes slowly drink in all her beauty.

Calleigh drew back holding his lustful gaze. "You ready?"

Horatio groaned low, "Sweetheart, I've been ready all day."

They removed each others clothes kissing and caressing, then stepped into the large beautiful shower stall. Horatio slid the door closed watching the clear glass change into a frosted pattern, making it unable to see through. He grinned. Technology was a wonderful thing.

The hot steam of water cascaded over their weary bodies. They each took turns washing each others backs, teasing one another. Horatio was holding back each time he kissed and caressed her slick satiny skin. He palmed her firm subtle flesh watching her nipples hardened while she moaned enjoying the wonderful jolts of electricity it sent through her body. His mind flooded again and again, seeing her words on the page. He crushed Calleigh up against the cool marble tiles with a needy groan.

"If we keep this up, I won't make it to the Jacuzzi Sweetheart… and I wish too."

Calleigh's enticing emeralds beckoned to him, she breathlessly sighed against his lips. "Oh god, I want you so bad." Her lips fused to his passionately, her hands pulled on his waist feeling his hot, hard desire crushed between them.

Horatio groaned relishing the softness of her roaming hands that slid down his slippery back, splayed and squeezing his buttocks, forcing his thick hardness against her stomach. His jaw clenched repeatedly. "Calleigh," he practically growled backing away, his eyes blazing with hungry lust. "Jacuzzi," was all he said in a very husky tone.

Calleigh whimpered and nodded in understanding. She watched him turn and get out. He closed the door cutting off her view. She giggled feeling overjoyed and turned under the warm spray of the shower letting the water rinse off the remaining suds. She stretched her arms out feeling wonderful, cheerfully singing, "This is absolutely amazing."

Not long after Calleigh joined Horatio in the steaming water of the Jacuzzi. Horatio was at one end relaxing, letting his head rest back on a towel. Calleigh let her towel drop to the floor and climbed in the opposite end feeling his eyes upon her. She sat slowly with a gasp, feeling the searing heat of the water meet with her backside.

"Too hot?" He asked in that low whiskey tone she loved.

"Oh no, it's fine." She lied, trying to relax and adjust to the steamy temperature of the water. She let out a heavy breath easing her head back onto the cool marble, enjoying the pulsing jets that were massaging her weary muscles.

"Oh my, this feels… absolutely incredible. I can't believe you hid this from me. How did you manage it?"

Horatio grinned. "By staying at your place for the last two weeks."

Calleigh began laughing letting her head drop back again. "I should have known. You know Horatio; you really are one of a kind... and so much more." She whispered, "You're everything I have ever dreamed of." She lifted her head when no response came and found his hungry orbs fixed on her.

'_Dream.'_ A low rumble emanated from his throat. "Speaking of dreams beautiful…."

Calleigh knew from his fiery gaze and the low rumble in his voice Horatio was about to pounce. His hand disappeared under the water finding her leg, pulling her closer.

She gave him a sultry smile and worked her way over to him. Her hands slid up his lower legs, caressing onto his muscular thighs and she shifted straddling him.

Horatio wiggled his brows at her. He licked his lips and groaned when Calleigh settled against him. His hands slid to her waist holding her while she rocked her warm center directly against his hard swollen flesh. He moaned clenching his jaw at the warm exquisite sensation.

Calleigh leaned down. Her hands braced on his shoulders while she kissed him. Her mouth opened and he slid his tongue against hers, both emitting low sounds of pleasure. His hands languidly roamed, explored and caressed her firm rear, the smooth curve of her spine, then up and in towards her firm but supple breast. With a low growl he leaned in and captured first one swollen nipple, then the other, his tongue circled and teased the sensitive tip while his lips gently suckled the pleasure from her.

Calleigh cried out throwing her head back, her hands and fingers, kneaded in his hair, then slid down onto his neck where she interlocked her fingers hanging onto him. She lowered her head trailing warm tantalizing kisses down his cheek to his ear, moaning sounds of pleasure. Horatio turned towards her and captured her mouth with hungry urgency. Their tongues danced and dueled erotically as their coupling began.

Calleigh lifted her hips and slowly extending their pleasure, sank down onto his hard male heat. Horatio growled into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer with both hands cupping the back of her head holding her to him. Their breathing shallow, coming in little ragged gasps while they fought for oxygen unwilling to break apart. Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly when Calleigh began to rock steadily back and forth against him. He sucked in a sharp breath and his hands quickly gripped onto her hips trying to slow her tempo.

"Go slow," he raggedly gasped, feeling her slick heat tightly envelop him, letting his eyes close to the indescribable pleasure.

"Oh God… Yes," she gasped feeling him fill her completely.

Calleigh breathlessly cupped his face in her hands looking directly into his darkening pools of blue. She kissed him slowly at first trying to breathe, than deeper, longer, feeling him thrust up into her.

"Sweetheart," he breathed in an agonizing gasp fighting an approaching wave. His hands tightened on her hips and he groaned deeply, breathlessly, "Don't move."

Calleigh gnawed on her lip. Her movement stopped. She watched the expressions of pain and pleasure cross his face. She watched his jaw tighten and then felt his whole body go tense under her. He hissed pressing his head back trying to find his control once again.

Horatio exhaled unsteadily. "I'm a loaded gun… three rounds… in the chamber," he explained in a choppy breath knowing she would understand.

Calleigh smiled and purposely rocked her hips forward again torturing him. "So, why don't you shoot off a few rounds handsome… you'll feel better." Her own voice uneven with her grinding movement.

Horatio was doing all he could to find control and Calleigh just kept taking it away with her explicitly, smooth, gyrating hips. He had to find a way to slow her down and slipped one hand under the water making her gasp. Horatio held her heated gaze. He watched her igniting emeralds close in ecstasy while his finger slid gently over her swollen bead.

"Ohhh… God!" Calleigh's loud cry of pleasure echoed off the walls. She trembled and clutched at his shoulders for strength. "Hor--atio," she panted, sucking in short harsh gasps, feeling him undulate under her while his finger worked its magic.

"Mmmm, yes," he groaned feeling the hot tightness of her walls grip him, massaged him, bringing him closer and closer to the point of no return. He growled in pleasure crushing his lips against her breast, latching onto one rose-tipped nipple.

"God!" She gasped grabbing onto his head cupping it against her breast to keep him there. The increasing pleasure became unbearable when his tongue fluttered over her aching nipple. That alone sent ripples of ecstasy coursing through her, joined in with the tingling sensation his expert fingers caused while his hips drove upward, was enough to send her careening. Her breathing went erratic, her moans grew louder and louder while Horatio held a firm and steady pressure, thrusting his steely manhood home. Calleigh's back arched and she cried out feeling the first wave crash down on her.

"Oh god! Ohh god, yessss!" She gasped shakily.

"Yes… let go beautiful," Horatio encouraged hoarsely, reclaiming her breast again, devouring every inch of her sweetness.

"I'm… Ohhhhh," She suddenly cried out with an intense shudder. Her back arched, her breast lifted against his mouth, her legs trembled all around him. Wave after heated wave washed over her and seared his engorged length. Her soft hot flesh massaged him, clenching and gripping at his throbbing mass again and again, pulling him right over the edge.

Horatio groaned in blissful agony hanging onto her hips. Their cries mingled, echoing off the bathroom walls. His jaw clenched and he tensed lifting her up out of the water with his thrusting hips. "Cal--leigh!" Her name emerged in an erratic gasp when he felt his surge take off. His control snapped and with a harsh rush of breath he cried out his pleasure. "Ugghhhhhhh," A heavy groan emanated from deep with in his throat and he pulled her down harder embedding himself deeply, thrusting up one last time. He jerked and shuddered feeling his hot love rush out with force. His eyes closed in ecstasy while his hands clenched her rear holding her tightly to him.

Calleigh cried out with her arms wrapped tightly around his head, her breast suffocating him deliciously. _'What a wonderful way to die_,' Horatio thought, as he fought for oxygen. He reveled in them taking his fill, kissing and suckling gently. She clung to him breathless and exhausted, collapsing against his shoulder still emitting sounds of pleasure.

They both laid there sucking in desperate gulps of air, drained and enraptured by their lovemaking. Horatio caressed her back up and down soothingly letting the warm water cover and relax her.

Calleigh sighed her pleasure, again and again. She still felt the small tremors coursing through her, feeling Horatio twitch and gasp each time it happened. Her warm breath and low moans covered his neck and deliciously filled his ears. Horatio smiled hearing her contentment, feeling the same exact way as the sensations flooded their minds.

Gradually their bodies calmed and they held one another relaxing in the warm jets of the soothing water. Their muscles tired, worn out from the day's events, they both laid totally exhausted in bliss, absorbing the gentle comforting jets that eased away their aches and pains.

Horatio's hands caressed her back while she rested against him. He knew from her smooth even breathing she was beginning to doze off on him. He reveled in her, in their special moment letting his own lids close.

Horatio woke with a start, the water was cool. He blinked not knowing how long they had been asleep. He gently nudged Calleigh.

"Calleigh… Sweetheart, time for bed," he whispered in a dry gritty tone.

Calleigh lifted her head with a slight shiver and looked around confused. She smiled whispering against his cheek. "Thank you." She placed a tender kiss against his lips. "Just incase I forget to tell you tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. Thank you so very much Horatio. I love it all, more than you could ever imagine."

"I'm glad. I just wanted to make you happy sweetheart." He said brushing the hair off her face.

"Mission accomplished handsome!" She chuckled still feeling him joined with her. "I don't want to move, I wish to stay her forever," she sighed tenderly against him.

Horatio chuckled thinking about how good that sounded, but... "Calleigh we should really get out now?"

"Why?" She questioned letting her head rest against his shoulder again.

"Well sweetheart, you'll catch a cold, and, well… I'll shrivel up and turn blue."

"You don't feel shriveled up to me," she laughed hugging him again.

His arms slipped around her and he laughed quietly returning the loving embrace.

III

It was late and the lab was dark and quiet. The cleaning crew was busy at work, cleaning up room by room. The workers were scattered throughout the lab each busy with their own tasks.

The door to the locker room opened. A tall figure with a baseball cap looked around and quietly made sure he was alone. He made his way down the long row of lockers taking the time to read the names. He slowed when he walked pasted Calleigh Duquesne, Ryan Wolfe and then Eric Delko. He kept moving and finally came to a stop at the name Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

He looked back and forth making sure no one was around and he was alone. He smiled deviously and looked up at the name again.

He sneered low, "Lieutenant Caine, your days in this city are numbered."

III

Still cuddled against Horatio's chest, Calleigh groaned when the alarm clock blared. She shifted reaching over him as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button.

"No… it can't be morning already!" She rasped annoyed, finding the comfort of Horatio's warm chest again. She snuggled in closer with a contented hum.

Calleigh felt the vibration of his chest against her face and then heard his quiet laughter. The high pitch beeping of the alarm clock screamed again. She lifted her head and banged her hand down on the snooze button.

"Uhh!" She huffed. Her upper body enticingly splayed sideways across his. Calleigh turned back to see him grinning at her.

"Good morning," he said in his sexy sleep roughened voice. Smiling at the way her silky smooth body was crushed deliciously against his.

Calleigh couldn't help her bombshell smile. "Morning." She stretched out fully on him sighing. "Mmmm, how about we both call in sick today and spend the whole day in our new Jacuzzi?"

Horatio's low laughter was like music to her ears. "But sweetheart, you love your job."

"Yes… but now, I love our Jacuzzi more!" She grinned ear to ear snuggling against him. "C'mon… please!"

Horatio stared in awe at his beautiful blonde beauty. He was entranced drinking her in. Her hair was messed but still beautifully splayed out on his chest, the silky blonde strands teasing his skin. Her green orbs sparkled, so bright, especially when she smiled. Her sexy curves and sweet southern tone made his manhood rock hard. The swell of her breast and the way they bounced every time she moved made his mouth water. He licked his lips, desperately craving the taste of her skin, her essence, her being. He inhaled deeply. That wonderful vanilla fragrance that was uniquely Calleigh, he could smell it distinctly now, with just a hint of rose from last nights Jacuzzi session.

"Earth to Horatio," she said with a hint of laughter. Calleigh was leaning back on one elbow observing him. "Just what exactly are you thinking of?" She asked trailing her enticing finger down the center of his chest, to his abs and lower, following down into his long red treasure trail.

With a low hum Horatio's brows rose. After all, there was no way he could possibly hide the tenting sheet from her. "Umm… you." He answered, figuring honesty would be his best bet.

Calleigh smiled staring at him. Her left hand and fingers playfully teased through his fiery treasure trail. "Me, or last nights Jacuzzi session?" She asked in a very seductive tone.

"You… and um… last nights Jacuzzi Session." He replied in that dry sleepy tone that was completely undoing her.

"Mmm, I see," she said, letting her left hand slip under the tenting sheet. She gently palmed and caressed his heated flesh, slowly up and down.

Horatio groaned low, his eyes closed in pleasure_. 'God her hands feel like warm silk."_

Calleigh leaned over him capturing his nipple with her lips, making him gasp as her tongue swept over the tiny hardening bud. She kissed and licked her way up his neck, to his ear whispering. "Okay… How about a shower?" Her hand gently squeezed his rock hard length eliciting another deep groan.

"You… you're seducing me," he replied in a slow aroused tone.

"Yes well, I am learning from the best," she teased attaching her lips to his ear lobe nuzzling. "Don't you want to come with me," she whispered in his ear stroking his swollen manhood.

"Mm--hmm," Horatio gasped lifting his hips. "You're a… quick study."

Calleigh rolled off the bed and curled a finger at him in the come hither sign. She seductively teased. "Why don't you come see how quick a study I am."

Horatio growled low watching her sashay her hips into the bathroom. He immediately rolled off the bed and was on his way right after her. "Ohh, I'm coming," he grinned.

III

Calleigh was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She pressed her lips together blotting the coral lipstick, than followed up with a light lip gloss.

Horatio let out a low approving murmur leaning on the doorframe watching her every move.

Calleigh looked to the left, in the mirror seeing him standing there. She chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?"

'_Busted_.' In a daze, Horatio nodded looking down shyly. "Immensely," he grinned.

Calleigh laughed and her bombshell smile just blew him away. He inhaled deeply, smelling her scent fill the room, flood his head, and arouse his senses. He walked over to her and from behind wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

He leaned down breathing in the vanilla fragrance of her hair, whispering near her ear. "I have no idea how I am going to work today."

"What do you mean?" She asked fidgeting with her rose necklace, still looking at him in the mirror.

"I mean…" he turned her, taking the necklace from her hands, and delicately placed it around her neck closing the latch in place. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and sighed. "I mean, you've made me so happy. Moving in with me, being with me, and… When I'm with you…" He looked down and shook his head. "I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face for the last few days and um… I just truly cherish every moment with you." Horatio's heartfelt words caused a feeling of warmth to spread though her body, a feeling of being completely loved.

Calleigh blessed him with one of her breath taking smiles. Her cheeks went rosy and she coiled her arms high around his neck.

"What would you think if I said I felt the same way handsome?" She held his gaze, looking into the windows of his soul knowing he was everything she ever wanted in a man... And more, so much more.

Horatio moved in closer causing her backside to connect with the vanity. He put both his hands down on either side of her, trapping Calleigh in place. His breath a warm wisp against her lips. "I'd say… I'd say… I'm a very lucky man." He pressed feather light kisses along her neck.

Calleigh let out a low sigh. Her hands slid inside his jacket, resting on his waist. "No one makes me feel like you do Horatio. You make me so happy, ecstatic. You make me feel loved. You leave me breathless… and I enjoy being breathless with you Horatio.

He murmured low hearing his name roll off her sweet lips. "I love the way you say my name," he admitted shyly. "Please, say it again."

Calleigh grinned, leaned up near his ear and whispered provocatively, "Horatio."

"Mmm, again," he rumbled sexily, pressing his hips against her.

She blew her warm breath directly into his ear, "Horatio," she sighed, than nuzzled on his ear lobe.

"I wish you could feel this," he quietly said.

"Ohh, I feel it alright," Calleigh chuckled and slid her hand down the front of his tenting pants making him groan.

"That's not what I meant beautiful."

"Ohh?" she questioned finding his loving blue eyes.

"If you could only feel this," he said, taking her hand from his lower loins as he placed it over his heart.

"Oh my god," she breathed, actually feeling his heart skip many beats. She stared at him seeing only tenderness and true love.

Horatio took her hands and lifted them to his lips pressing soft kisses. Calleigh smiled tilting her head at him. "I felt it handsome," she beamed. "Thank you for loving me.

"Always… and forever" he whispered with the tilt of his head.

III

The sun was out in full force and it was only 7 am, the temperature already rising passed 80 degrees. Calleigh stared at him for moment wondering how in the world this man always looked so suave. He was in a black suit with a white button down silk shirt. His sunglasses on and a small smile pulled at the corner of his lip.

"Something on your mind beautiful?" He asked feeling her gaze upon him.

Calleigh snorted a laugh at how he was so in tune to her. "Now that you mention it, yes. I was thinking I would like to make you a very special dinner tonight.

"Hmm, how about a rain check. I already have plans."

Calleigh's brows rose and her voice squeaked, "Excuse me."

Horatio chuckled knowing that would be her reaction. "Relax beautiful, my plans are with you." He explained in his velvety tone covering her hand with his.

"Ohh?" Calleigh sassed in a questioning tone. "When were you going to tell me handsome?"

"Well… I thought I would take you out for a nice dinner and then… Then I have a little something planned for you at home." He turned to her catching her furrowing brows before he looked back to the road.

"Another surprise," she asked shaking her head. "Horatio you can't keep doing this. You've done too much already and it's enough."

"Um… It's not so much a surprise… and, I'll let you know when it's enough." He laughed quietly.

Calleigh slapped Horatio's arm playfully while he parked the Hummer in his usual spot in front of the lab. He tilted his head down and looked over his sunglasses at her.

"So, do we have a date beautiful?"

"Sure. You bet. It's a date handsome, but tomorrow I get to make you that special dinner okay?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed with a nod. "I look forward to it."

They both got out of the Hummer and headed into the building. Horatio held the door for her and let out a low murmur when she walked by him. Calleigh chuckled walking over to the elevator hitting the up arrow with Horatio at her side.

They stepped into the elevator when Calleigh unexpectedly shoved Horatio against the wall eagerly stealing a kiss. She backed off with rosy cheeks.

"Sorry I just had to handsome," she explained, straightening her shirt with a wide grin.

"I wasn't… complaining." Horatio said taken aback. He adjusted his suit jacket and shook his head wondering how in the world he was going to get anything done today. She really had him smittened.

The elevator opened and Horatio followed Calleigh out and over towards reception.

"Morning Paula," Calleigh said in her cheerful southern tone. "Any messages?"

Paula looked down and shook her head. "None for you Calleigh, but I have a few for you Lieutenant."

"Thank you Paula," Horatio answered taking a handful of messages.

"You're popular," Calleigh teased. "See you later handsome."

"Yes you will," he replied quietly watching her walk away. She turned back looking over her shoulder at him and he chuckled knowing she would.

Paula smiled and ducked her head when Horatio realized the goofy grin he was wearing. He immediately grew serious, cleared his throat and looked her way. "Thank you Paula," he said walking away.

Horatio headed for his office looking down at his messages. He walked in, sat down, turned on his computer and watched it boot up for a moment, then turned to the awaiting files on his desk. He opened the first file smelling Calleigh's intoxicating vanilla fragrance all over him. He chuckled low letting out a long contented breath thinking of his beautiful blonde bombshell. He sat back in his chair trying to remember the last time he was this happy. He couldn't recall, in fact, he knew no one could ever make him as happy as Calleigh did. He grinned thinking about his secretive plans for tonight when the computer beeped. An instant message immediately popped up on screen.

"IamEvil666 would like to enter private chat room. Accept or decline?"

Horatio's smile instantly faded. He sat forward in the chair looking at the invitation. He clenched his jaw. "I was wondering when you'd be back," he mumbled, clicking on accept.

IamEvil666: "Good morning Lieutenant. Miss me?"

Horatio smiled coldly letting him stew.

IamEvil666: "Done unpacking yet?"

Horatio shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Son of a bitch."

IamEvil666: "Still not getting your attention yet. Well then this should do the trick."

Horatio's brow furrowed. A message popped up on screen to accept or decline an attachment. He clicked on accept and watched the picture gradually open. It was a picture of the two of them, Horatio and Calleigh, carrying boxes into their home on the weekend. He exhaled heavily taken aback.

IamEvil666: "Got your attention now?"

Justice4all: "What do you want?"

IamEvil666: "You. Dead."

Justice4all: "Then why the games? You could have killed me already."

IamEvil666: "That would take all the fun out of it Horatio. I told you I want a slow painful death for you. A bullet would be too quick for our liking. Besides… I have plans."

Justice4all: "Name a time and place and let's finish this."

IamEvil666: "Ahh, getting impatient Horatio. Do I have you worried and looking over your shoulder all the time?"

Justice4all: "Why the picture?" Horatio growled low in frustration.

IamEvil666: "To let you know just how vulnerable you are. To show you I know your every move. To teach you a lesson."

Justice4all: "And what would that be?"

IamEvil666: "Why to be more careful, of course!"

Horatio sighed getting tired of the games. He waited for the next message.

IamEvil666: So, find any good leads yet?"

Justice4all: "Just a matter of time."

IamEvil666: "I think not Lieutenant."

Justice4all: "You'll make a mistake… everyone does."

IamEvil666: "Not me!"

Justcie4all: "Stupid thing to say to a CSI." He paused with a cold smirk finishing the message. "Wanna bet?"

IamEvil666: "Absolutely! What are we betting on Horatio?"

Justice4all: "Your freedom." Horatio's jaw clenched again seeing him use his first name. _'Damn, how do I know you?'_ he wondered.

IamEvil666: "And what do I get in return? Wait, I know. How about… **Your Life!"**

Justice4all: "How about… Life in prison… without parole."

IamEvil666: "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Justice4all: "Sure I do. Another psychopath! A nut job! Someone with a delusional disorder obviously."

IamEvil666: "Tell me Lieutenant, how did it feel to see Al with no head?"

Horatio blinked back his shock. He clenched his jaw doing his best to suppress his anger. He exhaled forcefully through his nose trying to control his emotions. _'He's toying with you,' _he reminded himself.

IamEvil666: "What, nothing to say Lieutenant? I thought you two were close? I wonder if the big man felt any pain!"

Justice4all: "Nothing compared to what you're going to feel my friend... Trust me!"_ 'Big Man.'_ Horatio stared intently at the words on the screen.

IamEvil666: "Now, now Lieutenant… you're angry. Never let your emotions get the better of you. Isn't that correct Horatio? Isn't that what Big Al taught you?"

Horatio's eyes tightened in thought.

Justice4all: "You're a cop."

IamEvil666: "Not quite… but nice try though."

Justice4all: "I know you."

IamEvil666: "Evil. Yes. You know me well Lieutenant. You're going to get to know me a whole lot better before this ends."

Justice4all: "Enough of the games. What is it you want?"

IamEvil666: **"YOU, DEAD!"**

Horatio snorted a laugh seeing the bold words.

Justice4all: "Join half of Miami my friend."

IamEvil666: "You're popular Lieutenant, I'll give you that, but do they want what I want. A SLOW Painful Death for you? A death full of pain and suffering, a death you could never imagine or see coming?"

Justice4all: "Why don't you ask them when you join them in prison?" Horatio's lips curved up just a bit.

IamEvil666: "Really Lieutenant, why is it you think you are so smart?"

Justice4all: "I don't think I'm smart. It's just that you're so dumb… which makes me look smart. The criminals just keep getting dumb and dumber. Which are you?"

IamEvil666: "You're going to find out soon enough."

Horatio's phone vibrated on his desk. He looked down at the caller ID. 'Wolfe,' he opened the phone, tucking it between his shoulder and ear while typing his response.

"Yes Mr. Wolfe. Alright, I'm on my way," he answered closing his cell.

Justice4all: "Right… more empty threats. And now I have a real job to do." Horatio didn't wait for a response as he closed out the session and rose from his desk heading down to find Ryan. The psycho's words still playing on his mind.

He walked into trace finding Eric and Ryan immersed in one of their hostile conversations.

"Gentleman," he said quietly pulling them from their bickering.

They both turned surprised to see him there so soon. "Hey H," Eric said while Ryan nodded.

"What's the verdict Mr. Wolfe?" He asked placing his hands comfortably on his hips.

"Well we found two sets of prints and it sorta puts a hole in our theory. We thought it was ironclad but now… this case is heading south." He sighed shaking his head looking down.

Horatio nodded and his brows rose. "Since when do we work on theories?" He paused letting his words sink in. "What does the evidence tell you?" He continued looking from Ryan to Eric.

Ryan looked at Eric who smirked knowing Ryan wasn't going to be the one to answer. Eric looked back at Horatio. "It says he's guilty H. He did it. His prints are on the knife, and we even found some blood spatter on his bracelet."

"Okay… then go get him… Bring him in and tell him what we found. I'll bet he folds when he realizes the ironclad evidence we have against him."

Eric smiled and Ryan looked down answering, "Sure H. Why didn't we think of that?"

Horatio nodded and Eric laughed, "That's why he's the boss fool."

Horatio felt the intermediate vibration of his phone against his chest. "Excuse me," he said fishing it out of his breast pocket, looking down at the caller ID. 'Out of area.' His brows furrowed and he lifted it to his ear.

"Horatio."

"That was very **RUDE** Lieutenant," a low menacing voice growled.

"Who is this?" Horatio asked, already knowing it was his internet stalker.

"I wonder if the big guy felt any pain when his head exploded to bits." He growled, "I wonder how you felt when the debris from the explosion hit you smack in the face."

Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly. He tried to control his overwhelming emotions and keep his mind focused. '_He was there, at the scene.'_ He paused in thought and growled, "That… was a big mistake my friend."

Maniacal laughter filled the line. "No… it was Big Al's mistake, and soon, you'll be joining him."

The line went dead and Horatio snapped his phone shut angrily. His jaw muscles flexed, his steel blue eyes tight in concentration looking down.

"H, you okay?" Eric asked hesitating, breaking Horatio's concentration.

He acknowledged with a small nod. "Yes. Fine." He paused seeing Eric's concern. "I'm reachable on my cell if you need me," he said quickly walking away.

Eric didn't have a chance to respond as he watched his boss swiftly head out the glass door.

Ryan looked over at him. "What was that all about? Who was H talking too?"

The quizzical look on Eric's face remained. "I have no idea but H seemed upset."

Ryan and Eric stood looking at each other dumbfounded wondering what that phone call was all about.

TBC….

* * *

What did you think of that surprise?

So did you like Horatio's reprieve?

Someone in the lab? Hmm. I wonder who that could be. LOL

I left one very important clue in this chapter.... did you catch it? Well I left a few but one is key!

The balls in your court my wonderful DuCaine friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As always, thank you to all the readers for the wonderful comments and feedback. My beta's for a job well done, as always! Sorry for the delay but here we go… Pay close attention to what Horatio discovers, and then pay even closer attention to what Calleigh shouldn't be doing!

Enjoy…

* * *

III

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and headed straight for the Hummer, the Miami heat blazed overhead. The words still reiterated in his head. _'Big man,_ _he said, and he knew about the debris hitting me in the face. That could only mean bomb squad.' _

He turned the key and started the engine, knowing only one particular person who could possibly be responsible for all of this. He had power and came from authority but… '_How could he manage from where he was?' _Horatio wondered heading for Miami Dade Correctional facility.

He walked in signed the clipboard and showed his ID to the Guard at the window.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I would like to speak with inmate Charlie Berenger. I would also like to examine his cell."

He placed his gun on the counter watching the guard behind the window take it. Another guard appeared and escorted him into the prison. Door after metal door buzzed open until finally the guard led Horatio into a small interrogation room.

"He'll be down in a minute." A tall burly guard with a deep commanding voice said looking Horatio up and down.

"Thank you," Horatio answered looking over his sunglasses at the man. "When I'm done, I would like to examine his cell, without him in it… if that's possible."

The big guard nodded. "It's not a problem. Is there anything we should know?"

Horatio's brows rose in thought. _'You mean like he's a killer. A bomb expert, who could use almost anything to make an explosive.' _He pursed his lips and shook his head not wanting to cause panic.

"No." Horatio replied exhaling noisily through his nose knowing that was a lie.

The gate opened and Horatio turned to see another guard leading Charlie Berenger in by his arm. Horatio took notice, no shackles or cuffs. He led him over to a metal chair that stood behind a small table and shoved him into it.

The guard turned to Horatio. "We'll be outside if you need us." He glared looking over at the convict. "He won't be a problem."

Horatio nodded. He watched the guard pull the heavy gate close and step away. His attention went back to Charlie Berenger and he smiled coldly.

"Charlie B, it's been a while?"

Charlie cracked a smile chewing on a wooden toothpick.

"Horatio Caine. Yes it has. A few years now. Time sure flies when you're having fun, huh Horatio."

Horatio's eyes tightened behind his shades and his head tilted. "Having fun Charlie?" He questioned knowing Charlie was being sarcastic. "Old habits die hard, huh Charlie," he said, gesturing to the toothpick in his mouth.

He nodded and snorted a laugh. "You never know when a little old toothpick will come in handy Horatio. It can save your life in a flash… as you well know. Poof!"

Horatio's smile icy cold as a low hum rolled off his lips, "Right. Tell me something Charlie; you get online much in here?"

Charlie waved his hand dismissively. "Naa, not in here. Maybe once, twice a month, if we're lucky, and only during library time." He shook his head back and forth.

Horatio held his gaze checking for any signs of stress or dishonesty. His hands brushed back his jacket then settled on his hips. He paused staring down over his sunglasses at the man.

"You have a grudge against me Charlie?"

Charlie laughed putting his hand to his chest taken aback. "Me? Naa… not me Horatio. Maybe Al. Poof!" He imitated an explosion for effect with his hands making the sound. "But he's gone now so…." He let his words trail off while he smiled at Horatio seeing his jaw clench. He chuckled knowing how easily he got under his skin.

"You still can't hide that anger, can you Horatio? That jaw always gave you away, especially when the big guy chewed you out."

Horatio's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "Big guy, Charlie? You sure you don't get online much?"

Charlie laughed and leaned back comfortably in his chair. He shook his head no.

"I don't know what you're talking about Horatio. You see, I'm being reformed. I'm a model convict," he said, placing his hand on his chest innocently.

Horatio snorted a laugh unable to refrain. "Model convict my ass." He paused with a heavy breath knowing all too well this game Charlie was playing. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you Charlie? You forget how well I know you… and I know when you're lying. Like now."

Charlie stared intensely trying to see pass the dark lenses of Horatio's sunglasses. "Well Horatio, I think I know you just a little bit better. So don't forget that!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Charlie," Horatio replied coldly hearing the threat behind the man's words.

Charlie laughed outright knowing he was getting to Horatio. He leaned forward on the table whispering. "Al's not here to save your ass anymore Horatio."

Horatio blinked. "What does Al have to do with this? What are you up to Charlie?"

He sat back in his chair again relaxing with a smug grin. He shrugged. "In here, not much Horatio." Charlie laughed toying with the toothpick in his mouth.

Horatio's tone low and even. "You're lying, and I'm going to find out what you are up to sooner or later, so why not save us both some time and tell me now."

"Later… Hmm. Later is always better Horatio," he grinned.

"Fine Charlie, have it your way. Fair enough. If you know me like you say you do, then you know I won't give up until I find the answer." Horatio waved the guard over.

"Horatio Caine, the relentless mastermind," Charlie sneered.

Horatio's brows arched, he smiled coldly at Charlie letting out a long deep approving hum. He leaned in towards the table. "That's right Charlie… key word there… relentless."

The game of chest was a foot. Charlie watched and waited for his next move.

"I'd like to examine his cell now please," Horatio said, to the big guard when he opened the door.

Charlie jumped up from his seat. "Wait! You can't do that! You can't just walk in here and take ove—"

"Watch me." Horatio said with a half turn cutting him off. With a sly smirk he looked down over his sunglasses at him. "Take care, Charlie." Horatio scoffed and walked away.

Another guard quickly moved in and restrained Charlie as he ranted on angrily.

"You better be careful Horatio! You never know when something might explode!" He yelled making sure Horatio heard every word. Then a small devious smile grew on his face.

III

Horatio carefully examined his cell, letting his eyes scan slowly inch by inch. Charlie was hiding something. He was sure of it. There was a reason he was so upset when Horatio mentioned he was going to examine his cell. Now Horatio just had to find out what that reason was.

He stood quietly with hands on hips looking around. His gaze swept over the books on the shelf, the bar of soap on the sink, the mouthwash and toothbrush beside it. Horatio focused listening to the little voice inside his head. _'What could he possibly use to make an explosive in here?'_

He continued to survey and investigated the small cell. _A roll of toilet paper, a hairbrush, and one small box of toothpicks._ Horatio's eyes suddenly locked onto a box of matches. He walked over and lifted the small rectangular box sliding it open. _'Charlie don't smoke,'_ he thought looking down at the wooden match sticks, when a bottle of potassium chloride on the shelf below caught his eye. He did a double take as all sorts of bells and whistles went off in his head. His brain processed the lethal combination with one word.

'_**Danger!'**_

His head tilted, he reached for the tall bottle of pills and skimmed over the label. _Potassium Chloride. Take twice a day. Prescribed by Dr. Ulrich._ Horatio tucked his chin knowing Charlie had more than enough to make a small, but very effective and very unstable explosive. He opened the bottle inspecting the contents noticing it was almost full, and the suspicious thing… it was over two months old_. 'What are you up to Charlie?'_ He wondered, following the small trail of crumbs he was discovering.

Horatio proceeded to bag the pills, the matches, and the toothpicks, knowing the last would piss Charlie off but good. His lips curved up just a bit.

With one last look around the prison cell, still feeling like he missed something Horatio nodded and turned to leave.

"You find anything useful Lieutenant?" The oversize guard asked when they walked away together.

"Useful, like in designing a home made bomb. Yes… I guess you can say that." Horatio calmly said, walking along side the man.

"A bomb!" The guard froze.

Horatio stopped and turned. "Yes, and I would think the warden and all the correctional officers in here should know by now they are dealing with a bomb expert. Charlie Berenger should not be allowed to have certain items in his possessions. It could prove fatal… to all of you and many more."

They began walking again.

"I'll need to notify the warden," said Horatio, heading through the metal gate.

"Yeah… me too," the guard replied, still shell shocked.

III

Calleigh smiled walking back into the building. She was just returning from a small errand she had to run. With a wide grin she headed into the locker-room and looked around carefully, searching the room with her eyes making sure he wasn't around. She grinned mischievously and then very nonchalantly walked over to Horatio's locker and began to open the lock. She hummed quietly while she slid the numbers into the correct sequence, which was easy enough for her to figure out. It was the date they had met. Calleigh gave a quick look back and forth hoping not to get caught when something sharp made her gasp.

"Ouch!"

She groaned and looked at her thumb that was barely bleeding from a very small nick. She chuckled and quickly sucked on her thumb mumbling, "You are going to live Calleigh, now get on with it."

She looked at the entrance door again while she pulled open Horatio's locker and placed the red and white rose on the top shelf hanging off for him to see. A small personalized card was attached. She smiled brightly and quickly closed the door flipping the lock pad combination.

Calleigh hummed happily. She walked away with a thousand megawatt smile. She went through the door and headed for the break room.

"What has you so cheerful?" Eric asked taking a mouthful of coffee.

Calleigh's smile widened more when she drawled, "Oh, nothing."

Ryan walked in and slapped his hand cheerfully. "We got him. He folded just like H said he would."

Eric grinned. "Congrats! Case closed." He held his coffee cup up saluting.

Ryan smiled. "Thanks. Where's H? Is he back yet?"

"Back from where?" Calleigh inquired turning towards Ryan.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning but he said he was reachable on his cell if we needed him." Eric explained.

"Yeah, after he received that phone call," Ryan reminded.

Calleigh leaned back on the counter sipping her coffee finding this all very interesting. "What phone call?" She asked curiously.

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know, but after it he seemed upset."

"Really?" Calleigh replied in thought.

Eric gave Ryan a glare and turned back to Calleigh. "I'm sure everything is fine Cal. You know H; he's always out in the field working on the cases."

Calleigh nodded with a hum and headed for the door. "See you boys later," she said, heading out and down to ballistics.

III

Horatio's cell chirped just as he drove up to the security gate and stopped. He looked down at the caller ID seeing her name and opened the phone.

"Hey," he answered, looking over at the two correction officers standing there.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said, flashing his badge. One of the guards pressed a button and opened the security gate.

"Where are you?" She questioned.

Horatio smiled pressing down on the gas peddle. "Um… I'm on my way back now."

Calleigh smirked on her end of the phone. "Nice try handsome. Now you can try answering the question. Where?" She sassed.

Horatio couldn't contain his chuckled. "Miami Dade Correctional facility."

"Okay. Why?" Her tone demanding as she continued her own little interrogation.

She was getting to know him too well he thought with crinkling eyes. "A possible lead on a case," he answered, with hesitation in his voice.

"Horatio!" Calleigh snapped with his little half answers. "What case? And who did you see?" She growled frustrated getting directly to the point.

Horatio's brows arched high. "Um… I had a little run in with our stalker friend and I think he may have slipped up… finally."

Calleigh's eyes widened in curiosity. "Really. How?"

Without thinking about his next words he spoke. "He said a few things that no one could know unless they were at the scene of the crime when Al was killed."

Calleigh remained quiet for a long moment processing his words. She knew she heard him loud and clear. She emphasized her words slowly and carefully.

"_He said_?" She repeated making her point clear.

Horatio shook his head and clenched his jaw. _'Shit!'_

"Horatio… Are you there?" She asked as silence filled the line.

"Um… yes, I'm here. Give me ten minutes and I'll come explain things to you. Okay?"

Calleigh smiled into the phone. "Okay. I'll be waiting," she said in her soft southern tone. She closed her phone and leaned her weight back against the workbench with a sigh. "Horatio Caine, what am I going to do with you?"

Horatio shook his head tucking the phone back inside his breast pocket with his thoughts running rampant. He heaved a sigh with the little voice inside his head nagging and nagging.

'_You wanted to be open and honest with her, now is as good a time as any. Tell her the truth. The whole truth! Tell her everything, and this time… be honest. Keep her informed. Isn't this what you wanted Horatio?'_ He shook his head trying to block it out.

III

Horatio let out a long breath pulling into the parking lot. He sat for a second in thought and finally nodded answering himself. "Yes… This is what I wanted… for far too long."

He slipped out of the Hummer and retrieved his kit, walking into the lab with a new and vibrant hop in his step thinking, _'Just be honest.'_

The elevator doors opened and when Horatio lifted his head to exit there his beautiful, southern belle stood. Arms crossed on her chest with a growing grin seeing his surprise. Her brows rose and their eyes locked speaking in silence like they always did.

She joined in step beside him. "So what do we have handsome?"

His brows furrowed, he grinned while holding open the door to the trace lab. "I believe that's my line beautiful," he purred in that low silky tone of his.

'_That voice,'_ she thought, how easily it undid her. Calleigh shook her head attempting to get back to business. "Thank you kindly," she drawled brushing past him, heading through the door.

Horatio put his kit down on the layout table, slipped on his lab coat and a pair of gloves. Calleigh's eyes were glued to his every move, watching while his fingers slowly button up the lab coat. Her lids tightened in thought. She enjoyed observing Horatio at work in the lab. He was clearly at home. Everything he did was precise and carefully measured… and she just enjoyed watching him do his thing. She loved it. He always took his time; '_Always_…' she thought, becoming lost in her own seductive images as her eyes glazed over.

Horatio cleared his throat exaggerating the sound.

Calleigh jumped being pulled from her heated haze and gave him a smirk.

"Okay, so let's have it handsome. All of it!" She stated firmly.

"Yes ma'am," he said walking over toward her, opening his kit.

"I went to see Charlie Berenger," he explained, and placed a few items on the layout table.

Calleigh listened intently while Horatio honestly and openly explained and shared every detail with her.

"I was chatting with our online stalker friend when a call pulled me away. I closed out the session and went down to meet Eric and Ryan to discuss their case. That's when I received the phone call from him."

"So, he has your number now too," she said in thought. "Who is this guy?" Her voice rose with clear irritation.

"I don't know," Horatio answered shaking his head. "He didn't sound familiar to me at all. But he did slip up with a few choice words and now… I believe Charlie Berenger may have something to do with this."

"Really?" She said taken aback. "Why? Because of Al and the photos?"

"Mm-hmm." He hummed low. "No one could have known that unless they were on the bomb squad or the bomber."

Horatio exhaled softly trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. "It all adds up. Charlie was the only witness who knew about the bomb fragments hitting me in the face. He was there, at the scene." He pursed his lips tightly. "Then again, he can't possibly be the one responsible for all the online messages. I know he hardly gets any computer time at all. And I know for sure it wasn't him on the phone this morning."

"Okay… So he has help," she said, lifting the bottle of pills, reading the label. Calleigh proceeded to write down the contents of the bottle in the logbook.

Horatio nodded. "Yes, but whom… and better yet, why?" Horatio lifted the small box of toothpicks in thought.

"Well you did catch him and put him away for life Horatio. If you really want to get deep, the truth is, you made him look like a complete fool in front of the whole world."

Horatio tossed the box back down remembering how easily he disarmed the necklace bomb around Charlie's neck. _'The toothpick.'_ He put his hands on his hips exhaling, pursing his lips. "I guess I did, huh."

Calleigh nodded somberly. She looked back down at the evidence. "Well so far, we know it's a man from his voice. We know Charlie B, may have something to do with it, and we know all the criminals live for revenge right? They all threaten to get back at us one time or another." She shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised at all if he has a partner in this. Someone on the outside helping him."

"Yeah," Horatio agreed quietly with hands on hips. "But who?"

"Well let's get to work on the evidence and see where it leads us." Her hand glided along his back affectionately. She smiled finding his crystal blue eyes again and whispered, "Thank you Horatio… for being honest and explaining everything to me."

Horatio looked down, one of his boyish grins growing on his face. "I'm trying sweetheart… I'm trying."

III

Horatio and Calleigh both sat in the break room eating. It was late in the afternoon. Calleigh took a bite of her pizza humming her pleasure while she chewed. Horatio grinned. He loved to watch her eat and couldn't help himself staring at her across the table. His own slice of pizza in front of him grew cold.

"You know… if's it is Charlie, he definitely has help," she said swallowing with a mouthful. "Did you check the logs to see if he had any interesting visitors lately?"

Horatio's lips curved up and he nodded. "Yes I did." He watched her take a sip of her soda and nonchalantly wipe at the corner of her mouth with her pinky, sucking the sauce clean from it. A low moan unexpectedly came from his throat.

She tilted her head at him. "Aren't you going to eat? Your pizza's getting cold."

"Mm-hmm," He hummed low. "I'm just enjoying you at the moment," he whispered, leaning in towards her more. His brows lifted playfully, a look of desire flashed in his darkening orbs.

Calleigh's eyes widened and her face went red. "Horatio Caine!"

He chuckled unable to hold back. He loved when she said his full name, especially the way she said it, in that high surprised pitch. He whispered seductively across the table.

"I love watching you eat. You do it very… sensually," he whispered in that low velvety entrancing tone.

Calleigh smirked. "Oh yeah," she sassed pointing. "If you don't stop tormenting me with that voice and start eating, I will make you sorry mister."

Horatio grinned leaning in even more, folding his hands on the table top. "Really… and how do you plan on doing that sweetheart?"

Calleigh's gaze tightened hearing the deep doubt in his voice. She pursed her lips knowing he would have to be taught a lesson.

Her shoe was off in an instant.

Her foot was already snaking, making its way up the inside of his thigh, wiping the arrogant grin right off his face. Horatio swallowed hard when her foot glided directly across his groin.

A low groan emanated from his chest and he immediately felt his manhood stir. "Calleigh," he rasped dryly stunned at her action.

"Eat!" she pointed.

Horatio nodded and lifted the slice to his mouth taking a bite.

"Alright, you win. I'm eating. Now please remove your foot sweetheart." He looked around nervously again, then groaned feeling her foot slide up and down the thin material of his pants, again and again, stroking.

A low sharp gasp left his lips. His body tensed.

Calleigh chuckled watching him clench his jaw, his lids almost closed in pleasure. She swiftly removed her foot and Horatio exhaled a very laborious breath.

"You don't play fair," he stated, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh and you do?" She laughed with rosy cheeks.

Horatio couldn't contain the smile growing on his face. He stared at her in awe. She was absolutely beautiful. Her emerald eyes were sparkling mischievously, her cheeks rosy and her smile… That bombshell smile just undid him. He felt his aroused flesh swell even more straining against his pants. He moaned low in thought. The feeling of waking up to her every morning was wonderful, the feeling of going to bed with her every night was incredible. She was his light, his love, his tranquility, his reason for being. He stared into her green eyes easily becoming lost... _'If anything was to happen to her….'_

"Earth to Horatio," she whispered leaning across the table touching his hand.

He blinked coming out of his haze.

"Hey," she quietly called holding his gaze. "Where were you just now?"

His gaze went down and his lips curved up. "Right here with you sweetheart."

Calleigh sat back in her chair and shook her head. "Uh, uh. Your face just totally went blank and your eyes…" She stopped herself short. "I know you're worried about this stalker Horatio. I know he's made you relive your past and more, but we'll get him. We'll get him together, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed quietly, amazed with Calleigh's attitude and perseverance toward the bad guys. She was unique, like no other, and she was also dead on and reading him like a book again.

The door swung open when Ryan and Eric came in ranting on about the case. Alexx walked in directly behind them with a smirk.

"Alright you two, do you think you can end the bickering so we can have a peaceful break now?" She snapped her head side to side lifting her hand in a stopping motion at the both of them.

"Sure Alexx," Eric chuckled walking over towards the pizza box.

"We were only discussing—"

"Yes I know Ryan," she said, cutting him off with the stopping motion of her hand again.

"Thank you for lunch Horatio," Alexx said, putting a slice on her plate. She walked over to the table and sat down with a smile next to Calleigh.

"My pleasure," Horatio said in his low velvety tone.

Alexx looked from one to the other clearly seeing something was up. She grinned but said nothing.

"Thanks H," Eric said sitting next to him.

Ryan took the seat at the head of the table. He took a huge bite and nodded. "Yeah, thanks H," he said with a mouthful.

Calleigh smiled and wiped her hands getting up. "Okay, I'm done." She threw her dish in the garbage pail and washed her hands in the sink feeling his gaze upon her. She walked back over to the table and picked up her soda. "Thank you handsome, that was delicious," she said, in her sweet cheerful tone.

Horatio looked down shyly and smiled with a nod.

"Okay, I'm going to see what else I can find out about this stalker," she said, heading for the door. She looked back over her shoulder, "Coming handsome?"

Horatio went to move but the slight tightness in his groin kept him seated. "I'll um… see you in a few minutes," he answered, watching her smile extend from ear to ear as she left.

It took Alexx about a second to speak up. "Did she say stalker?"

"She did," Horatio confirmed.

"Is that what that phone call was about before H? You seemed upset," Eric asked wondering.

"Yes, it was," he answered. His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me," he said to the group standing up, opening it.

"Horatio."

"Hello Lieutenant. How was your trip to the prison?"

Horatio's brows furrowed and he clenched his jaw looking down. "So you're following me now?"

"Not quite Lieutenant," the callous voice hesitated.

"I know about Charlie Berenger. I know you're working together." Horatio finished with just a touch of anger in his tone.

The cold voice growled into the phone. "You'll know only what I want you to know Lieutenant. And trust me… you don't know much!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes!"

"You're single, your parents are dead. You like the devil and the word evil. You somehow think you're a god, and the devils son. You have some sort of military background and you're a sociopath. You enjoy chess and the internet. Oh, and you obviously have a grudge against me… and I am working on the reason."

Loud laughter filled the line. "Like I said Lieutenant, you know only what I want you to know." There was a click and the line went dead.

Horatio clenched his jaw tightly. _'This son if a bitch is playing with me.'_ He snapped his phone shut and exhaled heavily heading for the door.

Alexx, Eric, and Ryan all stared when Horatio headed out without another word to them.

III

Horatio stood frustrated in his office, his thoughts spinning. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the pressure build in his head. The more he thought about this nut job, the more intense the throbbing in his temples grew.

'_IamEvil666, and Charlie Berenger. What do these two have in common? If anything… and why? What does Al have to do with this, and why the pictures?' _He wondered in deep thought.

A soft knock made him turn.

Alexx held his gaze in clear recognition. Hearing his earlier conversation had her very concerned.

"Ma'am," he questioned softly.

Alexx stared for a moment then proceeded to close his office door. She turned to him with a knowing look.

Horatio's brows furrowed. "Is everything okay Alexx?"

She nodded and walked over to one of the chairs near his desk sitting down. "Why don't you tell me? The redness in your face is telling me you are upset and your pressure is through the roof. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he said, taking a seat in his chair facing her.

Alexx smirked. "Well I'm sure you haven't shared it with Calleigh yet so let's have it. What's going on honey?"

"As a matter of fact… Calleigh does know." A half smile grew on his face.

She smiled. "Well you sure are making some progress," she teased impressed but then grew serious again. "Something's wrong Horatio. I can see it in your eyes and this last week you just haven't been yourself. Please talk to me. Is it about this stalker?"

Horatio nodded yes. Alexx could always read him so well and he knew there was no use in fighting her. She would always win. His gaze went back down to the open folder on his desk, the pictures in clear view.

"I know this guy." Horatio shook his head back and forth in frustration. "I know him and he's toying with me."

"Why do you think you know him?"

He slid the file over towards her watching her pick up the pictures one at a time. She held in her gasp but her wide stare gave her shock away. Alexx's eyes slowly came back up to Horatio with question.

He answered before she could ask. "The stalker sent them to me and he keeps talking about Al and my past."

"Baby I don't like this," she shook her head side to side. "I don't like this one bit. How long has this been going on? How did he even obtain this evidence?" The worry in her tone obvious.

"It's been a few weeks now." He paused in thought. "And I have no idea how he was able to get his hands on this evidence. At first it was just a few messages online but now, he somehow has acquired my cell and… he knows where I live."

"What! How?" She asked in disbelief sitting forward in the chair.

"I don't know yet." Horatio shook his head puzzled, admitting. "I just keep… getting this feeling that I'm missing something."

Alexx nodded in understanding. "Honey, it will come to you. It always does. Don't force it; you know how this works Horatio."

"I know, but…" Horatio pinched his lips together in thought. His words barley a whisper, "He's escalating Alexx."

She slowly nodded in understanding. "First your computer, then your home, and now your cell phone. What's next?"

Horatio held her gaze without having to say a word. Alexx read the concern in his compassionate pools of blue.

"You're worried about Calleigh." It wasn't a question.

Horatio sighed heavily. "I am."

Alexx got up and put the file back on his desk. "He made it clear with these pictures he is after you Horatio. But if you ask me, you should both take a vacation until we catch this nut."

Horatio smiled with the tilt of his head. "That's not going to happen, and if I even mentioned it to Calleigh, well…."

Alexx laughed, "She would have your head."

"Yeah," Horatio chuckled. "That sounds about right."

"So what are you going to do?" Alexx questioned.

"Work the evidence, hopefully catch a break and then arrest a predator."

Alexx nodded. "Yes you will," she said heading for the door. She turned back. "Please watch your back honey. Take every precaution you can for the both of you."

"Yes ma'am. You have my word I will do just that."

She opened the door when Horatio softly called, "Alexx?"

She turned back to him. "Yes?"

"Thank you," he said quietly looking down.

"Anytime honey. You know that I'm always here for you." She waved her hand walking away.

Horatio exhaled a long drawn out breath and closed the folder when his phone buzzed.

He grinned opening it.

"Hi beautiful."

"Where are you?" Calleigh huffed.

"Um, in my office. You find something?"

"Not yet. I was just wondering where you were. You said a few minutes and it turned into an hour."

Horatio looked down at his watch in disbelief. He completely lost track of time. "I apologize," he said sincerely.

"Its fine handsome. I just wanted your input, besides two heads are better than one."

He chuckled, "I agree… and I'll um, see you in five."

"Don't keep me waiting," she drawled and closed her phone.

Much to his dismay Horatio caught himself smiling again. Even though this stalker had him agitated and on edge, Calleigh had managed to put a smile on his face yet again.

With an admiring smile for his southern belle, Horatio put the file in his drawer and headed down to see his beautiful ballistics expert.

TBC….

* * *

Okay, so did I have you all worried Horatio's locker would blow when Calleigh opened it? :o)

Stay tune… it's about to get good. The roller-coaster is heading for its first drop! And it's a doozie.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all again and again for the awesome reviews and comments. Real life has been very busy but I am doing my best to keep this story rolling for you. Get ready for the fun. The roller-coaster is about to take it's first drop... after some fun.

Enjoy!

Here we go!

* * *

III

Horatio joined Calleigh in the layout room. They studied the evidence spread out across the long lighted table.

"Okay so what's with the toothpicks?" Calleigh asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"One of Charlie's fixations," Horatio explained. "It kept him focused and relaxed whenever we had a call out to diffuse a bomb."

"A wooden toothpick relaxed him?" She asked puzzled.

"Mm-hmm. Just like a cigarette or gum, or—"

"A piece of hay on the farm," she interrupted in her southern tone.

Horatio hummed low and looked over at her with a grin. "Did you, chew on a lot of hay back in your farm days?"

Calleigh couldn't contain her giggle. An image of a cow slowly chewing flashed in her minds eye. "Mostly when I was working in the stables or just lying around in the barn, I guess."

"Lying… around… in the barn?" Horatio repeated slowly with a wry grin.

Calleigh turned her attention to the bottle of pills still laughing. "Mm-hmm," she hummed, then proceeded to open the bottle of pills taking one out.

Horatio observed quietly while she scraped off some of the pills coating onto a microscope glass slide. He inhaled a familiar scent and his eyes widened in recognition. He quickly put his hand on top of Calleigh's stopping her.

"Don't move," he said calmly.

Calleigh stilled as he gently lifted her hands away from the layout table.

"Horatio… What's wrong?" She turned staring at him in trepidation.

"Just trust me, and back slowly away from the table. Do it now Calleigh."

Horatio walked her to a safe distance and explained. "I should have realized it before," he said, as a flash went off in his minds eye.

Horatio could see the images of Charlie mixing and molding the ingredients to make the explosive. He blinked coming back to the present.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this before. I should have caught this easily. It's a chemical compound called, "Armstrong's mixture."

"It's dangerous?" She asked watching him put protective headgear on that was equipped with a plastic shield for his face.

"Yes. It's a highly sensitive explosive. The primary ingredients are red phosphorus and potassium chlorate, which Charlie had both of in his cell." He pointed to the layout table. "The match heads contains the element phosphorus, and when that's combined with Potassium Chlorate…" Horatio's brows arched high, "You get an explosive that's extremely dangerous and very unstable. All it takes is one small shock or any type of friction to detonate it, especially in its dry form."

Calleigh's gaze went from the layout table back to Horatio who took a step forward. "What are you doing?" She huffed and grabbed his arm firmly stopping him in place.

He held her gaze. "It's alright. I use to do this for a living, remember?" He joked but Calleigh wasn't laughing. He exhaled softly, "I know how to handle this safely, just stay back okay?"

"Horatio!" She snapped. "You just said it was very unstable!"

"Trust me." He said holding her worried eyes. After a moment he lifted a mental explosive container and walked back over towards the layout table. He slowly and very carefully put the whole bottle of pills inside the container and sealed it closed.

Calleigh watched his jaw clench repeatedly.

"Don't you need another explosive container," she whispered, almost afraid to speak and break his concentration.

Horatio nodded and she walked over handing him another, then took a step back again. With great care and precision he lifted the pill and slipped it into an evidence bag, gently putting it in the container. He sealed the lid and closed it inhaling deeply, feeling his heart hammer away in his chest.

Calleigh exhaled a long deep breath in relief, unaware she was holding her breath.

"Okay, I think we're safe," he said, and took the small glass slide placing it under the microscope carefully. He muttered something incoherent as Calleigh walked over. "Have a look," he said backing away.

Calleigh leaned over the microscope and adjusted the view. "Oh my god… what is that?" She asked examining the dancing compounds on the slide. "It looks like Pop Rock candy is on the slide."

"Hmm... Certainly not Pop Rocks," Horatio replied. "This one is as dangerous as they come. It's called Armstrong's Mixture."

Calleigh shook her head. "I never heard of it."

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. "That's because it's so rare, and people don't usually take the risk in making something this unstable."

Calleigh heaved a sigh suddenly feeling very angry. Her emotions overwhelmed her and she fumed.

"So Charlie was trying to kill you. It was him!" She backed away from the microscope and met Horatio's gaze. "He must have known you would examine his cell… This was all a set up," She said stunned.

Horatio barely nodded. "It would seem so. But why now, and who else is involved in this with him?"

"I think it's time we pay Charlie another visit," she said clearly livid.

"Yes. I have a feeling Charlie is about to spill his guts!" Horatio replied with a nod.

"In one way or another," Calleigh mumbled and removed her lab coat angrily.

Horatio's cell buzzed and he lifted it to his ear nodding. "Okay. Yes. Yes. Thank you for the information."

Calleigh watched him close his phone and look down in thought.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Mm-hmm. We have a call out. A homicide. Multiple rounds fired, so it looks like Charlie's gonna have to wait.

"No." Calleigh snapped. "Let Eric and Ryan take this one Horatio."

He shook his head back and forth. "I think we all need to be on this one sweetheart. Multiple rounds fired and several dead bodies that definitely need processing. The victims deserve justice and… our full attention."

Calleigh sighed and walked over towards him. "I agree. You're absolutely correct, but let me go with the boys. You stay here and work the case Horatio." She caressed his arm up and down then held his hand. "This case is important too. Besides we can always go see Charlie tomorrow. Please." She asked softly, looking into his compassionate pools of blue.

Horatio stared lost in her beautiful green eyes, entranced by her soft southern tone. He nodded. "Alright. We'll go together tomorrow and I'll see what else I can come up with today. You keep me up to speed on this case though, okay?"

"You know it," Calleigh smiled and let her hand slip from his. She turned to leave.

"Calleigh," he called quietly, making her turn again. She savored the seductive hum of his voice as he whispered, "Watch your back."

"I always do handsome, and today will be no different. I'll call you later," she drawled, and waved heading out of the lab.

III

It was late when Horatio received Calleigh's phone call and she told him to cancel their dinner plans. She explained how large the crime scene was and how many casing she had to collect and process still. As usual Horatio offered to stay and help her process the evidence but she insisted he go home and run the Jacuzzi for her.

Once again she had him smiling. He agreed and with a low gratifying hum reminded himself of the night he had planned for her. _The part that… didn't have to be canceled,' _he thought with a wry grin.

III

It was after dark and Calleigh was annoyed that their dinner plans were ruined because she had to work late. She closed the front door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh, "What a day."

She froze immediately and looked around the dimly lit house. _Something was wrong._ Realization suddenly kicked in and all her negative thoughts went right out the window. The house was dark, only the dimmer lights were on as she let her eyes slowly scan. A small smile pulled at her lips when her ears finally tuned into the very soft hypnotic sounds of Michael Buble playing on the stereo. Her smile widened and she took a few steps, then tossed her keys on the table stopping in place.

Her lips curved up and she grinned ear to ear. On the table was a single glass of champagne. Along side it, one single long stem red rose, with a small note that read.

'_Drink the champagne. Finish the glass. Take your rose and meet me in our bedroom beautiful.'_

Calleigh chuckled suddenly feeling extremely rejuvenated, and very curious.

"Jacuzzi," she whispered happily, swallowing down the last mouthful of champagne.

She made her way to the staircase and noticed the trail of red rose peddles leading up the stairs. She beamed excitedly and couldn't wait another second heading up the stairs, following the trail. She stopped short on the second step up and bent to pick up another note that read….

'_Sweetheart, take off your blouse.'_

Her brows rose in surprise and she stared at the note reading it again and again. She grinned with wonder and decided to play along. Calleigh unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall onto the steps.

She headed up the stairs slower seeing another note awaiting her.

It read, '_Take off your pants, beautiful.'_

Calleigh's eyes widened and she stared at his words. She could hear that incredibly sexy tone of his in her head. She removed her pants feeling that slight tingling sensation flow over her. She let them fall onto the stairs as she continued on to find yet another note.

'_Now, take down your hair.'_

"Ohh, my," she murmured low. _'How did he even know I put my hair up,'_ she questioned in thought. She felt desire course through her entire body and bit down on her lip, unpinning her hair. This man was slowly torturing her and he hadn't even touched her yet! She felt hot heat pooling between her thighs. She could hear his velvety voice commanding her as she read each of his notes. She sensed him, smelled him as her anticipation grew. She shook her head letting her silky blonde hair tumble down, cascading loosely over her shoulders.

She reached the top step and turned to the closed bedroom door only to find yet another sticky note attached to it. She stared at the words, dressed only in her black bra and matching satin panties.

'_Enter only if you are willing to turn yourself over to me completely and be pleasured all night long.'_

Calleigh smiled and her teeth dug into her bottom lip. This was getting better and better, and her heart began racing with anticipation. She wondered what he had in store for her this time. She licked her lips and gently pushed the door open.

Her eyes widened and she gasped softly. All the candles were lit creating a wonderful aroma, as well as a very romantic mood. She inhaled deeply loving the fragrance and grinned when she noticed the bed turned down… with red rose peddles scattered all over it.

She took another step into the room whispering, "Horatio…."

The door suddenly closed behind her. She went to turn but felt his hands on her shoulders stopping her, his warm breath at her ear.

"Don't turn around beautiful," he whispered in a tone so sexy it made her knees weak. His hands caressed down her back and he unsnapped her bra letting it fall away. Calleigh shivered and with a low moan bit down on her lip.

"You're driving me crazy," she admitted in a very shaky voice, inhaling his intoxicating cologne.

A low hum rumbled near her ear, "Close your eyes beautiful."

"Oh god, Horatio," she breathlessly rasped feeling about ready to explode.

"Trust me," he whispered.

Calleigh felt something soft slide against her face. It only took a moment to recognize the pleasant sensation against her skin. It was silky soft, a scarf that slid across her face and covered her eyes. Horatio gently tied it at the back of her head.

"What are you doing?" she whispered feeling her body tremble with need. Everything went black and darkness surrounded her.

His warm silky breath flowed over her and filled her ear. "Didn't you read the note before you came in here?"

"Uh-huh," she moaned remembering his words on the note. _'Turn yourself over to me completely.' _She exhaled heavily still holding the rose in her hand.

"Will you turn yourself over to me completely and let me pleasure you all night long?" He murmured into her ear, trailing slow hot kisses down her neck, reaching around to cup her breast tenderly.

In complete darkness she gasped and moaned entranced by him. His low sensual tone in her ear completely undid her. Horatio stepped up closer behind her pressing his warm bare chest against her back, and his hard rigid length against her rear. Her breathing quickened and she reached back with her hand finding his hips, feeling his silk boxers with her fingertips.

He quickly reached for her hands stopping her, holding them. "No touching yet," he whispered.

"Why not?" She asked disappointedly.

"Come with me," his voice low.

He held her hands and carefully led her to the bed. Calleigh moved cautiously letting him direct her. He turned her around and she felt the mattress connect with the back of her legs.

She felt the warm wisp of his breath against her face, followed by soft caressing kisses all along her cheek and jaw line. She let out a breath and opened her mouth feeling his lips and tongue slide sensually against hers.

"Will you," he breathed against her lips.

"Will I what?" She asked breathless, completely forgetting his earlier question.

"Will you let me pleasure you tonight?" He didn't wait for an answer and slid both hands into her silky tresses, pulling her to him, kissing her passionately.

Calleigh was lost. Her arms comfortably lifted coiling high around his neck, her fingers entwined in his hair with a low unsteady moan.

Horatio drew back. "Is that a yes?"

"Ohh… yes. Yes," she whimpered searching the darkness to find his luscious lips again.

Horatio gently eased her back onto the bed and helped her to lie down taking the long stemmed rose from her hand.

Calleigh trembled and inhaled deeply taking in the wonderful fragrance of the roses, candles and Horatio's cologne. She felt the soft rose peddles against her skin when she lay back on the bed.

"Relax beautiful," he said seeing her tense.

She nodded with a low hum and before she knew it his tender lips were upon her again. Calleigh opened her mouth and slid her tongue against his, caressing. Her hands pulled at the back of his head, then traveled lower, down his spine to his buttocks where she squeezed.

Horatio groaned and immediately drew back from her open lips. "No hands, sweetheart."

"Huhh?" she moaned forgetting.

He took her hands and gently placed them up beside her head. "No hands. Tonight is for you."

"Ohh… okay…" she agreed completely out of breath and very aroused.

Horatio smiled and shifted sitting up on the bed between her open thighs. He drank in her beautiful body right down to her black satin panties.

He leaned back over her, his weight on his hands, and pressed butterfly kisses against her neck, trailing up to her ear making her moan. It only took a minute for Calleigh's hands to find their way back into his fiery mane. She let her hands slide down his neck and massaged the muscled planes of his shoulders and back feeling his heated skin against her fingers.

Horatio covered her lips and she hungrily returned the kiss with a small cry of pleasure. He drew back with another groan, "Hands… sweetheart."

"Ohh," she gasped letting her hands fall away from his warm, hard body.

"Mmm," he hummed roughly against her ear. "Put your hands above your head."

Calleigh exhaled and caught her lip between her teeth with a nod. She slowly lifted her hands up above her head letting them rest on the pillow.

Horatio smiled, bent, and trailed kisses down her neck, sliding his tongue along the hollow of her throat, nuzzling, making her moan. Calleigh's breathing quickened and her hands dropped down a bit.

"Keep them there," he reminded, taking notice of her downward movement. He lightly kissed over towards her collarbone, then lower down the center of her chest. He teased her, circling her achy nipples that were begging for attention. His lips feathered over a nipple, his tongue laved, and she cried out in burning need when his lips covered the rosy tip and drew it into his mouth.

"Horatio!" Her back arched and her fingers locked onto his hair gripping desperately.

"Hands…" he rumbled against her breast while she held his head there not wishing to ever let it go.

"Don't stop," Calleigh whimpered hanging onto him. She felt his warm breath and wet tongue send jolts of electricity coursing throughout her.

Horatio drew back. "You made me a promise," he stated removing her hands once again.

"Sorry…" she heaved deeply. "I can't, help it... I need to touch you, feel you." Calleigh was on the verge and Horatio knew it. The blindfold was increasing her awareness and need tenfold.

"Mmm, so I see." He said with a grin. "I can see I'm going to have to take… a different approach." He got off the bed.

"Horatio?" She called feeling the bed dip wondering where he was going.

"Still here beautiful," he answered in his low sexy tone.

Calleigh's senses were more alive and perceptive than ever. She listened closely hearing the night table drawer open, then close.

"What are you doing?" She whispered curiously trying to see through the darkness of the blindfold.

"Do you trust me sweetheart?"

"Of course I trust you," she replied instantly.

"Good," he answered and reached for one of her hands. Calleigh felt something smooth and silky wrap around her wrist. Horatio smiled when Calleigh move her other hand away from him. "I thought you trust me?"

"I do but…." Calleigh hesitated.

"I promise you can release yourself anytime you want. I would never ever hurt you, Calleigh."

"I know that," she whispered shakily.

"Then trust me now. I promise you nothing but pleasure. Tonight is all for you." He pressed a tender kiss against her lips.

His answer came when Calleigh moved her left hand toward him relinquishing control. Horatio lifted it, gently wrapped the silk scarf around it, securing the scarf and her hands to the headboard.

Calleigh's breathing accelerated and he watched her chest heaved in nervous anticipation.

"Trust me beautiful, and relax," he said getting back on the bed. He kneeled between her legs again.

Calleigh felt something soft and velvety slide along her cheek, brushing lightly over her lips. She inhaled deeply with a sigh smelling the fragrance.

Horatio watched her lips curve up as she whispered, "The rose."

"Yes," he answered watching her exhale a long breath as she tried to relax for him. He felt his own heart quicken seeing her before him like this, blindfolded and tied to the bed, completely at his mercy. His heated flesh throbbed against his silk boxes. His desire magnified ten fold when he pressed his hips against her sweet warmth.

Calleigh moaned in pleasure. The feel of his rock hard length pressed against her pulsating core was staggering. She inhaled a deep breath suddenly overwhelmed by all her senses. The incredible scent of the room and the sounds of his silky voice. The feel of his expert hands, that languidly caressed over every inch of her heated skin… and his steely length pressed against her heated flesh.

"Horatio," she breathed raggedly, her hands pulled on the restraint, trying to touch him.

A deep rumble his only response while he continued to trail the rose down her chin, sliding it down her throat, and dragged it lightly all along her collarbone.

His lustful gaze upon her as he watched her writhe and gnaw on her lip desperately. He dipped his head low trailing kisses down the center of her chest. He dragged the rose along, following the path of his warm, erotic kisses. He circled the delicate flower over her beautifully rounded breast, then inward, around her peaking nipples grazing lightly over them, watching them harden even more. Calleigh's back arched, her chest rose and she cried out rocking her hips against him.

Horatio sucked in a sharp breath almost losing control. He slid back off her enticing heat. "Uh-uh," he breathed shifting, keeping his legs connected with her warm open thighs.

"Breathe sweetheart. Just let yourself relax for me."

"Relax…" She panted. "You're torturing me!"

He chuckled lowly and the sexy sound vibrated in her ears. "Pleasuring you," he said, slowly sliding the rose down her stomach. "Feel Calleigh… Let your senses take over." He circled around her navel, then dragged it lower, down over her satiny underwear directly over her engorged bud.

"Ohh, God!" she gasped as her hips bucked up off the bed.

Horatio groaned long and low. He watched her head thrash back and forth as her arms tugged on the scarf. He continued to stimulate her with the rose, gliding it down along her inner thigh, then back up over her delicate nub increasing the pressure, doing it again. Her breathing went erratic when he lightly tapped the rose against her heated flesh again and again.

"Horatio!" She cried out desperately feeling herself so close.

"Easy," he whispered. His hand caressed her trembling thighs. I promise it will all be worth the wait beautiful."

She exhaled unevenly hearing the husky promise in his sexy tone. She wondered where on earth he was getting his control from.

"Ready," he said leaning over her, catching her off guard when he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue all around her achy nipple. He closed his lips around it and suckled tenderly.

"Ohh God!" She writhed on the bed wildly panting and gasping, under him, feeling that familiar tingle course through her.

"Hang on," he rumbled against her other nipple, giving it the same loving treatment.

Calleigh was ready to snap. She was tighter than a rubber band pulled at full stretch. Her body so tense and tight she thought she'd come apart.

Horatio slowly slid lower down her body. His lips trailed fiery kisses along her silky smooth skin. His fingers slid into the band of her underwear, sliding them down, off, as he kissed and licked his way over towards her tattoo.

Calleigh felt her heart banging against her ribcage. Her head pounded with the torturing pleasure he was causing to pulsate throughout her.

Horatio lifted his head and slowly drank her in. She was hot, wet and very ready. Her most treasured pearl of passion calling to him. With a low growl he leaned down and flicked his tongue over it.

Calleigh cried and lifted up off the bed as Horatio gripped her hips holding her against him. He continued to make love to her warm sweet softness, reveling in her every moan, her every twist. Her body arched with abandon calling to him, so receptive to his tongue that was sliding deliciously up and down in a steady building motion.

"Horatio!" She screamed and shook feeling the first jolt of electricity rip right through her. Her whole body tensed and writhed but he held on, continuing to make sweet love to her pearl of passion. All at once every muscle in her body tightened as her climax tore through her. Her back arched, her hands pulled with force and she screamed his name in an earth shattering orgasm, pressing her head back into the pillows.

Horatio held onto her bucking hips moaning his satisfaction, letting the vibration add to her pleasure. He took his fill watching her breast bounce while her chest heaved deliciously. He reached up and gently cupped her breast, grazing his thumbs over her nipples making sure he gave her exquisite pleasure, still laving at her swollen pearl.

"Ohh god! Ohh… Ohhh… god…" she panted trying to breathe.

"Let go, beautiful," he rumbled in a deep husky tone.

"Hor--ratio," she breathed erratically, calling his name again and again. "Ohh… Ohhh… God!"

"Mmmm," he hummed again, letting her feel the vibration against her sensitized bud.

"Stop… Stop, please!" She gasped unable to breathe. Unable to speak. "Break… just a little….. break," she begged convulsing against his tongue, her body emitting spasms after spasms.

Horatio gently eased off lifting his head. He kissed her thighs humming his pleasure, feeling her buck and squirm with his every caress. He smiled knowing he completely did her in. She was spent and satisfied, still moaning her delight. Only little did Calleigh know that he was just beginning.

He took in her blushing body, her heaving breast, and the small droplets of perspiration on her chest. "Mmmm," he groaned and slid up her body unable to help himself as he curled his tongue around her nipple and suckled softly.

"Ohhh," she moaned heavily still coming down from her mind blowing orgasm.

He hummed his reply and continued to kiss and lick at her breast and along her heated skin.

"Untie… me…" she rasped, out of breath.

"Not yet beautiful," he said, pressing a tender kiss against her lips.

Calleigh inhaled a breath. "Please. I need to feel you inside me."

"Soon," he whispered his warm breath against her ear.

He watched her lick her lips and breathe deeply, trying to regain some semblance of her normal breathing pattern. Her lips parted and moist when he again pressed his mouth to hers with a groan of passion.

Calleigh sighed softly still breathless, "That was… incredible. So, so good." She had never felt anything like this, never known such pleasure like she had with Horatio.

Horatio smiled and in a very husky tone admitted, "We're not done yet."

"What?" she questioned hearing his gritty tone. Her arms rested on the pillow above her head and she reached for him forgetting she was tied. Her arms came forward but suddenly stopped being held back.

"I can't believe you tied me up."

"I did give you fair warning sweetheart, again and again." He shifted lying beside her, letting his hand caress along the flat planes of her stomach, waists and hips.

"I just needed to touch you." She confessed sweetly.

"Yes, and your roaming hands have a certain way of… making me lose control."

Calleigh smiled and he watched her lips curve upwards. "I like hearing you say that."

"Mmm, well its true beautiful. So I made you promise to turn yourself over to me tonight. And you did," he rumbled pressing light kisses against her shoulder.

She turned her head towards him and whispered in her darkness, "Kiss me handsome."

With a low hum of approval Horatio leaned in and captured her open mouth, his tongue erotically moved against her causing her to moan.

He let his hand slide down lower between her thighs and slid a finger along the slick heat of her softness. He groaned his pleasure still kissing her open lips as she gasped and emitted soft sounds of desire.

He slid down just a bit and closed his lips around her nipple suckling gently. Then slowly drew his finger up and down her silkiness, feeling her heat grow more and more. Hot, wet heat against his fingers.

Calleigh sighed and her breathing picked up. Her hips began to lift against him as he circled her slowly, round and round bringing her back to that place of intense rapture. He gently slid his finger into her soft wet depths, laying his thumb against her nub while he slowly but firmly rubbed.

"Ohh,God… Ohhh," she breathed heavily.

He released her achy but sensitive nipple and leaned up to find her lips panting his name. Her breathing once again coming fast and hard against his face. Her hips pumped against his hand and fingers. He slid his tongue into her open mouth kissing her deeply with a groan.

Horatio laid his forehead against hers feeling her warm depths grip him tightly. Very aware as her body began to shake uncontrollably. He added a second digit sliding deeper into her slippery softness.

"Come for me sweetheart," he rumbled in a very gritty tone pulling her over the edge.

"Yes… Yes… Ohhhh!" Calleigh cried thrashing against him. Her hips still rocking, feeling him stroke deeply inside her. His thumb kept up a steady pressure feeling her liquid fire cover him. Calleigh moaned loudly and buried her head against his shoulder panting, feeling her climax gush through her like a tidal wave.

"Oh yes beautiful. Yes!" Horatio encouraged as he sipped short breathless kisses from her panting lips.

Calleigh couldn't breathe as she felt her whole body stiffened with intense delight. She bucked against him crying and moaning her pleasure, feeling wave after wave rock her soul.

She gasped and somehow managed to crush her lips against his in her mindless ecstasy.

Horatio groaned feeling her deep release, feeling Calleigh shove her tongue hungrily into his mouth whimpering. Raw desire pulled at him and throbbed between his legs. He pressed his hips against her thigh with a needy groan wanting to be buried inside her tight heat.

"Please… Horatio," she gasped raggedly, "Untie me… Let me, see you… touch, you."

Horatio groaned and shifted removing his boxers. He moved between her legs kneeling, rocking along her silkiness, letting her feel his hard heat against her pulsing warmth. He reached for one bow-tie on Calleigh's wrist and pulled watching her hands dropped free. She lifted the scarf from around her hazy eyes to find him looking down at her. Dazed as she was her gaze remained locked on his blue eyes that were glazed over, wild and fierce, full of raw lust.

His voice ragged. "Ready?"

She was shuddering beneath him, so close again. He could feel just how close she was. Calleigh nodded breathlessly, "Yes. Please. I can't wait any longer, Horatio."

Just the way she said his name, so wanton, so sweet, made him snap! He pulled back and in one swift motion buried his steely manhood deep inside her with a heavy grunt.

Calleigh gasped. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, then she scraped them down his back, to his rear where she held him tightly. With another grunt he drove in deeper and stilled, absorbing the hot fiery sensations coming from her and coursing through him.

Calleigh was breathless and barley hanging on. She watched his eyes close in pleasure. She took notice each time his jaw clenched and he groaned.

Every so slowly he opened his eyes to her and began to gently undulated, keeping himself buried as deep as he could. His jaw was tight in concentration with each movement until Calleigh's hands began to roam.

Horatio groaned feeling her soft hands caress and grip his backside. His hips began to rotate of their own accord. Calleigh moaned in pleasure and began to grind her body against his.

"Ughh," Horatio gasped feeling her walls tighten against him. He held her gaze and let his body rest against hers. "You're there again," he breathed heavily. "I can feel you… Your heat… all around me. Let it happen, Calleigh."

"Oh… god… Horatio," she grounded harder against him feeling herself lose control. "Yes… Yes… Yessss!" She cried clutching at his rear, keeping him buried in her flooding depths for as long as she could.

Horatio shook his head trying to fight off his imminent surge. With a deep growl he concentrated and ground his body into hers. He held her green lustful eyes seeing pure ecstasy on her face. He kept his movement slow, hypnotic, delving deeper into her with each rhythmic push. God how he loved seeing her like this, so wanton, so uninhibited, completely yielding in the throes of passion. He crushed his lips against hers as she cried out and came apart in his arms.

Calleigh held tight feeling one wave after another crash down on her. Her body was on fire as she called his name and shuddered under him exploding again and again and again.

Horatio kept pushing as the incredible sensations overwhelmed him. He felt everything as her walls massaged him, her heat bathed him, her liquid fire soaked him making him snap. His hips moved involuntarily, faster, harder, deeper, until his jaw clenched powerfully. He buried his head against her neck with a long deep groan of pleasure and gasped raggedly.

"Calleigh… sweetheart... Ugghhhhh," he jerked feeling his hot love pulsate deep within her. His body shook violently against hers, still feeling the tremors of her fiery furnace overwhelm him. He bucked and gasped feeling every bit of his heart and soul fill her.

They held each other and rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy. The two join as one in unity. Calleigh cupped his face

in her hands and kissed him gently. Horatio breathlessly returned the kiss and let his body relax against hers. They just lay holding each other, reveling in the wonderful aftermath of their lovemaking. Calleigh smiled and lightly brushed her fingers over his lips.

"You did all this for me?" She asked still taken aback. The candles, the rose peddles, the champagne…"

"Yes," he answered in a hoarse tone kissing her softly.

"You are just too sweet and thoughtful Horatio," she rasped and kissed his cheek.

"Hmm. Don't let it get around," he chuckled. "You'll ruin my reputation."

"The great Horatio Caine," Calleigh giggled, "Is very sweet and loves to cuddle."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on her. His tone dropped low. "I can easily tie you up again and start all over."

Calleigh's eyes widened as he gently grabbed both her wrists holding them up beside her head.

"Horatio!"

He laughed and released her pressing a soft tantalizing kiss against her throat. Calleigh wrapped her hands around him seeing the silky scarf still wrapped around her left wrist. She examined the tie and then gave him a smirk.

"Oh my god! This was a bow tie the entire time?" She sassed already knowing the answer. She pulled on the bow and the scarf easily slipped off.

He grinned. "I did mention you could release yourself whenever you wanted."

She gasped and hit him playfully. "I should have known."

"Yes. You should listen to the clues more carefully beautiful. You're a CSI after all." He whispered sexily into her ear.

"It's a little bit difficult when your buzzed, half naked, completely turned on and have this incredible sexy voice breathing in your ear."

Horatio smiled. "I'm sure it is."

He loved hearing how much he affected her. How much he satisfied her. He knew he would never grow tired of hearing her say his name. Never.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers. "How about I go run the Jacuzzi for us?"

Calleigh sighed. "It sounds great… but I swear you have completely done me in. I am exhausted. I haven't felt this good and tired in… in… in forever." She chuckled letting her hands caress along the warm planes of his back.

"Mmm. Okay. There's always tomorrow sweetheart."

"Yep," Calleigh answered, with a beautiful bombshell smile. "And the day after that, and the day after that, and so on…."

Horatio laughed quietly nuzzling against her ear. "Mmm, sounds wonderful to me."

"Good. Because right now, I just don't want to let you go. I wish to hold you here forever," Calleigh whispered, then tightened her embrace, snuggling against him.

Horatio moaned low and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Your wish is my command beautiful."

III

Horatio tossed and turned as flashes went off in his head. The blood, the knife, his mother's beaten and battered body on the floor, then Al's headless corpse! Horatio gasped breathing raggedly when his eyes snapped open in complete darkness. He lied still for a moment trying to regain his breath, his awareness flooding back to him.

A low muffled sound caught his attention. He blinked concentrating.

His hand slid to the left over the cool sheet when he realized Calleigh was not in bed beside him. He heard the toilet flush and looked over towards the bathroom seeing the small amount of light coming through the crack. That's when he heard Calleigh's quiet moan.

Horatio was up instantly; sitting on the side of the bed. He waited a moment and then proceeded to the bathroom door. He opened it to find Calleigh on her knees in front of the toilet. Her arms cradled around her stomach as she groaned in pain quietly.

"Calleigh," he called softly with concern.

She turned to him just as a wave of pain hit her. Her eyes slammed shut and she groaned. She exhaled and bit down on her lip trying to cope with the pain.

"It has to be something… I ate," she said feeling her stomach spasm again.

"Sweetheart, you're shivering," he said walking over towards her. He put his palm to her forehead and his eyes widened. "You're burning up."

"I'm… freezing…" she whispered, through chattering teeth.

"Okay. Hang on," Horatio said, then turned to grab her white thick terrycloth robe. He wrapped it around her and helped her over towards the sink.

"I'm okay," she said, rising her face off, barely able to hold herself upright.

"No your not," he replied pressing his lips to her forehead.

She was burning up and her color was all off. She was pale as a ghost and the sweat was pouring off her, yet she was shivering cold. Horatio stared at her in concern.

She splashed some more cool water on her face and blew out a long calming breath. "There, I feel better now. Maybe it just had to come out of me whatever it was," she explained, turning towards him with a sudden cry of pain.

Her legs buckled and she collapsed just as Horatio caught her. He lifted her up into strong arms taking her out to the bed. Calleigh cradled her stomach and did her best to suppress her moans of pain as he gently laid her down on the bed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said quickly dressing. He grabbed a pair of his jogging pants for her and helped her to dress as she insisted again and again she was alright.

"Horatio, wait, please… really I'm okay. Let me just sleep it off, it's probably something I ate."

He hummed low slipping on his shoes and turned back to her hearing nothing but silence.

Calleigh was slouched forward on the bed clutching at her stomach again.

"Oh god," she groaned in agony feeling a horrible gripping sensation at the pit of her stomach.

"Alright, I got you. You're gonna be fine," he said, wrapping a throw blanket around her. He lifted her up and with urgency carried her out to the Hummer. He climbed in, looked over at her pale complexion and threw the flashing lights on heading for the hospital.

"Stay with me sweetheart," he whispered, reaching for her hand.

TBC….

* * *

Okay.... I am listening. :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So the fun begins. Let's see how many can figure out what is really wrong with our Calleigh. (WBC)- stands for "White Blood Count, for those who may not know. As always, thank you all for the wonderful comments and feedback. A huge thank you to my betas. You may think you know where this is heading but... by the end of this chapter I will have your heads spinning!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

"I'm okay," Calleigh quietly said, affectionately squeezing his hand in return.

Horatio looked back over at her. He ran a tender hand over her hair watching her eyes close in pain.

"We're almost there sweetheart… hang on."

Calleigh barely nodded. She did her best to suppress her moans of pain.

Horatio pulled directly up to the emergency room entrance doors. He jumped out and hurried over to Calleigh's side. He opened her door and hesitated, watching Calleigh lay her head back against the headrest, her body shaking intermittently. Horatio carefully lifted her out of the Hummer, cradling her against him. Calleigh moaned and laid her head against his shoulder closing her eyes.

"I got you," he said carrying her through the ER doors.

A short nurse greeted them then quickly pointed directing Horatio, walking hastily besides him, as they reached a small examining room.

"You can lay her down on the bed," she explained pointing.

Horatio nodded and lowered Calleigh down gently. He watched the nurse immediately put the blood pressure cuff on her arm and proceed to take her vitals.

His gaze stood locked on Calleigh who looked very pale and sickly; he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"How's the pain?" he asked quietly holding her gaze.

"Okay," she muttered, and her grip tightened with a low groan.

"Her pressure is alright… just a little elevated." The nurse explained looking over at Horatio. "Tell me what you're feeling honey?" She asked looking back down at Calleigh while she took her pulse.

"Cold…. Sick to my… stomach," Calleigh answered slowly, her eyes closing.

"You're having pain, yes?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Horatio answered holding the nurses gaze. _'Isn't that obvious,' _he thought through clenched teeth.

She surveyed Horatio for a moment and continued in a low tone.

"Okay, I'm nurse mills, but you can call me Rita. I just have to take a little information and then I'll go get the doctor." She said, patting Calleigh's arm affectionately. She wrote down a few notes and then left.

Horatio shook his head in annoyance and watched her walk away unbeknown to him that Calleigh was watching him like a hawk. He opened his phone looking down at it and suddenly felt her hand tug on his forearm.

"Hey, I'm doing much better. Really," she said quietly looking into his blue worried orbs.

Horatio held her gaze and hesitated. "I'm… I'm just going to give Joe a buzz and let him know you're here."

"Horatio no. Joe's with Red Cloud remember?" She exhaled. "I'm going to be fine. The cramps are getting better."

Horatio sighed softly. "Well… Alexx would want to know… and if I—"

Calleigh smiled and shook her head at him interrupting, seeing his concern. She found it adoring and placed her hand over his covering his cell phone.

"Handsome, its 4 am in the morning. I don't think we need to wake Alexx for this. I'm fine, really."

Horatio held Calleigh's gaze while her soft southern tone drew him in and eased his worry. Just the way she said handsome was enough to melt him. He was happy to see that beautiful smile even if it was for just a second. He nodded and closed the phone.

"I guess you're correct."

His hand rested on her forehead, his thumb gently caressed her warm smooth skin. Approaching footsteps made him look back up.

A middle aged man with dark wavy hair and brown eyes nodded across at Horatio and then looked down at Calleigh.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Mallen. Can you tell me what happened to bring you in here tonight," he asked looking down at the chart in his hand. "Mrs. Duquesne."

Calleigh smiled and Horatio couldn't contain his grin when the doctor used Mrs. instead of Miss. He clearly thought they were married and Horatio's grip on her hand gently tightened.

Calleigh nodded at the doctor. "Well… at first, I was just nauseous, but it wasn't until I threw up that I started getting these really bad cramps in my stomach," she explained and closed her eyes when a wave of pain ripped through her.

"Could you be pregnant?" He asked writing some notes down.

Calleigh's eyes instantly snapped open and she realized she never even considered the possibility. She looked at Horatio in thought then back at the doctor. "I'm on the pill… so I doubt it. It's probably just something I ate."

"Not necessarily Mrs. Duquesne. There is always a small chance of becoming pregnant while still on birth control pills."

The doctor listened to Calleigh's heart and then did a quick physical exam. His hand pressed down on her stomach palpating, making her groan, her knees bent in a reaction to the pain.

"That hurts?" He questioned seeing her eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes," Horatio growled lowly. "She's in pain."

The doctor found Horatio's steely gaze and nervously looked down at the chart fumbling through the paper work for his name. "Um, I understand your concern… Um… Mr. Duquesne, but I need to establish what area the pain is coming from exactly. The only way for me to do this is to examine her and feel around."

Horatio let out a long breath trying to remain calm.

"It's alright," Calleigh said softly reaching for his hand again.

The doctor continued. "First, we're gonna take some blood and make sure you're not pregnant. Then we'll see about an X-ray. Try to relax and lay still while I give the nurse my orders."

The doctor walked away and Horatio shook his head with a low murmur, "This is ridiculous. I'm not a doctor but I know an X-ray isn't going to show anything."

Calleigh slid her hand over his. "Sit down and relax… please." She asked watching him open his phone again. "Horatio… let's just wait for the blood work to come back alright. Then if I'm not better you can call Alexx." She managed a half smile.

He sat down and exhaled heavily muttering, "I wish Joe was here."

Calleigh squeezed his hand. "So do I handsome, but he's not, and we are going to be alright." She exhaled a breath. "Besides… did you know we were married," she chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Horatio grinned and leaned in closer to her holding her hand. "Yes, I must say I did like the sound of your name, Mrs. Duquesne." He wiggled his brows making her chuckle.

The nurse came over and checked Calleigh's temperature. It was high, 101.2. She gave her some Tylenol and placed a cool rag on her forehead to help with the fever.

About an hour passed when the doctor finally came walking in with Calleigh's blood results.

"We'll I have good news and bad news. The good news is you were correct. You're not pregnant—"

"And the bad news?" Horatio interrupted not waiting for him to continue.

The doctor looked from Horatio to Calleigh. "The bad news is you have an elevated white blood count. That usually means infection. You have fever and pain so I want to prescribe some antibiotics and let's hope it's not a viral infection. If it's viral, the antibiotics won't help at all and you'll just have to let it run its course."

"You're sure about this?" Horatio asked still feeling uneasy.

"Absolutely," the doctor answered not even looking at him, scribbling something down on his pad. He tore it off and handed it to Horatio. "She's going to be fine. Let her take one pill three times a day and make sure she finishes the antibiotic or she could have a relapse."

"What about the pain in her stomach?" He questioned annoyed.

"It should subside with time as the infection goes away. She can take some Tylenol for the cramps or I can write a script for a pain killer if you want."

"No, I'll be fine," Calleigh said indiscreetly pulling on Horatio's hand. "Thank you."

"Okay folks, it was a pleasure. Feel better Mrs. Duquesne." The doctor said and walked away in a rush.

The moment he was out of earshot Calleigh turned towards Horatio.

"You were practically interrogating him with all your questions."

Horatio hummed low. "Obviously it didn't do much good. He could use a lesson in compassion."

"Not every doctor is like Joe handsome." Calleigh smiled. "I think he spoiled us. Besides I'm sure all the doctors get use to seeing sick people like this everyday. I bet they just get use to it like we do with our jobs right." She sighed and groaned sitting herself up. "Truth is, I'm just glad we can go home now."

Horatio nodded taking her hand helping her slip off the bedside. "Are you okay to walk or…."

Calleigh hopped down not giving him a chance to finish. "Yes, I'm better. Much better. Thank you." She cupped his cheek and held his blue eyes, then looped her arm in his leaning on him for support as they walked out of the hospital.

Once home Horatio helped Calleigh change and get back into bed. Calleigh chuckled at the way he was caring for her and carefully tucked her in. She suddenly placed both her hands on his cheeks stopping him and stared into his loving blue eyes.

"I'm okay Horatio, and thank you so much for caring." Her words warm and heartfelt.

Horatio held her glassy green emeralds for a long moment. "Always," he answered quietly. "Would you like a cup of tea, or something?"

Calleigh's smile grew. "Maybe in the morning handsome."

Horatio sighed feeling uneasy. Helpless. "Is there anything… I can get for you, or do for you?"

"Yeah," Calleigh chuckled patting the mattress. "You… in bed beside me. I am missing my pillow," she said tilting her head at him affectionately.

"Well… we can't have that now can we," he answered walking around the bed climbing in beside her.

Calleigh turned towards him and wrapped her leg around his. She snuggled against his warm chest making herself comfortable. She suddenly lifted her head.

"Wait, maybe this is a bad idea. What if I'm contagious? I don't want to pass it on to you."

Horatio placed his hand on the back of her head gently forcing her back down against his chest. "You're not contagious sweetheart, besides…" He hummed low, "We were together… all night long, remember?" His hand slid into her silky tresses while his fingers massaged her head tenderly.

"How could I ever forget," Calleigh chuckled, then sighed contently against his chest while his fingers massaged and soothed, working their magic on her. She moaned, "You keep that up handsome and I'll be out cold in less than 5 minutes."

A low deep hum vibrated against her ear. "Good. I want you to get some rest please. Your body needs it after all you've been though tonight. Close your eyes and just relax okay?" Horatio whispered pressing light kisses against her forehead.

A low approving sigh was her only response as Calleigh's eyes closed and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her arm lay across his chest, her fingers played with the hair at his neck and Horatio felt her fingers slow and stop knowing she was asleep.

Horatio lifted his left hand covering her hand with his against his chest holding it. He laid awake concentrating on her low melodious breathing sounds. He felt her chest rise and fall against his in a slow rhythmic motion. It wasn't long before his tired eyes closed and his body gave in to sleep.

III

Horatio was dreaming again. His head thrashed side to side when one image of Al's headless corpse terrorized him. He gasped and bolted upright in the bed breathing heavily. His eyes squinted against the morning rays of sun filling the room. He exhaled catching his breath and turned to find Calleigh gone. The sound of running water coming from the bathroom clued him in and he listened intently. The water shut off and the door opened.

His gaze found hers and she smiled. "Sorry I woke you so early," she whispered, then gave him an odd look with furrowing brows. "Are you okay?"

Horatio nodded his head up and down. "How are you feeling?" He asked seeing how much better she looked. The color had returned to her cheeks and face.

"Better. Much better," she exhaled sitting down on the edge of the bed with him. "Now your turn," she grinned and waited for an answer. "Do you feel sick?" She asked.

"No," Horatio said shaking his head. "I'm fine sweetheart."

"You don't look fine," she continued and ran a tender hand over his cheek looking into his slumberous pools of blue. "Maybe it was the food."

"No… not the food sweetheart."

"Then what?" Calleigh questioned concerned.

He let out a soft breath. "Just a dream."

Calleigh gasped. "Horatio… I'm sorry. I thought… I thought you were feeling sick and didn't want to tell me."

He smiled. "I know, but you have nothing to be sorry for beautiful."

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked caressing his hand.

"No thank you," he answered low. "I do want to talk about you however and how you are feeling this morning."

Calleigh waved her hand dismissively and gave her best try at a smile. "I feel fine."

Horatio searched her dull green eyes knowing she was lying, even her smile was off and it easily gave her away. He was concerned and knew Calleigh wasn't well.

"I want you to take the day off and rest up."

Calleigh stared at him stunned and quickly answered. "Horatio, I'm fine and I don't need to take the day off. I feel much better than last night."

"Better… but not a hundred percent right? You need to rest up and your body needs time to heal sweetheart. You do have an infection."

Calleigh sighed and chewed on the inside of her lip. "I can't remember the last time I actually took a sick day."

Horatio nodded. "Good, that means you have unused sick days and… your boss shouldn't't have any trouble giving you the time you need to get well."

Calleigh smiled at him and laid back down cuddling close into his side. She swooned in her best southern tone, "Well I just happen to have a wonderful boss." She grinned hugging him tight.

Horatio hummed low wrapping her up in his arms. "Are you trying to suck up to the boss Miss Duquesne?" He teased pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Calleigh chuckled. "Well… I can't see how it could hurt handsome. You are aware it has worked in the past."

Horatio's brows arched high. "Well I can assure you it won't work today. Seriously sweetheart, I want you to stay home and rest."

Calleigh lifted her head looking into his sincere blue eyes. "Is that an order Lieutenant?"

Horatio held her gaze answering quietly. "You know I would never do that."

She sighed and quickly apologized knowing Horatio would never use his leverage as boss over her. "I know… I'm sorry. I just don't feel sick enough to stay home."

"Okay… let's compromise then. Give me one day of rest today and tomorrow if you feel up to it, you can return to work."

"What!" Calleigh said sitting right up. "There is no way I am missing more than one day Horatio."

"So you had better rest up today then," he chuckled low, resting his hands behind his head comfortably.

Calleigh smirked and quickly grabbed her pillow smashing it down on his face. She laughed and when he didn't move she pulled the pillow away softly calling his name.

"Horatio?"

She saw his red hair messed while his eyes slowly narrowed on her. Calleigh gaze widened in realization knowing that look of his, she knew he would counter attack. She tried to move but he swiftly grabbed her, rolling over on top of her. He caught both her wrists and held them down beside her head. His eyes locked in on hers as Calleigh weakly struggled but knew Horatio was unmovable. Horatio also noticed it too and lightened up a bit knowing she wasn't her usual feisty self. Instead he teased her planting feather light kisses all along the hollow of her throat.

Calleigh laughed and he chuckled low against her neck, continuing his tantalizing assault, humming low against her skin.

"Okay, Okay! I give! Stop! You're killing me!" She groaned beginning to struggle again.

"Promise me you'll rest up today," he whispered, still restraining her.

"Horatio!" She cried still refusing to answer and give in.

"Promise me and I'll stop," he purred, pressing his lips against her ear, sliding his tongue all along the rim.

Calleigh moaned low as if in pain and Horatio instantly released her. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned looking into her crinkling eyes.

She wore a Cheshire grinned completely catching him off guard. She grabbed his wrists and rolled him quickly. She was suddenly on top, straddling his waist and chuckled at the stunned look on his face.

"Got ya," she laughed, then winced with a moan letting go of him. She wrapped her arms around her midsection emitting a low groan.

"Hey," he said concerned seeing the pained look on her face. He gently rolled her back and berated himself for playing rough with her.

"Calleigh… Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She nodded with a moan. "Ugh… maybe you're right," she said rubbing at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I should have never—"

"Horatio, I'm alright and it's nothing you did," she said cutting him off.

He covered her with the blanket and ran a tender hand over her forehead. "Can I make you a cup of tea or something to eat?"

"No thank you. I think I'm just going to try and sleep this off, whatever it is."

"I agree." He replied with his thoughts running rampant. "I was thinking of calling Alexx, just to be sure sweetheart."

Calleigh reached for his hand. "No. I'm fine handsome. I'm just going to rest up and take the antibiotics like the doctor said."

Horatio heaved a sigh feeling helplessness.

Calleigh did her best to reassure him. "Hey, go take a shower and get ready for work. C'mon, we can't have the boss going in late now can we."

"Maybe I should take the day myself and keep you company. What do you think?"

"No. Really Horatio, I am fine and it's just a cold. Let's save our days for more important things… like vacations," She smiled.

"You're sure?" He asked holding her hand in his. His eyes searched hers for an answer.

"Yes handsome. I'm positive. Now go get ready."

Horatio bent and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower. Call me if you need me, I'll leave the door open."

Calleigh smiled and rolled to her side watching Horatio head into the bathroom. She closed her eyes pulling the blankets up over her shoulders as thoughts of Horatio filled her mind and she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

He was so attentive. So loving and compassionate it melted her. Calleigh thought she'd never get over the feeling of being so fortunate, so cherished by the one man she truly loved. After waiting for so long she finally felt complete.

The bed dipped and Calleigh's eyes opened to a warm hand on her forehead. She smiled sleepily up at him. "Are you leaving?" She rasped.

"Not yet beautiful. I made you a nice cup of tea and if you're up to it, a few crackers on the side. You need to eat and keep your strength up, okay?"

Calleigh nodded and coiled her arms around his neck. She pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and grinned. "Yes sir, Lieutenant." She gave him a wink and inhaled his intoxicating aftershave. "Thank you Horatio."

"Anytime sweetheart," he answered slipping on his jacket. Horatio's mind still uneasy while he sat down beside her. "I really think I should take the day and stay with you. I'm worried about you beautiful," he admitted, sliding the back of his fingers against her silky smooth cheek.

Calleigh emitted a pleasurable sigh. His offer sounded wonderful, his loving touch even better. Just the idea of being wrapped up in his strong arms and lying against his warm body was hard enough to resist. She felt guilty with her own thoughts but deep down knew she would be fine with just some rest and the medication.

"Go to work handsome," she said firmly, leaving him no room for doubt, fighting her own self. "I'll be fine. Promise." She cupped his cheek with her left hand and held his gaze. "I love you," she whispered kissing his cheek.

Horatio answered in his low velvety tone, "I love you." He pressed a long warm kiss to her forehead. "You call me if you need anything, alright? Anything," He repeated seriously. "I'm just a phone call away."

"I know handsome but I think I may be sleeping all day!" She snuggled under the covers again and gave him her best bombshell smile. "Go." She demanded with a chuckled.

Horatio studied her for a moment. The longer he stood the harder it was to leave. He held her gaze and finally released her hand getting up. "I'll call to check in on you in a little while and remember, if you don't feel well I can just have Alexx stop by okay?"

"Okay, but I am sure I will be fine." She paused and smiled. "Have a good day and Horatio…" She hesitated, "Check your locker."

Horatio's brows furrowed. "My locker… why?"

"You'll see," she grinned mischievously watching him trying to process that thought.

"I'll talk to you in a bit," he said with a wave of his hand.

Calleigh smiled thinking about the surprise he would find in his locker. She closed her eyes and dozed off with only good thoughts on her mind.

III

Horatio walked into the lab and began his daily routine. He headed over to reception and checked for messages. Paula handed him a few with a cheerful good morning reminding him of Calleigh's cheerful ways. He sighed inwardly thinking about her being sick and at home alone.

"Good morning honey," Alexx said walking up beside him.

"Morning Alexx." He looked away from the messages and back to Alexx. "Um… I was going to call you last night. Calleigh wasn't feeling well and I took her to the hospital.

"Hospital!" Alexx repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. She had a high fever and an elevated white blood count. The doctor gave her some antibiotics and told her to rest. I had to convince her to take the day off." Horatio explained.

"I'll bet you did," Alexx chuckled. We'll if you want I can take a ride by and check on her?"

Horatio nodded. "I would really appreciate that Alexx. I didn't care much for the doctor and Joe wasn't around so…."

Alexx patted his arm. "You should have called me honey. I can't believe you didn't."

Horatio tilted his head. "I'd tried. Believe me… I tried."

"I'm sure you did. Leave it to Calleigh to stop you. I must admit I'm amazed you actually got her to take the day off."

Horatio laughed, "So am I. She was being stubborn at first but then she agreed, and I think the pain in her stomach had something to do with that."

Alexx caressed his arm. "Okay honey. First chance I get I'll take a ride over and check on our girl."

"Thank you Alexx," Horatio said with great appreciation already feeling better.

III

Horatio walked into his office and put the messages down on his desk. He pressed the button to turn on his computer and walked over to the window looking out, seeing everyone hard at work. A flash went off in his mind….

'_Check your locker,' _Calleigh said.

He remembered her words and headed back down to the locker room. Only he didn't get far before his phone rang.

"Horatio," he answered.

"I got a DB that needs your attention," Frank said.

"What's the time frame?"

"Yesterday," Frank snapped.

"I'm on my way," Horatio replied, then turned and headed out of the building.

III

Calleigh slept for a little while after Horatio left. She woke up feeling rejuvenated and much better. She walked into the kitchen shaking her head. "This is ridiculous. I feel fine," she said aloud to no one. She turned and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Bright eyed and bushy tailed Calleigh walked into the lab before lunchtime. She was going to call Horatio but figured it would be better if she explained in person. She didn't see his Hummer parked in his usual spot and knew she may have a little time before he showed up.

Ryan was the first she bumped into. He was quick to explain that Horatio and Eric were out on a call.

"Hey I thought you were sick," Ryan inclined his head.

"Just a 24 hour bug probably. I feel fine and thought I could be of more use here anyway." Calleigh waved heading down to ballistics to get started.

It wasn't long before she had to make a trip back up to see Alexx about a certain bullet she needed to examine.

Calleigh stopped, straightened and inhaled a deep breath, then walked into the morgue with her megawatt smile.

"Hey Alexx, I hear you are holding some evidence for me today."

Alexx immediately stopped and looked up from the body she was working on. The way she tuck her head said it all. "I can't believe my eyes. Calleigh honey, what are you doing here? Horatio told me you were very sick."

Calleigh swayed her head side to side. "Well… you know me. I feel better. A small cold can't keep us southern girls down now can it," she joked trying to make light of the situation.

Alexx snapped off her gloves noticing Calleigh's pale color. She walked directly up to her and put the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Baby, you're warm and pale. I really think you should go home and get some rest… like you promised a certain red head you would do."

Calleigh smiled trying to dodge her suggestion. "I'm fine," she drawled with the wave of her hand.

Alexx held her glassy gaze. She saw the dark circles around Calleigh's eyes, and notice a small sheen of sweat building at her forehead.

"No you're not honey, and don't try that I'm fine bit with me. I can see right through you. Come with me," she replied, taking Calleigh by the wrist over towards the empty examine table. "Sit," she ordered pointing with her finger. "I need to find the thermometer."

Calleigh put her hands out in defense. "Alexx I'm—"

"Uh-huh!" Alexx put her hand up stopping her. "Stay there, and let's see if you are as fine as you say you are." She took the thermometer and put it in Calleigh's ear waiting until it beeped.

Calleigh continued, "I'm telling you I feel much better. Really!" Calleigh explained doing her best to be convincing.

Alexx removed the thermometer when it beeped and looked at it carefully. She shook her head with a heavy breath. "101.1," She gave Calleigh a smirk. "You're not fine honey. You should be home in bed and that's where we're going right now!"

Calleigh gasped, "But—"

"But nothing baby… Lets go," Alexx ordered in her no-nonsense tone helping Calleigh off the table.

They were both so caught up in the situation that they never heard Horatio walk into the morgue. He quietly cleared his throat making Alexx turn, which put Calleigh directly in his line of site.

Glassy green eyes met concerned pools of blue and no words were needed. Calleigh gnawed on her bottom lip looking down guiltily.

"Ladies," he said in his velvety soft tone. A clear look of concern on Horatio face, his head tilted just a bit, his soft eyes spoke volumes.

"I was just taking her home Horatio," Alexx said seeing his concern. "She has a fever."

"I feel fine," Calleigh argued, stepping up beside Alexx looking at Horatio. "I just thought it would be better if I told you in person. I do feel better," she insisted, as if trying to convince herself, as well as both of them.

Horatio's brows rose. His tone low, "Sweetheart, I thought we discussed this earlier."

"We did. But I felt much better when I woke up. I wouldn't have come in if I didn't feel better Horatio."

Her glassy gaze and pale complexion said differently. Horatio knew her all to well. It was clear to him she wasn't as well as she thought.

Calleigh continued in a quiet tone. "I'm sorry… I didn't call you but… I knew you would convince me to stay home."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed. "That's correct."

"Well she's going home right now. Aren't you Calleigh honey?" Alexx gave her a sly smirk with one hand on her hip. "I'll take her home myself Horatio, and this time I'll make sure she listens."

"Thank you Alexx." He replied.

Calleigh shook her head looking form Horatio to Alexx, feeling as if they were treating her like a child. She huffed and walked out the doors with both of them following directly behind her.

"I'm going to get my purse if that's okay with the two of you!" She sassed looking over her shoulder at them.

"I'll get it for you," Horatio offered quietly.

Calleigh stopped and turned back annoyed at both of them. "I can get my own… my own…" She blinked suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"I… I Can…" she tried to form the words while everything around her became blurry and began to spin. "Horatio…" she mumbled incoherently with a sudden feeling of dread. Instinct kicked in and Calleigh put her hands out trying to balance herself as everything went black.

Alexx and Horatio watched in disbelief almost seeing it happen in slow motion. Horatio moved swiftly, his arms extending just in time to catch Calleigh before she hit the ground.

"Calleigh! Calleigh," He called trying to rouse her while he gently laid her down on the floor.

TBC….

* * *

I told you I would have your heads spinning by the end of this chapter! :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: WBC – Is an abbreviation that stands for "White Blood Count."**_

_**This is something you will be hearing a lot of now and I just wanted to make sure I keep the readers informed. So whenever you see WBC remember that is short for white blood count. As always thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments. Many thanks to my betas! **_

_**Here we go….**_

* * *

III

Flashes went off in Calleigh's mind as she gradually stirred back to consciousness. Images and flashing lights assaulted her brain making her closed eyes flutter uncontrollably. She could hear voices and beeping sounds from somewhere that sounded very far away. Little by little Calleigh's eyes opened to the bright white lights of the emergency room. She squinted and blinked back the blurriness still in a daze.

"Calleigh... Calleigh…."

She heard her name being called from a distance and knew that soft smooth voice that spoke it. Then her eyes came into focus and she saw him looking down at her. All at once her senses came crashing back and reality set in as her stomach clenched.

She groaned and her arms automatically wrapped around her mid section.

"Horatio," she mumbled groggily. "What— what happened?"

"You passed out on us. Do you remember Calleigh?" He asked quietly, his hand gently caressed her forehead.

Calleigh murmured, "I remember feeling… really dizzy and then…."

"Yep," Alexx said suddenly appearing on the other side of her bed. "You went down like a ton of bricks honey. It's a good thing Horatio has great reaction time. You could be in here with a huge lump on that very thick skull of yours!"

Calleigh pursed her lips sideways. "I'm so sorry. I guess… I should have stayed home, huh."

Horatio was quick to put her at ease. "It's alright sweetheart. No worries." He held her green eyes trying his best to ease her guilt.

Calleigh groaned a bit as Alexx prompt the bed up for her. She adjusted the pillows behind her head making her more comfortable.

"Thanks." Calleigh exhaled deeply letting her head rest back against the pillows. She looked from Alexx to Horatio.

"So… can I go home now?"

"Not so fast honey," Alexx said shaking her head at Calleigh.

"The doctor is running another blood test to make sure you're alright. It shouldn't be much longer though," Horatio said trying his best to comfort her.

"Hmph," Alexx groaned. "Nobody works that fast in a hospital baby. Just lay back and suck up all the rest while you can. Don't you know how to milk anything Calleigh?" She teased.

Calleigh laughed and that made Horatio smile for the first time since they had been there.

"Well Alexx, I never milked much of anything… but cows when I was home in Louisiana, so I wouldn't know."

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to teach you baby girl," Alexx said caressing Calleigh's arm, making her laugh again.

Calleigh suddenly groaned and her hands went back to her stomach. She closed her eyes and waited as the wave of discomfort subsided.

"Sweetie, you okay? What are you feeling Calleigh?"

"My stomach… feels like it's at war… with something Alexx. All I had to eat was the crackers and tea that Horatio made me. That's when I started feeling better."

"Okay, try to rest honey," Alexx said looking over at Horatio. "I'll be right back baby," she said walking outside the drawn curtain.

Horatio held Calleigh's hand trying to soothe her. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I think you probably just over did it trying to come into work today."

Calleigh nodded and sighed contently when Horatio's palm slid lovingly over her forehead. She let her eyes close to his soothing caress.

Alexx walked over towards the nurse's station and was waiting to speak with the nurse as two doctors conversed.

"I don't see how the count could go up that much in one day." The first doctor said looking at a printout.

"You mean over night. It's not even a day. So maybe the lab made an error. You should rerun that stat because if it is correct, that patient is not going to make it. She'll need emergency treatment immediately."

The doctor picked up the phone when the nurse realized Alexx was standing there waiting for assistance.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked Alexx.

"Yes, I was just wondering if the results were back for the patient in cubicle seven yet?"

"Give me a moment to check," the nurse said walking away.

Alexx turned her attention back to the doctor who was sitting at the desk talking on the phone.

"Yes, I want a stat repeat of the WBC, on patient Duquesne, Calleigh. You got that. I need it stat okay? Thank you." He hung up the phone, got up and walked away.

Alexx's eyes widened in disbelief, her mind reeled. _'That was Calleigh they were talking about.'_ Realization kicked in and she quickly walked away finding a quiet area. She opened her phone without a second thought and pressed a button.

A male voice answered, "Gannon."

"Joe, its Alexx Woods. How are you honey?"

"Alexx." He answered happily reclining back in his desk chair. "Coming along, thank you doctor. How are you and everyone at the lab doing?"

"Um, not to good Joe, this is why I'm calling you. Where are you?" She asked knowing Horatio said he was still visiting with Red Cloud.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," he teased with a chuckle. "I'm actually catching up on some paper work. I'm in my office at the hospital right now. Why?" He asked suddenly very curious sitting forward in his chair.

Alexx exhaled a breath of relief and tried to stay calm. "Joe, Calleigh's in the ER, and she's not doing so well. She was here last night too and—"

"Calleigh!" He repeated in disbelief cutting her off. "Give me a minute Alexx, I'll be right down."

Alexx closed her eyes and heaved a sigh feeling instant relief. She thanked the powers above for one Dr. Joe Gannon.

She made her way back to Calleigh's room and even smiled a bit at Horatio when she entered, letting him know something was up. Calleigh was sharp and noticed their eye contact too.

"Where did you go Alexx?" She asked questioningly.

"I just wanted to see if your results were back yet, that's all honey."

"Lie face," Calleigh said with a chuckled making Horatio grin.

"You'll see soon enough," Alexx answered quietly under her breath making both Calleigh and Horatio stare at her dumbfounded.

The curtain was suddenly pulled back as Dr. Joe Gannon walked in with a huge smile.

"Joe!" Calleigh responded with an instant smile that lit up the room.

Horatio felt immediately relief as well, although he didn't voice it as Calleigh did. "Joe," he nodded with a smile. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you all," he grinned and looked over at Calleigh. "How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked leaning over her grabbing for the blood pressure cuff. He took her blood pressure to start and made small talk as he began to examine her. "Go ahead and fill me in while I poke around a bit." He gave her his best dimpled smile with a wink.

Calleigh chuckled and tensed a bit when Joe lowered the blanket down to her waistline.

"I don't bite," he teased trying to relax her. I'm just going to lift your gown up a bit. I promise to keep you decent." He winked again and nodded. "Go ahead and tell me what happened.

Calleigh let out an easy breath. "Well, it all started last night I guess. First I thought I ate something bad but then I thought I was okay, after I threw up. I felt better but the pain in my belly feels like its getting worse now. Horatio took me in last night and the doctor said I had an infection. He gave me some antibiotics and sent me home to rest," Calleigh explained.

"And she didn't exactly rest up like she was supposed too," Alexx added with a smirk.

"No… I guess I didn't," Calleigh admitted. "I felt better," she explained as her voice rose just a bit.

Joe looked over at Horatio who was quietly observing. The worry in his eyes was obvious to Joe.

"What doctor took care of you last night?" Joe asked while his hands palpated Calleigh's neck checking for any swollen lymph nodes.

"Dr. Mallen," Horatio answered with the tilt of his head. "He said he didn't know if the infection was bacterial or viral. He explained the antibiotics would only work if it was bacterial. He also said if it was viral it would have to run its course." Horatio watched Joe's palpating hands slide down to Calleigh stomach. He gently eased her gown up a bit more.

"I'm fine," Calleigh said with a dismissive hand until Joe pressed on her abdomen causing her to squirm and moan. Her hands quickly covered his in a reaction to the pain.

Joe immediately stopped and lifted his head looking at her. "That hurts a lot huh?"

"Yes!" Horatio answered before Calleigh had a chance.

Joe immediately looked across at Horatio and removed his hands from Calleigh's stomach. He adjusted her gown covering her stomach again, then lifted her arm and took her pulse on her wrist. He remained quiet looking down at his watch.

Calleigh and Alexx both stared at Horatio, who looked down sheepishly.

"Well young lady your heart is going a little faster than normal. What medication did Dr. Mallen give you?"

"Zythromyocin is all." She replied.

Joe hummed low. "Nope, that's not the cause." He put his stethoscope on and listened to Calleigh's heart for a moment then he took it off and put his hand on her forehead, seeing the perspiration there. "You definitely have a fever," he said looking over at Alexx.

"Yeah… last night and today too. I thought I was fine but everyone keeps telling me I have fever." Calleigh said inconspicuously reaching for Horatio's hand.

Joe stood upright. "Okay, let me go see what test they ran and I'll be back ASAP." He gave her a wink and pointed on his way out. "Don't you go and run off on me now."

Calleigh chuckled watching Joe go with Alexx directly on his tail.

Joe suddenly stopped and turned finding Alexx right in his face. He laughed quietly and looked past Alexx over towards Calleigh.

"One more thing." He hesitated and looked from Horatio to Calleigh. He exhaled scratching his head, "Any chance you're pregnant?"

"No!" Calleigh and Horatio answered in unison.

Joe nodded and smiled with a chuckled, "Okay then."

"Dr. Mallen did a blood test to make sure. It was negative," Horatio explained with a slight curve of his lips.

"Okay. Okay, good. I'll be back," Joe said heading out of the room.

Calleigh shifted in the bed and let out a long breath of relief. "I'm sure glad Joe's here," she said tightening her grip on Horatio's hand.

Horatio hummed low, "Me too sweetheart. Me too." He held her hand and pulled his chair in closer to the bed leaning his elbows on it. "Try to close your eyes for a while sweetheart."

"Mm-hmm," Calleigh hummed low and shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable. She snuggled closer to Horatio and let out a contented sigh.

III

"Joe," Alexx called once they were away from the immediate area.

"Yeah," he answered stopping. He turned back towards her.

"Did you see any results yet?"

Joe shook his head and smiled. "No, nothing yet but I'm going to check now okay?"

Alexx was more than concerned after what she heard and she wanted to let Joe know.

"Joe I overheard the doctors talking and it didn't sound good at all," Alexx said voicing her concern.

Joe's brow rose. "What did you hear exactly Alexx?"

"I heard them discussing her case and the fact that her WBC is extremely elevated. One said—"

"Dr. Gannon, good to have you back," another doctor said, patting Joe on the back interrupting Alexx.

Joe looked at the doctor, nodded, thanked him and then turned back to Alexx. "C'mon, let's go look at her results together," he said walking with her over towards the nurse's station.

"Dr. Gannon, when did you get back?" A nurse asked while Joe searched the desk for Calleigh's chart. He started to lift charts and papers making a big mess of things.

He mumbled preoccupied, "I'm not back yet Theresa. You don't see me here… and if anyone asked… you have no idea what they're talking about okay?"

"Sure Joe," she laughed watching him take the desk apart. "Can I help you find something in the meantime Dr. Gannon?"

"Yes! Please!" He growled looking up at her. "I'm looking for the chart on Calleigh Duquesne, the patient in cubicle seven.

"Ohh," the nurse answered somberly. "I think… Dr. Mallen has it. He was supposed to talk to them soon."

"About?" Joe asked curiously.

Alexx held her gaze knowing she was holding something back. Joe remained quiet waiting for an answer.

The nurse gave Joe a look and shook her head back and forth. "I think you should speak with Dr. Mallen, Joe. "I'll get him," she said and hastily walked away before Joe could get another word out.

Joe looked at Alexx who shook her head in dismay. "Baby something's wrong. I want to know what's going on Joe, and I want to know now."

Joe nodded in agreement. "So do I Alexx," he said softly. A moment passed and he saw the nurse speaking with Dr. Mallen. "Here he comes," Joe said turning towards Alexx. Why don't you give me a few minutes with him okay?"

Against her better judgment Alexx nodded. "Don't keep me waiting honey," she answered, then watched Joe meet the doctor half way. She saw them shake hands first, and then the doctor handed Joe the chart he had in his hand.

Joe nodded a few times looking down at the chart and then suddenly looked up as if shocked. He gave the doctor a death glare and shook his head side to side clearly upset.

Alexx observed knowing something was amiss.

Joe gritted his teeth and pointed angrily at the younger doctor. "Stay there and don't move. I'll be back!"

Alexx felt uneasy watching Joe walk towards her. She could see the irritation and uncertainty in his eyes. He reached her and gently put a hand on her back leading her over to a quiet area.

"Okay," Joe said scratching his head in thought. "Why don't you give me a few minutes to figure this all out… and I'll come talk to you."

Alexx's eyes narrowed. "Don't blow me off Joe."

He shook his head, "I'm not blowing you off—"

"How high is her white blood count Joe?"

"I'm going to repeat it n—"

"How high!" Alexx insisted with a glare.

Joe ran a hand through his hair. He held Alexx's gaze. "It's um… up to 35, 000."

"What!" Said Alexx taken aback. "What was it last night?"

"25,000," Joe mumbled, without having to look back at the chart. He led Alexx by the arm back over towards Calleigh's room. "Please just give me a little time to sort through this okay?"

Alexx slowly nodded her head, still stunned.

"Hey," Joe said, placing one hand on her arm seeing her dismay. She's going to be okay Alexx." Joe reassured her then turned and left. He headed back over to the nurse's station where Dr. Mallen was still waiting for him.

Alexx took in a deep calming breath and headed back into Calleigh's room. Horatio looked over at her and quickly put a finger to his lips. Calleigh was sleeping and Alexx nodded in understanding.

A loud crash made Calleigh's eyes snap open. Alexx looked at Horatio who was already on his feet making his way through the curtain.

Horatio stepped out and turned towards the nurse's station where the disturbance was clearly coming from. He watched an enraged Joe shout angrily and criticize a young doctor. The whole ER looked on as everything and everyone but Joe went silent.

"How can you call yourself a doctor! You let a patient go home with a WBC of over 25,000. How the hell do you justify that? How the hell did you get your doctors degree?"

Dr. Mallen tried to explain. "Joe I—"

"Don't! I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses!" Joe growled cutting him off. "You put a patient's life in jeopardy." He shoved the printout against the doctor's chest. "Go ahead and tell me you didn't see this because you signed off on it Bob. You gave her some pills and sent her on her way. What the hell were you thinking!"

"I was tired! It was a long day! I was here almost 48 hours and she looked fine to me!" The doctor replied angrily.

"Looked— fine to you!" Joe growled and gritted his teeth. He had to restrain himself from hitting the young ignorant doctor. "Get out of my site!" Joe rumbled furiously. "I want you out of this hospital right now. You're dismissed doctor."

"But Joe!" He begged in disbelief.

Joe shook his head and pointed with a loud yell, "Get out!"

The doctor hung his head and walked away. Joe turned raking a rough hand through his hair. He roughly grabbed the phone receiver on the desk and punched one of the buttons.

"This is Dr. Gannon. I want a stat repeat on Calleigh Duquesne's WBC." He slammed his fist down on the desk making everyone in the immediate area jump.

"Dam it I know that! Just do it!" He growled frustrated, "Then do it again! I want all her blood work repeated! All of it! Do you understand me!" He slammed the phone back down in its cradle.

Joe closed the chart and tried to pull himself together. He let out a long lingering breath and stroked his jaw in thought. Calleigh was special to him; she was so much more than a friend. His heart let him know several times just how deep his feelings were for her. He would do anything he could to help her. Joe snapped himself out of his revere and cast his eyes upwards to see Horatio standing in his line of sight. Their eyes locked for a moment and Joe looked away. He let out a low groan and rubbed at his still healing midsection, then got up with Calleigh's chart in hand and headed towards Horatio.

"Joe," Horatio asked concerned, "Everything okay?"

Joe nodded and patted him on the shoulder. He led him back towards Calleigh's room. "C'mon pal. I have to talk to you," he exhaled heavily, "To the both of you."

III

Joe walked into the room with Horatio. Alexx came to attention sitting forward in her chair, her eyes locked on Joe.

"It's good she's resting," Joe whispered, taking a seat by the foot of the bed. He looked up at Horatio who was standing near Calleigh's bedside. "Sit down please and let me explain… what we need to do."

Horatio sat down and faced Joe. Alexx turned a bit too when Calleigh's eyes opened.

"How ya feeling?" Joe asked with a small smile seeing Calleigh prop herself up.

"Better," she said groggily. "So can I go home now?" She asked with a grin. Horatio reached for her hand and held it already knowing the answer.

"Um, you're going to be here a few days at least," Joe replied, holding her green eyes that suddenly went dull.

"Why?" She asked quietly in disbelief.

Joe looked at Alexx and then Horatio. He held Calleigh's gaze and continued. "Well for starters you have a serious infection. Your white blood count was even higher today than it was last night, and that's not good. We need to run some test and get some IV antibiotics into your system as soon as possible okay?"

Calleigh chewed on her lip and nodded. "I guess."

"What kind of an infection does she have?" Alexx asked.

"We're not sure yet. I'm going to need to take some more blood, as well as a few scans to see if we can track it down. Determine where it is originating from. Hopefully once we catch it we can put a finger on it and treat it correctly." Joe answered.

"Hopefully?" Horatio questioned. "I don't fully understand why you can't figure out what's causing it and where it's coming from."

Joe nodded in understanding. "Okay, let me explain how this works. A high White Blood Count (WBC) is tricky. It almost always means there's an infection in the body somewhere. It could be a number of things which is why I want to get her admitted and get the testing started. Sometimes it can be something very benign… and other times… it could be dangerous. The higher the WBC gets the worse it becomes for the patient to fight the infection."

Horatio, Alexx, and Calleigh all stared at Joe listening intently.

He exhaled looking at Calleigh, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "Hey, you trust me right?"

"Of course!" She answered without hesitation.

"Good. Because that's more important than anything. I'm going to need you to trust me and do as I say." He smiled and gave her a wink putting one hand to his chest. "Of course, I promise to take good care of you in the meantime. I'm not going to let you out of my site alright?" Joe smiled. "We're going to nip this right in the bud."

Calleigh chuckled as Horatio squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Calleigh I just want to examine you again now that I have an idea what we're looking for. Then I'm going to get you admitted and sent to a room after that," Joe explained walking over to her bedside.

Alexx moved out of his way but watched intently as Joe lowered the blanket down to Calleigh's waistline again. He lifted her gown up exposing her stomach and abdomen. He pressed lightly keeping eye contact with Calleigh this time.

His hand slid down her right side and he palpated her liver slowly working his way over toward her spleen. Calleigh moaned and squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"You alright?" Joe asked but carefully continued making sure. She nodded yes. "Good, I was hoping for something like this," he stated as they all stood there without a clue.

"Something like what?" Alexx blurted annoyed.

"Well it would all make sense if it's coming from her spleen. That's where her pain seems to be originating from. That would cause the WBC to be so elevated. I've seen 70,000 to 80,000 counts when patients have trouble with their spleens."

"So that's the problem, my spleen," Calleigh asked with another groan.

"Well, with the blood and scans we'll know soon enough, but it does seem enlarged, so it could be the culprit. I have to do a few more tests to determine that for sure."

"And if it is her spleen, then what?" Horatio asked.

"It's a simple surgery if it has to be removed but we would try some medication first. We really don't need our spleens; it's the same with the appendix. We can live with or without it when necessary."

A nurse walked in the room excusing herself. Joe turned to her taking the new stat printout of the repeated blood test. He looked it over as she waited.

"Theresa, can you get her admitted for me and send her to seven south stat. Let's get her a private room with some nice scenery. She's going to be with us a few days," he teased making sure Calleigh smiled.

"Sure Joe," she said walking back out of the room.

"And I thought missing one day of work was bad," Calleigh groaned making them all laugh.

"Well if you think that's bad, wait until you taste the food in this place. It's awful," Joe teased making a terrible face.

Calleigh giggled and then suddenly cried out clutching at her abdomen.

"It's alright. Easy," Joe said tending to her gently. "Hang in there and we'll give you something for the pain now."

"No, no," she said breathing heavily. "I'm okay. It just comes and goes. It feels like… cramps."

Joe nodded. "Alright, but if it decides to stay, we'll need to give you a muscle relaxant or a pain killer."

Horatio's eyes were on Calleigh but it was clear his thoughts were somewhere far away as a flash went off in his mind. An image of Red Cloud appeared making Horatio blink. _'You must be aware Wachabe. Let your eyes see the truth.' _Horatio blinked back the image feeling rather unnerved… and it showed.

"Horatio?" Joe questioned seeing him shake his head with a look of distress. "Everything okay?"

Horatio straightened quickly realizing Joe noticed. He nodded. "Fine Joe."

Joe opened his cell phone and hit a button. His gaze still curiously on Horatio.

"Maria? It's Joe. Yes I know. Thank you, I'm fine. Okay. Yes I understand Dr. Lochner is going to have my head but he'll have to wait in line." Joe's eyes went to the ceiling.

"Listen I have a patient coming up stat, Calleigh Duquesne. Yes, and I want you and Cathy on this case alright? Okay, switch whatever you need to and tell them I cleared it. I'll see you in a bit," Joe said closing his phone. He looked at each of them one at a time.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said trying to reassure them. Dr. Joe Gannon seemed very sure of himself.

III

Calleigh was transported upstairs to the infectious disease wing where Maria and Cathy took over as her nurses. Horatio and Alexx waited in the hall while they set up Calleigh's room and began to hook her up to the monitors.

"This is Vancomycin," Cathy explained hooking the IV line up to Calleigh's arm. "It's for the infection and it will help bring your white blood count back down."

"Thank you," Calleigh said with a small smile.

"Sure. I'll go get you some water and things," she said heading out of the room.

Maria sighed and fumbled with the wires from the holter monitor. "This is going to monitor your heart so we'll be able to see it outside at the nurse's station."

She put two little sticky patches on Calleigh's chest and one on her side, attaching the leads to the adhesives. "That should do it," she said, sitting in the chair beside Calleigh's bedside. She pulled up the rolling table and took out her pen. "I just need to go over your history if that's okay with you."

"Fine," Calleigh answered, as Horatio and Alexx walked into the room.

"Nice room," Alexx joked heading over to the window. "And look, there's Miami Beach."

"Thanks Alexx," Calleigh sighed feeling out of it. "Please… you don't know how hard it is to stay here, especially with our new Jacuzzi at home."

Horatio smiled hearing her use the word _Home_. He sat beside Calleigh, across from Maria and took hold of her hand. "It's not going anywhere sweetheart. I promise it will still be there when you get home."

Calleigh smiled and couldn't help lifting her palm to his cheek in affection. "I'm sorry about all this handsome."

Horatio frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and I want you to concentrate on getting well again okay?"

Calleigh nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Maria wrote down some information then began to question Calleigh. She asked all the basic questions and when she was done left Calleigh to rest.

Joe walked in still dressed in his relaxed blue jeans and white polo shirt. He grinned at Calleigh. "Well, you look comfortable," he teased.

"Not!" She shot back at him. "Is this all really necessary Joe?" She held up her arm showing him the IV line.

"Um… yes, it is. I know it's a lot to take in but you do have an acute infection, one that needs to be treated aggressively." Joe sat beside her in the chair and placed a few different tubes on the bed. "I'm going to take some more blood samples from you and then, we're going to get a scan of that spleen. Alright?"

"Sure, fire away," Calleigh answered, trying to keep up her fortitude.

Horatio and Alexx watched Joe fill tube after tube. With gentle hands he applied a band aid and a few words of encouragement. The sonogram tech walked in the room pushing a huge machine.

Joe stood by watching as he set up and prepared Calleigh for the test. He lifted her gown placing towels above and below so the cold gel didn't get all over Calleigh and her gown.

"Calleigh, I want to give you a small dose of Ultram. It probably won't even make you sleepy but it will help with the pain once he starts. He going to be pressing on your stomach so I think it's a good idea for you to take this now." Joe explained compassionately.

"Alright Joe," she nodded watching him fill a small syringe.

Joe moved the sheet down just a bit to expose the top of her hip and underwear band. Horatio watched Joe closely and remembered how those sharp pricks felt over and over again.

"Little stick Calleigh," Joe said with a gentle jab.

Calleigh hissed. She bit down on her lip at first and then felt the sting followed by a warm sensation. She immediately felt herself relax and mumbled, "I thought… it doesn't… make you sleepy?"

Joe smiled and continuously rubbed the area trying to soothe the stinging sensation. "Probably… was the key word I used." He gave her a wink and brushed his hand affectionately over her forehead. "Close your eyes and relax sweetheart. Let the medication work."

It wasn't like Calleigh had a choice. The medication quickly took hold and her eyes closed instantly. The tech shut the lights and started the test.

Horatio's phone vibrated. He got up and walked over toward the window heaving a sigh.

"Yeah." He answered quietly.

"H, its Eric. How's Cal?"

"Um, not good. She has a pretty nasty infection," he paused quietly. "What's up Eric?"

"We just got a call out and I wanted to keep you informed."

"Is this something you can do without me?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine H. I'll head over to the crime scene with Ryan and I'll let you know how things go. I just wanted to keep you up to speed."

"Okay Eric. Thank you."

Horatio closed his phone and stared out the window, his thoughts spinning. First he visualized Calleigh in pain and then a flash of Red Cloud went off again and his words replayed in his head. '_Why is this happening now?' _He wondered trying to piece things together in concentration.

"Calleigh's gonna be fine honey," Alexx said, pulling him from his thoughts with a comforting hand at his back.

Horatio spoke quietly. "I shouldn't have left her alone today Alexx. I should have known last night… something was wrong. Calleigh never complains," he berated himself replaying the scene in his head.

Joe listened to their low conversation but kept his eyes glued to the monitor screen, looking for signs of an enlarged spleen.

"Hang on. Go over that area again," Joe ordered pointing suspiciously at the screen. Horatio and Alexx turned walking back over to the bedside observing.

Calleigh moaned, shifted in her sleep and Horatio moved back by her bedside looking down at her.

Alexx looked at the monitor with Joe. "It does look enlarged," she said with a nod.

"Yeah but not that bad from what I can tell. "Joe shook his head. "With a white blood count that high I would think it would be huge. Damn, I was hoping this would be the answer. Maybe the blood will confirm it for us."

"This just doesn't make sense Joe," Alexx stated. "That's where her pain is originating from."

Joe scratched his head. "You're right," he agreed.

Horatio gently ran his hand over Calleigh's forehead, stroking her hair, caressing her skin with the pad of his thumb. "She feels warm again," he whispered.

Joe walked over and put the back of his hand on Calleigh's forehead. He could clearly see her perspiration and pallor.

"Yeah, she definitely has a fever again." He pressed the nurse's button on the bed and Maria walked into the room immediately.

Joe shot off orders quietly. "Let's get her temperature stat and some Tylenol too. I want vitals taken every 20 to 30 minutes until her fever breaks again."

"Right away Joe." Maria took the small thermometer and put it in Calleigh's ear waiting until it beeped. "102.0 Joe," Maria stated and swiftly headed back out of the room to retrieve the Tylenol.

Joe looked down at Calleigh's sleeping form and ran his hand along his jaw trying to figure out what step to take next. Maria came back and roused Calleigh long enough for her to swallow the pills and a mouthful of water.

"Joe, her blood results just came back from the lab," said Maria, holding his gaze intently.

Joe's eyes narrowed seeing the warning in Maria's eyes. "Okay, thanks Maria." He turned towards Horatio and Alexx. "I'm going to go have a look at Calleigh results. I'll be back ASAP."

TBC….

* * *

Joe is back!

So what do I have you all thinking now???


	9. Chapter 9

A**_/N: I thank each and every one of you for the amazing comments and feedback. I appreciate you all and the time you take to let me know what you think of the story. Thank you Suzie, as always!_**

**_Now, warning!!! Get ready for some answers. Um, that you may not like. Don't worry you won't be alone. Horatio doesn't like them either! Remember- "Totally Twisted."_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_Here we go…_**

* * *

III

About and hour had passed when Joe walked into the room to find Calleigh sitting up laughing with Alexx and Horatio. He stared at her for a moment in disbelief, then looked back down at the latest printout of her blood results in his hand. Her white blood count had increased even more yet she seemed better. Joe's eyes went to her IV pole and the antibiotic, Vancomycin that was still slowly dripping. _'Could it be working,'_ he wondered walking over to the bag that was almost empty.

Calleigh gave him a genuine smile. "I feel better already Joe. You're a miracle worker!"

"Yes. I can see that. But… it wasn't me, although I would love to take the credit," he teased. "I believe it's the antibiotic… I think it may be taking affect, which is good news, of course," he answered closely examining the bag.

"Hear that baby," Alexx said caressing Calleigh's forearm. "You'll be out of here in no time and back in that Jacuzzi.

"Jacuzzi?" Joe's brow rose and he gave Calleigh a wry smile.

Calleigh's cheeks went crimson red. She looked down and laughed embarrassed.

Joe's grin went from ear to ear. "Now that's the best I've seen your color since you've been in here." Joe teased giving her one of his famous winks.

Calleigh giggled and turned to Horatio who was also somewhat embarrassed. His boyish grin cast downward on their hands that were entwined. She squeezed his hand lightly causing him to look back up at her.

"So… Calleigh's blood results Joe?" Horatio questioned still concerned for his beautiful southern belle.

"Well, we know it's not her spleen," Joe hesitated cocking his head to one side still unsure. "Her WBC increased even more but that was before we hooked up the IV antibiotics. So what I want to do now… is take some more blood."

"Ughh." Calleigh groaned unhappily. "More blood?" She questioned. "Are you gonna leave me any?"

Joe laughed, "Maybe, maybe not. You are aware they call me a vampire sometimes." Joe snarled showing his teeth making her laugh more.

"Yeah, I can see why," Calleigh replied watching him. He cleaned a small area at the crease in her arm with an alcohol swab, then proceeded to slide the sharp, long needle into her vein. She turned away not wanting to see and kept her eyes focused on Horatio instead.

Calleigh moaned low. Her right hand went to her stomach area.

"You alright?" Joe asked watching her attentively.

Calleigh nodded her head up and down. "Stop making me laugh. It hurts."

"Sorry," Joe said, finishing up, putting a band aid on her arm. "We're all done. Try and get some more rest while I get this to the lab."

Horatio's phone buzzed and he reached into his breast pocket fishing it out. He looked at the Caller ID seeing Eric's name.

"Eric. What's up?" He stood up and headed over toward the door.

"Do you need me on the scene?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Horatio go," Calleigh said overhearing the conversation.

He turned back to her and shook his head no.

"Okay Eric. If you have any problems you know where to reach me." Horatio closed his phone.

Calleigh let out a breath. "Horatio, I'm fine. Go. Please. Miami needs you."

Horatio let out a low hum and held her beautiful eyes in thought. _'Even sick, Calleigh was selfless. She was more worried about the city of Miami, than her own well being.'_

He sat down in the chair beside her bed again and reached for her hand mumbling low. "Eric and Ryan will be fine sweetheart. If they need me they know what to do."

Calleigh let her head drop back against the pillow with a trying breath. Her heavy eyelids closed.

"Tired," Horatio asked in his low tranquil tone while his hand smoothed her hair back off her forehead. His eyes widened and he placed his full palm on her forehead.

"She's burning up," he whispered over at Alexx, knowing Calleigh had already drifted off to sleep.

Alexx was immediately on her feet. She placed her hand to Calleigh's face feeling the heat come right off her. "Yes she is," Alexx voice concerned.

Maria walked into the room. "Time for another temperature check," she said cheerfully but saw both Horatio and Alexx's expressions.

"What's the matter?" Maria asked.

"She's burning up," Alexx explained, watching Maria put the thermometer to Calleigh's ear.

Maria looked down at the number and back up at Alexx who was across from her. "I'm going to call Joe," she said turning away.

"Wait." Alexx said stopping her. "He just left. What's it read?"

Maria turned back and whispered, "102.5 and I need to bring this to Joe's attention immediately." She explained hurrying out of the room.

Alexx put a hand to her head in confusion and released a long breath. "What the hell is going on here? She just seemed fine."

Horatio swallowed hard with a nod. "Same thing happened last night. One minute she was okay, and the next she was sick to her stomach."

Maria walked back in the room heading straight into the bathroom. She came out with a basin filled with water and a washcloth.

I'm just going to cool her down a bit. Joe should be right in," she explained ringing the washcloth out, then she gently patted Calleigh's face and forehead.

Calleigh moaned and her eyes opened feeling the coolness on her skin.

"Maria," she breathed lowly.

"Yes. It's me Calleigh. I'm just cooling you off a bit honey. You're burning up with a fever," Maria explained.

"I feel… okay," she mumbled groggily. "Just… a little tired."

"It's okay sweetie. Just close your eyes and rest."

Horatio watched Maria as she soaked the washcloth and rung it out again and again, patting Calleigh's forehead, face and neck. Alexx observed him and saw the clear worry in the red heads eyes.

Joe walked into the room while conversing on his cell phone. "Okay Barney, I will. Yes, let me know what you come up with and I'll send you some more blood samples if you need them." Joe rushed off the phone shoving it back in his jacket pocket.

"Any better," Joe asked Maria while he examined Calleigh's vitals. She took her temperature again.

"It came down just a bit after the cool soaks. 102.0 Joe," Maria replied.

Joe raked a hand through his hair and blew out in frustration. "If it goes up higher I want her in an ice bath stat. You understand?" He ordered when his phone rang.

"Gannon." He answered calmly as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Are you sure. Did you repeat that? Well do it again because that can't be right." Joe paused listening for a moment and then went ballistic. "Don't question me damn it! Just do it! Now!" He growled disconnecting the call, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He looked down to find Calleigh's eyes wide open on him. "Sorry," he whispered with a small smile. He covered her hand with his affectionately. "Sweetheart, do you think you can keep those green eyes open for just a little while. I need to ask you a few questions?"

Calleigh nodded. She attempted to sit up a little when Joe took over and inclined the bed for her. Calleigh gasped making him stop.

"Is that alright?" Joe asked watching her wince in pain.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed letting out a slow shaky breath.

Joe pulled a chair up getting closer to Calleigh's bedside. "Calleigh, I need to know what you did yesterday before this all started?"

Horatio's brows knitted trying to retrace their steps together. His thoughts were like a whirlwind. One moment he was thinking about Calleigh and the next he saw Red Cloud. He shook his head in frustration trying to focus.

"We went to work in the morning and then I had a call out and didn't get home until after dark." She said letting her eyes close again.

"What did you eat for dinner?" Joe inquired softly.

"Chinese. Take in," Horatio answered. "We both had the same."

"And dark chocolate mousse," Calleigh finished making him smile. "It was delicious and a very nice surprise." She grinned and looked over at Horatio.

"I'm sure it was," Joe responded unable to contain his smile. "What else did you do yesterday Calleigh? Did you go to any contaminated crime scenes? Was anyone you arrested sick, in any way?"

She sat in thought for a moment and shook her head back and forth.

"No. Yesterday just happened to be a quiet day," she said with a heavy breath feeling fatigued.

"She had one call out that lasted the day for her," Horatio said taking over, seeing her exhaustion. "She moved into my place on the weekend and yesterday was our first day back to work."

Joe shook his head puzzled and his phone rang. "Gannon" he snapped. Oh, sorry Barney. Yes. Yeah, the Vancomycins helping but her fevers are getting worse. Sure hang on," Joe said again, this time looking over at Horatio.

"By any chance does she have any open wounds or sores that aren't healing?"

"No," Horatio said lowly with furrowing brows.

Listening closely to the voice on the other end of the line, Joe looked back over at Horatio. "Was she near any animals or blood samples lately?"

"No." Calleigh responded hearing the tension in Joe's voice. "I worked in firearms matching striation's, that's all I did," she explained tiredly.

"Calleigh, this is important. Very important. Can you think of anything you did out of the ordinary yesterday?" Joe asked hoping for some kind of break.

"No." She answered softly in thought. "Nothing I can think of Joe. It was just an ordinary day," she answered slowly just wanting to close her heavy eyelids as the fatigue took its toll on her.

Joe listened to the doctor on the other end of the line still throwing questions at him. "Barney, if you can do that, I would really appreciate it. I could use all the help I can get right now. Thanks pal. See you in an hour," Joe said closing his phone.

He exhaled heavily looking across at Horatio. "Barney is an infectious disease doctor and a good friend of mine. He works over at the CDC and has been running some tests for me on Calleigh's blood samples.

His expertise in infectious disease includes viral, bacterial infections, parasitic and fungal infections. He knows his stuff and if anyone can help Calleigh, Barney can. He's the CDC's Division Chief of Medicine and Infectious diseases. He's the guy who the government calls when they have a highly hazardous outbreak. Barney's the one we all turn to for help."

Horatio blinked in dismay seeing the grim look in Joe's eyes. "Just how bad is this Joe? I was under the impression once you found the cause; the correct antibiotic would clear it up."

Joe raked a hand though his hair. "Yeah… Yeah usually that's exactly how it works but Calleigh's white blood cells are not decreasing, their increasing, and we need to stop the infection as soon as we can. It's hard to explain," he mumbled trying to find a way around Horatio's question.

"Honey, what's Calleigh's WBC up to exactly?" Alexx interrupted.

Joe rubbed at the back of his neck and looked down hoping they wouldn't ask. He tried one of his half answers. "Um, it keeps increasing—"

"Joe!" Alexx snapped in her no nonsense way cutting him short. "Tell me what the count is."

One brow rose at her tone and Joe swallowed dryly. He whispered, "It's up to 50,000 now."

"Oh my god," Alexx gasped taken aback.

Horatio's jaw tightened. He looked down at Calleigh's sleeping form and swallowed with worry. "You have to do something," Horatio said quietly.

Joe looked from Horatio to Alexx. "I'm trying guys. I'm doing all I can possibly think of." Joe answered in clear distress.

"Then think of something else," Horatio growled low with intense eyes.

Alexx was quick to cut him off. "Maybe we should take her to the CDC now," Alexx said, trying to think of something. "A WBC of 50,000 is… is—"

Calleigh moaned low. Their rising voices caused her to stir as Joe put his hands up in a reminder to try and keep it down. He reached for Calleigh's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze whispering, "Everything's okay Calleigh, try to get some rest."

"I'm trying," she muttered, then winced in pain suddenly pulling her hand away from Joe with a painful groan.

"Calleigh," Joe called looking down at her confused. "Are you in pain sweetheart? Your stomach?" He asked once again reaching for her left hand.

"Ow," Calleigh groaned pulling her hand away again. "Stop squeezing my hand," she mumbled, as her eyes slowly closed.

Joe, Horatio and Alexx all looked on dumbfounded.

"What did I do?" Joe asked with furrowing brows.

"It must be the pain killer's honey," Alexx answered. She ran her hand along Joes back affectionately.

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought and he carefully watched Calleigh's right hand, cover her left protectively. A sudden flash went off in his mind and he once again saw and heard Red Clouds words.

'_I sense an approaching storm that will bring great evil. Wachabe, you must be aware and let your eyes see the truth.'_

Horatio blinked with a soft breath. "Something's wrong," he said quietly. "Look at how she's protecting her left hand. I've known Calleigh for years and I never once heard her complain of pain." Horatio tilted his head in realization. "Never… in fact."

Joe looked over at Horatio, then very gently removed Calleigh's right hand and lifted her left, squeezing it lightly. She didn't flinch. Not a wince or a groan of pain. Nothing. Joe shook his head looking back over at Horatio.

"Okay…" He said confused. "Did I just imagine that or did she say ow?" Joe said checking his own sanity.

"You didn't imagine it baby," Alexx answered.

"Squeeze her hand again Joe, like you just did," Horatio said holding Joe's gaze.

Joe innocently slid his hand over her left hand and squeezed lightly as it rested on the bed.

"OW!" Calleigh bellowed and her eyes snapped open. "Stop sticking me," she growled looking directly at Joe.

Joe stared at her perplexed and shook his head. "I'm not sticking you Calleigh." He gently lifted her hand again and she quickly tugged it away.

"Let me examine your hand sweetheart," Joe said, trying to pry it lose from the right hand that now covered and protected it.

Horatio gently interrupted, "Calleigh, Joe needs to take a look at your left hand. It's okay sweetheart. Let him look. He won't hurt you again," Horatio soothed.

Calleigh nodded looking up into Horatio's caring eyes. She blinked a few times still hazy from the pain and fatigue. "Okay," she murmured.

Joe lifted her hand once again and this time slowly examined it. After a moment he found nothing and shook his head. "Where does it hurt Calleigh?"

"My finger," she answered lowly.

"What finger?" Joe asked still holding her hand. He began to lightly squeeze one at a time, examining them all.

"OW! That one!" she growled and tried to pull away but Joe held on this time.

"It's okay. I'll go easy. Trust me alright?" Joe explained trying to get a better look at her thumb.

His eyes came upon a small cut in the middle of her finger that was oozing yellow pus. "Well I'll be…" Joe mumbled squinting at the small wound. He squeezed lightly and Calleigh flinched.

"Joe!" She snapped loudly making him jump.

"Oh um, sorry," he said in concentration trying to get a better look at the tiny wound.

Alexx moved in hovering over Joe. "What did you find Honey?"

"I think I found the source of her infection," he grinned. If this is it… then we got it. Look," he said holding Calleigh's hand up for Alexx to see."

Alexx squinted leaning over Joe more. "Well it's red and there's some pus coming from it, so I would definitely say it looks infected."

Joe lifted his head seeing the concern still in Horatio's troubled eyes.

"This is good Horatio," he said with a nod. "I'm almost positive this is the infection."

"So… she'll be alright then," he asked in a whisper, still not feeling quite relieved.

"I think Calleigh is going to be fine," he said trying to reassure Horatio and Alexx. I'm just going to take a small sample of this and we should find out rather quickly what we are dealing with."

Joe gently swabbed Calleigh's finger taking a sample. When he was done he immediately got up and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon as possible," he said hurrying out of the room with the sample bag in his hand.

Horatio looked down at Calleigh's beautiful sleeping form. He ran a tender hand over her forehead needing to touch her. His gaze moved to Alexx.

"Why don't you head home now? You've been here all day with us and I'm sure your family would like to see you too."

Alexx gave him a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm fine honey, and I'm not going anywhere until Joe comes back and tells us she's in the clear."

Horatio gave her a half smile and nodded. "Thank you Alexx."

III

Over an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Joe. Calleigh was resting comfortably and her fever even subsided again. Horatio sat beside her bed, his fingers entwined with hers. Alexx was dozing off but approaching footsteps made her eyes open.

Joe walked into the room with a very somber look on his face.

Horatio gently released Calleigh's hand and stood up facing Joe.

"What's wrong Joe," Horatio asked easily reading his friend. The look in his eyes was one of sorrow.

"Um, Horatio," Joe shook his head, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Maybe you ought to sit down."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched repeatedly. "Talk to me Joe," he said barely audible feeling his heart skip a beat.

Alexx stood up and walked around to where both men stood, face to face.

Joe swallowed hard and looked over at Calleigh who was asleep. "I um…." He shook his head back and forth and let his words trail off in thought.

He was a doctor for many years. A medical professional who dealt with human life and death everyday, but it never seemed to help the emotional aspects of dealing with the terminally ill. Simply put, it never made it easier. This was the one thing Joe dreaded most… and this time he felt the crushing weight of it bare down on his shoulders. He stood on shaky legs, notably emotional, almost to the point of breakdown. This time, he was talking about a friend. Someone he cared a great deal for. A young, beautiful spirited woman, who held a very special place in his heart.

Calleigh Duquesne.

Joe inhaled an unsteady breath. "Calleigh's infection has spread to her organs and… um, we can't seem to isolate it." Joe exhaled with a growl, "This damn infection just keeps growing. Multiplying. We're doing all we can but nothing is working. We keep coming up empty."

Horatio's brows arched high. He knew Joe wasn't telling them everything. He knew there was more, and the grief stricken look on Joe's face was enough to make Horatio realize something was terribly wrong.

Horatio held Joe's sad gaze for a long moment. His next words caught in his throat. "What are you trying to say Joe?"

Alexx interrupted in confusion. She knew Joe's grave tone. She understood what he was trying _not_ to say. Her words came out like more of an attack, than a question. "It's an infection! You cultured the sample, so why can't you isolate it?"

Joe blinked and scratched his head. "We're trying but the infection keeps spreading on the cultures. Any antibiotic we introduce, it just keeps overpowering and killing it. It's too strong. It's destroying everything we try. The CDC has never seen anything like this.

Barney's been here working on this for a while now. He's trying everything he can possibly think of and then some. The infectious disease people have been working on this too. We're all stumped."

"So now what?" Horatio asked unsure. "Is Calleigh strong enough to fight it?"

Joe shook his head. "No. Yes… I honesty don't know." He threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm sorry. I thought… I thought we could cure this easily, like we have with so many other infections."

"Should we take her over to the CDC Joe?" Alexx asked growing more concerned by the second. "Maybe we should have taken her sooner."

"No," Joe said sadly hearing Alexx question herself. He gritted his teeth and looked down shaking his head. "Barney's the best man they have Alexx and he's here working on Calleigh's case now. The CDC offered to send a few more Infectious Disease people to try and help us out."

"So what do we do Joe?" Alexx asked feeling helpless.

Horatio's mind reeled as he realized the extent of the situation. The grim reality was written all over Joe's face.

Joe whispered, "Pray... Pray we find something that works. Call her family and… friends… and…" Joe faltered and his voice cracked. His blue eyes welled as he bit back his own painful emotions and reminded himself that he was _a doctor_. It did nothing to help the ache in his heart."

Horatio was clearly devastated and remained quiet in thought. '_Pray?'_ he thought in disbelief.

A bright flash went off in his minds eye seeing Calleigh. Hearing her loving words replay over and over again in his head. _'I want to enjoy life more with you Horatio_,' she said smiling at him. _'I love you handsome; you make me so very happy.' _Her beautiful emerald eyes, full with admiration and sparkled with love. Horatio blinked back the images feeling angry tears sting his eyes.

His teeth grounded together. He did his best to remain calm and stay in control as his life flashed before him.

He held Joe's gaze and growled, "Pray?" He paused feeling the anger build to insurmountable proportions. "I won't accept that for an answer doctor. Do you understand me." It was clear in his tone it wasn't a question.

Joe inhaled a deep breath feeling the anger radiate off Horatio. He nodded nervously, feeling his own heart break.

"Horatio," he whispered shaking his head. The compassion in his tone and eyes was heartfelt. "We're… We're doing all we can."

Horatio didn't waver. His sad eyes turned icy blue and sliced through Joe. "Then do more."

Tears filled Alexx's eyes and one by one began to fall. She wiped her face and whispered, "This isn't happening. This can't be. How in gods name did she get infected in the first place?"

Alexx didn't realize it but she stated the obvious, something that both Horatio and Joe were overlooking.

They were more concerned with where the infection was originating from and treating it. No one stopped to think about how Calleigh developed it in the first place.

Horatio bit back his anger hearing Alexx's words. It was like a light bulb went off. He turned towards Calleigh and stared; his mind began to focus, to process his unraveling thoughts. A flash of Red cloud went off again, and the same words repeated in his head. '_Be aware Wachabe. Let your eyes see the truth... Or all will be lost.' _Horatio blinked in realization.

"Calleigh, sweetheart." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder nudging her. "Calleigh, open your eyes for me," he quietly spoke.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered opened and she gave him a small smile.

"Hey," he whispered lowly, absorbing all the love in her eyes.

"Hey… handsome…" she rasped tiredly.

Horatio lifted a cup at her bedside and place the straw at her lips helping her to take a sip of water.

"Calleigh, can you tell me what happened to your thumb yesterday?" Horatio asked hoping she could tell him something, anything that would help him figure this out.

Calleigh cleared her throat a bit and smiled again looking up at him.

'_Her smiles contagious,'_ he thought, feeling his own lips curve at the site of hers. Horatio tilted his head affectionately feeling all her love. "Why are you smiling?"

"Did you check your locker handsome?" she grinned widely.

With a growing smile he shook his head. "No, I didn't have tim—"

Horatio's eyes widened in recognition and everything slammed to a complete stop. Reality set in and his heart dropped. His smile turned into a look of dismay that remained frozen on his face. He swallowed hard unable to speak as he processed her words.

'_My… locker?' _He questioned at first, then realized with finality and dread,_ 'My locker! Oh my god.' _

Horatio inhaled a deep breath trying to get a hold of his reeling emotions. He did his best to find control but was unable to when his voice quivered. "No, Calleigh... Not yet… but why don't you tell me what's in my locker?"

"Uh-uh handsome, it's a surprise. You have to see for yourself," she said, with another beautiful smiled, that quickly turned into a grimace of pain followed by a moaned.

Horatio's brows furrowed seeing her discomfort. "Easy. It's alright sweetheart," Horatio soothed and slid his hand into hers, holding it gently, comforting her.

"Calleigh… did you… Did you cut yourself on my locker?" He hesitated in torment already knowing the answer.

She nodded yes. "I was in a rush… and I wasn't paying attention. I thought you were gonna catch me… that's when I nicked my thumb on something," she explained, her eyes closed again in exhaustion.

Horatio's heart sank and his world began to spiral out of control. His jaw clenched so hard he thought his teeth would break. He tried to fight back his overpowering emotions, hearing that little voice inside his head scream.

'_Your fault! Your fault!' _His guilt ate at him. '_Jesus, this is… my fault! It was meant for me. How could I not see this?' _

An unexpected flash went off in his head again making him unsteady. Red Clouds visions, his words. Horatio finally began to piece things together. It all began to make sense as the words repeated over and over again in his head_. _

'_I sense an approaching storm that will come for you. A storm that will bring great EVIL. You must prepare yourself. He will strike like a thief in the night. The evil one will not even know what he has caused. Great destruction. All will be lost. '_

Horatio felt his heart rate accelerate, his breathing increased with his comprehension. _'This can't be happening. It can't! He's after me… Not her.'_

He inhaled deeply and watched Calleigh's chest rise and fall slowly. Her eyes closed again in weariness and he felt bitter tears fill his eyes.

Horatio gritted his teeth and straightened. '_I won't let this happen,_' he vowed to himself. He placed a tender hand over Calleigh's knowing what had to be done.

"Rest sweetheart. You're going to be fine. I promise," he whispered lovingly and pressed a tender kiss against her forehead, releasing her hand. "I love you," he murmured near her ear.

A small moan her only response as exhaustion overtook her once again and Calleigh fell asleep.

Horatio stood up and headed for the door feeling his world turn upside down. With his back to Alexx and Joe he released a long deep breath feeling everything around him spin. His stomach twisted and his body tensed. He tried to push back the nausea at the pit of his gut and inhaled a breath, finally finding control. He opened his cell phone and tapped a button.

"Eric. Yes. Yes. Listen to me Eric. Drop the case. Drop the case!" He demanded in a low growl. "Calleigh's life depends on it. Alright, listen to me. I need you to go into the locker room and check my locker for poison Eric. Pay special attention to the handle and padlock. Look for prints, blood, fibers… anything. Take the place apart Eric, and be careful. I think someone poisoned my locker and…"

Horatio paused when the nausea hit hard again. He inhaled a deep breath helping it to pass, tightening his jaw, trying to get a hold of his spiraling emotions. He finished, "… And Calleigh was accidently infected instead of me. Check all the lockers just to be safe. Call me when you have something. Calleigh's life is hanging on this Eric. Yes. Thank you." Horatio closed the phone shut and felt lightheaded while his mind reeled and his world began to slowly drift away.

'_I can't. I can't lose her…. I can't!'_

Joe and Alexx overheard his conversation with Eric. They watched as Horatio process the situation and his turbulent emotions.

A gentle hand on Horatio's shoulder made him turn startled.

"Hey. You okay?" Joe asked concerned.

Horatio whispered, "I… I need you to check her for toxins and poisons of any kind Joe."

Joe's brow rose in disbelief. "Poison…." Joe stared. "Horatio, this is an infection… nothing more. I've seen it happen before to many patients."

"Just do it Joe," he growled narrowing his gaze on him.

"Hey pal, take it easy." Joe put a hand on Horatio's shoulder again. "C'mon, you're talking to me. Let's think about this rationally. Odds are 1 to a million Calleigh was poisoned."

Horatio shook his head side to side knowing Joe didn't understand. "Not if it was meant for me," he barely whispered still in shock.

"What?" Joe questioned in confusion. "What was meant for you?"

"Just… do the test Joe. Check her for everything," he said losing patience. He looked past Joe to see Alexx shake her head disapprovingly at him. He sighed and looked back down feeling guilty. He knew he was losing control of his patience and emotions.

His tone was barely audible as he held Alexx's gaze. "I… I… have to go."

"Go! Go where?" Joe bellowed stunned. "You're just gonna leave her like this! Alone." He put a firm hand on Horatio's forearm stopping him.

Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly. His intense blue eyes went down to Joe's hand in warning, then lifted back up and shot daggers at Joe.

Joe held his intimidating gaze and glared back, feeling his own anger build. "Didn't you hear what I just said? She's not… She's not well Horatio."

Alexx was between them instantaneously. She gently removed Joe's hand from Horatio's forearm.

"Go honey," Alexx said looking into Horatio's softening eyes. "I'll stay with Calleigh."

After a long uncomfortable paused Horatio nodded. "Thank you Alexx," he whispered, turned and walked away.

"Horatio!!!" Joe called loudly in disbelief watching him head down the hall. "Horatio!"

Alexx stopped him and shook her head. "Let him go honey, it's his way. He'll be back. Trust him Joe."

Joe raked an angry hand through his hair and stared at her dumbfounded. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

III

Horatio exited through the hospital doors when the warm Miami air hit him hard. He felt his stomach churn with his dreadful thoughts of losing Calleigh, when in turn, it was him that belonged in that hospital bed... dying.

'_I can't… lose her.'_ He thought again, feeling all his emotions build agonizingly.

His eyes welled up and he almost broke down right there. He stopped quickly bracing himself with one hand against the Hummer trying to fight the approaching nausea. He hunched over with a hand on his midsection trying to compose himself. A few moments passed and he straightened, pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"This isn't happening," he muttered to himself when his phone vibrated against his chest. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Horatio," he answered without looking at the caller ID expecting Eric.

"Not feeling very good Lieutenant are you." It wasn't a question.

Horatio's eyes widened and he stiffened like a board. "Who is this?"

Loud laughter filled the line and he whispered, "I am Evil."

Horatio's reaction swift. "You— You don't know what you've done—"

"On the contrary, I've done exactly what I said I would do. You will die a very slow and painful death Lieutenant."

Horatio growled, "Listen to me yo—"

"The hospital won't be able to help you either, but good luck with that anyway." He cut him off again.

"You poisoned the wrong person!" He snapped out trying to finish a sentence when the line went dead. "Hello! Hello!" He yelled in frustration knowing he was gone.

Horatio held back the rage that flooded his brain. He gritty his teeth together and snapped his phone shut, then turned and slowly surveyed the area. This guy was here watching him. His phone buzzed again and he answered it immediately.

"Horatio," he said harshly.

"H, everything okay?" Eric asked hearing his rough tone of voice.

Horatio let out a soft breath. "Yeah. What have you got Eric?"

"You were right H. Your padlock. It was dosed with poison. Ryan and I are working on the chemical compound now."

Horatio's world jarred to a halt hearing Eric's words, hearing the confirmation.

'_No. It can't… it can't be.'_ Horatio thought zoning out. He felt like he crashed into an invisible brick wall. Inside he was dying, coming apart at the seams knowing this was meant for him. Knowing this was his entire fault and Calleigh was suffering and in pain because of him.

'_She was… she was… Dying,'_ his mind reeled.

"Horatio?" Eric called not hearing his response.

"Yeah." He answered in a gritty tone trying to keep his voice steady. "I'll um, see you in ten minutes, and Eric, be careful." He paused and swallowed hard holding back tears of anguish….

"It's lethal."

III

Horatio walked into the locker room to find Eric hunched over checking for evidence with his maglite. Eric lifted a tiny piece of sharp metal. He examined it closely and put it in an evidence bag.

"Could be what stuck her," he said seeing Horatio observe.

"Why don't you get it to trace and let me finish up here?" Horatio said, hoping to get the evidence processed quickly as possible.

"Okay H. I'll get on it right now." Eric answered seeing the agony in the red heads eyes. "Ryan's working on the padlock and the poison," Eric explained, and held his gaze for a long moment. Horatio's eyes went distant and Eric was almost afraid to ask.

"How's Calleigh?"

Horatio heaved a sigh. Exhaustion roughened his words, "Not good. She's um…" He swallowed and shook his head back and forth unable to finish.

Eric patted Horatio's shoulder. "Calleigh's going to be okay H. We're gonna get this processed and we'll get this guy."

Horatio nodded slowly. His eyes filled with grief as he frowned. "Joe can't seem to slow down the infection. We need to get this guy now Eric." His voice quavered quietly, "Calleigh… She… doesn't have long."

Eric put a strong hand on Horatio's shoulder and squeeze. "We'll get him H. Hang in there. Calleigh's strong. She's the strongest and most determined woman I have ever known. She won't give up and neither will we. We'll figure it out." Eric frowned watching Horatio nod with his eyes cast downward. "I'll get to work on this now," he said, holding up the evidence bag, then turned and left.

Horatio stood for a moment in thought. Eric's words having an impact on him. He straightened, focused and gloved up, then opened his locker, letting his eyes scan the contents, his hands on his hips when he noticed the red and white rose hanging off the top shelf. Calleigh's surprise for him.

A flash went off and Horatio remembered their very first time at the hotel together. The name of the suite, '_Unity.' _The red and white roses that were strewn all over the bed when they made love signified Unity. That one word went through his mind again and again as he inhaled deeply letting his head hang low.

Horatio push back his thoughts and did his best to focus again. The event of what happened to Calleigh played out in his mind like a movie in slow motion, and he envisioned it.

_Calleigh went to his locker and opened it getting stuck. She rushed worried about being caught and ignored the small prick on her finger. She put the roses and card in his locker, completely unaware that she had just been poisoned. _

Horatio blinked and focused again reaching out for the card. He took it out of the small envelope and swallowed the lump in his throat.

His eyes scanned over her neatly written words.

'_I just wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me, for us. I love living with you. I love the Jacuzzi and… I loved our time together in it last night. I love you handsome, and I just wanted to say thank you for making all my dreams come true.'_

Horatio had to grit his teeth together to keep his threatening emotions at bay. He could hear Calleigh's soft southern voice as he read her loving words. He could see her beautiful smile. God he could smell her, feel her. His eyes closed and he trembled slightly, doing his best to keep his composure.

"I'm not going to let you die Calleigh. "I'm not!" He said to no one.

A moment passed when a sound caught his attention and Horatio looked up to see Rick Stetler standing near the entrance door.

Horatio straightened with hands on hips and fired a death glare. "Something I can do for you Rick?" He asked in a dangerously low tone.

"No Horatio," Rick answered with a smirk. "Nothing at all," he said and turned away heading out of the locker room.

Horatio seethed as his eyes sparked fire and tightened in suspicion.

TBC….

* * *

So what do you all think now?

Congrats to those of you who realized it was Horatio's locker that got Calleigh into trouble. Good job!!!

I am Listening... but also hiding now. :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well, the time has come. Are you all ready to find out exactly who 'IAMEVIL666' is? Did you guess right or wrong? Did you find the clues in Chapter 4 of 'License to Kill?' As always I thank you all for the wonderful comments and feedback. A huge thanks to Suzie, my beta. Thank you my friend. **_

**

* * *

**

III

With Stetler still on his mind Horatio headed into trace to find Eric and Ryan hard at work on the evidence.

"Gentleman, do we have anything?"

"Nothing yet H," Ryan said shaking his head. "I sent the CDC a list of the chemical ingredients we found. I was able to pinpoint a few of them and hopefully they can help to identify the rest and come up with an antitoxin to help Calleigh.

Horatio nodded. A flash went off in his mind. Red Cloud's warning again. _'Let your eyes see the truth.'_

Horatio's hands settled on his hips in thought. '_Focus damn it_, Calleigh needs you more than ever,' he forced himself to stay on track.

"Okay… so who has access to the lab? Who can come and go freely without being notice?"

"You mean… You think it's someone in the lab H?" Ryan asked stunned.

"Not necessarily," Horatio replied pinching his bottom lip in thought.

Eric blurted out, "Cleaning crew!"

He remembered his own trouble when a convict posed as a cleaning crew janitor and tried to destroy the evidence and his case. The convict was working as an inside guy who almost got him fired.

"Anyone go over the surveillance tapes yet?" Horatio asked looking from Eric to Ryan.

They both looked at one another. "No, we both been working on the evidence from your locker," Eric answered. "To be honest, I never even thought to check the video feed."

"Okay. No worries. I'll do it. I'll be in AV if you need me," Horatio said, quickly heading out. "Good work gentleman."

III

Horatio sat in the AV lab scanning the footage, hoping for a break. He watched the workers come and go, then the cleaning crews and janitors. Eric walked in about an hour later and sat down beside Horatio.

"Anything yet H?"

"No. Nothing," he said rubbing his tired eyes. "You and Ryan have any luck dissecting that compound yet?"

"No," Eric answered sadly. "We sent all the samples to the CDC, H. I'm sure they'll come up with something soon."

"I hope so Eri—"

Horatio heard Eric's words but the man on the video screen caught his attention stopping him short.

"Who is this guy?" Horatio pointed at the screen.

Eric looked closer. "Night Janitor…."

"Since when does the night Janitor inspect our locker room?" Horatio said watching the man enter the locker room and make his way towards his locker. Looking at each of the names on the lockers he passed.

"It's got to be him," Eric snapped, seeing the tall man in a baseball cap put something on Horatio's padlock. "There, he did it," Eric said with a raised voice pointing at the screen.

Horatio hit a button freezing the frame when the man turned. Can we clear this up at all? Maybe get a partial description?"

Eric nodded and tapped a few keys enlarging the picture. It was still dark and very blurry. "It's still hard to make out H," Eric said looking closer. "Damn baseball cap is to low over his eyes."

Horatio blinked and studied the photo trying to make any sense of who this guy was. He was tall with a bulky frame and dark hair. Dressed in a janitor's uniform and a dark baseball cap.

"This is the stalker? Do you know him H?" Eric asked unsure.

Horatio shook his head. "No…. I can't make a identification yet. He does look familiar though."

"Now what?" Eric asked turning to Horatio who shook his head in dismay.

Horatio tried to focus his thoughts. His mind was spinning out of control until another flash went off in his head_. 'Be aware. Let your eyes see the truth.' _

Horatio closed his eyes trying to concentrate on Red Clouds words. _'Help me to see Red Cloud,'_ he thought, hoping to find the answer.

Another flash went off and Horatio suddenly blinked in recognition. "Did you check that evidence for any DNA?"

Eric stared at Horatio for a moment taken aback. "No." Eric replied annoyed with himself. "I was more concerned about the poison and chemicals… I forgot all about checking it for DNA. I'm sorry H."

"Okay. Okay, let's do that now please. Maybe… just maybe this guy didn't think about that before he handled the evidence."

"I'm on it H," Eric answered with a new found energy, and hastily headed out of the room.

Horatio exhaled heavily and stared at the picture on the screen. "Who are you?" He questioned lowly with narrowing eyes and sat in deep thought for a moment thinking about Red Clouds warnings.

'_The pain he causes will be unlike any pain you have ever felt before in your life. The evil one will strike like a thief in the night and you will not be aware of this. What will happen from his attack, even he will not be aware of. He has no idea what destruction he will cause, he thinks he knows but trust me, he doesn't. Things will not be as they seem. The demon spirit in him will be strong.'_

Horatio exhaled and rubbed his tired eyes.

'_I can tell you one thing that is of great importance Wachabe. When the time comes for you to choose your path… do not choose it with your anger. Choose it wisely, with your heart. Your battle will be a great one and if you choose wisely you will have a chance to use his own evil against him. You must be strong. Do not let your anger control you. You must control it and store it away here in your heart. Then and only then will you have a fighting chance.' _

Horatio process his words when another flash went off bringing him closer to the answer.

'_The Great Spirit says you know this man. He shows me the sun and the moon in the sky. This means great power, this means the man is of authority, as you say. His mind is bad and the evil inside him is pure.'_

'_Someone of authority_,' Horatio thought, when a quick flash of Charlie Berenger went off in his minds eye. Horatio immediately got up and headed out of the building following his intuition and the only real lead he had.

III

A prison guard led Charlie B into the small interrogation room where Horatio was already waiting. He directed him over to the chair when Charlie turned towards him.

"I'll stand," he said sharply with a smirk facing Horatio.

Horatio gritted his teeth thinking about how Charlie could have killed Calleigh with his little explosive pill. He calmly removed his sunglasses and put them down on the table, now knowing Calleigh was suffering and Charlie B had the answer as to why. With icy blue eyes and one very unexpected stiff arm, Horatio sent Charlie flying backwards into the prison wall.

Charlie sneered crashing into the wall off balance," This is Assault!"

Horatio ground his teeth together and headed for him with a look of pure hatred.

"No… but this is!" Horatio answered and slammed Charlie Berenger against the interrogation room wall. He fisted his shirt and growled.

"Now tell me who's in on this with you, or so help me Charlie, I'll see to it this time you get the electric chair!"

The prison guards stood close by watching but made sure they gave Horatio his space.

"This is police brutality," Charlie yelled, looking over at the guards.

Horatio emitted a deep hum. "You have no idea what brutality is my friend, and if you don't cooperate with me, I can assure you… you will experience it first hand."

Charlie's eyes widened seeing the danger in Horatio's fiery gaze.

Horatio smiled coldly. "You could have killed a lot of people with your little experimental explosive pill. Did you really think I wouldn't find it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Charlie spat back.

"Bullshit!" Horatio growled getting in Charlie's face. "I found your little explosive, and you knew I would. You set me up from the start Charlie and I want to know why?" He shoved him hard against the wall again. "Who's helping you?" He growled.

Charlie laughed. "Go ahead. Beat the shit out of me. You'll never figure it out Horatio… and by the time anyone does… you'll be long dead!"

Horatio clenched his jaw trying to restrain himself. His tone dropped and octave. "Do I look like I'm dying Charlie?" Horatio said trying to change up his tactics.

Charlie stared suspiciously at him for a long moment. "It won't work on me Horatio. I use to be a cop just like you remember? So I know all the tricks of the trade."

Horatio snorted a laugh. "It already has worked Charlie. You somehow already slipped up with the long dead comment."

Charlie glared at him angrily. "It's doesn't matter anyway, you'll still be dead!"

"I beg to differ Charlie. You're just not seeing the big picture here.

Your friend and accomplice somehow managed to screw up. He poisoned the wrong person." Horatio's steely eyes bore through him. "I'm not dying Charlie."

Charlie studied Horatio and shook his head furiously. "You're lying! Why else would you be here. Look at you! Why else would you be so angry?"

"Because an innocent person is going to die Charlie. A person who has nothing to do with this. I'm trying to save a life."

Charlie smiled coldly unbelieving. "Well good luck with that Horatio."

Horatio barely held his rage at bay slamming him against the wall again. He growled low, "I'll ask you one last time and then… this is over." He paused letting his words sink in, searching Charlie's eyes. "Who's helping you?"

"Fuck you!" Charlie sneered. "You don't scare me!"

Horatio released him with a nod and backed off. His eyes narrowed and his voice went dangerously low.

"No… but I'm sure the electric chair will! Take care Charlie," Horatio said as he turned and walked away.

"Fuck you Horatio! And fuck Al!" Charlie screamed running towards the cell door. "When you see Al in hell, send him my regards," Charlie yelled through the metal gate as Horatio walked away.

III

With no confession from Charlie and no other leads to go on, Horatio decided it was time to start over again, go back to the beginning and see what he missed. As a CSI he was use to going over the evidence time and time again, finding the little discrepancies that were overlooked the first time around. Only now, time was of the essence and Calleigh's life was at stake.

With an uneasy breath he pinched the bridge of his nose as he went through the prison log books again, checking all of Charlie's calls and visitors.

"Is this as far as this log book goes back?" Horatio asked one of the guards.

"Six months Lieutenant. That's it. Yes."

Horatio exhaled noisily through his nose losing patience. "This is all you have for me on visitors and conjugals… all of it?" Horatio asked searching everything he could possibly think of.

The guard shook his head. "No. Not everything."

Horatio's brows arched in question. "What else is there?"

"We have the lockdown logbooks from the prison riots that also go back a lot longer."

"Lockdown logs." Horatio said flatly in annoyance at the guard's stupidity. "Could I see those right away please?"

"Sure," the guard said, and walked away to retrieve them.

Whenever there were riots or disturbances in the prisons, the inmates were locked down wherever they were at that particular moment. This was a way for inmates to communicate and get to know one another when they were from different cell blocks. It was also a way for prisoners to make exchanges of items and such.

Horatio went through several lockdown logs, and finally came up with one common denominator. His eyes narrowed in on one name and the amount of time Charlie had spent with his fellow inmate in lockdown. It was all beginning to make sense as he read the convicts name again and again.

'_Christopher Harwood.'_

Horatio blinked back his shock. Images flashed rapidly in his mind bringing the pieces of the puzzle all together.

"I am Evil," he whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "Jesus…."

A flashback went off in Horatio's mind. That day they spoke.

Christopher Harwood smiled evilly at Horatio and said, "Don't you want to know why?"

Horatio shook his head and held his gaze. "You're evil, you enjoy death, and I hope you enjoy your own."

Horatio blinked coming back to the present. _'I called you evil….'_ He closed the log book in realization and looked up at the guard.

"I need to know where inmate Christopher Harwood is right now."

"I'll have to check for you sir." The guard answered and walked over towards a computer terminal. He tapped a few keys and turned back to Horatio. "Cell block eight, for veterans."

"I want to see him immediately," Horatio said through gritted teeth.

The guard nodded. "Right away sir. I'll bring him over to the interrogation room for you.

III

Alexx hit a button on her cell phone calling Horatio with an update.

His phone vibrated and he looked down seeing her name. He opened his phone with concern.

"Alexx, how is she doing?"

"Horatio… her WBC increased more and Joe had to give her some morphine for the pain. She's resting comfortably now but…."

Horatio swallowed hard hearing the heartache in her tone. "But what Alexx?"

"But Joe…." Her voice cracked, "Honey… Joe doesn't think she has a lot of time left. Maybe you should come back Horatio."

Horatio tried hard not to lose control. He gritted his teeth hearing her voice, knowing she was crying.

"Alexx, I'll be there ASAP," he said and closed the phone.

The metal cell door opened making Horatio turn around.

The guard walked in and shoved the muscular convict into the chair. He nodded at Horatio. "Call me when you're done with him."

Horatio shook his head in frustration looking at the convict and then back over at the guard.

"That's not Christopher Harwood."

The guard looked at the convict who laughed clearly amused with the situation.

"Where's Christopher Harwood," The guard snarled at the convict and shoved him.

"I have no idea." He answered with a sly grin.

Horatio took a step closer glaring. "What's your name friend?"

"I am Evil," he said with a devious grin holding Horatio's gaze.

Horatio tucked his chin taken aback. He shook his head and turned toward the guard.

"I want you to find out who this guy is and let me know when you do. I have to go," he said hastily heading for the cell door.

"Sure," the guard replied with a nod. "Sorry for the mix up Lieutenant. It looks like they managed a bracelet switch. I'll call you as soon as I know…." The guard turned back to see Horatio was already gone.

As soon as Horatio walked out of the prison doors he went into a jog heading for the Hummer. He flipped on the siren and lights, and took off for the hospital.

III

Horatio walked hastily down the hall and straight into Calleigh's room. Alexx stood up the instant she saw him entered. He held her gaze for a moment and tilted his head making his way over to Calleigh's bedside.

"Thank you for staying Alexx," he spoke quietly. "Why don't you head home for a while and get some rest okay?" Horatio said looking down at Calleigh's sleeping form.

She was pale and her breathing shallow. He took noticed of the newly added nasal oxygen tube on Calleigh's face that wasn't there when he left earlier.

Horatio inhaled a shaky breath that caught in his throat. He clenched his jaw trying to get control of his overwhelming emotions. He slid his hand over hers and bent to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'm here beautiful," he whispered.

The monitor beeped making both Horatio and Alexx look up at it.

Calleigh's heart rate increased just a bit.

"It's okay honey. Babygirl knows you're here," Alexx said softly, holding his gaze. She held her own tears at bay watching his reaction.

"I think I'd rather stay… if it's okay with you honey," she whispered seeing Horatio's distress.

Horatio nodded and took a seat beside Calleigh.

"Of course," he answered lowly, reaching for Calleigh's hand again. He covered it with his and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I'm here with you Calleigh," he repeated softly hoping she heard.

He looked back over at Alexx. "Has Joe been in lately?"

Alexx nodded. "Yes. He's been in every 20 minutes or so. He keeps checking to see if there are any changes in her status. He has hope… one of the antibiotics may work."

'_Without hope, we have nothing.'_ Horatio swallowed hard reminding himself.

"Has Calleigh been awake at all?"

Alexx nodded again. "Yes, but… she was in pain, so Joe gave her some morphine to keep her comfortable and sedated." Alexx inclined her head. "Have you found anything at all that could help?"

"A few time consuming leads… but nothing solid yet. We do however have a suspect in mind but he is not where he belongs at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Alexx asked confused.

"A convict who we arrested a few years ago, Christopher Harwood should be in prison, where I just came from but, he somehow managed a bracelet switch with one of the other inmates. We have no idea where he is at the moment."

Alexx pursed her lips and released a long breath shaking her head. She hesitated. "Honey, Joe thinks we should call her family and next of kin."

Horatio clenched his jaw again not quite believing his ears. He blinked almost in a daze as his mind reeled. He tilted his head with a nod.

"I'll take care of it," he barely whispered as tears flooded his eyes. He looked away from Alexx trying to compose himself.

Calleigh moaned and squirmed in her sleep. Her grip tightened firmly on Horatio's hand and he kept his gaze locked on her. Her free hand slid over to her stomach and she cried out in pain.

Alexx was quick and hit the nurse's button. Horatio gasped in disbelief and held onto Calleigh's hand as her eyes flew open showing the extreme amount of pain she was experiencing.

"Oh… god!" She groaned thrashing in the bed. Her knees curled up towards her stomach and she shook violently moaning.

"Easy Calleigh…" Horatio soothed, "You're gonna be okay sweetheart, hang on," he said feeling her grip tighten even more on his hand.

Alexx pulled the blanket up more covering her shivering body. "You're okay honey… try to rest."

Calleigh's eyes were glazed over. She turned towards Horatio in a painful haze. Her voice raspy as she lowly cried, "Horatio… help… me please," she begged, reaching her other arm out for him.

"I'm here sweetheart," he answered leaning down over her, trying to comfort her in anyway he could. Calleigh hugged him and hung onto him. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "I'm here Calleigh," came out in a dry gritty tone.

"Don't let… go…." She begged quietly gripping onto his jacket with her left hand. Her green teary eyes grew wider from the pain as Horatio held her gaze feeling his heart shatter.

"I won't! Ever," he answered in a low growl unable to hide the raw emotion in his trembling voice. He held her closely. One hand gently cradled her head, the other gripping her hand until Maria and Cathy rushed into the room, pulling him back off her.

"Maria!" Joe bellowed rushing into the room. She quickly slapped a syringe in his hand.

"Morphine 5mgs, Dr. Gannon. Her vitals are stable and she just regained consciousness."

Joe wasted no time and pulled the sheet down exposing Calleigh's hip. He quickly swiped the alcohol pad over the area cleaning it and jabbed the needle into Calleigh's hip as she cried out Horatio's name again.

Horatio looked on in anguish feeling a complete sense of helplessness. The heartache clear in his grief stricken eyes.

"102.0 — She's burning up again Dr. Gannon," Cathy said checking her temperature.

Alexx moved over to where Horatio stood distraught. In all the confusion he still somehow managed to hang onto Calleigh's hand.

"Honey, let go. It's alright. Joe needs access to her arm." Alexx gently nudged and pried his hand lose from Calleigh's.

Horatio just blinked as if in a state of shock. Alexx gently ran a tender hand up and down his back. "It's okay Honey," she whispered trying to soothe, knowing no amount of words would make this better.

It took a few minutes but Joe, Maria and Cathy quickly got the situation under control. Joe made sure Calleigh was comfortable and not in pain. He sedated her and checked all her vitals again making sure she was stable. Joe backed away from the bedside and exhaled a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Horatio who seemed distraught.

Joe walked over to Horatio and Alexx. He shook his head in sorrow and whispered, "She… she doesn't have long."

He looked down trying to get a hold of his own overwhelming emotions, then swallowed and squared his shoulders unable to look Horatio in the eyes. "Maybe… 36 hours… if we're lucky."

Horatio's brows knitted in disbelief and he nodded. "It's poison. The lab confirmed it. They found it on my padlock."

"I know, Eric called me. I'm… I'm sorry for doubting you earlier." Joe answered with regret. "If we can find something to fight the infection the poison is causing… it can buy us some more time. Time is important Horatio," Joe stressed.

Horatio nodded without a word. His feelings of helplessness continued to increase as he stared over at the woman he loved more than life.

It suddenly dawned on Joe. "Are you infected too?" He asked with a concerned hand on Horatio's arm.

"No." Horatio paused with a disheartening look and continued, "Calleigh went into my locker… to surprise me…." His voice caught with emotion. "That's how she was accidentally poisoned. It was meant for me."

Joe stared at Horatio in shock and disbelief. He could read the pain in his blue eyes and see the guilt written all over his face. He shook his head and his mouth opened to disagree.

"Don't." Horatio said quietly knowing Joe's next words. He took a breath and moved closer to Calleigh's side reaching for her hand. "Thank you for everything Joe," he barely whispered.

Joe looked at Alexx who shook her head side to side. He stood beside her.

"It's not his fault," Joe whispered to Alexx.

"I know that honey, and you know that, but Horatio has to figure it out for himself. Give him time Joe." Alexx said understanding Joe's concern.

Horatio sat down and leaned in closer bringing Calleigh's hand up to his lips. He kissed it and held it against his face.

"You hang in there beautiful and I promise to make this right. I'll find a way sweetheart. Please don't give up," he whispered.

A quiet moment passed when Joe put a tender hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"Hang in there pal. We're still working on it. We have time on our side and Barney too."

Joe turned back to Alexx. "I increased the Morphine dosage to keep her sedated for a while. I'd rather her sleep than be awake and in extreme pain." He shook his head at his words then took a hold of Alexx's hand and squeezed it tightly seeing her eyes well up. "I'll be back in a little while," he said quietly, letting Alexx's hand go. He turned and left heading back down to the lab and Barney, the infectious disease doctor.

Horatio stood with Calleigh, keeping her warm hand pressed against his face. He said a quiet prayer and begged for help hoping for something to save her. His phone vibrated and he retrieved it with his left hand looking down at his caller ID. _'Out of area'_

"I have to take this," he said to Alexx and gently slid his hand from Calleigh's. He headed into the hallway and opened his cell phone.

"I'm here," he said quietly into the phone.

"Yes… But for how long Lieutenant?" The cold voice laughed.

"I know who you are and why you're doing this. But… I don't think you know… you poisoned the wrong person?" Horatio countered.

"You're lying," he growled.

"No. I'm not. Ask your friend Charlie. I was just at the prison. You poisoned my padlock and one of my co workers opened it instead of me." Horatio growled, "She was poisoned, not me!"

"I saw you near the Hummer. You were clearly in pain. I saw you… and lying won't help at this point Lieutenant."

"I'm not lying," Horatio snapped. "And I wasn't in pain. I was—" Horatio hesitated biting back his anger. "—Sick to my stomach knowing an innocent person is going to die because of this poisoned that was meant for me."

"Then you know _she_ is in a great amount of pain and doesn't have long to live."

Horatio took a deep breath barely controlling his rage that was about to erupt. He clenched his jaw so hard that the taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I'll make you a deal," he offered, not seeing any options left. Calleigh was dying before his eyes and he had to do something to save her. "A trade," Horatio explained. "Me… for the antitoxin. I'll meet you. I'll come to you, no weapons, no cops… just you and I."

"Why would I give you the cure?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because she's innocent… and it's me you want dead, not her. You get me and in return, she gets the cure."

There was a long silent pause. "Hmm. That is quite an offer. I'll have to think about it Lieutenant," he laughed.

"Look, just tell me the name of the poison so I can save her an—"

Loud maniacal laughter filled the line cutting Horatio off. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Horatio clenched his jaw and waited until he stopped laughing. Against his better judgment he calmly continued, "I'll do anything you want… Harwood."

That instantly caught his attention as silence filled the line.

"Anything? Hmm." The man's voice suddenly went deep and cold. "Now that is interesting Lieutenant." He paused in thought. "Why do you care so much about this co worker of yours…." He said letting his words trail off as he realized. "Wait! Ahh, is it that blonde girlfriend of yours that has been poisoned?" He asked with laughter in his tone.

"Yes," Horatio admitted in a low tone. He had nothing to lose at this point, and maybe Calleigh's life to gain, but only if he played his cards right.

"You almost sound… desperate Lieutenant, but don't worry, she still has a little time left to live. I doubt she'll be enjoying her last few excruciating hours though." He laughed manically then sighed, "I will be in touch with my decision, if I accept your generous offer."

"Wait… Just tell me wha—"

Horatio heard the click and the line went dead. He gritted his teeth and felt like throwing his phone against the wall. He slowly inhaled a deep breath finding his control and headed back into Calleigh's room.

"Everything okay?" Alexx asked looking up to see how emotional and upset he was.

Horatio shook his head and spoke quietly. "That was Harwood, and he knows he made a mistake and poisoned Calleigh instead of me. I may be able to fix this Alexx but… I have to leave again to do it. Can you stay with her for a little while longer?" He whispered holding her gaze.

Alexx nodded. "Of course Horatio, but honey don't go and put yourself in danger.

"I don't have a choice Alexx. Calleigh's life depends on it and I am willing to sacrifice anything to save her." A flash went off. Red Cloud pointing to his temple, his word resounded in Horatio's ears. _'All will be lost.' _Horatio blinked back the image.

"Including yourself?" She whispered back angrily.

"Yes." He answered honestly. "I have to."

"If something happens to you Horatio, it will kill her for sure. You do understand that right?" Alexx said hoping to get through that thick skull of his.

"And if I do nothing…" he shook his head, "She'll die for sure."

"Please be careful Horatio… please," Alexx said feeling like she was going to burst and breakdown. She held his gaze as her eyes filled with tears. "I'll call you if anything changes honey." Alexx said watching him kiss Calleigh on the forehead.

"Thank you Alexx," he said lowly and walked out of the room.

Horatio's mind was spinning out of control. Calleigh was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He vowed not to give up, he vowed to help her. '_How?_' he wondered. His thoughts a muddle of pure emotion as he headed out of the hospital completely distracted.

He walked passed the main entrance when he was completely caught off guard and unexpectedly dragged, then thrown against the hard concrete wall.

His breath expelled when his back slammed against the concrete causing all his oxygen to rush out with force. Strong hands grabbed onto his shirt collar and squeezed shoving him harder against the wall.

"You bastard!" The man yelled.

It only took a moment for Horatio to recognize the man who stunk of alcohol and was yelling in his face.

"You already killed one daughter and now you're not gonna take my baby! I'll fucking kill you first!" Mr. Kenwall Duquesne spat angrily.

Horatio shook his head completely taken aback. "Sir… I'm sorry but… I'm trying to save Calleigh. You have to let me go."

"I'll kill you!" He growled and shoved Horatio harder into the wall. His head smacked hard against the concrete stunning him momentarily.

Horatio blinked back his dizziness trying to focus and explain the situation to the drunken man. His hands came up and he held onto Mr. Duquesne's forearms.

"Mr. Duquesne, stop… Please! I promise you I am doing all I can to save Calleigh." He took a deep breath trying to fill his lungs again. "You can't go in there like this. You need to go home and rest off the alcohol before you see Calleigh. Please," Horatio said calmly as the man released him and backed off with teary eyes.

He slurred, "This is all your fault! You took my Cynthia, and now… my lamb chop."

"No sir, I didn't. Cynthia… Cynthia wasn't well, you know that. She tried to kill Calleigh and me."

"You're lying!!!" he screamed and shoved Horatio back against the wall. "Cynthia was a good girl; she was… just confused is all." He yelled.

"Mr. Duquesne, please listen to me. This is important and I have to go, but please, before you go and see Calleigh, let the alcohol wear off. She deserves that much… Don't you agree?"

Mr. Duquesne nodded slowly looking down, hanging his head in shame. "Yes. You're right," he said and completely broke down crying. He collapsed against Horatio who held him up and calmed him down.

"Sir, you need to go home and get some sleep. Sober up and then come back when you're ready. Okay?" Horatio said looking into his red bloodshot eyes.

He nodded sadly, "You're right."

Horatio walked with Mr. Duquesne back over to the main entrance and waved a cab over. He helped him into the cab and sent him home to rest and hopefully dry out.

With his thoughts running rampant, Horatio exhaled a deep breath and shook his head heading for the Hummer. He tapped a button on his cell phone hoping for a break.

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I need a location on one of your prisoner's… Christopher Harwood. Have you located him yet?"

"Yes sir… but there has been some confusion. An inmate who was supposed to be transferred to the psychiatric hospital made a bracelet switch with Harwood. It looks like he was transferred yesterday. We're sending some officers over to the psychiatric hospital now to find him. The real inmates name is William Cawley."

Horatio gritted his teeth and growled. "What psychiatric Hospital?"

"Miami Dade Psychiatric Hospital sir."

"I'm on my way there now," Horatio answered angrily, pulling a fast U-turn in the middle of the street. Before he could close his phone another call came in.

Horatio glance at his caller ID and answered,

"Yeah Eric?"

"H, you were right. The DNA matched—"

"Christopher Harwood. I know." Horatio answered finishing for Eric.

Eric gasped in awe, "How did you know that?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I'm on my way to find this guy."

"H… Isn't he in prison," Eric said in confusion, knowing Horatio already knew that. He thought it was possible he could be preoccupied because of everything else that was going on with Calleigh.

"No. Not anymore. He managed a bracelet switch with one of the inmates, a William Cawley. Harwood was transferred to the mental facility instead of Cawley."

"What mental facility?" Eric questioned with concern.

"Miami Dade psychiatric hospital," Horatio answered with a heavy breath.

"Isn't that where John Hagen's being held—" Eric blurted out and then gritted his teeth wishing he could take the words back. His eyes suddenly went wide in recognition.

A low growl into the phone Horatio's only response.

"I'll meet you there H," Eric said, suddenly very concerned. "Horatio?" Eric called into the phone knowing he already hung up.

Eric was quick as he hurried out of the lab. He tapped another button on his cell phone and began speaking rapidly.

"Frank. It's Eric. I think… No, I know we're gonna need your help. Meet me over at Miami Dade Psychiatric hospital ASAP."

TBC….

* * *

Okay... So are you all still here??? I bet none of you saw that coming!!! LOL

What are you thinking now??? Hmm? Oh and um, even more twists are coming!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry about the delay but real life has been very busy lately. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Happy Easter! Happy Passover! Thank you Suzie for proofing, as always! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

III

Eric pulled up in front of the psychiatric hospital, his eyes wide in disbelief. A whole assembly of patrol cruisers with their flashers on. His thoughts ran rampant knowing Horatio got there before he did. He hoped he wasn't too late as he hurried out of the Hummer and was intercepted by Frank.

"What the hell's going on?" The big Texan asked confused.

"I'm not exactly sure," Eric admitted honesty. "Horatio said an inmate; Christopher Harwood was transferred here by mistake. Something about a bracelet switch, but then it dawned on me, this is where Hagen's being held too."

"Oh shit!" Frank replied stunned and wiped his lip nervously. "I forgot all about him being in here. We need to find H."

"Yeah!" Eric agreed with wide eyes. "Like now!"

Eric and Frank spoke with the head officer on the scene, who directed them through the mental hospital and to the patient's room, Harwood's room. That's when they noticed Horatio, who was standing with his hands on his hips looking up at the bloody writing on the white wall.

"I AM EVIL 666," was written on the wall in dark crimson blood that was slowly dripping down.

Horatio removed his sunglasses and clenched his jaw letting his eyes scan the words.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED! YOU WILL PAY LIEUTENANT!" Was written in big bold letters across the wall.

"What the hell!" Frank barked loudly staring at the wall in shock.

Horatio didn't move when he heard Frank's voice behind him. He remained forward and focused, reading the words again and again.

Frank and Eric came up beside him.

"The officers told me they search the whole place and came up empty H," Eric said examining the bloody words on the wall. "This guy is not playing with a full deck."

"This guy is certifiable!" Frank snapped back. "This is exactly where he belongs!"

Horatio nodded with a deep hum. His tone dropped low. "If we don't find him soon…" Horatio let his words trail off. He swallowed hard and replaced his sunglasses straightening. "I want to talk to Hagen," he rumbled angrily and quickly walked away.

Eric looked over at Frank who nodded with clear concern. They were on Horatio's heels as he headed out of the room.

III

"This just isn't working! We have to do something," Joe bellowed frustrated, slamming his hand down on the counter top. "She's going to die and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it!"

"We're trying everything Joe," Barney answered calmly. We still have time on our side and maybe Lieutenant Caine can find this guy."

Joe exhaled heavily and shook his head leaning back against the lab table. Barney lifted his head from the microscope and rubbed his tired eyes looking over at Joe.

"Hey Joe, I'm sorry. I wish I could do more. I'm doing the best I can with what I have to work with. If we had a sample, a pure sample of the toxin I could isolate it and possibly find the cure. The reason this is so difficult is because these samples are already contaminated. Miss Duquesne's blood and all her blood samples are infected. Unfortunately that is all we have to work with."

"I know Barney. I know." Joe raked a rough hand through his hair. "Calleigh's… well, she's just special to me. To a lot of people, especially Horatio." Joe added. "We have to find a way to save her." Joe shook his head upset.

His beeper went off jolting him back to reality and his eyes widened looking down at it. "Calleigh's in distress… Shit!" He mumbled and took off like a bat out of hell shouting over his shoulder.

"Let me know if anything changes Barney," Joe said rushing out of the lab.

III

Horatio walked into a large recreational area and stopped letting his eyes scan over the busy room. His eyes found their mark as they narrowed, zoning in on one John Hagen, who was comfortably slouched in a couch watching TV.

Horatio's jaw tightened just from the site of him again. Violent flashes went off in his mind, seeing John attack Calleigh. He blinked back the disturbing images and gritted his teeth together, attempting to gain control of his vicious emotions as his cheek twitched.

Horatio brushed his jacket back and put his hands on his hips. He intentionally cleared his throat… rather loudly.

John turned thoughtlessly and then did a fast double take as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Horatio's icy gaze bore through Hagen and he immediately stood up from the cushioned couch he was sitting on and yelled, pointing wildly.

"You— You, keep him away from me! He's crazy!"

Horatio's brows arched and his lips quirked at the corners. _'How Ironic.'_

Two big orderlies headed over towards John who backed away from them flailing wildly. They grabbed a hold of him and dragged him out of the recreational room kicking and screaming. Horatio, Frank and Eric followed behind as they led John into a quiet exam room. The two burly orderlies shoved him down in a chair and stood behind him making sure he didn't move.

Horatio wasted no time and walked directly up to the table where John was seated.

"Where is he John?" He questioned calmly.

John narrowed his gaze and shook his head back and forth. "Where's who?"

Horatio's eyes tightened. His voice went dangerously low. "Christopher Harwood. He was here… and you told him all about me, didn't you John?"

"You're crazy!" John snapped with a snarl. "Do you see what I mean," he said looking up at the orderlies. "He's Crazy!!!"

Horatio emitted a low hum and smiled coldly. "Well… I guess I'm in the right place if I suddenly do something… Rash."

Horatio held his gaze, then looked at both the orderlies and nodded. "Gentlemen."

They both acknowledged him and left the room as John began yelling. "You can't leave me alone with him!" He yelled and then looked back at Horatio. "You can't do this to me again!" He angrily banged his hand down on the table.

Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly. He leaned down with one hand on the table and tilted his head looking John directly in the eyes.

"Watch me," he whispered with a death glare.

John stood up and looked over at Frank and Eric for help. "You're both just going to let him do this to me?

"Frank!" John cried out. "You know this is wrong! You know this is harassment!"

Frank crossed his arms over his chest and stood fast without a word. Eric did the same but his lips curved up just a bit.

"Sit down John," Horatio said calmly walking around the side of the table.

John sat down slowly watching Horatio move in closer. He kept his eyes locked on him and suddenly shouted desperately.

"I… I didn't do anything. I swear Horatio. I don't know what you're talking about!" Clear fear was radiating off him.

Horatio held his gaze for a long moment searching his eyes. He exhaled softly, "What did you tell him John? Just tell me the truth."

Horatio's voice and body language emitted complete calmness, but his insides were violently twisting. He wanted to tear John apart, piece by piece.

John shook his head unable to look away from Horatio's steely gaze. "I swear! I swear!" He cried out putting his hands up in surrender. "I don't— know what you're talking about."

"You may know Harwood as William Cawley, the patient in room 202," Horatio said, watching John's every reaction.

"No. I don't know him. I never met him, and I'm not lying to you. You… You have to believe me Horatio." John practically begged.

"I don't have to believe anything John," Horatio answered intensely. He slipped his sunglasses back on and straightened. "If I find out your lying John… so help me, I'll make your first beating look like a day at the beach. You understand me?"

"Yeah! Yes. I understand." John answered leaning back in his seat trying to keep his distance from a very intimidating Horatio.

Horatio stared fiercely at John for a long moment, then turned and headed for the door with Frank and Eric following. They headed down the hall together as Horatio spoke.

"Eric, I need you to process Harwood's room please. Find out whose blood that was written in and if we have another DB floating around in here somewhere."

Eric's eyes widened at Horatio's suspicions. It always amazed him how perceptive and quick-witted his boss was to figure things out. Hell he wasn't even thinking about the blood smeared on the wall; instead his thoughts were focused on the fact that Horatio somehow didn't beat John Hagen to a pulp!

He nodded. "Sure H. I'll get right on it and meet you back at the lab when I'm done." Eric headed out to get his kit.

"Any idea's on where we can find this nut job H?" Frank added.

Horatio shook his head. "None. But I'm sure he'll be contacting me soon enough since we now discovered his little cloak and dagger plan. We also learned just how imaginative this guy can be."

"Eric said he was a Marine. Special ops to be exact."

Horatio nodded with a hum. "Sniper."

"These guys are trained to be invisible H. They specialize in reconnaissance and surveillance. How are we gonna find him?"

"We have to find a way to flush him out Frank. Make him do something stupid." Horatio paused, "And I may have just the thing."

"What's that?"

"Me." Horatio answered flatly. "I'm going to head back to the lab and see if we can trace his next call. Maybe we can get a location on him."

Frank stood dumbfounded without words at first, then realized Horatio was already walking away.

"Wait! H," Frank called in recognition jogging after him.

III

Horatio returned to the lab. He did his best to focus his thoughts on Harwood and the case, when a sudden flash went off in his minds eye and Calleigh appeared. He blinked back the images feeling his heart break, then reached for his cell phone and tapped a button.

"Alexx, how is she?" He asked heading for trace.

Alexx's shaky voice revealed everything he needed to know. "She's not good honey. Joe just had to put her on continues oxygen and he also gave her some more morphine for the pain. He decided to do a spinal tap just to rule out any other type of bacterial infection."

Horatio stopped walking and clenched his jaw. His guilt ate at him. He knew he belonged by Calleigh's side.

He mumbled, "I told him she was poisoned. Why put her through another painful test?" He was clearly annoyed.

"Honey, Joe just wanted to make sure the poison wasn't anything bacterial. If it was, he may have been able to treat it and help Calleigh."

Horatio shook his head and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Alexx. I'm… I'm just… not thinking clearly at the moment. "I know Joe is doing all he can to help her."

"It's okay baby. Don't blame yourself Horatio. How could you possibly be thinking clearly at a time like this."

Horatio whispered, "I need to… for Calleigh's sake."

"I understand honey, and I know… we all know you are doing everything in your power to help save her.

"At the moment… it's not enough," Horatio replied quietly.

Alexx frowned hearing the guilt and torment in his voice. She knew this was ripping him apart.

"Horatio, what you do will always be enough. Calleigh knows that and so do I. We all do honey. Please stop blaming yourself."

Horatio swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "I wish… I could but… this is all my fault. I have to find a way to save her Alexx. I have to." He barely whispered.

Alexx realized nothing she said was going to make a difference. She knew Horatio Caine for a long time and in her own way, understood him. Horatio was Horatio, a very strong, compassionate, yet guilt ridden man who put everyone before himself. He would have to come to terms himself… and only when he was ready.

Alexx sighed softly, "I'll call you if anything changes honey."

"Thank you Alexx. I should only be a little while longer." He said and closed his phone letting out a long disheartening breath.

III

"Okay… what do we have?" Horatio asked leaning back against the long table with his arms crossed upon his chest.

"Harwood's room was clean. Not even a fiber H. He's smart and meticulous. The DNA on the blood sample came back as rodent. I didn't find anything else that could help." Eric replied.

Horatio's forehead wrinkled in thought when his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and quickly opened it.

"Joe. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Calleigh's resting comfortably. I gave her some more Morphine for the pain and she's holding her own. The reason I'm calling you Horatio is because Barney wanted to know if you had any other samples of the toxin."

Horatio's brows arched. "No. Just what my team has sent you. The poison was placed on a small piece of sharp metal that punctured Calleigh's finger. So it didn't amount to much."

"Can you bring it to us so Barney can examine it thoroughly? Maybe he can scrape something off it. Barney's a miracle worker," Joe said, not realizing what he was asking for was evidence in an ongoing investigation.

"Umm…." Horatio paused in thought. '_A miracle... Maybe one that could save Calleigh's life.'_

Horatio looked over at Ryan who was still working on the small metal object and answered Joe, "I can do that. Yes."

"Good. Good! Maybe it can help. It's worth a try, right Pal?"

Horatio could hear the hope and optimism in Joe's voice and agreed.

"Yes it is Joe… and thank you… for everything." He said with great appreciation knowing Joe was also giving it his all to help save Calleigh's life.

"Okay we'll see you in a bit then," Joe said ending the conversation.

Horatio placed his phone into his pocket and then gloved up. He retrieved an evidence bag and walked over besides Ryan.

"I'm going to take this off your hands now Mr. Wolfe," Horatio explained lowly.

Ryan moved over and watched Horatio carefully lift the small piece of metal and place it in a small envelope then drop it into an evidence bag. He sealed it and turned away snapping off his latex gloves.

Eric and Ryan both looked at him with concern but neither wanted to question their boss.

A moment passed when Ryan finally spoke up. "H…" Ryan said with hesitation. "You know that's evidence… right?" He blinked realizing his words to his boss, knowing Horatio was fully aware of that.

Horatio turned towards him with an amused hum. "Yes, Mr. Wolfe… I know." Horatio proceeded to head for the door.

Stunned Ryan continued, "H, you can't just take the evidence out of the lab. It will jeopardize the whole case!"

Horatio sighed noisily and stopped. "Yes. I am aware of that too Mr. Wolfe."

"So what are you doing? That is the only DNA evidence we have linking Harwood to the crime. If you take it out of the lab… You'll blow the entire case."

With a slight tilt of his head Horatio answered quietly, "And If I don't… Calleigh will die."

Ryan's eyes widened and he looked down at the floor feeling guilty and brainless. He lifted his head and met Horatio's gaze, then nodded. Eric patted Ryan on the back and inclined his head at Horatio.

Horatio knew they both understood as he turned and headed out of the lab.

"Let us know how Calleigh's doing when you get there H," Eric verbalized.

Horatio walked down the hall with one thing on his mind, saving Calleigh. A distinctive voice suddenly made him look up and he watched as a scheming Stetler close his cell phone and looked over in his direction with a mocking smirk.

Horatio came to a dead stop and his intense blue eyes tightened on Rick. A flurry of images assaulted Horatio's mind. First Stetler, then the judge, next was Harwood and Hagen, his entire past flashed before his eyes. Horatio was barley holding it together when something inside him suddenly snapped. He clenched his jaw seeing nothing but red and headed for Stetler with insinuation, unaware of everything, including Eric, and Ryan, and all of the unknown eyes upon him….

Horatio walked directly up to Stetler and very unexpectedly grasped onto his shirt collar lifting him right off the ground. He viciously slammed him against the wall and growled furiously, "Is he alive? I want to know now Rick! He slammed him again as Stetler's eyes widened in fear.

"I don't know what—"

Horatio slammed him against the wall a third and finale time as all his pent up anger reared its ugly head. His eyes shot daggers at Stetler.

"The judge! Is he alive?" He rumbled in his face as his gripped tightened on Stetler's shirt. The amount of hatred radiating off Horatio was unlike anything Rick had ever witnessed before.

"No… no, I…." He stammered nervously.

Horatio's eyes tightened seeing and hearing the fear in Stetler's voice.

"Tell me you have nothing to do with this Rick!" Horatio growled attempting to find answers. He yanked him forward and shoved him back again hard. "Tell me!"

Stetler shook his head slowly side to side with barely a whisper, "No… I have nothing to do with this. Why would I want to hurt detective Duquesne?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed with a fiery flash as he searched Stetler's eyes for the truth. His jaw tightened with rage. He fought his overwhelming emotions wanting to beat the shit out of him right there. The fury surging through him made him realize he was capable of killing Stetler with his bare hands. He suddenly released him with a low dangerous growl, "Get out of my site!"

Horatio clenched his jaw tasting blood. He ran his tongue along his inner lip and rested his hands on his hips never moving.

Stetler slowly slid by, squeezing through the small space between the wall and a very irate Horatio Caine. He managed to get a few steps away and turned back looking at Horatio like he was a crazy man.

"Keep going!" Horatio growled without even having to turn towards him.

He heard Stetler's footsteps startup again and exhaled heavily hardly holding himself together. He closed his eyes trying to find some semblance of control as his body shook. His insides twisted and he exhaled heavily thinking about Calleigh. How very disappointed she would have been with him just now. He let out another long calming breath, then turned and bumped right into Alexx, who was standing there the entire time. She was clearly upset.

Horatio's surprised eyes spoke volumes.

"Honey, I think we need to talk." She reached for his arm and caressed it gently.

Horatio just stared at her in shock thinking the worst. _'Calleigh'_

Alexx read him like a book and realized instantly. She quickly put his worry to rest.

"It's alright. Calleigh's fine. Mr. Duquesne is with her now."

His brows arched and he exhaled in relief then sighed, "I take it you just witnessed that," he asked regretfully.

Alexx nodded. "Yes, I did and so did the whole damn department Horatio. We need to talk and I think your office would be best."

He shook his head no. "I don't have time for this right now t—

"Uh-uh," she shook her head side to side and put her hand up in the stopping motion. "Right now Lieutenant, and I am not talking no for an answer."

Horatio put his hands on his hip and shook his head back and forth looking down. "Alexx—

She took a hold of his arm tugging. "Let's go!" She pulled and he moved with her. They headed for his office and she closed the door and gave him a look of shock letting loose.

"Horatio Caine," she scolded, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing? You are aware everyone just saw that crazy display!"

His jaw flexed and he began to pace back and forth getting angry again. He mumbled, "I don't care."

Her eyes flashed and she put her hand on her hip upset.

"You don't care? You don't care! Well that's good… because you won't care when you don't have a job anymore," she snapped harshly.

He looked down with regret and shook his head feeling lost. He thought about Calleigh and was hit with an unexpected force of emotions. His jaw tightened while his rage burned in his teary eyes. He shook his head repeatedly with a rasp, "She can't die… Alexx. I can't lose her…."

Alexx's anger disappeared instantly seeing him so vulnerable and distraught. Horatio was doing everything he could imaginable to save Calleigh and it still wasn't enough. Some unimaginable too she thought with the arch of her brow. What could she possibly say to help him? No amount of words would help, she knew.

His grief stricken blue eyes came up and met hers and she could have cried. She walked over to him and did the one thing he would never expect. She put both her arms around him and gave him a tender hug.

She whispered and cupped his face in her warm hands holding his pained gaze. "Hang on Horatio."

He closed his eyes listening to her soft compassionate words.

"Honey, you have to hang on… for Calleigh's sake. If she doesn't have you, she has no chance at all. If you get suspended now how would that help her? Calleigh needs you honey, she needs _us_ to keep fighting for her. She needs us to figure this out. We still have time Horatio. We can save her. You believe that don't you honey?" She asked releasing him as she looked into his teary bloodshot eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded with a rasp, "I… I… All I know is that I can't lose her Alexx."

"Good! Then let's get back to work and find this guy."

Horatio's shoulders sagged; the physical and mental exhaustion of the situation overpowering him. "I don't know where to turn," he muttered feeling helpless. "The evidence," he snorted a cold laugh, "What evidence. We have no evidence. We have nothing to go on. How am I supposed to find this guy? He's a professional. I wasted too much precious time already playing his game, searching for answers t—"

Horatio's phone rang cutting him off. He looked down to see Joe's name and opened it nervously.

"Joe," he answered low looking up at Alexx. "Yeah. Okay," he nodded answering softly. "How long Joe?" He shook his head back and forth with dismay. "I'll be right over." He snapped his phone shut.

"I have to go," he said to Alexx as he quickly headed for the door.

"Not without me baby," she replied following him out of the office and trying to keep up.

"Alexx—"

She put her hand up stopping him. "Forget it Horatio, I'm going with you!"

He shook his head side to side, then instantly gave in knowing he would not win.

"C'mon," he sighed hitting the elevator button then turned back to her with a heartfelt whisper. "Thank you Alexx."

The elevator arrived and they both walked in and stood side by side.

"Horatio," Alexx called softly.

He turned towards her with question waiting for her to continue.

"Does Stetler have anything to do with this?" Alexx asked unsure.

Horatio frowned and shook his head. "No. I don't believe so."

"How do you know for sure honey?" She asked feeling very worried.

"Well, for one… his answer while under direct distress. He said he would never want to hurt Calleigh. So… that leads me to believe Rick doesn't know the true intended target was me… not Calleigh.

Alexx nodded feeling much better. She always trusted Horatio's gifted intellect. She suddenly frowned. "Wait, you said for one," she reminded him. "So what's number two then?"

Horatio's brow arched and he smirked tilting his head towards her. "Rick Stetler's not that smart."

Alexx couldn't contain her laughter at the red heads insightful wittiness.

TBC…

So now what do you all think?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Let me start off with a huge thank you to each and everyone of you! You folks are awesome! Thank you all for the wonderful comments and feedback as well. Real life is always throwing us curveballs and I am still bobbing and weaving trying to avoid them. I apologize the story has slowed but I promise to do my best and keep it rolling for you all! Thank you to my good friend and beta Suzie! Without your help, I would be lost and repetitive! LOL**

**Okay, so… Get ready for some real trouble in this chapter. (Get the tissues ready) I know many of you have questions and I hope this chapter answers a few, the rest you are going to have to wait for! And the rest are gonna kill me! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go… **

* * *

III

Horatio and Alexx headed into the hospital together. Their thoughts exactly the same but in different ways. How are they going to find a way to save Calleigh.

Alexx sighed heavily inside the rising elevator, unaware of the red head beside her who was also in deep thought. Her eyes welled immediately with just the thought of never seeing Calleigh again. Her beautiful smile and bright spirited nature had become a constant in her everyday life. In everyone's life. Calleigh is a very special person and doesn't deserve what's happening to her now.

Alexx shifted doing her best to hold back the threatening tears. She looked up and watched the elevator numbers rise one by one, doing her best not to blink, knowing once that first tear fell, the rest would follow in an uncontrollable stream.

Horatio's eyes tightened behind his sunglasses. He felt angry one moment and so vulnerable and guilty the next. His spiraling emotions ran rampant, almost impossible to control from moment to moment. He couldn't focus his thoughts and each time he tried he saw her. He saw Calleigh and the clear images of her in pain calling out his name. Calling out to him for help.

'_This is not how it was supposed to be,'_ Horatio clenched his jaw in thought. He shook his head back and forth unwilling to accept the situation.

The love of his life was dying because some madman set a trap for him. _'Would it ever end,'_ Horatio wondered, remembering how everyone he loved seemed to be taken from him in one way or another. After the death of his mother, his seemingly normal life spiraled into a frightening and dark abyss, where pain and loneliness and grief became his constant companions.

'_Not again,'_ he thought angrily.

Since Calleigh he was a different man. She filled his heart with so much love and light that it completely dissolved the pain and loneliness that were once a part of him. With Calleigh the darkness was gone and he was truly happy. Calleigh was everything to him.

It only took a moment for his guilt to reappear. _'It's my fault this is happening. She doesn't deserve to die.'_ Horatio exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling his heart break. He said a quiet prayer to the powers above and felt a soothing hand slide along his back. He stiffened and turned towards Alexx who was still standing beside him. With his swirling thoughts he had completely zoned out forgetting about everything and everyone but Calleigh.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Horatio stepped aside allowing Alexx to exit first, then walked out after her always being the gentleman.

They headed down the hall to Calleigh's room and entered seeing Mr. Duquesne. He sat beside Calleigh's bed and held onto her hand.

Alexx walked around to where he sat and he stood up immediately. She quickly eased him back down into his chair.

"You stay right where you are honey." She said quietly.

"Thank you," he answered in his thick southern accent, then looked over to see Horatio lean down and kiss Calleigh on the forehead.

"Dr. Gannon just left. He gave her some more medication to help her sleep a while," Mr. Duquesne explained in a low tone. "He sure is a real nice doctor."

Horatio nodded in understanding. "Yes he is." He tilted his head affectionately looking down at his beautiful southern belle. She was pale, her lips almost grey and her breathing shallow. Horatio's eyes followed the tubes and wires from the oxygen masks over to the telemetry machine and her IV line. He exhaled softly masking his emotions, seeming fine on the outside, but inside— inside he was dying. Seeing her like this was heart wrenching and his heart was shattering piece by agonizing piece.

Cathy came walking in and checked Calleigh's vitals. She gave a small smile and looked over at Alexx and Mr. Duquesne who looked very worried.

"She's doing fine and resting comfortably. Dr. Gannon will be back up in a bit to check on her again."

"Thank you Cathy," Alexx answered. Mr. Duquesne inclined his head gratefully.

"Cathy," Horatio called softly making her turn towards him. "Where can I find Joe," he questioned.

"I believe he's down in the lab working with Barney now. I can page him if you like Horatio?" She asked kindly.

"No that won't be necessary. Thank you," he answered, then looked towards Alexx.

"I'll um… I'll be back in a bit." Horatio said with hesitation looking back down at Calleigh's resting form. "I need to get this sample to Joe," he explained.

"Go ahead honey. We'll be here," Alexx reassured him.

Horatio walked out of the room and back over towards the elevators where Maria greeted him.

"You're looking for Joe right?" She asked already knowing.

Horatio nodded. "As a matter of fact I am."

"Take the elevator down to the third floor, make a left and you'll find him at the last door on the right. The hospital diagnostic laboratory."

"Thank you Maria," Horatio said stepping onto the elevator.

"Sure," she smiled but Horatio could read the concern in her eyes as the elevator doors closed.

III

Joe was staring through a microscope mumbling unhappily with what he saw. "Is it me, or is this infection still intensifying!"

"The infection is still mutating and intensifying. Yes Joe," Barney answered without taking his eyes away from the microscope he was looking into.

"There has to be something to stop it. Where did it come from?" Joe questioned tightening his eyes on the small sample again.

"If we knew that… I could probably come up with an antitoxin." Barney answered with a huff. Joe broke his concentration again.

"Well… we know it's not bacterial right? So it definitely has to be something viral. What else can we use to help treat a fast acting virulent infection?" Joe asked aloud.

"I don't know Joe…" Barney answered preoccupied.

"What do you mean, you don't know!" Joe snapped annoyed lifting his head from the microscope and looked over at Barney who was deep in concentration. He rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head upset. "You have to know!" Joe barked. His own emotions and horrible thoughts of losing Calleigh were twisting him and devastating him.

Barney lifted his head and gave Joe a glare. "Joe, I'm sorry but we're doing all we can. You need to focus."

Joe sighed mentally exhausted. "She only has a few hours left and we're no farther along than when we started! What the hell is this damn it! Nothing is working!" Joe yelled and without a thought swung his hand across the counter sending all the test tubes flying into the far wall shattering to bits.

"I am focused damn it!" He growled slamming his fist down on the countertop. "I can't let her die!"

Barney's eyes remained wide on Joe. He walked over towards him and put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Take it easy Joe. Why don't you go take a break? You've been at it for hours."

"I don't need a break! I need a cure! Didn't you hear me? She's dying damn it!"

"I know that Joe," Barney answered softly exhaling. "Don't you know by us arguing it isn't going to help her at all. We're wasting precious time this way Joe. Why don't you go take care of her and let me do my job?"

Joe nodded in understanding. "I'm fine."

"No you're not Joe. Look at you. You're like a madman right now. I don't think I've ever seen you this shook up before." Barney paused seeing Joe look down upset. "Joe, did you ever stop to think maybe it's not up to you to save her?"

Joe lifted his head and with fury in his eyes stared at his friend for a long moment, then barked. "No, I didn't! I'm a doctor damn it!"

"That's not what I mean Joe." Barney spat back exhaling heavily. "Look at you! You're emotionally involved with this case— with this woman! You're not focused and your thoughts are a muddle of emotions. How can you help her when you keep thinking with your heart? Think like a doctor first. Use your head man!"

Joe remained quiet and looked down suddenly feeling very confused. His tone softened, "I… I can't." He said hesitating. "I mean… She's my friend and… in my heart I care about her…. I—"

"Exactly!" Barney said with a nod. "It's obvious you care about her, and I'm betting more than you know. So go back upstairs and be with her. Take care of her and let me do my job here. You go concentrate on the patient and I'll concentrate on the cure."

Horatio stood in the doorway taking in the unfolding scene before his eyes. Neither Barney nor Joe saw him until he took a step forward and the sound of crackling glass under his feet made them both turn.

"Horatio," Joe said taken aback. His eyes surprised and glassy.

Horatio held Joe's teary eyes for a long moment. "I brought you that sample you were asking for." He held the evidence bag up.

Joe walked over and retrieved it from him. He took it back over to Barney and placed it down on the counter top. Joe turned back towards Horatio.

"How long does Calleigh have Joe?" Horatio asked watching both men look at one another with apprehension.

"Horatio this is Dr. Barney Macpherson," Joe explained, and introduced the two men.

Barney walked over and shook Horatio's hand. "Lieutenant, nice to meet you. Sorry it couldn't have been under better circumstances."

"Doctor Macpherson." Horatio inclined his head. "I appreciate your help sir."

"Call me Barney," he said with a nod. "I'm sorry about the situation. We're doing all we can to find the antitoxin."

"Thank you… both." Horatio replied making eye contact with Joe again. He could clearly see how upset Joe was, especially with the scene he had just witnessed. "Can you give me any idea just how long Calleigh has to live?"

"Umm… Horatio… It's hard to pinpoint but… maybe ten, or twelve hours. We're still unsure."

"I understand." He said looking from Joe to Barney. "Do you think the evidence will help in finding an answer?"

Barney tipped his head. "Yes, it may. If I can just get a pure sample of the toxin from it, that would be a huge help and possibly give us more time too. Time is of extreme importance in these kinds of cases."

It boggled Horatio's mind how Calleigh was now considered a case. His eyes widened at the thought of it.

"You any closer to finding this guy?" Joe asked pulling him from his thoughts.

Horatio shook his head back and forth slowly. "No."

Joe's pager went off and the phone on the wall began to ring at the same time. Joe headed for the phone and lifted his pager off his belt seeing the words scroll across the small screen, 'C. Duquesne in distress.'

"Gannon," he answered.

"It's Maria. Calleigh's in distress again. Her vitals are unstable Joe; we need you up here immediately!" Maria wasn't one to panic and Joe knew that. When she called he knew it was always serious.

"Hit her with 5mgs of Morphine! I'm on my way," Joe snapped shoving the phone back on its cradle.

"C'mon," Joe said looking over at Horatio. "Calleigh's in trouble."

Horatio blinked and instinct took over as he quickly followed behind Joe. They headed for the elevators and Joe punched the button on the wall pacing back and forth. He looked up at the descending numbers and growled, "Damn elevators…."

"Stairs," Horatio pointed and Joe nodded heading for the door.

"I'll meet you upstairs," Joe said.

"I'm right behind you," Horatio assured.

Joe opened the door and took off like a bat out of hell. Horatio kept up his pace and wasn't far behind when Joe flung open the exit door heading through it. Out of breath and full of adrenaline Joe stormed into the room.

"Vitals!" He snapped.

"90/50— Her pressures still dropping and we can't seem to control her increasing Tachycardia," Maria answered.

Horatio watched the chaotic scene unfold before his eyes. Alexx and Mr. Duquesne stood by the window watching with great worry.

"Temperature, 102.1 Joe," Cathy said looking up at the heart monitor. "Her heart rates increasing 160 BPM. Could be due to her fever."

"I've already gave her Digoxin Joe," another doctor stated who was also at Calleigh's bedside helping.

"Pressures dropping Joe, 80/40…." Maria bellowed.

Joe lifted Calleigh's head and grabbed her pillow. He flung it clear across the room, then gently lowered her head and examined her eyes.

"Pupils are fixed and dilated! He muttered and looked at Calleigh's graying complexion. "C'mon Calleigh, don't do this to me," he mumbled with apprehension.

"Vtach!" Cathy shouted. "She's in Vtach!"

"Crash cart!" Joe yelled instantly.

"No, no, no! My baby!" Mr. Duquesne cried out heading for the bed with Alexx trying to hang onto him.

"Clear the room!" Joe yelled seeing the hysterical man lose control. "Get him out of here!"

Maria came running in with the crash cart while Cathy shoved Mr. Duquesne and Alexx in Horatio's direction. Horatio pulled the man out of the room with Alexx following as well. Cathy closed the door behind them shutting them all out.

"Calm down. It's alright," Alexx soothed Mr. Duquesne. Her own heart banging rapidly against her chest. Horatio exhaled and turned his attention back to the door.

His eyes tightened looking through the small glass window on the door. He watched Joe rip open the front of Calleigh's gown. Maria then quickly placed two large pads on Calleigh's chest and side. Cathy handed Joe the paddles and Horatio clenched his jaw watching Joe shock Calleigh.

Her body jerked and lifted off the bed. For a moment it all stopped as they all turned to the monitors looking up at Calleigh's erratic heart beat. There was no change.

"Clear!" Joe yelled again shocking Calleigh a second time.

"She's dying!" Mr. Duquesne cried hearing Joe yell again. He slid down against the wall letting his body drop limply to the floor. Alexx stood with him as he leaned on her for support. Tears streaming down her face.

Horatio looked back at them for a moment, then back through the glass. His eyes stung with tears, his heart racing with fear. _'C'mon Calleigh. Please, fight... Don't give up… don't leave me.'_

They all stared at the monitor again waiting, hoping…

"It worked! She's back! Normal sinus rhythm Joe," Maria said with a heavy breath of relief.

"That a girl," Joe said looking up at the monitor seeing a normal heart beat pattern. "You hang in there sweetheart," Joe whispered pulling the sheet up to cover Calleigh bare chest. He stared at her for a moment and reached down to grip her hand. "Don't you give up on us, you hear me."

Calleigh moaned low still unconscious and moved her head slightly.

Joe smiled. "You heard me, didn't you?" He turned to Cathy. "Let's get her a new gown and um… another pillowcase while you're at it."

"Sure Joe," Cathy said with a grin and muttered. "Maybe next time you won't throw it on the floor."

Joe smirked at the nurse, then questioned, "Do we have her latest blood work up?"

"I'll go check," Maria answered heading outside.

"How is she doing?" Horatio asked when Maria came walking out. She gave him a small smile and a thumb up. Alexx and Mr. Duquesne walked over to hear what she had to say.

"Joe got her back. She's stable right now but I'll let Joe explain the rest to you."

"Thank you Maria," Horatio and Alexx said at the same time as she headed away.

"I need a drink," Mr. Duquesne exhaled heavily with a hand on his head. "I can't take this."

Horatio's jaw shifted. He took the man by the arm walking over to a quiet area. "No you don't. Your daughter needs you now more than ever, and you want a drink! Don't even think about it. Do you understand me?"

Mr. Duquesne inclined his head in shame and couldn't look Horatio in the eye. "This isn't easy you know. She's my baby and to see her like this is… is…."

Horatio sighed. "I understand—"

"Horatio," Alexx called waving him back over seeing Joe head for the door.

Joe walked out letting the door close behind him.

"How is she?" Alexx asked not giving Joe a second to speak. "What just happened?

Joe put his hand up in response. "What I can tell you is she's stable for the moment. I'm really not sure what just happened in there and why she went into full cardiac arrest on us."

Horatio and Mr. Duquesne stood beside Alexx listening intently.

"Joe!" Maria snapped rather loudly with Cathy following after her.

Joe gave them both a look and Maria handed him Calleigh's blood results. "I just called for the report," she stated with a frown.

Joe nodded and let his eyes scan over the page. It showed a low critical- 2.0 Potassium level. He growled immediately looking at Maria and Cathy. "Who's the moron that didn't call up her critically low Potassium level!"

Cathy shook her head and knew Joe was ready to blow a gasket. She ducked back into Calleigh's room taking cover before the hurricane arrived.

"I'm not sure Joe but I'll find out." Maria said standing brave. Her years with Joe had taught her exactly how to handle his crazy temper. "Do you want me to give her IV Potassium stat?"

"Yes. Thank you Maria. Let's hang a bag and start her with 30meqs. Three separate bags, 10meqs each to run one hour at a time, on pump."

"Of course Joe," Maria said with a nod.

"I want her blood repeated after the first dose. I want you or Cathy in that room with her at all times. Are we clear?"

"Yes Joe," Maria smirked. "We'll call you at the first sign of trouble."

"Good and... Nice work Maria," He said with an approving nod then turned his attention back towards Alexx, Horatio and Mr. Duquesne.

"Well… at least we know what caused her to crash. It was her low Potassium level."

"She'll be alright now?" Mr. Duquesne asked fretfully.

"Yes, as long as we get that potassium level back up where it needs to be." Joe looked over through the window of the door. Cathy was done and just pulling the covers back up over Calleigh. "You can go back in and be with her now if you like."

Mr. Duquesne nodded his head and opened the door heading back inside.

"Now what? I mean… What do we do? Just sit and wait…." Alexx let her words trail off and wiped her tear streaked face.

Troubled still, Joe rubbed at the back of his neck and shook his head. His own guilt and uncertainty clear to them. "I don't know," he answered somberly. "Maybe Barney can come up with something from the sample Horatio just gave him.

Horatio's thoughts passed behind his eyes. A flash of Red Cloud possessed him, his words haunting him.

'_The pain he causes will be unlike any pain you have ever felt before in your life.' _

Horatio knew Red clouds words were true. In all his life he had never experience such guilt, grief and pain. Horatio had never loved another as he loved Calleigh, so it was unlike anything he had ever been through before. The emotions that poured from him were uncontrollable and unmanageable.

"Hey," Joe said putting an affectionate hand on Horatio's shoulder pulling him from his thoughts. "You okay?"

Horatio's eyes tightened. His jaw clenched in recognition. "No," he barely whispered.

Joe looked at Alexx surprised. He never heard Horatio admit he wasn't alright until now. Alexx felt the same. She knew Horatio was having a very difficult time dealing with the situation. So was she, so was Joe, so were they all! Joe reached into his pocket and lifted his hand out, palm up towards Horatio.

"I meant to give you this earlier," Joe whispered holding Calleigh's diamond rose necklace in the palm of his hand. "She asked if I'd hold it until you returned.

Horatio's brows furrowed, he swallowed hard looking down at the sparkling necklace. Calleigh understood the red rose and what it represented to him — _'Love, Unity,'_ he thought as his eyes welled remembering when he gave it to her at the hotel. He stretched his neck and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Joe," he answered barely able to speak.

Joe placed it in Horatio's open hand. His next words were heartfelt and tender. "You can… put it back on her now if you'd like."

Horatio nodded trying his best to hold back his shattering emotions. He looked up to see the tears streaming down Alexx's face again, then had to quickly look away in fear of breaking down himself. He exhaled a shaky breath and moved to comfort Alexx.

"It's alright," he whispered, cradling her head to his shoulder. He handed her his handkerchief.

"What are— What are we going to do without Calleigh…" She sobbed against him. "Honey I can't… I won't accept this."

"Shsss," Horatio breathed softly trying to calm her. "I know. I understand," he whispered feeling his anger and guilt return. His reeling thoughts undoing him. _'Calleigh's suffering because of me.' _

He let out a soft breath. "Calleigh's going to be okay Alexx. She's going to be alright."

Alexx immediately backed off and held him at arms length. She looked up at him and stared at him in realization.

"Horatio?" She questioned with a very concerned look in her eyes. "Honey what are you planning?"

He gave her a small smile knowing she read him like a book. "C'mon," he said opening the door to Calleigh's room, letting her walk in before him and Joe.

Alexx kept her eyes glued to him. She watched Horatio leaned down and place the rose necklace back on Calleigh's neck. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you. Sleep with the angels."

Horatio took a step back. He looked over at Maria and Cathy who was teary eyed. Mr. Duquesne and Joe, then he met Alexx's glassy gaze.

'_She's in good hands,' he convinced himself. 'She's with the people that love her.'_

Alexx shook her head back and forth at him in a no and Horatio looked down unable to maintain eye contact.

Joe was watching a silent conversation take place in front of him. He wondered what was going on between the two of them.

Alexx opened her mouth to speak when Horatio's phone rang. He reached down into his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

'_Out of area.'_

"Excuse me," Horatio said stepping out of the room, with Alexx directly behind him.

"Horatio," he answered, walking a few feet from Calleigh's room.

"Tell me Lieutenant, what does Calleigh Duquesne mean to you. What do you feel when you see her suffering in pain. Does your soul die every time you see her in pain knowing she is dying because of you? How does that make you feel?" Satisfaction filled the caller's voice.

Horatio clenched his jaw trying to contain his rage. He answered angrily with a gritty rumble, "Harwood… I'm going to k—" Horatio bit his tongue stopping himself. His faced reddened as he tried to regain control of his thundering emotions.

"Ah, I can hear the anger in your tone Lieutenant. I can tell she's not doing well."

"Harwood listen to me. It's me you want. Just give me a time and place. Let's finish this." Horatio said in a calm even tone while his heart hammered away in his chest. He had to get him to agree. It was the only way to save Calleigh.

"You're desperate to save her life. Aren't you Lieutenant?" He taunted with laugher in his tone.

"Yes." Horatio didn't hesitate with his answer.

"I have your word Lieutenant? No Cops? Just you and I… correct?"

"Yes. You have my word. Just you and I."

"I warned you. I am the devil's son, his servant. I told you… you would pay dearly and suffer. Do you not believe me now Lieutenant?"

Horatio gritted his teeth. The fact that he had to agree with this bastard boiled in his gut.

"I believe you," he growled low.

Harwood could hear the tension in Horatio's tone; he could feel the waves of anger pouring from him. He smiled with gratification.

"Go to the Hummer and wait for my call."

"Harwood?" Horatio called into the cell phone.

The line disconnected and he already hung up.

Horatio exhaled heavily trying to calm himself down. He turned only to find a questioning Alexx Woods staring up at him. To make matters worse Joe headed over to where they stood.

"I… have to go," Horatio explained. "That was Harwood. This may be my only chance to save Calleigh."

"Honey, don't do this by yourself. You're putting yourself in danger Horatio. You know this. Calleigh wouldn't want this. Please call Frank and Eric. Please!"

Horatio shook his head back and forth. "I can't… If he even smells a cop. I gave him my word Alexx." He looked down at his watch.

"You gave a crazy man your word!" She snapped harshly. "Just what exactly are you planning to do Horatio?"

"Alexx…" He sighed, "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Joe shook his head and quickly cut in, "Now hang on a minute! You're leaving… Again!" It wasn't a question.

"Joe… Now's not the time for this. I have to go." Horatio explained calmly.

"Now's not the time! Are you crazy!" Joe snapped angrily. "Calleigh's in that room— dying and… and she wants you!" Joe spat harshly feeling his emotions boil over.

"I'll be back," Horatio answered losing patience, still holding Joe's gaze.

"Let someone else on your team find him. Why does it have to be you?" Joe ranted on.

"Because he wants me… not someone on my team. It's between him and me," Horatio growled.

"Bullshit! This is about your pride! Your revenge!" Joe snapped back.

Horatio's jaw clenched angrily. His tone dangerously low, "You're pushing your luck doctor."

"Am I," Joe answered getting right in Horatio's face.

Their eyes locked and tightened while they stared angrily at one another. Alexx didn't know weather to let them talk it out or jump between the two tenacious pitbulls.

Joe was the first to speak. "You belong here with her, don't you know that." Joe's tone softened a bit.

"Yes. Of course I do." Horatio answered guiltily.

"Then what's the problem man!" Joe said gripping both Horatio's arms, trying to shake him up.

Horatio's jaw tightened again. "The problem is… If I stay here with her… she'll die Joe. I can't let that happen."

Joe blinked confused and raked a hand through his hair. "You can't let that happen," Joe repeated. "Well how do you plan on stopping it Horatio?"

"By leaving— Now!" He growled out finally snapping losing all his patience.

Horatio turned away from Joe and began to walk away when Joe jogged over in front of him stopping him in place. Horatio shook his head in irritation and quickly side stepped Joe, but Joe wouldn't have it. He once again blocked his path with arms crossed on his chest and a death glare of determination.

"You're not leaving," Joe threaten with his hands on his hips standing in front of Horatio.

"I'm not." Horatio answered with intense iciness.

"Nope." Joe shook his head.

"I'm leaving Joe, with or without your approval," Horatio explained in complete calmness.

Joe heaved a sigh, then very unexpectedly shoved Horatio against the wall holding him there. Horatio was stunned as Joe's brute strength kept him pinned when he tried to pull away from the man's grip.

"Don't do this Joe." Horatio warned quietly.

"Someone has too!" He held his angry gaze and quietly declared, "She loves you man," Joe said with pure compassion. His tone and glassy blue eyes speaking volumes to Horatio.

"I… I love her too," Horatio whispered choked up.

Joe released his grip on Horatio's shirt and shook his head. "Then be with her now, while she's still here and alive."

"Joe, I want to be with her always… which is why I need to leave now. I still have a chance of getting her that antitoxin."

Joe stared at Horatio, hearing his loving words, understanding his reasons. He nodded and looked down guiltily at a loss for words.

Horatio put a gentle hand on Joe's shoulder. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked unexpectedly as Joe lifted his head and met his softening eyes. "Stay with her for me," he whispered shakily.

Joe's eyes widened and welled hearing the torture in the red heads voice. He froze for a moment but immediately responded with a nod of his head.

"Of course Horatio," he answered through teary blue eyes. He knew what Horatio was asking. He felt honored and overwhelmed at the same time that the man would ask him such a thing.

"If anything goes wrong Joe…" Horatio exhaled softly, "Promise me you'll stay with her… take care of her."

Joe swallowed hard and looked down trying not to bust. "I promise. I promise," he rasped barely able to contain his overflowing emotions.

Horatio turned to look back at Alexx who was pursing her lips holding back tears. He gave her a nod and waited as Alexx returned the gesture, then he walked away.

Joe swallowed his tears and leaned back against the wall squatting down. He tapped his head gently a few times against the wall and whispered, "Please help me out here, will you. Please," he prayed to the powers above.

Alexx walked over towards him and quickly opened her cell phone.

"Eric, its Alexx. Listen baby, Horatio just left here and he plans on meeting with Harwood alone. You have to help him. Track him. Maybe find out his location from the Hummer or his cell phone using the GPS?

"We'll do it right away Alexx. Tell me what happened," Eric said turning on Horatio's GPS signals there in the lab.

"Harwood contacted him and must have given him a meeting place or something. He warned Horatio to come alone."

"Okay Alexx, I'll call Frank and we'll track him from the car, this way we can stay close, just in case he needs us." Eric paused, "How's Calleigh doing?"

"Not good baby. Horatio is all torn up. I'm worried about him Eric he's not himself."

"We'll find him Alexx. I'll let you know as soon as we do. Keep us up to date on Calleigh's condition," Eric said and hung up.

"Are you alright Honey?" Alexx asked Joe who was still squatted down against the wall near her.

"Yeah… Yeah I guess," he mumbled.

Joe stood up still feeling guilty about what just happened between himself and Horatio.

"Sorry about that display of… Stupidity," Joe smirked annoyed with himself.

Alexx put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "It's called love, baby. I know you care for Calleigh deeply, and I know you care for Horatio as well. You're a doctor honey, you have feelings, you have emotions and you're a human being. There's nothing wrong with letting them show."

Joe exhaled deeply. "I guess I am human after all huh?"

"More human than any other doctor I know baby," Alexx said with attitude.

Joe chuckled. "I know a few who would disagree."

"Just point them in my direction honey. I'll take care of them," Alexx smiled.

"I bet you would," Joe said wrapping an arm around her heading back for Calleigh's room. "Thanks Alexx," Joe whispered sincerely.

"Don't thank me honey. I'm just glad you both worked it out. When you two knock heads it's like trying to break apart two angry pitbulls," Alexx laughed.

Joe grinned at her description. "Pitbulls huh."

"Uh huh," Alexx hummed with a sly smile and they both headed back into Calleigh's room.

III

Horatio's cell rang just as he reached the hummer. He looked around before answering it feeling his intuition kick in. He knew he was being watched.

"Horatio," he answered.

"Lieutenant. I see you took your time."

Horatio pursed his lips and shook his head trying to avoid an answer. "Just tell me where to meet you."

Laughter filled the line. "Try turning around," the cold voice informed.

Horatio turned with phone in hand as a black SUV with tinted windows pulled up. The front window slid down and a man in a black ski mask pointing a gun at him growled, "Get in the back now!"

Horatio's eyes tightened. He closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He pulled on the door handle opening the back door...

"Coming to the party," Another masked man laughed with his gun trained on Horatio.

Horatio's brows rose in surprise. He climbed in knowing there was no other choice. His only thoughts now… Would Harwood keep his word and give him the cure for Calleigh?

The masked man sitting beside him suddenly pressed the gun's barrel against Horatio's temple and pushed hard. "Give me your gun Caine! Use your left hand, and do it slowly."

Horatio eyes tightened in recognition. He was sure he knew that distorted voice.

"Move it!" The man growled shoving the cold metal against Horatio's temple harder.

Horatio slowly removed his gun and did what he was told, still trying to concentrate on the man's voice. He was clearly masking his gravelly tone.

"Where are we going?" Horatio innocently asked turning towards the masked man beside him.

The man quickly shoved his gun right under Horatio's chin and growled, "Shut the fuck up and keep your eyes forward! You do anything stupid and the girl dies! You understand?"

Horatio slightly raised his hands in surrender. "Yes," he answered cooperating. He was using tactics. Hoping to get the man to talk more and maybe recognize his voice. 'So much for that,' Horatio thought, and with the slightest turn of his head was suddenly greeted with the butt of a gun across his forehead.

"I told you not to move!" The man roared shoving his gun against the back of Horatio's head.

Horatio groaned crouched over, leaning forward in his seat dazed. He shook his head trying to clear the blurriness and sat back again with a grimace of pain.

"Calm down back there," the man in the front seat ordered.

'_Harwood.'_ Horatio knew his voice very well, but who the hell was this guy next to him he wondered.

"He's eyeing me up! I told him not to! I'll kill this motherfucker," The man in the back seat growled angrily shoving his gun against Horatio's chest.

"No you won't! You'll do as I say and everything we planned will work out for both of us. You got it?"

"Yeah," the man sneered shoving the gun harder into Horatio's chest.

Horatio met his gaze; he held his hazel eyes for a long moment as recognition instantly set in.

"John." Horatio blurted in disbelief.

The butt of his gun came crashing down against the side of Horatio's temple and everything went black.

TBC….

* * *

Okay, so… who knew and who is shocked!

Did I mention this story was Twisted! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so the story continues and so do we. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and thoughts. I wish I could answer all your questions but… it would give the story away. So hang in there and enjoy all the twists and turns that are about to come. This roller-coaster careened off track and it isn't done yet! **

**Suzie, thank you so much for proofing my friend. I appreciate your time and patience with my long wordy chapters and repetitiveness. I know the readers do too! **

**Here we go.... Hang on....**

* * *

**III **

'_Footsteps. Slowing footsteps moved closer, as if they were fading in and out, or was that his consciousness,' _he wondered.

Slowly Horatio blinked awake and instantly grimace feeling the excruciating throbbing pain in his head. He gradually came out of his confused state, aware of arguing voices, then quickly realized he was lying flat on his back, on a hard cold table.

'_How long has it been,'_ he wondered, remembering Calleigh only had hours to live.

"Ugh," he groaned when he quickly attempted to lift his head up but it dropped heavily right back down again. His eyes closed and a feeling of dizziness washed over him. He stilled for a moment, then inhaled deeply, trying to clear the haziness and regain some clarity. That's when his sense of smell seemed to kick in and he recognized the familiar scent around him.

'_Death and decomposition_.'

"He's awake!" One masked man said to the other.

"Good," let's get this over with."

Again Horatio tried to lift his head and winced in pain at the pounding sensation raging through it. He moaned low and attempted to bring his hand up to his head when he realized he was unable. It took a moment for recognition to set in when he heard the metal clank of what he believed was his handcuffs. He gently tugged and tested his right hand also, finding himself restrained to the cold table.

"How's your head Caine?" One of the masked men asked with a chuckle.

"I think… we can dispose of the masks now, don't you agree John," Horatio answered looking directly at him.

"Always a wise ass, huh Horatio?"

"Always the coward, huh John."

John mindlessly went at Horatio and Harwood quickly subdued him. "I said to control yourself! You'll have your time with him just like we agreed. Don't you see he's baiting you and you're falling for it."

Angrily John shot back. "Yeah well I'm not a big shot Marine like you. I don't know how to sit and wait like snipers do so well. Me, I just like to get to the point… so let's kill him already!"

"Patience is a virtue," Harwood said with a cold smirk at Horatio. "It's also very gratifying too."

Harwood pulled off his mask revealing his identity. John followed suit but rolled his up keeping it on his head like a hat.

Horatio gave them a cold smile. "Nice job at the mental hospital John. I admit… you completely had me fooled."

"What can I say Caine… you're a fucking idiot like your brother." He laughed and leaned down toward Horatio taunting, "I'm not afraid of you."

"That's your mistake John," Horatio replied with icy coldness.

"No it's your mistake Caine!" John yelled enraged, then quickly smash his fist down on Horatio midsection and was dragged back by Harwood.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to control yourself!" Harwood snarled at him.

Horatio groaned and inhaled deeply trying to find his breath. John's punch connected perfectly with his solar plexus knocking all the air out of him.

"How— how'd you get out John?" Horatio rasped breathlessly.

Harwood released John who walked back over towards the table.

"You mean without being noticed," John answered arrogantly. "Easy Horatio. It was so easy, and I even figured out a way past the camera surveillance too," John explained with a devious grin of satisfaction.

"There's an old passage two doors down from my room and the patient occupying the room is comatose… so he never minds the intrusions."

"Intrusions," Horatio answered attentively.

John laughed. "Well you don't think this was the first time do you. You would be surprised to know what goes on in those crazy places Horatio." John said mockingly.

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. "Somehow John, nothing you do… Nothing, surprise's me anymore. I've come to realized…" Horatio lifted his head up and leaned in John's direction with a low growl, "I've come to realize, that's exactly where you belong!"

John glared at Horatio with widening eyes. "You're gonna be sorry for that Caine."

Horatio hummed low. "You know, I'm betting you had help John. You didn't figure it out on your own, did you? Harwood helped you, didn't he?" Horatio snorted a laugh, "Admit it, you know it's true. You're too _stupid_ to have realized it yourself, especially after all this time you've been locked up in there."

John's eyes flashed with fury and Harwood quickly grabbed onto him. "He's goading you John. Just relax," he said stepping beside him with a small smile.

"You're very good Lieutenant. Very perceptive. I must admit, you are correct. I am the one who found the fault in the hospital's floor plans. A good soldier is always prepared and does his research before he strikes."

A flash of Red Cloud went off making Horatio blink. The man was pointing to his eyes again trying to warn him about something.

"Do you know where you are Lieutenant?" Harwood asked with an evil grin.

Horatio turned his head and looked around the dimly lit room noticing the layout. _'Metal doors, metal tables,'_ he wasn't exactly thrilled with his first guess.

Harwood whispered evilly, "The morgue."

Horatio's brows arched high. The ice cold metal table under him made sense now. The rows of small mental doors, the tables and the sickening smell of death. However, he still had no idea of his location.

"Fitting, don't you think," Harwood taunted again making John laugh.

"Why?" Horatio asked trying to buy some time and figure a way out. "Why all the cloak and dagger Harwood?

"You put me away Lieutenant. I could never get your words out of my head since that very day. You called me evil… and all the time I had to think about it, I realized you were right. _I am Evil_." His black eyes bore through Horatio. A chill coursed up his spine and made him shiver. Horatio didn't know if it was from the cold table, the morgue or Harwood himself.

'_Your insane,'_ Horatio thought, but wouldn't voice it in fear of irritating him and possibly making him change his mind about their deal.

"You're awfully quiet Lieutenant. I hope you're not concentrating too much on escaping, because you won't! And… if you try… she'll die." His orbs darkened more with his vile grin. "You do believe I am Evil, don't you Lieutenant."

"I believe we had a deal." Horatio said curtly, not acknowledging the question.

"We still do," Harwood calmly replied with conceit.

"Me for the antitoxin," Horatio said making sure it was clear.

"That's correct Lieutenant. Your girlfriend will be saved. She'll live just as long as you cooperate." Harwood reassured Horatio with his dark evil gaze.

"Yeah… and when you're gone she'll be all mine." John cut in laughing. "Calleigh and I are going to have some fun now that you'll be out of the picture Caine!"

Horatio turned towards John with a death glare. "Why won't you leave her alone John. What is it with you? Hasn't anyone ever taught you that no means no?" Horatio said angrily clenching his jaw.

He laughed and shook his head side to side. "With Calleigh… no really means yes. I can see she still hasn't told you, has she Horatio? Maybe in your next life you'll figure it out. Maybe you can come back and tell me all about it." John sneered, "Just know I had her in a way you never could, and she enjoyed every minute of it."

Horatio's jaw tightened. He did his best not to focus on John's disturbing words.

"So you three geniuses were involved in this from the start?" Horatio said looking at Harwood. "Charlie B, John and you."

"Something like that," Harwood said in a coy tone unconvincing to Horatio.

"Someone else is involved," Horatio said in realization. "Who?" He asked very curious.

"You were correct when you said you have many enemies Lieutenant," Harwood said with another spooky grin. "Let's just leave it at that shall we."

"You're going to kill me anyway. Why not let me go to my grave knowing who's responsible for my death?"

Harwood's evil laughter filled the room. "Very good Lieutenant. Very good. You would make an excellent Marine. I find myself enjoying your challenging conversations just like I did online."

Horatio was on a roll with questions and didn't stop. "How'd you get my screen name?"

"Now Horatio, a good magician never gives away his secrets." Hardwood said looking over at John. "Does he John?"

"Nope," John smiled and picked up a shiny silver scalpel from a small tray. "I think I'll have my fun now," John said holding up the glinting blade for Horatio to see. He headed for him with clear intent to do harm.

Horatio's heart quickened fearing the worse. "You said we had a deal. I thought I could trust you, I thought you were a man of honor?" Horatio growled lifting his head up, pulling madly on the cuffs.

"We do have a deal, and I am a man of my word. She will be saved." Harwood said calmly, towering over Horatio at the head of the table. He suddenly placed a strong, cold hand down on Horatio's forehead, keeping his head pinned down. "Just relax and it will be over before you know it.

"Wait! Wait!" Horatio growled low in panic, pulling with force, squirming on the table.

Looking straight up at Harwood, Horatio noticed the dangling dog tags and a strange looking tube hanging from his neck. Another flash went off of Red Cloud causing Horatio to zone out for the moment seeing the vision.

'_The beast stood in front of him and shoved the spear into Horatio's chest.' _

"In the side like I showed you," Harwood snarled at John who viciously jabbed the sharp scalpel into Horatio's ribcage.

"Fuck you Horatio!" John sneered and twisted the blade, causing Horatio to come crashing back to reality with a cry of excruciating pain.

Harwood nodded and released Horatio's head. "You're done John. Just like we agreed. Leave now and make sure no one sees you on your way out. We'll meet up just like we planned. Go!" Harwood pointed at the door.

John smiled down at Horatio who was gasping and groaning in pain. "I'll send Calleigh your regards Horatio. I'm sure she's gonna miss you, but soon enough she'll get over it. That is, once I bury myself deep inside her sweetness and fuck her till she can't stand anymore." He walked out of the room laughing manically, "She's gonna love every minute of it."

"John!" Horatio yelled through gritted teeth, "You… stay away from her!"

Harwood chuckled and walked off to the side where he retrieved a pole with a bag hanging from it. He pulled it over towards the table.

"You made me," Harwood explained to Horatio as he un-wrapped a syringe.

"I did… no such thing!" Horatio answered in a pained gravelly tone. You were a United States Marine. A man of honor. What happened to you?" He gasped trying to control his ragged breathing and his raging anger from John's words.

"Don't move your arm or I'll just stick you again." Harwood sneered grabbing hold of Horatio's forearm. With a quick jab he threaded a small needle into Horatio's vein. "You're a good patient Lieutenant," he said with a snort.

"Why not… just shoot me, why poison me?" Horatio questioned knowing his time was limited. Another flash of Red Cloud assaulted him, only this time Red Cloud didn't go away. Horatio blinked repeatedly at the older man who was now standing at his side.

"I told you I am the devil's son. I do not need to shoot you, I need to prove you wrong and bring you to your knees. I needed to make you suffer. I am true Evil," Harwood said proudly with a look of pure menace that easily made Horatio agree. This guy was scary.

Horatio turned away from the apparition trying to focus again on Harwood. "You felt the need to shoot and kill innocent people before for no reason at all. Why the change of heart now? A big shot sniper like you needs to blame it on the devil." Horatio stared into his black dead orbs waiting for a reaction.

Harwood eyes flashed dangerously and Horatio continued not giving him a chance to respond.

"If you are who you say you are... things would have been different. You wouldn't need anyone's help. You would have known the mistake you made when you poisoned my padlock." Horatio smirked and mocked, "I'm sure the devil would have informed his um… Son of the screw up."

Harwood stared deviously at Horatio. His anger clearly building. "Everything is for a reason Lieutenant. Who am I to question my maker? It is the way he chooses it to be. He led me step by step and I followed and obeyed. He led me to John Hagen, who may I say also understands the power of evil. John gave me information that I could have never obtained on my own. He led me to you, then he helped me bait you, and set the trap Lieutenant."

"So you admit you needed John's help. If you were so powerful and evil like you say, you wouldn't need anyone's help, would you?" Horatio pushed.

"You're twisting my words Lieutenant."

"Am I… Yet you needed Charlie's help too… right?"

Harwood nodded with narrowing eyes. "Very good Lieutenant, Yes. Charlie helped too, but that was a perfectly evil laid plan in lock down. You are aware Charlie knows a lot about you. He amused me with some very interesting stories about you and your past. Your family life, your mentor Al, your bomb squad days and all your arrogance. We are not unlike Horatio. You have also killed haven't you? In fact, you killed your very own father." Harwood spat and his words cut Horatio deeply.

Horatio growled, "I'm nothing like you!"

Harwood grinned again with deep satisfaction. "Yes you are… and more than you like."

Horatio lifted his head higher. He watched Harwood attach the tubing line to the IV he just hooked up in his arm. He felt his heart hammering away in his chest. This was happening and there wasn't a thing he could do at the moment to stop it. _'Just keep talking,'_ he figured trying to buy more time.

"How is she going to live if you kill me now?" Horatio winced at the stabbing pain pulsing in his side. He shifted on the cold table. The scalpel still stuck in his side, his warm blood pooled and slowly glided down the cold autopsy table.

"Trust me Lieutenant; I am a man of honor." Harwood explained examining his handy work.

"I thought you were the devil's son!" Horatio snapped. "You really need to make up your mind Chris. The devil's son, a god, or a man of honor? Now… right now, I see none of the above. Now I only see a coward!"

'_Wachabe! Hold your tongue. Don't anger him more.'_

Horatio suddenly turned in disbelief to see Red Cloud still standing there. _'Are you real?' _Horatio wondered to himself.

"It won't work Lieutenant," Harwood menacingly turned back towards him getting his attention.

Horatio stared at him but refused to give up. He knew all to well everyone had their breaking point.

"A man of honor wouldn't hide behind others. He'd take responsibility for his work."

'_Wachabe! You must listen to me. I am real. Now heed my words.'_

Horatio turned back toward Red Cloud stunned again. _'You're real?'_ His mind questioned taken aback.

"You question my honor," Harwood growled angrily.

Horatio once again turned away from Red Cloud unable to control his own anger. "You're evil, so how can you even begin to know what honor is," Horatio growled mocking him even more.

Harwood glared and suddenly pushed the scalpel in farther, twisting it, making Horatio writhe in pain with a guttural cry.

He leaned down over Horatio, then roughly fisted his hair, slamming his head back. "I suddenly find your conversation boring Lieutenant. I think it's best if you remain quiet for a while, especially for your girlfriend's sake," Harwood sneered making sure Horatio got his point.

Horatio groaned in extreme pain with eyes squeezed shut. He gritted his teeth trying to suppress the amount of agony he was experiencing.

'_Breathe,' the low broken English of Red Cloud's voice filled Horatio's ears. 'Do not anger him again. You must live to fight another day Wachabe.'_

"Red Cloud?" Horatio whispered turning towards his left. _'I must be losing my mind,'_ he thought turning back towards his captor.

Harwood started the drip. Horatio watched the dark chemical snake down the tubing and go into the IV line and into his vein. The stinging began instantly making Horatio grimace in pain. He opened and closed his fist trying to get the burning to subside.

"Who is Red Cloud?" Harwood said with humor in his voice. Are you hallucinating already Lieutenant," he snorted a laugh and walked over towards a small tray where Horatio's gun and phone laid.

Horatio blinked and exhaled trying to fight the effects of the poison. He turned back to see Red Cloud still there beside him. _'Are you really here,'_ Horatio questioned not expecting an answer.

'_I am here Wachabe. I am really here with you.' _Red Cloud replied.

Horatio's eyes widened at his response. _'How… how is this possible? I'm not even speaking.'_

'_Remember I told you, if you believe, then anything is possible, as long as you allow it to be so. I am on the spirit plane. You have called me and the Great Spirit has allowed me to come to you.' _

Harwood watched Horatio curiously, seeing his focus turned away from him.

"You should be feeling the effects of that poison any moment now," he explained coldly from a distance.

A moment passed when Horatio groaned and Harwood looked back over to see his head tipped back against the cold table. He grunted and clenched his fists clearly in pain.

Harwood smiled satisfied and return to the table. "I told you… you could not escape the devil's son. I warned you that you would pay and suffer."

Horatio groaned unwilling to give in, "So… will you."

Harwood laughed manically and leaned down towards Horatio. "I think not. Don't you know, you can't beat true evil Lieutenant?"

"This… isn't… over," Horatio rasped through gritted teeth as the poison began to gather momentum sweeping throughout his body.

"I'm afraid for you… it is." Harwood grinned evilly holding Horatio's pained gazed.

'_Be strong Wachabe,'_ Red Cloud reminded.

"Save… Calleigh," Horatio said weakly.

'_You must stay awake Wachabe. To save freespirit... you must do your best to stay awake.'_

Horatio moaned at Red Cloud, "I… I will."

Harwood watched Horatio carry on a conversation with no one.

"It's working faster than I anticipated," Harwood said lifting his fingers to the IV line. He turned the small wheel to slow the drip down. "We can't have you dying too quickly, can we Lieutenant," he laughed. "We have to make sure you suffer first."

'_We?'_ Horatio grimaced in pain and stared at him with widening eyes. Harwood's voice was suddenly slow, distorted and Horatio blinked swearing Harwood's eyes had just flashed red.

'_Maybe he was the devil. The devil's son._ _No! No, it's the poison,'_ he berated himself, as the creeping cold of oncoming shock spread through him. _'No. No! Stay awake… damn it.'_ He fought and grounded his teeth together trying to bare the pain.

Harwood opened Horatio's phone and looked down at him. "I'm about to call your CSI coworkers so they can come and help you."

Horatio stared at Harwood. "You're… crazy," he groaned sluggishly unbelieving his words.

Continuous flashes of Calleigh began to assault his mind, then his mother's bloody body and his father's dark eyes… _'The devil's eyes,'_ Then the beast himself appeared. Horatio's head thrashed back and forth as he tried to shake off the images and focus.

"No talking Lieutenant. You say a word and I'll let your beautiful blonde girlfriend die."

Harwood tapped a button on Horatio's phone and waited.

Eric looked down at his ringing cell phone and answered, "Delko."

"Remain quiet and just listen if you want to find Lieutenant Caine alive," Harwood ordered. "I have the Lieutenant and he is in desperate need of medical attention. I will leave his phone open so you can trace the call and find his location."

Eric's eyes widened and he quickly responded. "Wait! We traced his cell and I can't get a fix on his location. Just tell me where he is!"

"Maybe you should try again," Harwood said in a cold cruel tone with an evil grin. "Now that I turned his GPS signal back on for you. Did you really think I was that stupid to let you track him and find me?" Harwood calmly put the phone down and turned back towards a groaning Horatio.

"You… are… insane," Horatio barely whispered feeling the ill effects of the poison rack his entire body.

Harwood leaned over Horatio mercilessly. "No… I am Evil," he said with a callous look. "I enjoy death." He grinned reminding Horatio of his own words. "And I am going to enjoy yours." He pulled the small tube off his chain and placed it directly in Horatio's right palm holding it there.

"This is the antitoxin Lieutenant. It's enough for one person only. It will save her life. Be sure to try and tell that to your friends when they arrive. They shouldn't be long Lieutenant. Oh… if you're still conscious that is." He laughed diabolically and left Horatio to die.

Horatio groaned and tightened his hand into a fist hanging onto the tube, knowing it was Calleigh's lifeline. _Calleigh's cure_. His eyes suddenly slammed shut as his body began to shake and pain filled his every muscle. _'Calleigh… think… Calleigh….'_

'_Wachabe,'_ Red Cloud spoke helping Horatio keep his eyes open. _'Your friends will be here soon. You must hang on just a little longer.'_

Horatio gave his best attempt at a nod. He fought as hard as he could to stay conscious. _'Stay Awake,'_ his thoughts repeated in his mind. It was almost impossible but he somehow managed to keep his lids open… just barely.

'_Freespirit awaits you Wachabe. You must stay awake for her. You must stay awake!' _

Red Cloud began an Indian chant forcing Horatio to keep his eyes open. It was only a few minutes when Red Cloud stopped and spoke. _'Your friends are here. You will live to fight another day Wachabe. Say it,'_ Red Cloud said.

"I will… Live… fight… another day," Horatio struggle to get the words out.

Red Cloud smiled and began his chant again knowing help had arrived.

"Miami Dade PD!"

Horatio heard a loud bang and then voices calling his name from what seemed like a million miles away. His eyes finally succumbed and closed.

"H! H!" Eric shouted and immediately pulled the IV out of Horatio's arm. He took notice of the blade sticking in Horatio's side and the blood pooling on the table. "Horatio! C'mon, wake up!" Eric yelled shaking him, while Ryan worked on his restraints.

Horatio's eyes shot open with a gasp and his body began to shake violently.

"Calleigh… cure…" he rasped and opened his right palm for Eric to see. "Help… save… her… now." He groaned in pain and writhed squeezing his eyes shut again.

"H! H! Horatio wake up!" Eric shouted trying to revive him.

"He's been poisoned!" Ryan shouted at a lost what to do next. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Call the doc!" Frank yelled pulling him from his daze.

"Get the cuffs off him," Eric growled, then yanked open his phone and hit a button.

Alexx looked down at her cell and saw his name, _Delko_. She quickly answered, "Eric did you find him?"

"We got him Alexx but I need to speak with Joe right away," Eric said hastily.

Alexx's eyes widened in fear. "Honey is Horatio alright?"

"Alexx he's… he was poisoned but, he managed to get the antitoxin for Calleigh. I really need to speak with Joe, Alexx."

"Hang on baby," Alexx said and handed Joe her cell phone. She chewed on her lip while tears filled her eyes.

Joe gave her a curious look and took the phone from her. "Hello."

"We need you up here doc!" Eric said not wasting another second. "We have the antitoxin for Calleigh but H… Horatio's been stabbed and poisoned."

"Wh— What!" Joe blurted out in disbelief. "How—"

"Just get up here!" Eric snapped loudly unwilling to go on and lose more precious time.

"Up where? You're in the hospital?" Joe asked feeling his adrenaline kick in.

"We're in the old morgue on the thirteenth floor! He needs help now," Eric shouted. "I think he's going into shock!"

"I'm on my way," Joe answered and handed Alexx the phone. He pointed, "Cathy you're with me. C'mon." He opened the door and looked back. "Maria keep her stable… no matter what!" Joe order and was gone in a flash.

Maria looked at Alexx who quickly explained. "Horatio has the cure for Calleigh but… he's been poisoned too."

Maria's gaze widened in disbelief, "Oh my."

Joe and Cathy headed for the elevators. Joe growled shaking his head, "These fucking elevators are for shit today!"

Cathy's eyes widened and she nodded without a word.

"Cathy meet me upstairs in the old morgue. Bring a gurney and some more help," he shouted as he headed for the stairwell.

"Joe, you're gonna run up six flights of stairs!" Cathy asked stunned.

"Just do it!" Joe yelled annoyed and went through the door.

Cathy smirked and crossed her arms on her chest waiting for the elevator. "I should have known better."

Joe was panting and breathless as he hit the thirteenth floor. He huffed and puffed as he went flying through the morgue doors. The room was filled with cops and he saw Eric, Ryan and Frank gathered round the table Horatio was laying on.

"What happened?" Joe breathlessly snapped and moved right in to examine Horatio who was trembling violently. "He's going into shock!" Joe blurted while he examined the wound in his side and on his head. He quickly examined his eyes to find him unresponsive.

"We have the antitoxin for Calleigh. What do we do?" Ryan asked while Joe continued to examine Horatio.

Joe stopped and looked over at Ryan with a nod. "Are you sure it's the cure?"

"No," Ryan answered looking at Eric and Frank for help.

Cathy came through the doors pushing a gurney, with two other nurses. They headed over towards Joe.

"Cathy I want you to take Ryan down to Barney in the lab right now. Calleigh's life depends on it. Go! I'll call Barney and let him know you're coming."

"Okay Joe," Cathy answered and left with Ryan immediately.

Joe turned his attention back to Horatio. One nurse handed him some gauze and he held it against the wound leaving the scalpel there for now.

"Damn it Horatio, what did you go and do," Joe mumbled increasing the pressure.

"Cal… leigh…" Horatio muttered with eyes closed. His body trembling uncontrollably.

Joe stared wide eyed at him. Even in a state of shock she was all he could think about.

"She's okay Horatio. Calleigh's gonna be fine," Joe answered softly trying to ease him.

"Hold this," Joe turned and snapped at one of the nurses who moved in to help keep pressure on the wound.

Joe opened his phone and hit a button. "Barney its Joe. Listen carefully; Cathy is on her way down to you now. We think we may have the antitoxin and I need you to confirm it for me. Do it quickly but accurately, and see if you can possibly get two doses out of it. Horatio's been poisoned."

Barney blinked back his disbelief and stuttered, "I'll… I'll analyze it immediately Joe. I'll do my best."

"Do some of that miracle work of yours Barney, we need it now more than ever," Joe replied and closed his phone. He turned back towards Eric and Frank.

"Help me get him on the gurney. We need to get him down to ICU stat!"

TBC…

* * *

Okay so what do you think is going to happen next?

Did you all guess who was involved? Were you correct?

And do you think that is the end? LOL It's not!

Plenty more angst and fun to come…

Horatio's guilt…

Calleigh's Journal…

And one huge twist at the end of this story. Bet you won't see that coming! Hahaha


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Roller-coaster alert!!! This chapter is all over the place as you will soon see. Angst, fun, angst… Then it takes a very unexpected crazy train turn in the end. I just want to thank each and every one of you for all the wonderful reviews and thoughts. You all keep me going, and should I mention smiling! :o) Suzie, thank you for proofing as always my friend, you are the best!**

**Enjoy the ride,**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Alexx stood at the hospital while her two dearest friends wavered between life and death. She still couldn't get her mind around the twist of events. First Calleigh poisoned and now Horatio. It was all unimaginable and the world seemed to be falling apart around her.

She sat at Calleigh's bedside and prayed silently. She prayed for a miracle, for the both of them. She understood what Horatio did. She knew he understood the consequences of his actions. How easily he was willing to sacrifice himself… to give his life for another… for the woman he loved was inconceivable. It boggled her mind but she understood and always recognized the kind and self- sacrificing man Horatio Caine was. He was unlike any other. Horatio didn't give it a second thought and Alexx knew he wouldn't. It was that which frightened her so much. She knew the extent the red head would go through to save the love of his life.

She sighed low and slid her hand over Calleigh's. "You're going to be okay baby girl. Horatio made sure of that for you."

Tears flooded her eyes while she stared at Calleigh's pale complexion, hoping that would be true for the red head also, but she was a doctor and knew better than that.

III

Horatio was brought down to ICU where Joe thoroughly examined him and gave him some Morphine to keep him sedated. He surgically removed the scalpel from Horatio's side, then cleaned and stitched the wound, also taking care of the small gash near his temple.

It was late, after hours. The room was dimly lit while Joe stood watching over Horatio. He sat in the chair beside his bed and slowly rubbed his face in total exhaustion. His thoughts a whirlwind while he stared down at the complicated red head amazed at the sacrifice he had made. _'His life for another's.'_

Joe wondered for a brief moment if he could ever make such a sacrifice like Horatio just had. He didn't have long to consider it when his phone vibrated pulling him from his thoughts.

"Gannon," he said quietly getting up. He walked a few feet away from the bed.

"Joe its Barney. You were right. It's the antitoxin but… but there's only enough for one Joe. I tried to duplicate it but it's going to take some time. I'm doing all I can," Barney explained sadly. "I think… I think we shouldn't waste anymore time on this Joe. I think you should give Miss Duquesne the dose ASAP."

Joe shook his head in dismay and sighed heavily, "Thanks Barney. I understand. I'll let you know when I decide," Joe said somberly and closed his phone.

All of Joe's emotional thoughts and fatigue finally crashed down on him. He walked back over and slowly sat in the chair at Horatio's bedside. He let his head hang low and rubbed at the back of his neck in a massaging motion.

'_Who am I to make a decision on which one of you is going to live?'_ He shook his head hating himself for the choice he was about to make. _'It makes sense to give the antitoxin to Calleigh. She's been sick for days now and will surely die if I don't… then again, because she's been so ill for days, her body may not be able to recover, and she could die anyway.'_ Joe let out a frustrated breath.

'_You're chances are better,'_ he thought staring at Horatio's sleeping form. _'You're stronger, and the poison hasn't had the time to compromise all your organs, unlike Calleigh.'_

"But I made you a promise, didn't I," Joe quietly admitted aloud.

Horatio groaned low and shifted slightly in the bed making Joe come to attention. He observed him and sighed softly. The compassion in his tone was heartfelt. "Hey, pal… If you can hear me, I want you to know Calleigh is going to be alright. You saved her Horatio. You did it."

Joe whispered and put an affectionate hand on Horatio's shoulder. "But… But you left me in a bad position here pal. I… I have to make a decision and… I have to make it soon," Joe quietly explained feeling torn. His eyes welled and tears began to trickle down his cheek.

Alexx quietly stood in darkness of the doorway, watching, listening, to the compassion in the man's words.

Joe raked a rough hand through his hair in distress and growled, "Damn it Horatio! Don't you die on me! You stubborn son of a bitch, you hang on… You hang on for as long as you can and I promise, we'll come up with something. I promise," he said in a guttural tone when his voice cracked. He took a moment to gather himself and lowly cleared his throat.

He whispered. "I have to go take care of Calleigh now… but I'll be back in a little while. You hang on pal. Hang on," he whispered and gently patted Horatio's shoulder.

Joe stood from the chair and wiped his teary eyes. He immediately noticed Alexx standing in the darkness of the doorway and froze.

She walked over to him with her own tears streaming and cupped his face with tender hands. "Are you okay Honey?"

Joe nodded without a word, his glassy eyes cast down. The tears still fresh on his face. He was unable to answer feeling the tears choke him.

"Horatio knows you are doing everything you can Joe. He knew you would baby. That's why he asked you to be there for Calleigh. He trusts you Joe. He knows you're a good man."

"Thanks, Alexx," Joe answered lowly.

"Anytime honey," she said, and gave him a gentle hug. "It's alright."

Joe backed off and looked down. "I um… I'm going to give Calleigh the antitoxin now."

Alexx rubbed his arm affectionately. "I understand. I hope you don't mind some company honey."

"No. No in fact, I was going to ask you to be there when I do. I'm sure Calleigh wouldn't mind the support either," he said and gave her one of his famous winks trying to lighten the mood.

Alexx smiled in understanding. "No she wouldn't."

Maria walked in and handed Joe the latest results of Horatio's blood work. He instantly shook his head displeased.

"He's getting worse already," Joe said upset, then looked up at the beeping monitors.

He let out a heavy breath, "Keep an eye on him Maria. I'll be with Calleigh for a little while if you need me."

"Okay Joe," she answered and watched the two of them leave.

III

"Here we go," Joe said anxiously, then carefully administered the antitoxin into Calleigh's IV line.

"Now we sit and wait." Joe exhaled a long breath and looked over at Alexx who nodded.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon Joe?"

Joe swayed his head back and forth. For the first time in his life he was really unsure. The doctor inside of him was logical and understood the probability and statistics of each situation, but his heart… his heart said otherwise. Joe's mind and heart were at war with one another, and it was his heart that kept winning out.

"I'm hoping she will but… I think it's going to take her body some time to recover from the poison. Let's remember it almost had three full days to disrupt her entire body and all her organs too."

"Calleigh will recover," Alexx said confidently, reaching for her hand. "Won't you baby," she said squeezing it affectionately.

"Did you speak with her father?" Joe asked quietly.

Alexx nodded. "He'll be back in the morning… I hope," She said with a gloomy look.

"Yeah, I um, I can understand. I caught him in the stairwell taking a drink. He was trying to calm his nerves. He'll be alright," Joe said with a nod. "I think he'll be back.

"From your mouth to god's ears baby," Alexx said looking back over at Calleigh.

III

Horatio's eyes rolled slowly from side to side while he slept. His breathing quickened and his heart rate sped up. A low moan escaped his lips and his eyes suddenly snapped open with a gasp, he bolted upright.

"Calleigh! Calleigh!"

"Take it easy." Joe soothed easing Horatio's body back down in the bed. "It's just a dream. You're dreaming."

Slowly the pain came seeping back, gathering momentum, until it rocked him with its power, causing him to groan and grimace. His eyes close with the sharp lingering discomfort. His right hand slid up his bare stomach and over to a bandage, where Joe stopped it and gently lowered it back to his side.

"You have a few stitches in there pal, so be careful not to pull on it."

Horatio's pained blue eyes opened again. His voice was dry and gritty from sleep. "How— How's Calleigh?" He asked shakily.

"We gave her the antitoxin Horatio. She… she should be okay," Joe explained softly.

Horatio winced with a groan and shivered uncontrollably. "Should, be," he questioned. His left hand went to his stomach where he could swear someone just stabbed him with a sharp knife.

Joe's brows furrowed observing, seeing the amount of pain he was experiencing. "Hang on… I'll increase the morphine drip," Joe said nodding at Maria.

"No..." Horatio growled. "You said… should be… what does that mean?"

He struggled to keep his words steady while his body trembled. He grimaced and clenched his jaw as another excruciating wave of pain ripped through him.

"Ughh," he moaned low while his head pressed back into the pillow.

"Do it Maria," Joe ordered pointing at the Morphine pump.

"I'm… okay," Horatio rasped desperately trying to control the pain and his shivering body.

"Like hell you are," Joe replied putting a firm hand on Horatio's chest, keeping him down. "Just relax and please don't get yourself worked up. It will cause your heart rate to accelerate, which in turn will cause the poison to work faster. Do you understand me?" He asked watching Horatio barely nod.

"Cal…leigh…" Horatio repeated in a slow choppy tone. His teeth chattered and he clenched his jaw tightly, trying to stop them.

"Alright," Joe said holding his pained gaze. He held back trying not to answer him hoping the Morphine would take effect already. "Stay calm," he said softly, with his hand still pressed against Horatio's chest.

"Joe…" Horatio groaned. He pushed wanting an answer as he trembled violently.

Joe exhaled softly and against his better judgment answered. "Horatio… she's… in a coma."

Horatio's half closed lids flew open. "What! How… I thought… you said…"

He began coughing and choking while his whole body shook in pain. The mental anguish was even crueler than the physical pain he was feeling. Just the fact that Calleigh still wasn't well after the antitoxin devastated him, and Horatio's heart rate immediately increased.

"Take it easy man! I said you needed to stay calm," Joe snapped looking up at the monitors. The machines started beeping as Horatio's heart rate accelerated. "Maria, turn it up. I want him sedated now!" Joe yelled.

"I need… I need…" Horatio shook violently unable to continue. His left hand suddenly latched onto Joe's wrist that was still lightly restraining him.

Joe held his pained gaze and nodded, his voice soft, "I know Horatio. I know," he said, understanding the red heads worry. "I think Calleigh's going to be fine, but her body just needs some time to recover from the trauma the poisoned caused."

Horatio fought the Morphine and kept his eyes focused on Joe. His jaw tightened and then finally relaxed when his lids closed against his own stubborn will. His head flopped to the left and his hand slipped off Joe's wrist and slid limply down to his waist.

"He's out," Joe sighed heavily leaning his weight down on the bed railing. He shook his head in distress feeling his own emotions run rampant. "God damn it!" He growled frustrated making Maria Jump. He ran a hand through his hair when Maria pointed towards the door making him turn around.

"Joe," Alexx said softly. Is Horatio okay?"

Upset and worn out, Joe unenthusiastically walked towards her. "Yeah… he's okay for now. He's stable."

Joe massaged the back of his neck. He was clearly exhausted and rattled. He hardly slept in almost three days since this all started and he was still healing himself. His body was sore and achy as he rubbed at his tender midsection.

"We may have something," Alexx said getting Joe's full attention. Just hearing the optimism in Alexx's voice was enough to bring Joe a renewed energy.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Eric is on his way here now. In all the chaos, the poison used on Horatio was logged in as evidence. It was logged in before anyone even realized it. Eric just mentioned it to me in the hopes it might help Barney find a cure for Horatio."

Joe eyes widened and he suddenly gripped both Alexx's arms tightly, holding her gaze, almost shaking her. "Are you sure?" He said loudly, very energized.

Alexx nodded taken back by his response. He was still hanging onto her. "Yes. Eric said there was a fair amount left in the bag."

Joe's smile grew from ear to ear. "This is good!" He clapped his hands together and bellowed, "Hell, this is great!"

Alexx smiled back feeling Joe's optimism affect her. "Do you think it can save Horatio?"

"I know it can," Joe answered confidently and turned back towards Maria. "I'll be down in the lab working with Barney. Call me if anything changes with his vitals."

Maria nodded with a smile. "I will Joe. Good luck," she said feeling her own hearts relief.

His gaze went to Horatio. "You hang on Horatio. Hang on."

Alexx and Joe met up with Eric. He handed Joe the evidence bag and watched Joe cautiously take a small bag out and examined the thick dark fluid.

He nodded. "Eric this will definitely help. Thank you." He carefully put it back in the evidence bag and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God." Joe tightly held onto the evidence bag feeling he had to guard it with his life. "Let's get this down to Barney stat."

III

The voices he heard were strangely familiar. Soft yet authoritative, and they seemed to be getting closer. Slowly they became more distinct and Horatio began to wake. The incessant beeping machines made his head ache more as he became aware of his surroundings.

"Has he been awake at all?"

"No Joe. He had a few high fevers during the night but he hasn't regain consciousness yet."

"How's the wound… still oozing?"

"No, it's been fine. I didn't have to change the dressing twice this time."

Something cold and hard, pressed down on Horatio's chest, his eyes finally fluttered open.

Joe smiled down at him while listening to his heart with the stethoscope. "Good Morning."

Horatio blinked the haziness from his orbs as the image of Joe's smiling face cleared. He cleared his dry throat and rasped, "Cal—"

Horatio's eyes suddenly slammed shut and his whole body began to shake uncontrollably. With his left shaky hand he pulled at the blanket trying to cover himself and get warm.

"Easy pal, let me get that for you," Joe said pulling the blanket up to cover Horatio's bare chest. Joe put a gentle hand on his shoulder and explained.

"What you're feeling is the after effects of the poison. It may come and go for a while but I can guarantee it will subside."

Horatio moaned with a nod. His body trembled under the covers and he breathed shakily. "Cal— Calleigh?" He began to cough and choke as Joe held onto him and Maria stood by with a cup of water with a straw.

"Take a sip," Joe said sliding one hand under Horatio's head to help him lift up.

Horatio swallowed with a nod of gratitude. "Thank… you."

"You bet pal," Joe said cheerfully with a wide smile. He smirked, "By the way… You're gonna live."

Horatio's brows went up, then down in realization. "And… Calleigh?"

Joe pursed his lips. "Um… She's hasn't regain consciousness yet but we do expect her to make a full recovery."

"Still… in a coma?" Horatio gasped and his body began to quiver again. His left hand shook hanging onto the top of the blanket.

Joe nodded. "For now… yes. Her vitals are getting better everyday Horatio. We have to have hope." Joe said inclining his head towards Maria. "Start up that Morphine drip again—"

"No," Horatio coughed and shivered. "I'm… I'm…"

"Fine. I know," Joe finished with an affectionate hand on Horatio's chest. "Relax pal, it's just a low dose to help you with the shakes."

"That's what… you always say," Horatio muttered shakily.

Joe grinned instantly while one brow rose. "That's right."

Horatio was doing much better than he thought. With a sly grin Joe leaned down closer to Horatio's ear. "By the way, I um… I just want you to know when this is over and you're better… I'm gonna kick your ass!" Joe stood upright again and bounced on his toes smiling wisely.

Horatio's brows furrowed and he murmured, shuddering, "You're on… doctor."

Joe couldn't help but laugh at Horatio's direct response. Alexx was correct, Joe grinned in thought, _'Horatio was a pitbull.'_

"Okay truce," Joe said raising his hands in surrender. "I'll let you slide for now because you really need to get some rest."

Horatio's eyelids became heavy when the Morphine began to kick in. He rasped barely audible, "Chic…ken." Then his lids closed for good.

Joe shook his head and couldn't contain his laughter at the red heads last comment.

III

The next time Horatio awoke it was to the coolness of a compress pressed against his forehead.

Maria smiled down at him speaking softly, "I'm just cooling you down a bit honey. You've been having a few fevers on and off tonight."

"Mmm." A low dry hum was all that came from Horatio's throat. His body was weak from the fevers and completely drained from the events of the last few days. His eyelids closed in a matter of seconds and he was fast asleep again.

III

Drifting closer to consciousness he could hear voices… familiar voices… arguing?

"I don't think this is a good idea right now?" Joe snapped.

"We need to ask him a few questions if we're gonna find this guy doc. It won't take long." Frank answered.

"He's not up to it; can't you see that for yourself?" Joe said looking over at Horatio who was out cold.

"If we don't find Harwood before H comes around we're really gonna have a problem," Eric stated. "When he finds out Calleigh's still in a coma," Eric shook his head, "What do you think he's gonna do! You won't be able to keep him in that bed doc."

Joe's eyes tightened and he put his hands on his hips in a defensive stance. "He's not going anywhere in his present condition."

"You don't know Horatio," Frank muttered.

Joe shook his head back and forth. "This is a bad idea," he growled looking at Frank and then Eric. "His body is still fighting the poison and it's causing him to have high fevers. I don't know what you expect to get out of him."

"Let us worry about that doc," Eric said with a nod.

Horatio moaned low trying to speak. Not quite understanding why his words turned into mumbled sounds.

"He's waking up," Frank said.

Joe shook his head side to side still upset with them. He walked over towards Horatio's bed and the Morphine pump. He pressed on a button that beeped and immediately stopped the Morphine drip from working.

"Give him a few minutes," Joe glared at Frank and Eric.

Horatio moaned again and Joe nudged him awake. "Hey pal, can you open those blue eyes for me?" He gently shook him.

Horatio slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus and speak. Instead another groan came out and he coughed. His hand slid up to his midsection protectively.

"Easy pal," Joe said, offering him an ice chip. Horatio accepted it and rolled the cold wetness around his mouth gratefully with a nod.

"Horatio, Frank and Eric are here and they need to ask you a few questions. Are you up for a short visit? Do you think you can keep those eyes open for a little while?" Joe asked softly.

"Yes." Horatio rasped.

Eric and Frank moved in when Joe stepped aside, still keeping an eye on Horatio.

"Hey H," Eric said with a small smile, as Frank inclined his head.

"Did you… get him," Horatio dryly asked.

Frank shook his head. "No. We were hoping you could help us maybe figure out where to find him. Did he say anything H?"

Horatio tightened his jaw and shook his head back and forth. "No." He lied.

Frank scratched his head frustrated. "He had to say something."

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought remembering Harwood's words, but he chose not to share them with Frank and Eric. "He said… it was over," Horatio explained and let his eyes close. "Then he used my phone. It's all a bit fuzzy…."

"It's okay H," Eric replied seeing Horatio's difficulty remembering. "Is there anything you can think of that could help us find him."

Horatio moan low in pain. "No… No I…."

Joe gritted his teeth and intervened. "Okay that's about enough. He's in pain, and of course he's not going to remember anything now. That's the Morphine at work. He's gonna need some time."

Eric and Frank looked at Joe and nodded. "We had to try doc," Eric said. "This guy is still out there."

Horatio let his eyes close feeling his anger build, knowing Eric was correct and Harwood was still out there, a free man. _'Not for long,'_ he thought. If anyone was going to find Harwood, it was gonna be him. He would have his revenge on the bastard for doing this to Calleigh. He would see to it they all paid. John and Charlie too.

"We'll see you later H," Frank said.

Eric patted Horatio's shoulder. "Hang in there H." He looked over at Joe. "Thanks doc, and um… sorry we had to disturbed him."

Joe nodded with tongue in cheek and arms crossed on his chest. He glared. "Just make sure no one else comes to question him, especially that Stetler guy. I won't allow him in here! Are we clear?"

Eric chuckled with a nod. "Sure doc, we'll make sure." Eric and Frank headed out of the room.

"Stetler guy," Horatio rasped and opened his tired eyes again.

Joe smirked. "Yeah. I don't like that guy."

"That… Makes two of us," Horatio quipped.

Joe walked over to the Morphine pump and hit a button. The machine beeped and Horatio knew what that meant. _'More sleep.'_

"How's Calleigh?" He asked feeling guilty and bitter knowing Harwood was still a free man.

Joe blew out a soft breath wishing he could give him some good news for a change.

"Same. No change yet, Horatio." He patted his shoulder tenderly. "Hang in there pal."

Horatio's eyes began to close as he whispered, "Thank you… Joe."

Joe heaved a sigh and watched Horatio sleep for a moment before answering. "I wish you had something to thank me for," he whispered feeling his own guilt tug at him.

III

Horatio's eyes snapped opened suddenly, vivid images of Harwood flashed in his mind. He groaned and shifted in the bed feeling every part of his body ache. He looked over at the clock that read three o'clock, and realized it was still dark outside. He felt stiff, like he had been sleeping forever and attempted to lift his head. With a low groan it flopped back down onto the pillow.

"Damn Morphine," he groaned. Then was greeted by a very unexpected visitor.

'_It is good to see you awake again Wachabe,'_ The words spoken in a soft broken English as Red Cloud stood standing at the foot of his bed.

Horatio swallowed the dryness in his throat and lifted just a bit on his elbows. He grimaced feeling the stitches pull at his side.

"Are you real this time?" He stared unsure wondering just how much Morphine Joe gave him.

Red Cloud smiled. _'I am as real as last time. I am glad to see you remember.'_

"How could I forget," Horatio's eyes widened, "I thought I was losing my mind."

Red Cloud laughed. _'Your will is powerful. Your heart, strong and vibrant, but your mind…' _

"What about my mind?" Horatio questioned and hit a button on the bed to sit up more.

He reached for the cup of water on the table and shakily took a sip. The aches and pains almost bearable, probably from the Morphine drip.

'_Your mind is easily overcome with anger, and guilt. You must learn to control it.'_

Horatio's brows rose. "I wish I could," he mumbled as his body began to tremble.

'_You can. You will,'_ Red Cloud answered slowly. _'Remember what I told you. Think with your heart not with your anger. The decision you are thinking of making is not a wise one Wachabe.'_

Horatio tilted his head in disbelief and stared at the man. "What decision," he rasped dismissively.

Red Cloud held his gaze for a long moment. _'You do not fool me Wachabe. I know what you do. I see how you use your words to avoid things you'd rather not discuss. I know what you are planning. You… are not ready.'_

Horatio's cheek twitched. "Live to fight another day. Isn't that what you said, because I can't stop thinking about it." Horatio didn't bother to hide the rage that lingered deep inside him.

'_Yes. Live to fight another day… when you are well, and capable of winning the battle.'_

"I'm fine," Horatio growled low, but his tightening eyes gave away the waves of pain he was experiencing.

'_If you believe that… you are a fool. I see you are still too weak to fight, and the poison still remains in your system. It affects you more than you know.' _Red cloud held his narrowing gaze and pointed to his heart and head._ 'You have much hatred and vengeance in your heart Wachabe.'_

"You're damn right I do," Horatio muttered feeling enraged.

'_This is not like you. Look at how angry you are Wachabe. You are letting your hatred control you and you must not. You must not do this today. You must not leave here.'_

Horatio's gaze narrowed and he exhaled as a wave of pain tore through him. "How do you know what I'm thinking," he asked amazed at the man.

Red Cloud smiled. _'It is not difficult. Your anger burns bright in your fiery eyes and your curt tone tells me you have lost your way. The Great Spirit also understands this and guides me to help you.'_

"Really. So what is the Great Spirit saying now?" Horatio replied sarcastically. "Calleigh's still in a coma," he growled low, full of bitterness. He knew she was suffering because of him and his guilt gnawed at him.

Red Clouds eyes flashed amber. _'We see you doing something very foolish Wachabe. We see you giving into your anger. We see Freespirit without you. Alone. Is this what you wish for her?'_

"That's not going to happen," Horatio answered tersely. He sat up with a groan and carefully slid his legs off the side of the bed, feeling pain radiate throughout his entire body. He closed his eyes trying to suppress it and exhaled softly, "How is she Red Cloud?"

'_She sleeps still, but soon she will wake and expect you to be there at her side, where you belong. Will you be there Wachabe?'_

Horatio grimaced in pain. "Count on it."

'_Then you must lay back down and rest. You must give your body time to recover and heal if you wish to fight the evil one.'_

"I don't think so," Horatio replied gritting his teeth. He tugged on the IV line and pulled it out of his arm. "I'll rest when this is over," he groaned, suddenly pushing off the bed standing… on very unsteady feet.

'_Wachabe, you are stubborn as a mule!' _Red Cloud snapped frustrated. _'You almost died to save the one you love… yet you take the risk of dying again with no need. I do not understand your actions.'_

Horatio nodded. "You said yourself he's great evil and I… I completely agree." Horatio clenched his jaw and cradled his injured side with his arm.

'_I also said you must choose your path wisely. I told you when the time comes you must choose with your heart, not your anger. You must hear me Wachabe. I can not protect you.'_

"I hear you fine Red Cloud." Horatio's tone softened, "And I am grateful for all your help but… This is something I have to do on my own."

'_Today is not the day to fight Wachabe. You risk much. Free spirit would be disappointed in you.'_

Horatio exhaled and swayed slightly trying to get his footing. He nodded. "You're right, I know. Calleigh would be upset… but in the end, she would understand."

'_This time you are wrong. I warned you about your ego. You do not know what you think you do. Free spirit would not understand the risk you take. The choice you make Wachabe will have consequence.'_

"I'm sure it will," he whispered.

Then very Carefully Horatio walked over to the closet and slowly retrieved his clothes. He turned with a groan to find Red Cloud gone. He stood unsteadily in thought for a moment thinking about Calleigh and then Red Clouds words.

'_Consequences.'_ Then he very slowly dressed.

III

The vibration of Joe's phone pulled him from his slumber. He sat up and looked over to see Alexx out cold. Calleigh was still sleeping with no change in her status and he removed his hand that was covering hers. He rose and headed for the door, then opened his phone.

"Gannon," he answered quietly rubbing at his itchy stubble.

"Brave Eagle," Red Cloud spoke in a sleep roughened tone.

"Red Cloud… is everything okay. It's three in the morning," Joe said taken back by the phone call.

"No, it is not alright. Wachabe is going to leave and go after the evil one today. You must stop him now, he is not ready."

Joe exhaled tiredly and dragged a hand over his face. He rubbed at his eyes and leaned against the wall without concern.

He heaved a tired sigh, "Red Cloud, I can assure you Horatio isn't going anywhere. He's incapacitated and still sedated. Go back to sleep."

"Brave Eagle I see him and you are wrong. Please go and check for me and yourself. You will find what I say is true. Red Cloud sighed softly, "It may… already be too late."

Joe straightened hearing Red Clouds worried tone. Red Cloud was not one to panic and he was always aware of things. Joe really didn't know how but he knew Red Cloud was wise and always gave the Great Spirit credit for his so called intuition. Joe shook his head. Something was wrong and crazy thoughts began to flood Joe's brain.

'_There's just no way he could possibly get himself out of bed right now, let alone leave the hospital.'_ Joe began walking rather quickly as he headed for Horatio's room.

"Okay Red Cloud, I'm going to check in on him now. I'll call you back," Joe said and snapped the phone shut picking up his pace.

Joe walked down the hall towards Horatio's room and was instantly relieve to see the cop sitting beside the door. _'I forgot all about him,'_ he smiled feeling better already.

"Doctor," the officer said standing up.

"Everything okay in here tonight?" Joe Asked.

"Yep, it's been quiet all night doc. Just like we like it." He grinned.

"I hear you," Joe replied and gently pushed the door open. He entered the dimly lit room and his eyes widened instantly on the empty hospital bed.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled in shock then turned toward the bathroom door that was closed. He angrily headed for it with intent to kill.

"You had better be in there Horatio or so help me…" Joe pushed open the door to find the bathroom empty.

With tongue in cheek Joe turned and scanned the empty hospital room. He saw the dripping IV line laying on the floor, Horatio's gown and the empty bed. His eyes sparked fire and his nostrils flared.

"When this is over Horatio… I swear… I'll kill you myself!" He rumbled angrily and stormed out of the room.

"He's gone!" Joe snapped at the officer. "How the hell did he get past you?"

The officer pushed open the door to Horatio's room and looked inside, which just infuriated Joe more.

"He's not in there!" Joe growled, "What? Do you think I just somehow missed noticing, a debilitated, six foot one red head!"

The officer stared at Joe dumbfounded. "I just went for a cup of coffee doc… not five minutes ago. He was in here, I swear! I checked in on him myself."

Joe's eyes widened. "Did you say five minutes ago?" He asked already heading down the hall in a slow jog.

"Yeah doc," The officer answered, wondering how Horatio even got himself out of bed.

"Call security… tell them, tell them…. "Joe shook his head and threw his hands up in the air not knowing what to say. He leaned against the door to the stairway and bellowed, "Tell them to stop any red heads trying to leave!"

Joe shoved open the door and sprinted down the stairs, running as fast as he could. Trying to convince himself he panted out of breath.

"Five minutes! Five minutes… in his weakened condition… how far could he get!"

TBC….

* * *

I am going into hiding now! Hahaha

So who knows where Horatio is going?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, here we are- The Showdown has arrived!!! That is all I will say, except of course, be prepared. The roller-coaster is a runaway, **so hang on!** Thank you all for the awesome feedback and comments. Suzie and Angie, you are both amazing. Thank you for proofing!

Here we go….

* * *

III

Horatio emerged from the hospital entry way disappearing into the dark threatening Miami evening. The cool breeze on his face had the same shocking effect as being hit by a bucket of cold water. His body was in agony fighting off the effects of the physical injuries, poison, and pain meds as he struggled with each step towards the rear of the Hummer. Horatio reached underneath retrieving a small magnetized metal box. With the spare key in hand he unlocked the driver side door and gingerly climbed in. His body was screaming but Horatio took in that long needed breath started the engine and headed for home.

III

"**Shit! Shit!! Shit!!!" **Joe ranted wildly. **"Son of a bitch!"**

Joe yelled like a madman doing a complete three sixty in front of the hospital. He ran to the right, than back down to the left unfortunately Horatio's Hummer was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe this guy just up and walked out of here! Where the hell was security!?!"

Joe threw his arms up in frustration than slapped the wall turning back into the hospital.

III

The moment Horatio walked through the door Calleigh's scent assaulted him. His body went taut and every muscle froze. Her soft vanilla scent filled the air gripping him, mesmerizing him, making him close his eyes, seeing her, recalling their moments together.

A few minutes passed as he tried to compose himself. He did his best to control his anger and stay focused on the task at hand. Horatio knew his time was limited before Joe and the others sent the troops after him. He concentrated and moved quickly.

He headed into the bedroom and went straight to the closet, then stopped again and stared at the beautiful picture of Calleigh on the wall. The one he took himself when they were on the beach together. A heavy emotional sigh escaped his lips.

"I hope you can understand beautiful," his voice trembling while staring at the picture of the woman he loved.

Taking a moment to recover from his guilt and torment he went into the closet and retrieved his backup gun. He checked it making sure it was locked and loaded, than he grabbed his badge tightly at first, released it, only to snatch it off the table once again.

"I'm not a cop today," he snarled, then hastily headed out of the house.

Horatio wanted Harwood's head on a platter and with a slight shift of his jaw and twitch of his cheek; he swore to himself he would have it by the end of day.

Horatio was a man on a mission!

III

The sun was up and shining by the time he walked out towards the Hummer. For a moment it looked like it was going to be another blistering beautiful day in Miami, but a storm was approaching. In fact, it had already begun and Horatio felt the presence of it. He stopped and looked up towards the darkening sky knowing trouble was on the way.

Dark clouds began to roll in; they lined the skyline, swirling with danger. A cold breeze made Horatio's hair whip in the wind as a chill raced up his spine.

_Evil._

He felt it, pure Evil. A flash went off in his mind and Horatio saw Harwood's black eyes. His jaw clenched tightly and he began heading for the Hummer again when Red Clouds words repeated in his head.

'_I sense an approaching storm,'_ Red Cloud had warned him. _'The time will come and you will have to choose your path.'_

Horatio climbed into the Hummer warily and started the engine. He knew the path Red Cloud talked about and the moment he left the hospital he knew he had made his choice. He exhaled quietly, partly in guilt but also in awe of Red Cloud and his visions. How did he know what Horatio would do, when he himself didn't know?

It didn't matter anymore. The decision was made and he was more determined than ever. He looked down at the clock. Six o'clock in the morning. Hopefully no one figured out he was gone yet but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. He was well aware the team would be tracking him with the GPS in the Hummer, so he also had an advantage. He knew they would find him no matter where he ended up. He started the engine and smashed down on the gas peddle peeling away.

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he focused and remembered everything that had happened.

'_Meet me like we planned,'_ Harwood told John.

Horatio was almost certain of where he would find Christopher Harwood and John Hagen, but for now his primary target was Harwood. He knew John wasn't the mastermind. He knew he could always catch up with John later in the mental institution. John Hagen was going nowhere.

Horatio pulled up in the back of the mental institution and shut the engine off. He slipped his gun out of the holster and cocked it feeling his anger intensify. Lightening bolts flashed across the darkening sky and the red digital numbers on the car radio suddenly went crazy and changed catching Horatio's attention.

'_**666,' **_it read_**.**_

Horatio blinked staring at the clock in disbelief. A cold chill ran up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He watched the numbers change back in front of his eyes to, _'6:36 AM.'_

He stared perplexed, then exhaled and shook his head clear reminding himself, _'It's the poison playing tricks with my mind.' _

As if on cue, dark rain clouds blanketed the sky and a loud pop hit the Hummer's roof, followed by another and then another, when hail size rain began to fall. Thunder clouds clapped, the rain poured down in torrents as a flash of lightening tore across the darkened sky.

Stunned, Horatio looked out the window sensing something very evil, something cold… malicious. He ducked his head trying to see through the rain that was falling on the windshield, as a tall man dressed in black slipped between two fences that were locked.

'_Why would someone be sneaking __**into**__ a mental institution?'_

Horatio already knew the answer. He took a moment and retrieved his badge from his pocket staring at it angrily. He gritted his teeth and then clipped it on his waistband, reminding himself he was a cop, a man of justice who was supposed to uphold the law. Horatio silently exited the Hummer with gun in hand, watchfully making his way over towards the locked fences.

The heavy rain soaked him to the core but also made it easier for Horatio to slide through between the gates. He groaned feeling the stitches in his side pull as he squeezed his achy body through and out on the other side.

Horatio walked slowly, methodically scanning the area, looking for the secret door Harwood and John had mentioned. The rain continued to beat down, water trickling into his eyes and blurring his vision. A quick sharp sting tore through his side making him wince as he exhaled riding out the wave of nausea. He moved warily, about twenty feet down and on the left and found exactly what he was looking for. The hidden almost invisible secret door Harwood spoke of. It didn't look like a door; in fact it looked just like it was a part of the brick wall. Horatio may have not noticed it if it wasn't for the rain pooling in front of the doors lip creating a puddle.

'Here we go,' he thought, lodging his fingertips between the wall and the door lip, opening it.

The door creaked open. He moved in guardedly, keeping the door open against his back, letting the light in. He kept his gun aimed while his eyes scanned the dimly lit room. It smelled so bad it almost made him gag. He gradually let the door close behind him and began to examine the small room.

There were barrels and bins of cleaning supplies, mops, brooms, among other things. Crates of blankets and wood piled up in the corner. Horatio removed a cobweb before proceeding further into the room. That clearly told the story that this space was hardly ever used.

Horatio wiped away the trickling drops of rain from his forehead and face when he noticed another door. His eyes moved down to the floor and that's when he noticed the wet foot prints.

'_This is where he entered,'_ Horatio realized looking back, seeing more wet foot prints.

He exhaled without a sound feeling his intuition kick in. Red Clouds image flashed in his mind and Horatio closed his eyes for a moment focusing on his warning words.

'_You can not fight what you can not see.'_

Horatio nodded in understanding. His heart quickened, adrenaline began pumping through his system. He put his left hand on the door handle and pulled, rushing into the room with his gun at the ready, eyes systematically scanning from one side to the other.

'_Nothing.'_

The room was dark, cold and damp. Horatio had a bad feeling as he continued to study the room. A noise made him turn quickly as he took aim and noticed another door that began to open.

Without panicking he took one inaudible step slipping into a dark corner of the room, lowering his gun. He watched from the darkness as the tall man dressed in black entered, pushed his hood back and wiped his face and head off with a towel. He lowered the cloth from his face revealing his black evil eyes.

'_Harwood.'_

Without hesitation Horatio stepped out of the darkness aiming his gun directly at the man.

"Don't move," he ordered calmly.

Harwood's look of surprise quickly turned to rage, which made Horatio smirk coldly.

"Bet you weren't expecting me," Horatio said and continued with a snort. "What… didn't your father warn you?" He taunted relentlessly.

Harwood's fist tightened on the small towel and he took a step towards Horatio.

"Don't do it," Horatio rumbled, pulling the hammer back with his thumb. "I'll blow your head clean off."

Harwood's evil smile twisted and darkness radiated off of him. "I'm evil incarnate. You can't hurt me."

Horatio's brows arched and he hummed deeply. "Well… I can guarantee the bullet in this gun will kill you." He paused holding his dark gaze. "You want to test my theory?"

Harwood fired a glare at Horatio then smiled. "Do you believe in God Lieutenant?"

Horatio tilted his head and sneered. "I'm standing in front of you… am I not?"

Harwood laughed deeply challenging. "Very good Lieutenant. Very good! So then you also believe in the devil."

"I believe in… evil. Yes."

"We are so alike you and I. Your anger is so powerful it fills the room and touches me. I can feel your hatred." Harwood grinned wickedly.

Horatio's jaw shifted. "I'm nothing like you! Now get on your knees and put your hands on your head."

Harwood returned a sinister grin. He knew he was getting under Horatio's skin, he knew exactly how to push his buttons. "How's your girlfriend Lieutenant?"

Horatio's jaw tightened. His grip constricted on his gun and he fought not to squeeze the trigger, Harwood knew it as he continued with the taunting.

"Is she still in a coma?" He saw the surprise in Horatio's eyes and went for the kill. "I ask you Lieutenant, where's your God?"

Horatio's anger was off the charts as he let out a frustrated breath and barked out the order, "Get on your knees… now!" He leveled his gun taking aim on Harwood's head.

"The suffering, the agonizing pain you experienced… she felt it too you know." He smiled in satisfaction. "Where was God Lieutenant? He could have stopped it. He could have saved her from all that excruciating pain. Instead he fucked you and made you feel guilty about it."

Horatio's eyes flashed with hatred, he gritted his teeth so hard he'd thought they'd break. Blood pooled in his mouth as he gnashed them together. His emotions were spiraling out of control the more he listened to Harwood's ruthless words.

Harwood knew it. He was a soldier, a marine. The best of the best specifically trained for such situations. He knew exactly how to manipulate Horatio and it was working.

Horatio's rage was off the charts and still escalating. He couldn't see past his own anger until a quick flash of Red Cloud somehow broke him out of the dark spell Harwood was casting.

Harwood observed Horatio carefully. He watched him blink as if distracted for a moment. His black eyes leisurely slid down Horatio's lean frame, stopping, inspecting the red growing blood stain that was spreading out across his midsection.

Harwood grinned vengefully, his voice sarcastic. "You're bleeding Lieutenant."

Horatio smiled coldly not taking his eyes off Harwood for a second. "If you don't get on your knees… you will be too!"

"How do you expect to defeat me when you are only but a man?" Harwood pushed. "I am evil. I am… forever."

"In about a second… you're gonna be forever dead if you don't get on your knees!" Horatio took a step closer adjusting his aim on Harwood's head.

Harwood studied Horatio intently. He let his eyes drop down to the growing blood stain in his shirt knowing that's where John had stabbed him. Horatio was badly injured. Harwood knew he had the advantage. He watched the blood begin to drip down from Horatio's shirt onto his shoe, that's when Harwood knowingly dropped to his knees. He kept the towel in his palm as he lifted his hands up to put them on his head.

Horatio moved in closer, wanting to shove the barrel against his forehead and pull the trigger, but his principles stopped him, and so did Red Clouds words that resounded in his ears.

'_The cobra attacks so fast one can not see him, but a few with wise eyes do. You must be one of them; you must be aware and let your eyes see the truth.'_

'_What am I missing,'_ Horatio thought, when a noise outside the door distracted him.

That's all it took for Harwood to make his move. He swung the damp towel and caught Horatio's right wrist, then sucker punched him with his left hand directly onto his injured side.

Horatio crumpled down to one knee still struggling with Harwood for the gun. He wouldn't let go and with a quick jab, caught Harwood directly in the groin, sending him down to the floor with a deep seated cry.

Horatio was gasping and still on one knee pointed the gun at a writhing Harwood. "Don't move," he rumbled breathlessly cradling his midsection.

Harwood turned from side to side cupping his groin area, groaning. "You can't… win."

Horatio nodded and with his left hand pushed himself up into a standing position. The injuries to his side throbbing keeping him off balance. "Watch me," he spat out.

Harwood was lightening fast and quickly spun on his back kicking Horatio's feet out from under him. Horatio tumbled to the floor. His gun slid away as his head bounced against the hard cold concrete, momentarily dazing him.

Harwood was up in an instant. He retrieved Horatio's gun and stood towering over him. Horatio blinked back the dizziness and attempted to lift his head.

"Uh- uh, stay down Lieutenant," Harwood ordered with his foot squeezing down on Horatio's injured ribs.

Horatio cried out and kept his head down trying to regain some clarity and strength. Harwood had no mercy kicking Horatio while he was down.

With a grunt Horatio rolled away and out of his range, cradling his ribs groaning, trying to recover.

Harwood laughed and walked over towards him. He bent over Horatio and shoved one hand against his chest, while aiming the gun at him.

"I must give you credit Lieutenant. You are an honorable opponent… but… I am Evil." He grinned deviously.

'_Your crazy,'_ Horatio tightened his jaw in anguish. Flashes of Red Cloud went off repeatedly causing Horatio to focus only on the warning in his words.

'_You can not fight what you can not see. If you choose wisely, you can use his own evil against him.'_

On one knee Harwood taunted. "Lieutenant, I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you're gonna beg to die… but I'm not gonna let you. I'm gonna make you suffer more Lieutenant. I'm gonna make sure you see what happens to your girlfriend."

Horatio grunted and struggled against his hand. Harwood leaned in more and pressed the barrel of his gun directly against Horatio's chest threatening.

"John's gonna pay your blonde girlfriend a visit while she's still in the hospital. Maybe while she's still unconscious, although that would take all the fun out of it." Harwood snickered with a smile. "Don't you agree Lieutenant?"

His words devastated Horatio and something inside him snapped. Horatio felt the cold gun pressed against his chest, but Harwood's words were just too much as his anger turned to pure rage. Horatio's eyes sparked fire and he quickly wrapped both hands around Harwood's throat choking him. Harwood was ready and immediately punched Horatio in the side twice, causing him to release his grip and cradle his ribs again.

Harwood taunted shaking him and shoving him again and again, "Where's your God Lieutenant? Where?!" He shouted.

Horatio bellowed in pain as Red Clouds words roared in his ears.

'_The cobra attacks so fast one can not see him, but a few with wise eyes do. You must be one of them, you must be aware and let your eyes see the truth. _

_Use his own evil against him!'_

Horatio finally found and saw the true meaning behind Red Clouds words. It was attached to Harwood's ankle. Horatio moved his hand swiftly and precisely. Harwood never felt him slip the gun out from his ankle holster.

Harwood's gun was now present in Horatio's hand.

"Where's your God Lieutenant!" Harwood repeated with a sneer.

"Right here," Horatio snarled, pressing the barrel of Harwood's own gun against his chest. Horatio cocked the hammer and Harwood's eyes widened in shock at the sound of the metal click.

They both began to struggle and two gunshots echoed and reverberated in the room. Harwood rolled off to the left side gasping and Horatio to the right… unmoving. The gun lay still in his hand.

Horatio exhaled deeply blinking awake. He barely managed to get to one knee, and then pointed his gun at Harwood who stared at him in a state of shock.

Harwood coughed and choked. "I told you… evil will always… prevail."

"Yes… Well not in this case," Horatio answered, shakily getting to his feet. He moved closer still pointing the gun down on him. He watched the blood pour from Harwood's chest. The man was dying. Horatio's bullet hit dead center and it was only a matter of time.

Harwood struggled to breathe, "You didn't… didn't win… Lieutenant."

"Neither did you," Horatio answered kicking the gun away from Harwood's body. Hearing a loud commotion outside he turned with his gun aimed on the door.

"MDPD!!!" The door flew open and Eric, Frank and Ryan rushed into the room, as well as half the Miami Dade Police Department.

"You okay H," Eric asked taking in Horatio's shocking appearance. Then his eyes widened seeing the blood soaked shirt that was stuck to him. "H you're bleeding."

Horatio nodded still breathless and in agony. "I'm fine… I just pulled a few stitches."

Horatio handed Harwood's gun to Eric. "You'll need to process this," he said and then gestured with his head in the direction of his gun. "And mine as well."

"I got it," Ryan said picking up Horatio's weapon. "We found some blood on the fence outside. We were able to track it into the room. What the heck happened?"

Horatio shivered suddenly feeling cold, sensing every bit of pain return as the last traces of morphine wore off. He just shook his head knowing that was answer enough.

"You look like shit!" Frank said taken aback angry with him. "Why the hell didn't you call us!"

Horatio heaved a sigh completely exhausted then looked over at the EMT's that were working on Harwood. He remained quiet, as Frank, Eric and Ryan all turned when Harwood laughed getting their attention.

"Evil… Evil always wins… Lieutenant," he gasped his last breath and pointed his finger at Horatio, than his head dropped limply.

"He's dead," the EMT said.

Horatio's eyes stood locked on Harwood's dead body, Eric realized what Harwood was pointing at. He gasped in disbelief, "H you're hit." Blood was beginning to spread out on the left side of Horatio's waist, directly above his gold badge.

He looked down and brushed lightly over the area with his hand seeing the blood, then unclipped his badge from his belt.

"It's just a graze," he said stunned, looking over his gold badge that the bullet had hit first.

"It looks like your shield deflected the bullet H," Eric said with an approving nod, looking at it with Horatio. He patted him on the back. "Looks like someone was looking out for you."

Horatio hummed low in agreement, thinking about quite a few questions he had for Red Cloud when he saw him again. He suddenly weaved on unsteady feet when Frank stabilized him with a strong arm.

"We need to get you back to the hospital," The big Texan said firmly.

"No need Frank, I'm fine. I planned on heading back there anyway," Horatio said with a nod of gratitude.

Frank shook his head and stared quizzically at the worn out red head. He wasn't taking no for an answer this time. "Good. Then you won't mind if I drive," he answered, holding securely onto Horatio's arm directing him out.

Horatio looked down and chuckled knowing they didn't exactly trust him right now. "Thank you Frank."

"Watch your back H." Ryan said with a warning look. "Dr. Gannon was really pissed off you went AWOL on him like that."

Horatio's brows arched high. _'I'll bet he is. I guess he has every reason to be.'_

Eric chimed in, "I'm sure Joe was just concerned for your well being H." He chuckled sarcastically, "Like we all were!"

His lips curved up just a bit. "Duly noted gentleman… And thank you for your concern."

They still didn't know about John Hagen. He never discussed it or spoke to anyone about it, so he remained quiet and dismissed it for now. He knew he would find the time he needed later to deal with Hagen, the way he wanted too, his own way.

There was only one thing he needed and that was to be with Calleigh. The woman he loved. He left Eric and Ryan to process the scene, while Frank practically dragged him outside.

To Horatio's surprise the sun was shining, there wasn't a dark cloud in sight. No sign of the sudden storm, except for a beautiful rainbow blanketing the sky. The rain on the ground already dried up, and the dark sky was now beautiful and blue.

Horatio looked up to the sky for a moment and said a quiet thank you to the powers above. Frank helped him slide into his car and closed the door. Horatio shivered as a chill went through him. Frank had mercy on him and made a quick stop so he could clean up and change. Horatio moved as quickly as he could, which in Frank's eye was remarkably slow. It wasn't more than 20 minutes before they were out the door and on their way back to the hospital.

Frank insisted on walking Horatio into the hospital. They went directly to Calleigh's room. Maria and Cathy watched with their mouths agape. They knew Joe was going to give Horatio hell and they didn't want to miss it. The two curious nurses followed a distance behind them, giving them plenty of space.

Horatio carefully peaked, leaning his head into the room. He blinked and smiled momentarily. Joe was out cold sleeping on the left side of Calleigh's bed. His hand was covering hers.

Horatio took a few steps back and assured Frank he was okay. Against his better judgment Frank left Horatio and watched him head into Calleigh's room.

Horatio stealthily walked in, leaned down and kissed Calleigh's forehead.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered and gingerly sat down in the chair next to her bed. He looked across to see Joe shift in his sleep, trying to get comfortable in the chair.

Horatio turned when a soft hand on his shoulder gently tugged. "Can we get you anything?" Maria and Cathy asked concerned. Joe's gonna want you back in bed Horatio," Cathy said with a mischievous grin.

Horatio put a finger to his lips shushing them. He whispered. "Later ladies, but thank you."

They laughed quietly and left the room.

Horatio reached for Calleigh's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He let his head drop back against the cushioned chair and closed his eyes feeling content, knowing he was back where he belonged, with the woman he loved.

III

Joe awoke with a start. He was focused on Calleigh when something red caught his eye and he turned to see Horatio sitting across from him. He was covered with a blanket and out cold sleeping slouched in the chair, his hand still entwined with Calleigh's.

Joe grinned and found his anger had temporarily subsided with the red head. He quietly got up and headed out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with Cathy, and Maria, and… one wheelchair.

Joe gently nudged Horatio's shoulder. "C'mon pal… time to wake up."

Horatio grunted and winced as he shifted in the chair. His blurry vision cleared when he blinked and he mumbled groggily, "Joe."

"Yeah, it's me pal. What do you say we get you back into your own bed. C'mon," Joe said with a hand on Horatio's shoulder.

Horatio grimaced when he attempted to sit up. His eyes slammed shut and every nerve in his body throbbed to no end. He cautiously looked up at Joe.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving like this in your condition," Joe asked annoyed, but at the same time was grateful he was alive.

Horatio answered with another moan. "Ssh," Horatio breathed trying to quiet Joe down. "My head is killing me… and you're making it worse." His body shivered momentarily.

Joe smirked. "Well… maybe you'll listen next time. C'mon, let's get you back to your room. Calleigh needs to rest."

"Has she awoke at all since…"

"No Horatio. Not yet but we have hope she'll come out of it."

Horatio unwound his fingers from Calleigh's and tenderly rubbed her hand. "I'm here Calleigh. I'm here with you sweetheart."

Joe gave him a moment and then pushed the wheelchair forward. "Up. C'mon pal. You've been here long enough."

Horatio used both his arms to push up shakily. His body felt like it weighed a ton, and his arms just weren't strong enough to support his weight. He sank even more into the chair exhausted from just the small effort. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere on his own. He exhaled submitting to his fatigue and let his arms tiredly drop back down into his lap.

Joe gave him a concerned look and nodded. "You can't get up, can you?"

"Um, something like that," Horatio rasped, unwilling to look Joe in the eye.

Joe was certainly annoyed with Horatio and all of his crazy antics. He stared down at the red head knowing he could deal with that later, right now all he saw was Horatio's suffering. Joe's heart, compassion and concern once again took over.

His tone softened with a sigh. "C'mon pal, lean on me," Joe offered and bent, wrapping one strong arm around him helping him up. Horatio inhaled, leaned into Joe and pushed himself into a standing position. His knees buckled and he quickly wavered in Joe's arms. Cathy hastily moved the wheelchair behind him and Joe tenderly lowered him down with a heavy grunt. "How much did you say you weighed?" He teased with a smile.

Horatio let out a breath, half laugh, and half moan holding onto his injured side. He was glad Joe was seeing the humor in this and not criticizing him more for leaving. That's when Joe discovered the blood on the chair Horatio had been sitting on and lost his sense of humor.

"You're bleeding," Joe snapped in disbelief.

"It's… it's just a graze," Horatio replied. "And um… I may have… pulled a few stitches too," he admitted.

Joe's jaw shifted. His brow arched as he glared down at Horatio. "Do I even want to know how you managed that?" He shook his head annoyed and grew angrier by the second. "When the hell were you gonna tell me Horatio?" He ranted on rather loudly.

Horatio swallowed guiltily. "Um—"

"Shut up!" Joe cut him off. "Not another word from you," he said, livid.

Horatio looked down and remained quiet. He knew he deserved it and more… and he really wasn't up for another of Joe's disapproving debates. He shifted and made himself as comfortable as he could in the wheelchair.

Joe barked, "Let's get him back to his room so I can examine him thoroughly... before something else happens… like the roof caving in on him!"

Horatio rolled his eyes as the women laughed.

"Okay Joe," Cathy said, and began pushing the wheelchair. She leaned down and whispered near his ear, "Sorry Horatio. We tried to let you have as much time with Calleigh as possible."

Horatio managed a small smile. "Thank you… thank you both for the blanket too." He said looking over his shoulder at the two smiling women.

"Here's another pair of pajamas," Maria said, when they arrived. She laid them on the bed for him.

Horatio slowly stood up, with Joe's help of course. He groaned barely able to move as Joe held onto him and helped him to the bed.

Joe sighed," I think he's going to need some help changing."

"I'm fine… Joe," Horatio said with a sharp gasped when he attempted to remove his shirt.

Joe crossed his arms on his chest. "Not this time Horatio. You're a mess," Joe explained with a nod towards Maria and Cathy. "Ladies can you please assist our pig headed friend here."

They both laughed. Maria gave him a teasing smile while unbuttoning his shirt.

"We don't bite. Just let us have our way with you honey and we promise you no pain."

Horatio looked down shyly and chuckled as his face reddened. "Thank you," he replied embarrassed.

Maria gently slipped his left arm out of the shirt and Cathy easily slid it off the right, removing it. She hissed seeing the trauma Horatio's body revealed.

"He's bleeding pretty badly on this side Joe." Maria stated when Cathy joined in, "What the heck happened to your sutures?"

Horatio hummed low. "They um… got stuck in a fence."

Joe eyes narrowed. Cathy gasped and Maria just stared at him in disbelief.

The irritation in Alexx's voice made them all turn. "Yes, so I have heard." She said with attitude looking directly at Horatio. "Eric and Ryan told me about the blood on the fence too." She glared at him. "Maybe next time you'll share any ridiculous ideas you have about going off, half cocked on your own like that! You're lucky to be alive, Horatio!"

Once again Horatio kept quiet. His head hung in shame and he accepted his punishment from the angry M.E. Again he knew he deserved it.

Alexx walked over and turned towards Joe softening. "How is he honey?"

Joe swayed his head and put his hand out. "Not good. Take a look for yourself." Joe said moving in closer. He looked Horatio's wounds over, than noticed the swollen ribs and bruises. "Let's get his pants off and lay him down so I can examine him. Get me some Morphine and sutures while you're at it." Joe said annoyed.

Horatio looked up at Joe and Alexx. "I'll um, pass on the Morphine," he said trying to stand up again. He undid his belt buckle and stiffened.

Alexx stopped him. The nurses stepped out and she helped him change into the hospital pajama pants. Joe observed the red head carefully and once he was changed, helped Alexx put him into the bed. Maria and Cathy came walking back into the room with two basins full of medical supplies.

Laying back Horatio groaned and winced. He let out a long contented sigh when his head finally hit the pillow.

Joe's eyes scanned over Horatio's injuries. He smirked and put a hand out towards his nurses. "Morphine, now," he snapped.

Horatio lifted his head to protest but Joe pushed it back down on the pillow. "Don't even think about it." He ordered in an authoritative tone.

Horatio gave him a nod and the saddest, most sorrowful puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Joe chuckled, "Nice try pal but after everything you've done today it's not going to work."

The nurses laughed quietly and Alexx hummed her agreement. "Amen!"

Joe roughly pulled Horatio's pajamas down on his hip. He swabbed the area with alcohol and quickly jabbed the needle in without another thought.

"Ahh," Horatio gasped looking up at Joe. "Take it easy. I'm not going anywhere."

Joe gritted his teeth, pushed down on the plunger and emptied the full contents of the syringe into Horatio's hip. "Not anymore," Joe smirked at him. "I plan on making sure of that this time!"

Horatio couldn't help but laugh as his body trembled lightly.

Joe's eyes flashed. "I'm glad you find this amusing. You could have been killed! Look at you! You're a mess. You have cuts and contusions, a possible concussion and look at your ribs! I still can't believe you got yourself up and dressed and just strolled out of here! What the hell were you thinking?!?"

Joe was really pissed. Horatio knew it was only because the man, the friend, the physician, cared more than words could express. "I'm sorry Joe" was all that Horatio could say in the most repentant tone.

It didn't help as Joe turned away from him. "Maria let's get X-ray up here stat and…" Joe shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Forget it! Let's just send him for a CAT scan instead. Whole body Scan!" Joe snapped.

A small grin pulled at Horatio's lips while Alexx stared at him and whispered. "You really pissed him off this time baby."

Horatio hummed low in agreement.

Joe began to examine him. He slid both his hands over Horatio's midsection. A faint gasp escaped Horatio's lips.

Joe held Horatio's glistening gaze. "What happened to your ribs?" He questioned, easing his touch as he moved higher on Horatio chest palpating, feeling for other injuries.

"They're fine," Horatio rasped, feeling the warm sensation of the Morphine sweep him away to a painless, happy place. He let his eyes close.

"Answer my question! They're not fine!" Joe argued rather loudly making Horatio's eyes snap open again. He raked a rough hand through his hair. "Have you seen them? Do you want to take a bet on how many are broken?!"

"None," Horatio answered weakly. His body shivered as he began to doze off. Alexx pulled the sheet up to his waist covering him. She left it there knowing Joe wasn't done examining him yet.

"The boys said he was soaking wet this morning from the rain storm. Let's hope he doesn't get pneumonia."

She looked over the black and purple busies covering his ribs and waist. Than noticed the small tear in his skin near his waistline. She curiously looked over at Joe and whispered. "What happened over here?"

Joe looked at the small gash in his side, pressing on it. "He said something about a graze."

Alexx's eyes widened. No one told her about that and she shook her head staring down at the sleeping red head. She would have to talk to the guys.

"You have your work cut out for you baby," she said looking over at Joe. She rubbed his back affectionately. "Thank you for taking care of him, I know he can be a handful."

Joe nodded with tongue in cheek. His eyes narrowed in thought and he looked over at Maria.

"Check his top drawer and let me know if his handcuffs are still in there."

TBC…

* * *

So some of you should be smiling, while others are wondering about Calleigh… and Hagen. I didn't say it was over, I said it was the showdown. More fun to come, just remember the title! :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Thank you all as always. I was glad to see how much you all enjoyed the last chapter and I am hoping you will all love this one even more. I am willing to make a bet too. Ha! No spoilers this time… just enjoy the unexpected!**

**Thank you Suzie, again and again. You are greatly appreciated.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Horatio slowly swam back to consciousness and the blurry shapes that formed in front of him were either angels or nurses… He hoped. And he still wasn't sure. His memories were so fragmented of what had happened and how he exactly got here, in the hospital.

'_Hit… my head,'_ he remembered barely, when soft trailing fingers grazed across his forehead almost causing him to doze again.

"Cal…leigh," He moaned low.

"It's alright honey," Alexx whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Horatio's eyes opened to find Alexx smiling down at him. Maria and Cathy were observing and taking his vitals. He blinked back the cobwebs and cleared his throat a bit.

"Ho- how long—" He winced and groaned in pain trying to shift in the bed.

Everything hurt. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He felt achy and sore all over when he made any attempt to move. The tightly wrapped ace bandage around his chest wasn't doing much to alleviate his pain either, in fact he felt like it was constricting his breathing and he grimaced then stilled.

"Just rest," Alexx said, adjusting the bed for him. "I'll sit you up a bit for just a little while."

Horatio hummed low in approval. He went to rub at his tired eyes with his left hand that was suddenly halted to a stop. Still in a haze, he pulled gently and found he couldn't lift it. Something was holding it back, something was restraining his wrist.

A low chuckle made him focus and he tried again, hearing the metal clank this time. Horatio shifted with a groan sitting up more in the bed. He angled his head and his eyes went down to find his left wrist was handcuffed to the bed-rail.

He groaned low, "This isn't funny."

Alexx laughed, "Oh yes it is."

Maria chuckled and Cathy smiled over at him. "I think Joe plans on keeping you in bed this time Horatio."

He sighed heavily looking up at Alexx. "How long have I been out?" His voice rough and dry from sleep.

"Seven hours, and you need a lot more rest than that honey. Your body has been through hell and back, and Joe wasn't please with your present condition and injuries."

Horatio let out a long shallow breath. "How's Calleigh? Any change?"

"No. No change yet Horatio but her vitals are strong and Joe is pretty sure she will wake up soon."

Horatio went to move his left hand again forgetting all about the cuffs. His wrist was abruptly snapped back down. His eye sourly went up at Alexx. "And where is the good doctor now?" He questioned with almost a growl letting his voice reveal his irritation.

Alexx couldn't help but laugh.

"Right here," Joe answered walking into the room with a sly grin. "You have a complaint Mr. Caine?"

Horatio's brows arched. He pulled with his left arm tugging on the cuffs for effect. "Removed them… now," he ordered with icy blue eyes."

Joe tilted his head and his lips quirked. "Well, I wish I could… but there's just no way."

Horatio gave Joe a nod of understanding. He softened. "Alright. I get it. You made your point doctor."

"Did I?" Joe replied sarcastically when his pager went off. He looked down at the small device while speaking. "Well I'm glad we are on the same page _now_ Horatio." His brow rose and he inclined his head with a wry grin at him. "Duty calls."

"Maria. Cathy. Make sure our patient here is comfortable and has everything he needs. I'll be back when I'm done. You know where to find me." He turned and headed for the door.

Horatio's eyes widened. "Joe! Come back here and get these cuffs off me!"

Joe chuckled walking out of the room. His grin widened ear to ear. "I shouldn't be long. It's… just bypass surgery."

"Bypass… surgery," Horatio repeated. "Joe!"

Alexx smirked rubbing Horatio's left forearm sympathetically. "Bypass is usually a few hours honey, so if I were you… I'd get some more rest."

"Joe's actually doing a triple bypass, so that usually takes a lot longer," Maria added with a grin.

"I'll kill him," Horatio mumbled with a glare.

Alexx chuckled, "That's funny sugar… he said the same thing about you!"

Horatio's brows shot half way up his forehead and he stared at Alexx stunned.

III

A few hours had passed with no change. Order was restored once again, everything was calm and quiet. Eric, Ryan and Alexx took turns visiting Calleigh and Horatio. Joe finished his surgery and checked in on Horatio who was asleep and still hand cuffed to his hospital bed. He was not a happy camper about it either.

"How's the pain," Joe asked checking on Horatio's IV line.

His eyes opened sluggishly, his voice gritty with irritation. "It's fine. Now will you please remove these cuffs? I think I got your message."

Joe smiled. "Not tonight pal. Maybe tomorrow… We'll see."

Horatio glared waking up fully. "What! Joe, take these damn cuffs off me now."

"You know Horatio… I would love to," Joe patted down his shirt and pants pockets, than looked around the room and back down at Horatio. "…But I forgot where I put that little key."

Joe sighed heavily exaggerating. "I'll make sure I get a spare key and we'll remove them tomorrow morning. For tonight…" His look hardened. "Just stay in that bed and rest!" Joe growled his words making his point clear, this was not up for discussion.

Horatio heaved a sigh feeling completely exhausted and drained. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

Joe's brows rose. "Me! After what you did… Leaving here… the way you did! We were all worried sick and you could have been killed. What the hell were you thinking! Oh, I forgot, you weren't thinking were you!" Joe ranted on taking all his built up frustration out on Horatio. He angrily raked a hand through his hair.

Horatio listened and realized every word Joe shouted was true. He nodded and softened, willing to try again. "Joe… I'm sorry. Please… accept my apology."

Joe held his sincere blue eyes and after a short moment calmed himself down. He nodded. "I believe you okay." A few seconds went by and Joe now felt the need to say sorry.

"Horatio…" Joe sighed full of regret, "I'm sorry… about everything man. I know things have been hard on you. Only god knows… you're a tough nut to crack, but I'm glad you're alive." Joe swayed his head. "You just need to follow your doctor's orders next time."

Horatio chuckled. "Yes, doctor."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest tonight." Joe said patting Horatio on the shoulder. He turned and headed out of the room.

"Joe, wait!" Horatio bellowed knowing he was going to leave him there over night cuffed to the bed. Horatio heaved a breath and slouched in the bed hearing Joe's fading footsteps get further away.

A few minutes passed when approaching footsteps caught his attention and he sat up more believing Joe was back. Maybe he didn't have the heart.

"Hey H," Frank greeted, walking into the room. How ya doing tonight?" The big Texan pulled up a chair.

Horatio's lips quirked and his blue eyes took on a soft mischievous glow. "Frank," Horatio greeted softly, "Do me a favor and… hand me your spare key."

III

After three very consuming and crazy straight days at the hospital, Joe headed home to get some much needed sleep. He was greeted by a whining Gus, who barked and turned in circles excitedly, greeting his master.

"Okay. Alright. Calm down, I'm home," Joe said kneeling in front of the happy Labrador. He rubbed behind his ears and patted Gus, who quickly showed all his love and affection by wildly licking at Joe's face.

Joe laughed. "I need a shower… don't I boy."

Twenty minutes later, Joe was showered, shaved and sound asleep in his bed, with Gus of course sleeping contently next to him.

Joe tossed and turned in his sleep. Images of Calleigh assaulted his mind and jolted him awake. Gus whined and licked his face waking him more. With a groan Joe turned towards the night table and dialed the hospital.

"This is Dr. Gannon. Let me talk to Cathy, the charge nurse," he rumbled groggily.

A moment passed, he heard the rustling of the phone and then some voices.

"Joe?" Cathy questioned surprised.

"Yeah, it's me," he said in his sleep roughened tone. "How's Calleigh's vitals tonight? Has she had any problems at all?"

Cathy's brows rose. "No she's fine Joe. In fact… I was just in there checking on her status. She sleeping comfortably… and there's no signs of change."

Joe sighed, "Thanks Cathy. Call me if you need to okay?"

"Of course Joe," she said with a mischievous grin. "If anything changes."

Joe hung up with furrowing brows hearing the hesitation in the nurse's voice. He rolled back over and stared up at the ceiling in thought, when Gus crawled over to him and rested his head down on his stomach. Joe patted and massaged the dogs head and neck.

"I know boy, I think it's time Calleigh wakes up too. I miss her."

Gus's head came up at attention and he whined low, licking at his master's hand. Joe stared at the intelligent dog and smiled.

"Calleigh," he said again, watching Gus's ears go up when the smart dog came to attention. Joe shook his head. "I think she has that affect on all of us boy." Joe looked over at the clock. Five o clock in the morning and he knew he wouldn't be able to close his eyes again. "Sorry Gus, it looks like I'm heading in early again boy."

Gus moaned and dropped heavily back down on the bed with a grunt. He whined dropping his head on Joe's midsection, giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes.

Joe chuckled. "I think we may have time for a short walk."

One of Gus's ears went up making Joe laugh. As if he was only half listening to him now. "Okay, c'mon… lets go by by, boy."

Gus leaped up and began turning in circles, whining excitedly. Joe rolled off the bed and patted his leg. "C'mon boy. I think we can both use the fresh air."

III

It was nearly six in the morning when Joe headed back into the hospital. He was dressed casually in blue jeans and a light blue polo shirt. He was happy to still be officially on vacation so he could give his full attention to only Calleigh and Horatio.

Joe took a sip of his steaming coffee. He strolled down the hall and past Calleigh's room to retrieve her chart, when something red caught his eye stopping him in place. He took three steps backwards and stared into the room to find Horatio at her bedside… once again.

'_How the hell did he manage that?' _Joe wondered and then smiled seeing Horatio was sleeping rather comfortably in a hospital recliner, covered with a blanket.

'_He had help. Maria or Cathy,'_ Joe guessed and shook his head unable to contain his growing smile.

Joe very casually walked up to the nurse's station and cleared his throat making Cathy turn. Her eyes widened instantly.

"Joe!" She said surprised. "Well in… here you're early." She shook her head and calmly corrected herself. "I thought you would be sleeping late today being—"

Joe put his hand up stopping her. He smiled at her nervousness. "Relax. I already know. I saw Horatio on my way over here."

"Oh, okay," Cathy breathed with a small smile looking down.

Joe lifted Calleigh's chart and opened it still talking. "You gave him the key I take it."

Cathy shook her head confused. "No. I thought you did."

Joe turned towards her annoyed. "I'm the one that cuffed him. Why would I give him the key?"

Cathy's brows rose and she put one hand on her hip. "Because you have a heart and changed your mind," she said defensively.

"I didn't change my mind and I didn't give him the key... but someone did." He said in thought. "Who?"

"Well it wasn't me," Cathy snapped shutting Joe up.

"But you did get him the chair and blanket I take it," Joe mumbled low in amusement scanning Calleigh's chart again.

Cathy huffed, "Yes I did! He could barely walk. I figured he may as well be comfortable in the recliner. It's better than those hard seats we call chairs!"

Joe nodded in laughter. "I agree." He gave Cathy a wink and walked away.

Cathy smiled, and then shook her head. "Don't you yell at him Joe!"

Joe chuckled over his shoulder, "Yes ma'am."

Joe quietly walked into Calleigh's room. He stopped and stared, than let out a long breath looking down at the sleeping red head. He walked around Horatio, to the left side of the bed and examined Calleigh. He listened to her heart for a few moments, than checked all her vitals.

With a tender hand on her forehead he whispered, "Feel free to open those beautiful green eyes for us when ever you want sweetheart. Oh and, Gus says hello."

Horatio moaned low and shifted causing Joe to glance over at him. He smiled seeing Horatio's fingers entwined with hers.

Joe sighed quietly and sat down in the chair, still feeling his own exhaustion tug at him.

He mumbled low, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." He leaned back in the chair and surprisingly felt drained of all his energy; he let his head rest back, relaxing for just a moment. Within minutes Joe was sound asleep, his hand covering Calleigh's.

III

Alexx walked into the room and froze in complete shock. She blinked not believing her eyes. Calleigh was sitting up and she had the most amazing and beautiful, glowing smile on her face. She quickly shook her head before Alexx could even say a word.

"Sssh, I don't want to wake them up," she whispered hoarsely with a bright grin. "I don't want to move my hands either." She whispered in fear of waking her two guardian angels.

Alexx nodded and grinned in understanding. Joe and Horatio were sleeping, both men were out cold and had no idea she was even awake. Each had a hold on one of Calleigh's hands.

Alexx couldn't contain her own growing smile, and her welling tears. To finally see Calleigh awake was… a miracle. Her amazing smile and spirit lit the room and filled Alexx's heart with so much love. So did the two men who slept beside Calleigh watching over her.

She carefully walked passed Horatio and then Joe and whispered. "How do you feel? Honey I can't begin to tell you how worried we all were for you." Her eyes welled again and she leaned down giving Calleigh a bear hug. She framed her face with her hands and smiled ear to ear looking into her green eyes.

"Baby girl I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Calleigh smiled and her cheeks went rosy. "Alexx I really don't remember what happened. Was it that bad?" She whispered looking down at Horatio and then over at Joe.

Alexx nodded sadly. "We almost lost you honey but…." Alexx let her words trail off and she looked over at Horatio thinking about what he did to save her.

"But what," Calleigh asked curiously. Her brows knitted and she gestured toward Horatio. "What happened to his head?"

Alexx's eyes went to the ceiling. "Nothing honey. Let's just be happy you are back with us where you belong." She smiled with glassy eyes and leaned down to hug her again.

Calleigh laughed quietly still unable to hug her back. She didn't mean to disturbed either of them but the slightest movement of her hand caused Horatio to stir. He woke with a start. His sleepy blue eyes momentarily confused, locked on his beautiful southern bell who was smiling delightfully at him. Horatio slowly straightened, afraid to blink in fear of disrupting the incredible dream he thought he was having.

"Hi handsome," she rasped with a wide dazzling smile.

Horatio finally blinked hearing her voice. He abruptly sat up with a groan and his hand tightened on hers.

"Calleigh?" He swallowed hard in disbelief, his voice rough from sleep. The blanket slipped down off his chest and she noticed he was in hospital pajamas. He stared at her speechless and in awe.

It took a moment as recognition set in for her. "Are you okay?" She asked Horatio, than looked over at Alexx. "What exactly happened to him?" She asked with confusion.

Horatio sat up with a groan he was unable to suppress. He carefully rose from the chair, lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, than he bent and placed a very tender kiss to her forehead.

"Welcome back beautiful," he whispered, as his voice returned.

He stood on shaky feet and Calleigh noticed it immediately. "Alexx make him sit down please," she said worried.

"I'm fine," Horatio said, taking a seat again. He lightly squeezed her hand. "In fact, I have never been better than I am right now." He smiled keeping his gaze locked with hers, knowing truly in his heart, he had never felt better in his life, seeing her alive, awake, full of light and love. It was then she smiled at him. The love of his life smile at him and he felt his heart swell.

"I may disagree with that… diagnoses," Joe grumbled waking up.

"Morning Joe," Calleigh chuckled and took her sparkling eyes off Horatio to turn happily towards Joe. "Maybe you'll tell me what's going on here because these two aren't cooperating at all."

"How are you feeling Calleigh? Are you in any pain?" Joe asked instantly standing as he released her hand. He hit the nurse's button and reached for his stethoscope. "It's good to have you back sweetheart," he grinned, then listened to her heart. "Real good!" He declared wholeheartedly with one of his gorgeous smiles, dimples and all.

Cathy walked into the room and smiled seeing Calleigh awake, but that was short lived when Joe began snapping out orders.

"I want a full blood panel, CBC, Chemistry, Bun, Creatine, Urinalysis's," Joe took a breath. "I want her vitals taken every 30 minutes, with her pulse ox and her BP. I want temperature checks round the clock—"

Calleigh's eyes widened in disbelief and Alexx began laughing. Joe stopped talking and laughed with an understanding nod while Alexx patted him on the back.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her Sugar." Alexx said showing her appreciation as she hugged Joe. His cheeks grew rosy.

Horatio nodded in agreement. "Yes. Thank you Joe."

He shivered slightly and Cathy caught it. She lifted her palm to his forehead and face. "You have a fever again," she bent and whispered near his ear.

Horatio gave her a slight nod but his eyes never left Calleigh. He just smiled with a nod unable to focus… Unwilling to focus on anyone but her.

"Exactly how long has he been in here?" Joe questioned very aware of Horatio's pallor.

Cathy looked down and shrugged reluctant to give Horatio up.

"Since you left," Horatio admitted wisely, while his lips curved up in amusement.

"Since last night!" Joe bellowed finishing. "Damn it Horatio!"

"I'm fine Joe," he said unconvincingly, with a wave of his hand looking back over at his blonde beauty.

Calleigh watched the two men go back and forth in disagreement. She let her head drop back onto the pillow and sighed, "I may as well get comfortable, since no one is going to tell me what is going on here."

Horatio and Joe both looked at her dumbfounded.

"Um…" Horatio started.

"Well…" Joe finished.

"Well that about sums it up for me," Calleigh chuckled and turned towards Alexx for answers.

Cathy and Alexx both started laughing unable to stop. Calleigh grinned and shook her head in confusion.

"What is going on with you two?" She stared at Horatio and then Joe wondering why they were both acting like five year olds.

Horatio's brows arched questioningly, and Joe innocently put a hand on his chest. "You mean us?" He wiggled a finger back and forth towards Horatio and himself.

Calleigh smirked. "Yes… I mean you two children!"

Joe nodded and looked back over at Horatio. "Well… I guess you can say we're both just very, very happy that you are awake sweetheart."

Horatio nodded in agreement and he squeezed her hand again. "Yes, relieved indeed. Absolutely."

Calleigh wiped her forehead in jest. "Phew… you both just actually agreed on something."

Joe laughed.

"Okay so who's going to tell me what happened?" She asked curiously, looking from one to the other. "And what happened to your head?" She questioned looking at the bandage on Horatio's head again but this time her words softened.

"Um…" Horatio began and looked over at Joe. "Maybe I could have just a few minutes with her to explain."

"No!" Joe snapped. "Cathy I want him back in his room ASAP. You can explain it to her later!"

"But,"

"No buts Horatio. Later!" Joe ordered and scolded, "You're shivering, your pale and you clearly have a fever again."

Horatio sighed heavily unwilling to release Calleigh's hand. He frowned at Joe. "Give me five minutes alone with her… please… then I'll do anything you like."

Joe's eyes tightened. He gave him an annoyed stare and against his better judgment he nodded. "Five minutes, and you're out of here pal."

"Deal," Horatio said with a nod of gratitude. "Thank you."

Alexx gave him a sly grin, and walked out with Cathy and Joe in tow.

Horatio lifted Calleigh's hand and brushed his lips tenderly over her fingers. His expression softened while he stared into her sparkling green eyes.

Calleigh's hair was messed, her emerald eyes tired but full of amazing light, her hospital gown wrinkled and hanging off one shoulder. Horatio smiled. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

"God, I've… missed you," he whispered unable to keep his voice from cracking twice.

Calleigh shook her head confused. "But… Horatio it's only been a few hours since I've been out right?"

Horatio's brows arched in realization. _'She had no idea what happened.'_ "Um… Maybe I should start at the beginning."

"That sounds good," Calleigh laughed. Her smile completely undid him causing his own lips to curl up in return. He just stared at her until Calleigh nudged his hand, reminding him to speak.

"Oh, um, okay." He looked down embarrassed with one of his boyish grins. "Well sweetheart… remember when you put those roses in my locker at work?"

"Uh-huh," Calleigh smiled. "I sure do handsome."

"You were accidentally poisoned."

Calleigh's eyes widened in disbelief and her smile instantly faded. "What— Poisoned?"

Horatio hummed low. "Mm-hmm. It was a trap that was meant for me. I'm… so sorry." He said lowly, with deep regret, squeezing her hand affectionately. "And that was also… three days ago."

Calleigh covered her mouth stunned, staring at him in total disbelief. She gasped, "Oh my god. Three days! Horatio… I've been in here three days?"

"Yes, you have." He watched a series of emotions play across her face. Her eyes focused inward.

"Who? Why?" She asked beginning to try and sort things out.

"Christopher Harwood and Charlie Berenger were working together. It was all a set up from the start." He answered keeping out John Hagen's name and involvement.

Calleigh stared at him searching his soft pools of blue. She clearly had all her faculties and he watched her process his words with her eyes. "I don't understand how—"

Horatio stopped her and pulled his chair in closer with a groan. He reached up and ran a tender hand over her hair smoothing it back. He cupped her face in his hand while his thumb traced lightly along her silky smooth cheek. He needed to be close with her. He needed to touch her, feel her, be one with her.

He sighed softly holding her gaze, "It's a long story and Joe is going to pull me out of here any second. "I'll explain everything later, okay? Right now…" He breathed in deeply, taking in the beautiful sight of her. "Right now, I just want to look at you and hold you… touch you, feel you here," He said placing her hand over his heart. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips over her forehead, cheeks, and then finally her lips.

"I love you, Calleigh," he whispered with raw emotion in his low tone. His eyes welled as she held his loving gaze. "I thought… I thought I'd lost you," he barely whispered.

"Oh god," she shook her head back and forth seeing the pain in his gaze. Her hands framed his face and she stared into his tortured blue eyes. "No Horatio. "I'm here. I'm fine. I love you handsome." She answered softly, lovingly. Her low tone soothed and reassured him while she searched his pained gaze. Then she blew him away as her lips curved up and she gave him a beautiful Calleigh, bombshell smile. Her fingers caressed across his cheek and her gaze went higher looking at the bandage on his forehead. She let her fingertips lightly brushed over it, "Does it hurt?"

"No." He answered still entranced by her sparkling emeralds. "Nothing hurts… now that I'm looking at you, talking with you, touching you," his voice dropped lower to a whispered, "And holding you in my arms."

He leaned into her, letting his hand slide into her silky hair and Calleigh pulled him even closer. She hugged him tightly, squeezing, making him groan. She couldn't help but chuckled, "I thought nothing hurts."

Horatio was delighted to hear her quick playful remark. She didn't know it but it was that medicine of hers that healed his tormented heart. His low laughter filled her ears. He held her close with his left hand gently cupping the back of her head. His fingers moving gently, caressing entangled in her hair. His face rested against her soft warm cheek soothing him and her as well.

He whispered, "I'll explain the rest to you later beautiful." He was just content to hold her close.

Calleigh felt him tremble in her arms. She drew back and held his face in her hands. She searched his tired pools of blue. "You're shaking," she said, also feeling the heat growing in his cheeks.

Horatio hummed low deeply immersed in the comfort of her warm hands. He nodded feeling nothing but complete and pure love. "It will pass," he whispered.

She held his gaze and shook her head reading something else in his tormented eyes. "What is it Horatio? Your eyes are telling me something else is wrong. You don't want to share it with me?"

His gaze cast downward and that's when Calleigh realized what it was. Her heart broke seeing the guilt and torment in Horatio's eyes.

"I know you did all you could Horatio, especially since I am still here." She placed two fingers below his chin and gently lifted his head back up finding his eyes. She smiled.

Joe knocked and walked into the room pushing a wheelchair. "Okay, I did what you asked; now it's my turn. Get in, let's go."

"He's shaking and his face is hot to the touch," Calleigh said looking at Joe with concern.

"I know. Don't you go worrying yourself. I promise to take good care of him." He gave her a wink and a smile. "I'll be back to check in on you in a little while. In the meantime, get some rest."

Calleigh let her hand slip from Horatio's. She tilted her head affectionately. "Behave handsome."

Horatio smiled. "Always beautiful." He was elated to see her awake and even more overjoyed to hear her speak, especially that one word she said so sweetly. _Handsome. _God how he loved her and missed hearing her speak it. He would never grow tired of hearing her say it, in only the way Calleigh could. That soft, sweet southern tone. He gave her a gorgeous Horatio smile.

Calleigh laughed looking at him. He frowned and was acting like a wounded puppy when Joe wheeled him away, past Alexx and Cathy who headed back into the room.

"So Alexx, why don't you fill in the blanks for me," Calleigh said inquisitively with a sly grin.

III

"So how did you get the cuffs off?" Joe asked making conversation as he wheeled Horatio back to his room.

Horatio hummed low. "What cuffs."

"Okay," Joe smirked, wheeling him into the room. "I bet you feel much better, mentally of course… that Calleigh is back with us." He mumbled under his breath, "Physically you're a train wreck."

"Mm-hmm," Horatio hummed low in thought.

Joe patted the mattress. "Let's go… in the bed."

Horatio slowly stood from the wheelchair, than sluggishly sat down on the edge of the bed. He cradled his midsection and watched Joe push the wheelchair into the corner of the room.

Joe looked up at him with furrowing brows. "Do you need an invitation? What are you waiting for, lay down."

Horatio's eyes were a million miles away and it took Joe a minute to realize it. He walked over to him. "Hey, you okay?" It wasn't until Joe put a hand on his shoulder that Horatio flinched becoming aware again.

Joe stared at him with watchful eyes. "What's wrong Horatio? I thought… you'd be happy."

"I am," he answered low.

Joe put his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. "Bullshit. There's something else going on here, isn't there. You're not telling me everything are you? Why do you suddenly look like you're ready to kill someone?"

Horatio snorted a cold laugh. His brow rose and Joe knew he hit pay dirt. He was reading Horatio like an open book.

"Wait a minute," Joe said in recognition. "This isn't over… is it?"

Horatio's cheek twitched and his eyes darkened. "It will be soon enough," he said in a low dangerous tone.

Joe shook his head upset. He walked over to the open door and closed it, then headed back over towards Horatio.

"I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"It's not your concern Joe," Horatio answered quietly.

"I'm trying to help you!" He growled.

"You've helped me more than you know. In the meantime… I have things under control."

"Like hell! After everything you've been through… The both of you! I care about her too Horatio! Tell me what the hells going on... Please," Joe's tone softened. "Is Calleigh in danger? Is that why you don't want to leave her alone?"

Horatio exhaled softly and his jaw clenched. He didn't want to involve Joe but he knew the man at least deserved the truth. Especially after everything he did to help them. His friendship was unwavering and against his better judgment he continued.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us, alright?"

Joe sat down in the chair. He nodded, "Of course. Doctor patient privilege," he teased but grew serious. "You can trust me."

"I know that," Horatio answered quickly, knowing Joe was very trustworthy.

"So…?"

"There's someone else… who I didn't have time to… deal with yet." Horatio explained hesitating, trying to find the correct words.

Joe's eyes widened. "Okay, so let your friends pick him up and bring him in. I don't see the problem here."

"No." Horatio answered angrily. "They don't know about him… and I want to keep it that way okay." It wasn't a question.

Joe inclined his head slowly, witnessing Horatio's wrath. "I get it. So do you think he'll come after you and Calleigh here?"

Horatio shook his head. "No, I don't think so, his plans were spoiled. His way out of the hospital was compromised and is now closed off for good."

"So he's trapped there for now."

"For now," Horatio growled low liking the sound of that. _Trapped._ "So, I would appreciate you not handcuffing me to the bed again."

Joe chuckled at first but then grew serious when recognition set in. "Wait… your not… Horatio, you're in no condition to—"

"Ssh," Horatio put his finger to his lips. His voice dropped low, "Volume doctor."

Joe started out in a low angry whisper, but by the end was almost shouting furiously. "I won't let you leave here. I mean it! You're not going off half cocked again on your own! So help me… I'll… I'll… kick your ass!"

Horatio couldn't help but smile. "I'm not going anywhere yet doctor." He said quietly, than unexpectedly shivered. "I'm in no… condition."

Joe gritted his teeth and stood up. "No shit!" He fixed the pillows on the bed and helped Horatio to lie back, continuing their conversation.

"I'll help you in any way I can, I hope you know that, especially when the time comes and you are um… ready." Joe gave him a hard look as one brow rose high. He nodded, "In the meantime, the least I can do is help you keep an extra eye on Calleigh. I want you to know I have it covered, and my lips are sealed."

Horatio let out a long lingering breath in relief, "Thank you Joe."

Joe lifted the blanket up covering Horatio, who graciously pulled it up higher feeling extremely cold.

"Here take these," Joe said handing Horatio two Tylenol and a cup of water.

He shakily swallowed them down with a mouthful of water just as Maria walked into the room with a smile.

"Joe, you called for me?"

"Yep, I sure did. Let's get some blood on him and check his temperature again. I want to lay low on the Morphine for now, but I don't want him in pain either. Let's keep a close eye on him alright?"

"Sure Joe," Maria answered, adding another blanket to help warm him. "Are his lungs clear?"

Joe nodded. "So far. I'm hoping pneumonia doesn't set in with his weakened immune system.

"I'll make sure to keep checking them." She said with a grin at Horatio. "We don't need anymore surprises honey."

"No, we certainly don't need anymore surprises. Do we Horatio?" Joe laughed quietly with arms crossed on his chest staring down at the shivering red head.

"I… I hate surprises," Horatio muttered low.

TBC…

* * *

I do hope you all enjoyed the surprise when Calleigh woke up!

More fun to come… trust me… You're all gonna love it. J


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience and kind words. I know some of you want two chapters but how's one very long one sound? LOL This chapter is a bit lighthearted and sorta easy on the nerves. Just know I am setting you up for the next one! **

**As always thank you all for the reviews and wonderful feedback. You make me smile with your comments and on going questions. I love them. Thank you Suzie my wonderful beta and friend!**

III

Soft fingers trailed over his forehead and slid blissfully through his hair making him moan contently. He shifted slightly hoping not to disturb the hand that relaxed and gently soothed him.

"Is he doing okay Joe?" A very soft spoken, yet familiar voice asked from afar. Horatio knew that voice, that warmhearted southern tone.

"He's fine. Just exhausted… and he should be after what he's been though, just like you sweetheart."

'_Sweetheart!' _Horatio's eyes fluttered open and there she was standing before his slumberous pools of blue.

"Hi handsome," Calleigh whispered, still entrancing him with her delicately caressing fingertips.

He moaned low still in slumber, enjoying her hypnotizing caresses. "Mmm. That feels… nice."

"Good," she smiled. Just keep your eyes closed and rest. You need to get all the rest you can Horatio." She whispered quietly watching him doze off again.

Horatio's eyes snapped opened. "Rest… Me?" He blinked. "Wait… You… shouldn't you be in bed resting," he said, looking up at Calleigh with concern. He shifted in the bed and looked around the room confused, finding Joe and Calleigh in the room with him.

He looked up at her in surprise. "How are you feeling?" He rumbled dryly.

"Me? I'm doing great." She said cheerfully placing a hand on her chest. Her bright smile and rosy cheeks didn't lie. She looked energetic and almost lively to him.

Horatio looked over at Joe for confirmation. He nodded in understanding.

"She's doing fine Horatio. She just wanted to pay you a visit and I thought it was a good idea… for the both of you." Joe winked at him playfully.

Horatio grumbled, "I'll bet you did."

"I know everything." Calleigh admitted unexpectedly. It was clear her heart was full of admiration and love. "You saved me," she said quietly, with a beautiful widening smile.

Horatio sighed with his eyes cast down. "You're in here because of me. I almost got you killed. "

"Hey." Calleigh's expression grew sad. "Don't say that Horatio." She cupped his cheek and held his tortured pools of blue.

"But it's true… and I'm sorry," he whispered barely audible.

Calleigh pursed her lips tightly. "No, it's not true! Some maniac wanted revenge on you and you're gonna blame yourself for that. That's just not fair Horatio." She said upset. Very upset.

Surprised at her outburst Horatio stared at her then covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry. I didn't… mean to upset you."

"Then don't say that!" She snapped at him angrily.

Horatio nodded looking down unable to hide the guilt and the emotions coursing through him. The three words that kept repeating in his head were a constant reminder.

'_All my fault. She could have died because of me. All my fault.'_

"You saved me. You risked your own life for mine. It's because of you that I'm still here and… alive. What you did was… was selfless, and incredible, and… loving." She caressed his forearm and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Horatio's eyes wandered over to Joe who slowly looked away. "Who told you that?" He asked while her fingertips slid against his and intertwined.

"Everyone." She answered with another mind blowing smile. She lifted the remote control and turned on the TV. She flipped through a few channels stopping on the news station to show him. There it was on the evening news as well. She released his hand, crossed her arms and stared at him adamantly. "See, it's even on the news!" She beamed.

"Turn it off," he said quietly.

Calleigh's eyes were focused on the TV screen. She didn't hear his words. She only saw the blood. "Oh my god," she whispered. Is that blood all over your shirt Horatio? Did you get shot?" She asked stunned, still looking up at the TV screen.

Horatio slid his hand over the remote and clicked the TV off.

"I was watching that," she said, turning towards him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he just turned it off on her. She pursed her lips with a huff annoyed.

He exhaled heavily, "Please… I'd rather try to forget it." He held her gaze speaking quietly, explaining what had happened. "A few stitches came loose, that's where the blood came from."

"You weren't shot?" She questioned confused. "But Alexx said…." She let her words trail off.

"Um…" Horatio pinched his lip searching for the correct words.

"He was lucky it was just a grazed," Joe volunteered from across the room when Horatio shot him a look.

Joe smirked at him and raised his hands outward innocently. "What?" He questioned Horatio's hard stare. "I do need to examine your wounds anyway. She's is going to see them sooner or later right."

Horatio's jaw shifted at the doctor and Calleigh's hands slowly pulled the thin blanket down to reveal Horatio's waist and bare chest.

"Oh— my— god," she gasped stunned.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine." Horatio said quickly, attempting to ease her worry.

Her eyes were wide as saucers and she had a look of pain on her face. He reached for her hand and continued, "Joe's taken real good care of me… right Joe?" Horatio glowered.

"That's absolutely correct," Joe replied with humor in his tone. "The ace bandage is to help with the pain from his two cracked ribs. I ordered it especially for him in the Velcro. You know how he is so fond of taking it off. I figured this one is easier to put on and take off, but hopefully you'll convince him to keep it on."

Joe tilted his head purposely at Horatio while a half smile curved his lips. He watched Horatio's eyes get wider with each truthful word he shared with Calleigh. Horatio was going to kill Joe when he had him alone. '_Maybe sooner_,' Horatio thought breaking eye contact with the good doctor.

Calleigh gave Horatio a hard stare and nodded. "I'll convince him alright."

Joe chuckled, "I'm sure you will Calleigh."

Joe knew Horatio was livid and cautiously moved in closer. Horatio didn't expect Joe to tell Calleigh everything, only this time he was wrong.

Horatio groaned when Joe tugged gently removing the Velcro bandage from his chest and ribs. His eyes instantly slammed shut with a sharp gasp.

"Sorry about that," Joe said seeing his pain. He observed him for a few seconds. "You okay? I think I need to take the edge off for you pal. What do you say?"

Horatio carefully took in a small shallow breath knowing the pain that would come with a deep inhalation. He hummed low and let the breath out slowly, then with a nod of his head agreed.

"Hang on a second," Joe said. He moved to the bedside table where he picked up a syringe and began to fill it. He knew Horatio had to be in extreme pain to accept the sedative.

Still in disbelief Calleigh looked over Horatio's wounds that were on both sides of his midsection. Then her eyes focused on the swollen and bruised ribs on his right side. She shook her head very unhappy as her expression grew sad.

"What did the other guy look like," she barely mumbled.

"The other guys dead," Joe replied quickly then squeezed his eyes shut. It was too late to take the words back as he winced at his dumbass answer.

Horatio's eyes snapped open and he gave Joe a displeased glare. "I'm… fine Calleigh," Horatio slowly rasped trying not to worry her anymore.

Joe gave Horatio a regretful look and muttered, "Sorry… that just slipped."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Horatio replied annoyed.

"Okay," Joe said, pulling down on Horatio's pajamas pants. "This is going to sting," he explained as he wiped a small area and jabbed the needle into Horatio's hip.

Horatio let out a small hiss and groaned, "I knew that already too."

Joe nodded. One brow rose wisely as he stared at Horatio. "It may take a minute."

"Joe…" Horatio said warily, feeling the warm sensation sweep through him. The room began to spin and Horatio let his eyes close with another groan, "You said… take the… edge off…"

"Oh, it's guaranteed to do that my friend and some more. Rest now and you can rip me a new one later," he said patting Horatio's shoulder.

With a low groan Horatio's head limply slumped to one side. He was out cold already and never had a chance to answer Joe. But Calleigh did as she stared at him in confusion.

"Joe?" She questioned with worry in her gaze.

"It's okay," Joe said attempting to ease her anxiety. "He really needs to rest Calleigh. He's been through the mill more than you realize."

Calleigh tilted her head to the side with question. "Oh? Really," she said matter of fact, wanting to hear it all. "Why don't you start at the beginning for me and tell me what Alexx left out?"

Joe froze and held her gaze for a long moment. He knew he put his foot right in his mouth as Calleigh stood with arms crossed on her chest waiting.

Joe rubbed at his jaw and gave her a nod. "You had better sit back down. This is going to take a while."

Calleigh blinked in disbelief and slowly sat down in the chair beside Horatio's bed. She watched Joe begin to examine and tend to Horatio's wounds, at the same time he began to explain everything that had happened.

"Since you've been in a coma for a few days your body had time to heal and fight off the last bits of the poison. However, Horatio's hasn't. He's never given up, not for a second… even when it all seemed hopeless. I still don't know how this man managed it, but he did and thank god he did!" Joe paused making eye contact with her. "He's going to be fine as long as we take care of him. We need to make sure he gives his body ample time to recover from this. His injuries are minor and will heal with time, but the poison is still lingering. It will eventually come out of his system but it may take a few days, like it did for you. Do you understand?" Joe asked seeing Calleigh's green eyes tear up.

She pursed her lips holding back the tears and nodded speaking quietly. "I can't believe what he did for me. I mean…" She let her words trail off unable to finish.

"I know exactly what you mean," Joe reassured her. "I myself also had a hard time accepting his… his… Final decision." Joe admitted. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath seeing Calleigh's glistening eyes. His voice dropped low and he quietly continued, "He did it because he loves you."

"I know," she whispered feeling guilty. "Maybe… too much."

Joe gave her a confused look. "I'm not sure what that means."

"I can't have him putting his life in danger for me Joe," she said taken back when recognition set in. "He was willing to die for me. Is that normal?"

Joe looked down in thought then nodded. "For Horatio… I think it is Calleigh. He loves you and he blamed himself for your current predicament. He was willing to try and fix it, and when he couldn't, well… I think he just went off the deep end and at that very moment decided what was most important to him. You. Your life. You alive and well."

Calleigh sighed softly and caressed Horatio's right hand. "After he was poisoned, how did he manage to leave the hospital?"

Joe shook his head. "In all honesty… I have no idea. He should have been flat on his ass but again, he somehow managed. I would call that pure determination… and love."

"Determination and stubbornness," Calleigh finished with a small smile. "I worry about him Joe. Look how easily it was for him to risk his own life for mine."

"He loves you Calleigh," Joe reminded her with a tender smile. I believe Horatio will always put you first, that's how much he loves you. That's the type of man he is." Joe tilted his head, "I believe a few of us think along the same line sweetheart." He gave her a wink.

Calleigh grinned. "I guess... I understand."

Joe's brow rose questioningly. "Okay, so if Horatio was in trouble and you had the key to say help him, possibly save him for argument sake, you wouldn't?"

Calleigh nodded instantly. "Of course I would… but this is different!"

"Really? How?" Joe asked knowing he had her. It made sense to her this way.

Calleigh gnawed on her lower lip trying to find an answer, trying to think of something to say. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips when she did realize Joe was correct. Everything he said made sense and was very heartfelt.

"Thanks Joe," she whispered holding his gaze.

He smiled widely. "Anytime sweetheart," he said replacing Horatio's Bandage.

Calleigh observed and found herself changing the subject. "So I hear you met my dad," she said taking in his serious expression. "I still can't believe what he did to Horatio."

Joe's brows furrowed. "What did he do?"

Calleigh brows rose, "Horatio didn't tell you? I mean… I just thought…."

Joe grinned. "You would be surprised what this red head doesn't share with me."

"Oh no, I wouldn't," she shot back. "Dad told Alexx and then Alexx explained it to me. That's how I found out he practically attacked Horatio outside the hospital."

Joe blinked in disbelief. "Why on earth would he do that?"

Calleigh smirked. "He blamed Horatio for my condition and he probably had one too many drinks also," she mumbled low, ashamed of her last words.

Joe scratched his head. "He was very concerned about you when he was here. He sat with you for hours, held your hand and even spoke to you a few times." Joe said with a small smile. "Lambchop, he called you again and again, hoping you would wake up for him."

Calleigh bit down on her lip and her eyes glistened with tears. "Yep, that sounds like daddy alright." She smiled, "He told Alexx, Horatio wouldn't hit him back, even after he yelled and cursed at him. Alexx said Horatio understood his grief and irrational behavior because he was going through the same thing himself."

Joe nodded and held her gaze. "I would completely agree with that. I think Alexx hit the nail on the head."

Calleigh laughed. "Yeah, leave it to Alexx if anyone. She is our mother hen."

Joe chuckled, "Yes I noticed! Mine too," He gave Calleigh a gorgeous smile showing his dimples and all.

Calleigh laughed and then let out a long yawn covering her mouth. "Oh my… excuse me," she said turning her head away.

Joe walked over to her. "You're tired and I think it's time we headed back to your room so you can get some rest okay?

Calleigh looked up at him sadly. "I thought… I could stay with him until, ya know."

"I do… but until I work out the situation, you have to stay in your own room sweetheart. Sorry," Joe said with the tilt of his head. He walked away and then brought back the wheelchair for her.

"Can I do anything to convince you Joe," she asked softly, sweetly with the saddest green eyes that just melted him in place.

Joe shook his head guiltily. "Ohh, c'mon now Calleigh. Don't make me feel like the bad guy here, you're killing me with those puppy dog eyes."

She smiled and stood up facing Joe. "A girl has to try," she drawled in her best southern tone. "You know… I didn't exactly have the time to say thank you, for everything you did Joe."

Joe swayed his head side to side feeling his cheeks flush. "Well… you know—"

Calleigh interrupted him when she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the softest kiss on the cheek. She whispered near his ear, "Thank you Joe. Thank you for saving me, for saving us," she smiled looking into his twinkling blue eyes.

Joe swallowed as his cheeks turned rosy red and he looked down embarrassed. "You—"

He cleared the dryness in his throat, "You're welcome," he replied, gently wrapping his arms around her, caressing her back and soothing her.

Calleigh closed her eyes and rested her head tiredly down on Joe's broad chest. She sighed contently; suddenly feeling the fatigue hit her all at once.

Joe smiled and after a moment drew back. He guided her back and down into the wheelchair. "Time to get you back to bed sweetheart," he said, lifting first one foot, and then the other onto the footrest of the wheelchair.

Calleigh let out another yawn, "I don't know what just happened but I suddenly feel like I can go to sleep right in this chair."

"It's called exhaustion," Joe said with a low chuckle. He began to wheel her out of the room as he leaned down and whispered near her ear, "And true love."

Calleigh beamed hearing Joe's last words, she glanced back to see Horatio one last time.

"Sleep with the angels," she whispered.

Joe grinned at her loving words. He wheeled her back to her room and helped her into bed. Calleigh was exhausted and yawned again thanking him as he tucked her in and covered her with the blanket. It wasn't long before Calleigh had dozed off into a deep peaceful sleep. Joe stared at her and after a moment whispered.

"Sleep with the angel's sweetheart."

III

It was late, the middle of the night when Joe's phone rang waking him from a dead sleep.

A deep voice vibrated in his ear. "Hey Joe, its Todd. Yeah. I did what you said and she's here with him now. She just snuck into his room. Do you want me to send her back or just watch over her here?"

Groggily he answered and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Um… Just keep an eye on her Todd. You can let her stay there for now. I'll be back in a few hours," Joe said yawning. "Please make sure she is not alone at any time, and call me for anything out of the ordinary alright?"

"Sure Joe. You bet. I'll just stand guard and make sure she's safe. Sorry to bother you. I'll talk to you later," The muscular, six-foot two orderly said, sliding a chair over directly in front of Horatio's door. He sat down and crossed his arms across his massive chest leaving nothing to question. He was clearly not a person to be reckoned with.

III

A few hours later Horatio woke up to a tingling sensation in his right arm. He blinked his tired eyes trying to clear the blurriness. He angled his head slowly, so that he could see what was on his arm. Calleigh sat in the chair beside his bed, both her hands wrapped around his right arm. Her head lay on their joined hands and she was sound asleep. That pretty much explained why his right arm was numb with pins and needles.

Horatio smiled. His expression softened the more he looked at her. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail that was sprawled across his arm. Her face soft, glowing, so beautiful, he thought still appreciating her angelic like sleeping form.

Horatio shifted just a bit and Calleigh's head snapped up. She looked around in a daze, her sleep softened green eyes momentarily stared into his in confusion. She straightened abruptly, her expression anxious.

"You're awake," she rasped. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

He grimaced. His voice a rough whisper, "I'm okay."

Her expression became more worried and he smiled reassuring her. "It's… just my arm sweetheart…" he explained attempting to wiggle his numb fingers. He winced feeling the blood begin to flow again as the pins and needle sensation began to subside. "It fell asleep," he rumbled in his sleep roughened tone.

Calleigh smiled and laughed at his admission. She was also extremely relieved he was okay. "Thank god," she mumbled staring into his slumberous pools of blue.

"Exactly how long have you been here?" Horatio questioned watching her yawn.

Calleigh shrugged with a smile looking at the window. "Not that long. It's still dark outside."

Horatio smiled at her round about answer. It sounded vaguely familiar to him, reminding him of himself and his half answers. He hummed low. "Any chance you can break me out of here before the good doctor comes back to… sedate me?"

Calleigh chuckled, "Joe's just trying to help you get better handsome. Besides… I was thinking the exact opposite."

Horatio's brows furrowed as he held her gleaming gaze.

"I was going to ask if you would mind some company in there," she grinned mischievously.

Horatio reached up and ran a tender hand over her silky hair. The slight movement caused pain to shoot through his sore ribs, but it was well worth it. He felt the need to touch her and watched as she closed her eyes to his loving caress.

"You beautiful, are always welcome in my bed," he said in a guff voice. He pulled back the sheet and slowly slid his body over making room for her.

Calleigh smiled and carefully climbed in the bed on the left side. She froze afraid to touch him. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she said unwilling to wrap her arm around him and lay her head down against his shoulder.

"Nonsense," he whispered, and gently wrapped his left hand around her, directing her head down against his chest. "I'm fine… better than fine now." His voice was low, entrancing.

Calleigh sighed softly feeling his familiar, yet protective and comforting arm around her. She melded against him quickly finding her comfort zone. Her left leg slid against his and her left arm went around his chest, making him gasp as she tightened her hold.

"Oh my… Horatio I'm so sorry," she said in realization, with wide eyes, staring at him in pain.

"It's… okay," he said slowly, letting out a cautious shallow breath. He put his left hand on her head and gently directed her back down against him still feeling her resistance. "Relax beautiful," he whispered and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

Calleigh gave in with a sigh as his hand began to glide over her temple and silky hair. She moaned low in content and Horatio felt her whole body loosen and finally settle against him.

His lips pressed against the top of her hair and he whispered, "Sleep with the angels."

Calleigh smiled but remembered this time not to squeeze him to tightly. She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against his cheek answering, "I always do when I am with you handsome."

She closed her eyes as Horatio held her close. He listened to her low melodious breathing while his eyes grew heavy again. It wasn't long before he joined her in a wonderful and restless sleep.

III

Joe walked down the hall and did a double take seeing Todd still sitting outside Horatio's room. He walked up to the big orderly.

"Todd. What are you still doing here? Is everything alright?"

The big man grinned and then nodded. "You told me to keep an eye on her, didn't you?"

Joe gave him a quizzically stare. "Well, yes…" he replied confused.

He rose from the chair and stretched his back out with a long groan. "I never took my eyes off her doc," he smiled wryly.

Realization quickly set in as Joe swayed his head back and forth. "She still in there," he said already knowing the answer. He nodded and grinned. "Thank you Todd. I appreciate your commitment. I'll take it from here."

"Anytime Joe. She's much easier on the eyes compared to what I usually have to deal with." The big man said with a smile. "You want me to stick around for a while."

Joe's gaze narrowed as he felt a ting of anger with Todd's words… or was it his protectiveness for Calleigh and her safety. Jealousy? He shook his head. "No. Go ahead and head home Todd. Get some sleep and I'll see you later tonight alright?"

"Same time, same place doc," he answered.

"Yep. Same time, same exact place, and thanks for putting in the extra over time Todd."

"Like I said, anytime Joe and besides, I'm getting double-time for it. Later," the big man said and walked away.

Joe smirked, and then quietly pushed the door open to Horatio's room, unsure of what he would find. He took a few steps into the room and couldn't contain his smile.

He sighed silently as he watched Horatio and Calleigh sleeping together, holding one another lovingly. He stared for a few moments in thought, then turned and quietly left them to rest. They were finally both asleep, and from the looks of it, quite peacefully too. There was no way in hell he was going to disturbed them. He headed down the hall with a widening grin.

"What has you so happy this early in the morning?" Maria asked studying the smiling doctor.

Joe hadn't realized he was sporting a huge grin and cleared his throat straightening. "He picked up Horatio's chart and began scanning the page as he answered her. "He's resting… their resting," he corrected himself and gazed up at Maria.

It took her a moment as her brows knitted in thought. "Ohh… you mean them. Horatio and Calleigh," she chuckled. "I should have known."

"Yes, you should have," he said with an accusatory stare. "Didn't you check in on them this morning?"

Maria gave Joe a smirk and put one hand on her hip. "Of course I did. I meant, I should have known what you were talking about! And Todd was even kind enough to let me into the room too." She glared. "Maybe you should have told me about that!"

Joe's brow arched. He scratched his head. "Right… Um… I guess I should have mentioned that huh?"

"Ya think," Maria answered matter of factly.

"Sorry," Joe mumbled looking back down at Horatio's chart. He flipped through a few pages and groaned. "Where the hell are his blood results? They should have been back by now?"

Maria shook her head and walked over next to him. She shuffled a few papers in the chart and suddenly snapped one out, shoving it down on the chart that was still in Joe's hand. Joe looked at her with widening eyes.

"They are back doctor," she huffed with attitude.

"Yes, thank you. I can see that now," he muttered unwilling to look up at her.

Joe rolled out one of the chairs and sat down as Maria walked away mumbling something. He began to look over the results of Horatio's blood work when Maria returned and placed a cup of coffee down next to him.

"Try this and let's see if we can get that smile back on your face."

Joe looked up at the glowering nurse and nodded. "Have… I been that bad?"

"You have no idea doctor." Maria quietly answered.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm sorry. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep since this all started." He held her eyes for a moment and sincerely apologized. "I'm sorry… if I have been acting like an arrogant buffoon."

Maria snorted a laugh and shook her head at him. It wasn't easy to stay mad at Joe, especially with the amount of compassion this man had. "Forget it Joe," she said softly, with a smile. "I understand, but I think maybe you should get some rest."

Joe hummed low and lifted the steaming coffee to his lips. He swallowed a mouthful and moaned his delight. "Perfect," he said with a wide smile looking up at her. "Thank you Maria."

She smiled and inclined her head. "You're welcome," she said in approval, walking around the desk. "Oh and Joe… I should tell you someone was here earlier looking for you."

"Who?" Joe asked with question in his stare.

"Dr. Lochner."

Joe's eyes widened. "Uh-oh…"

"Mmm-hmm," Maria hummed. She knew Joe understood he was in trouble if Dr. Lochner found him.

"What did he say?"

"He said there was a rumor about a certain doctor who was supposed to be on sick leave… resting!"

Joe exhaled heavily. He quickly gathered the papers in front of him and closed Horatio's chart, then picked up his coffee and got up.

Maria looked at him and smiled. "I think the nurse's lounge would be best. He usually doesn't go in there," she laughed.

Joe chuckled with a nod. "You know where to find me." He winked at her and quickly headed away.

III

Calleigh moaned in her sleep and shifted. Her left elbow dug into the wound on Horatio's left side and his eyes flew opened with a painful gasp.

Calleigh froze awaking in fear she hurt him. "Oh my god, I'm sorry…" she rasped.

Horatio swallowed hard trying to find his voice. "It's—" He hissed in pain when she tried to move her arm off his swollen ribs. Tears filled his eyes and the words caught in his throat.

Calleigh was leaning on her elbow looking down at him. She watched his face contort and twist in pain.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Horatio," she repeated in panic, "I'm sorry."

"I'm… okay," he barely whispered in a very gritty tone.

"I'll call the nurse," she said, turning and finding the nurses button.

"Wait… Don't," he gasped as his eyes slammed shut in pain again.

It was already too late. Calleigh hit the button before Horatio ever got his words out, not that she would have listened to him anyway.

"I'm not moving another inch until the nurse or Joe comes in here okay." She explained in horror knowing she was the cause of his pain. "I was so comfortable; I just forgot where I was… I think," she said berating herself.

"I forgot for a little while too," Horatio admitted in his sleep roughened tone. "You felt wonderful sleeping in my arms."

Calleigh smiled but then smirked. "Yeah, and then I went and injured you."

Horatio attempted to lift his head up but groaned and stilled. He turned towards her and grimaced with one eye. "No worries… sweetheart."

"Are you alright?" She asked feeling dread grip her heart. The pained look in his eyes was enough to make her cry, but Calleigh kept her emotions at bay, until Joe walked in.

"Joe!" She cried with alarm.

"What's wrong?" Joe picked up his pace, quickly getting to the bedside.

"I hurt him! I moved in my sleep and then I caught him in the ribs and…. I'm afraid to move now. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Joe looked Horatio over and then found Calleigh's horrid gaze. "Don't move," he said coming around to her side of the bed. He directed her with his arms helping her to slide back off the bed into his strong arms.

Calleigh stood shakily in Joe's embrace as he directed her down into the chair beside the bed. "You okay?" He asked her making sure. She seemed very upset and shaky.

"It's him I'm worried about!" She snapped breathless.

Joe held her glassy green eyes and nodded. "Okay, you stay here and I'll check him out. Alright?"

Calleigh nodded with worry. "Please."

Joe gave her a smile and turned towards Horatio. "How bad?" He asked immediately seeing the pain in his watery blue eyes.

Horatio cleared his throat. "You mean… like on a scale—"

"Don't do it! Don't answer my question with another one of your own," Joe growled annoyed. "I want an answer… now mister!"

Horatio's brows arched staring at the irate doctor. Joe shook his head and pulled the sheets down to his waist. He lightly slid his hand over Horatio's ribs and watched him clench his jaw tightly. Then his eyes closed to the excruciating pain.

Joe reached for the small bottle on the bedside table and lifted a syringe, pulling it from its wrapper. He began filling the syringe when Horatio opened his eyes again.

"1 to 10… How bad? Give me a number." Joe said.

Horatio groaned low, "Maybe… 4" he said hesitantly.

Joe shook his head. He ripped open an alcohol swab and tugged on Horatio's pants, lowering them. He wiped the area and jabbed the needle in emptying all the contents.

"If your pain level is a 4, then I'm Mickey Mouse," he exhaled a long lingering breath. "I'm not going to lie to you this time Horatio. Expect to sleep… for the rest of the day."

Horatio groaned unhappily while the Morphine began to work. Slowly his pain began to subside. He turned his head towards Calleigh taking one last look at his beautiful blonde bombshell, trying to etch every last detail into his memory as his eyes grew heavy and finally closed. She was the last thing he would remember, and the only thing he wanted too before everything faded away.

Calleigh gently caressed his forehead and looked over at Joe. "Will he be okay? I think I really hurt him Joe." She whispered and chewed on her lip nervously.

"He's going to be fine sweetheart as long as he rests up, and listens this time. It wasn't your fault and besides, I bet if you asked him, he'd tell you it was well worth the pain." Joe grinned.

Calleigh nodded with a small smile in return. She knew Joe was absolutely correct. That is exactly what Horatio would say. Calleigh tilted her head as she watched the complicated red head sleep.

The door opened and Maria stuck her head in getting Joe's attention.

"Joe… Um… I think you ought to take Calleigh back to her room now."

Joe's brows furrowed and before he could question her she continued.

"Someone is very interested in finding you… if— you get my meaning." She clearly warned.

'_Shit!'_ Joe thought and turned to Calleigh. "Um, C'mon, let's get you back to your room," he said quickly moving for the wheelchair.

"What about Horatio?" Calleigh asked confused as Maria interrupted.

"Don't worry honey; I'll keep an eye on him until Joe returns."

"Thanks Maria," Calleigh said in confusion knowing something was wrong.

Joe wheeled Calleigh out of the room as Maria held the door open for him and he whispered with a smile, "Thanks Maria. You're a life saver. If you need me for anything you know where I'll be."

Maria chuckled with a smile and a nod. "Yep… With Calleigh.

III

Joe walked into Calleigh's room and helped her get into the bed. He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"So how are you feeling young lady," he smiled holding her gaze. He checked her vitals with an approving nod.

"I'm okay," she said looking up at him. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" She asked suddenly.

Joe's brow rose. "How about something good to eat for a change?" He smiled and flipped open his phone without answering her.

"Hey Tony, its Joe over at the hospital. Can you do me a favor and hook us up with a few of your famous deli wraps?" Joe nodded and gave Calleigh an inquiring look almost asking as he spoke. "Turkey, ham, cheese, roast beef, corn beef?" He called out staring at Calleigh whose eyes widened in delight. She smiled with an approving nod.

"That sounds great Tony, yeah. Send it all! Same place as usual, put it on my bill and have Maria find me." Joe closed his phone and gave Calleigh a heart stopping smile.

"You are going to love lunch!" He grinned fully with sparkling whites and all.

"Just from the sound of it I already do," she said beaming back at him. "My mouth was watering, and if one more tray arrives with chicken and those dry mash potatoes… I think I'll die!"

Joe brows arched high. "Let not go there," he exhaled a long breath, trying to forget everything she had just been through. They both had been through, Horatio and her.

He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down as Calleigh clicked on the TV.

She looked at Joe curiously. "Are you… staying with me? I mean, for now?"

"Mmm-hm," Joe hummed with another wry grin knowing she was still waiting for an answer.

Her eyes narrowed in thought and she said what she felt. "So… Are you in trouble Joe? You know I heard what Maria said to you before."

"Trouble. Me?" He said putting his hand to his chest innocently. "Naaa," he laughed out loud.

"C'mon Joe, give." Her voice rose playfully. "What's up? Is it something to do with Horatio or me?"

Joe straightened. "No. It has nothing to do with either of you. Paul… Dr. Lochner,

just happens to be on the look out for me, but he won't find me in here," Joe chuckled wiggling his brows at her.

She grinned and shook her head. "Isn't he your boss?" She stared at him dumbfounded.

Joe laughed. "Yep! But, we had an agreement that I… sorta broke, with all good intensions of course." He said in a round about way thinking Calleigh wouldn't catch on. He was dead wrong.

"Of course!" Calleigh quickly answered. She was getting better and better, and so was her razor sharp memory. "I remember… that's right. You were still out on sick leave when this all happened. You said you would take some time to let your body heal up and recover with Red Cloud." She stared at him with a sly grin.

"And I did," Joe replied, with a surprised nod, stealthily slipping the remote control out of her hand. He flipped through a few channels and stopped on the baseball game."

Calleigh gasped when she realized his slickness. He made that move like a pro and she was none the wiser. Maybe she wasn't as sharp as she thought. Then again she wanted to test her theory.

"Florida Marlins are going to lose." She mumbled looking up at the TV screen.

Joe turned to her and frowned. "Don't say that!" His voice became deflated. "Wait; don't tell me you're a New York Yankee fan?"

Calleigh nodded with a beautiful smile that just seemed to grow wider and even more dazzling. "I sure am." She drawled in her southern tone.

"I should have known," Joe mumbled disheartened, turning back to look at the TV screen.

Calleigh slapped his hand playfully and laughed. "Sore loser!"

Joe grumbled, "They didn't lose… yet," he chuckled knowing they would.

Calleigh began giggling and couldn't stop. Joe held her amused gaze with a long defeated stare. Soon her laughter became contagious and it filled his heart and soul. He didn't know how but he found himself laughing whole heartily right along with her.

A quiet knock on the door made Joe come to attention. He sat up in the chair. "Come in," Joe answered expecting Paul, when Alexx poked her head into the room.

"Is it okay to come in here?" She asked unsure looking from Calleigh then Joe, wondering why her door was closed and they were both hysterical.

"Sure," Joe said with a grin standing up. He quickly pulled up a chair for Alexx. "It's good to see you," he winked. "Have a seat. We were just watching the ball game and discussing who is going to win."

"There was no discussion," Calleigh said wisely, wiggling her brows with a smart Alec grin.

Joe smirked at her and put a hand on his hip, the other went to his chin in thought. "Well… you certainly are feeling better aren't you. Quite feisty I may add, picking on my team and all."

"You call that a team," she chuckled.

Joe gasped while his mouth hung open.

Alexx gave Calleigh a tender hug and then sat down. She looked from Calleigh to Joe and shook her head. "Maybe you two should watch something else," she chuckled.

They both began laughing again.

"How's Horatio doing?" Alexx asked looking over at Joe.

"Somewhat better… After sedating him of course. With time and the proper rest, he'll be fine."

"You had to sedate him again," Alexx asked surprised.

"That was my fault," Calleigh sighed sadly. "I couldn't sleep last night and well…"

Alexx smiled. "Let me guess baby. Our red head had some company in his bed."

"Yep," Calleigh said with a huge smile.

"It wasn't your intention to hurt him," Joe said watching her smile fade.

"What happened?" Alexx asked looking from one to the other.

"I caught him in the ribs with my elbow and then, when I tried to move off him, I did it again. I'm such a klutz," she rolled her eyes annoyed with herself.

Alexx rubbed her arm affectionately. "I'm sure Horatio's fine sweetheart. He has been through worse."

"Don't remind me," Calleigh answered lowly.

"Okay," Joe interrupted, "I'll take you back over to see him in a little while, when I know the coast is clear for sure."

Calleigh chuckled, "Chicken!"

Joe laughed. "Absolutely!"

Alexx stared at them in confusion until Calleigh explained. "Dr. Lochner is on the prowl looking for Joe here, who has been hiding in my room for the last hour."

"Why?" Alexx questioned with wide eyes.

"Because he is not supposed to be back at work yet, they had a deal… that Joe broke."

"I did not!" Joe responded quickly with a smug look at Calleigh.

"Yes you did," she snapped back, as Alexx laughed then shook her head at the two of them.

Joe's phone rang and he opened it seeing Maria's name. "Please tell me lunch is here and the coast is clear."

"You're a poet and you don't even know it," Maria chuckled into the phone. "Yes… and yes, Dr. Lochner is in a meeting.

"Good," Joe said with a wicked grin. "I'll be right over." He closed the phone and look back at both women. His brows rose high as he excitedly said, "Time… for lunch!"

Calleigh, Alexx and Joe all ate lunch together. Joe even managed to order Calleigh some dessert and surprise her. Chocolate bomb cake that she kept humming her pleasure too, with each bite she took. Alexx's visit was short lived when she received a call out. She excused herself and had to head back to work while Calleigh and Joe basked in the afterglow of their wonderful luncheon.

"Thank you so much Joe. Everything was delicious!" Calleigh beamed rubbing her tummy in content.

Joe nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He pulled the lever on the side of his chair reclining it. A low gratified hum rolled off his lips as well.

Calleigh yawned and shifted getting comfortable against her pillow. "I don't know if it was that incredible lunch or just me, but I am suddenly exhausted."

Joe exhaled contently and turned towards her. "Probably the lunch," he joked, but then observed her for a moment. He suddenly didn't like the pallor of Calleigh's skin. He closed the recliner and stood up beside her bed looking her over.

He reached for his stethoscope surprising her. "I'm just gonna take a quick listen to your heart okay?"

Calleigh nodded feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I'm fine Joe. Just tired." She admitted with the waved of her hand.

"I know," he said placing it gently down against Calleigh's chest, over her shirt. He listened carefully and moved it around a few times. Then he took it off and placed it down on the bedside table again. Joe placed a tender hand against her forehead checking for temperature.

"Did you hear anything good in there?" She joked referring to her heart.

"Only good," he said with a beautiful smile reaching for her hand. "You're a little warm though." He reached for the thermometer and placed the tip in Calleigh's ear waiting for the beep. "100.5" he hummed low. "You do have a low grade fever and I want you to try and get some rest now okay?" He handed her two Tylenol and watched her swallow them down with a mouthful of water.

Calleigh yawned again and nodded happily. "Somehow… I don't think that's going to be a problem. She covered his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Thank you for everything Joe."

"Anytime sweetheart," he answered, and couldn't resist her allure as he softly ran a tender hand over her forehead, caressing her hair back off her face.

Calleigh smiled and closed her eyes with a low contented moan. Joe continued to soothe her with his gentle caressing touch until her breathing evened out and Calleigh fell asleep.

He stared at her for a long moment mesmerized and exhaled quietly. God how he cared about her... so much that just the thought of losing her made him sick inside. The heartache he felt in his chest didn't lie.

He carefully removed his hand and quietly sat down in the chair observing her. Exhausted himself, he once again pulled the lever reclining the lounge chair, then crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

Joe's left hand slid along the bed until it met with silky soft skin, as he protectively held Calleigh's hand in his with a relaxed sigh.

TBC…

More fun to come… get ready, it's going to be good!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: This is the first of two chapters you will have. Thank you all for the awesome feedback and intelligent questions. I will not spoil anything here and will just say enjoy!**

**Thank you Margaret and Suzie for proofing! Thank you for making it possible to get both these chapters out correctly and quickly for the readers.**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

A few hours had past when Joe jerked awake. It only took a moment for recognition to set in when he saw Calleigh sound asleep, and looking like an angel. His hand was now covered by hers and Joe carefully removed it from her grip.

He smiled feeling the hold she had on him and did his best not to disturb her. Once he carefully succeeded, Joe stretched and closed the recliner quietly. He looked down at his watch and his brow rose in surprise. It was after five in the afternoon and he wondered how he slept so long, until he looked over at Calleigh again and knew it had something to do with her. Besides hiding out from Dr. Lochner, Joe was also being protective of her and grinned about it until the door opened.

"Hey Joe," Todd, the orderly greeted.

Joe put a hand up quickly attempting to quiet him but it was too late.

Calleigh's eyes snapped opened. "Joe?"

He sighed, "Yeah. Its okay sweetheart, go ahead and close your eyes."

Joe turned back towards Todd. "Give me a minute and I'll be out to talk with you.

"Sure Joe," He answered and headed out of the room.

"How's Horatio?" She stretched waking up more then sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Joe knew it was no use to argue with her, instead he figured he'd make her day.

"You want to go see him?" He asked with a grin knowing she would jump at the chance.

She nodded with a soft smile. "Mm-hmm. I would love too."

"Sure. C'mon," he said, grabbing a hold of the wheelchair. He directed it over towards her bedside.

"I just need a minute," she said, getting off the bed. She made a bee line heading directly for the bathroom.

"Take your time," Joe replied with a grin leaning casually on the wheelchair.

A few minutes past when Calleigh emerged, she walked out with her hair held high, gathered in both hands and a scrunchy hanging from her mouth.

Joe smiled. He watched her smooth her hair back and wrap the elastic band around it making a neat ponytail. He sighed silently inside watching her, loving all the little things she did.

She smiled at him and slowly climbed into the wheelchair. "I just had to brush my teeth and make myself pretty," she said making herself comfortable.

Joe hummed and leaned down low near her ear as he began to wheel her out of the room. "I don't think an already beautiful woman can make herself pretty."

Calleigh blushed and shook her head embarrassed. Her southern tone kicked in as she replied, "Why thank you kind sir."

"Just saying it like it is," Joe chuckled.

Todd fell in step beside Joe.

"Calleigh, meet Todd," Joe said explaining, "He's one of the very well known orderlies  
here in the hospital." "The best," said Joe grinning.

Calleigh turned to the left with a smile. Her eyes widened at the man's massive size and muscular frame. He looked like he was going to bust right out of the blue scrubs he wore. "Nice to meet you Todd," she blinked.

"My pleasure," the big man smiled back.

Without giving away too much Joe spoke while waiting at the elevator. "I'm taking Calleigh down to see Horatio now but we'll talk later okay?"

"Sure thing Joe," Todd said with an understanding nod. "It was nice meeting you Calleigh," The muscled man said with a slanted smile. "See you later."

"Bye Todd," Calleigh answered and became very suspicious. Joe backed her up into the elevator and she waited until the doors closed and they were alone. "So who is Todd? And, what will you be talking to him about later?"

Joe laughed and scratched his head. "That's right… I almost forgot you were a CSI." He leaned forward and tapped the button that was already lit. "Todd's a friend…"

And? Calleigh pushed on curiously.

Joe knew she saw right through him. "And, nothing…" he said tapping it again.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed and pursed her lips knowing he was lying.

The doors opened and he began to wheel her again remaining quiet.

"Do you think Horatio's awake yet?"

"I seriously doubt it. I gave him enough Morphine to sedate a horse." Joe laughed.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder at him stunned. "Was he that bad Joe?"

Joe shook his head. "You have no idea!"

Calleigh couldn't help the curve of her lips. She chuckled, "Yes I do."

They laughed as Joe arrived at Horatio's room. Maria was just entering and held the door open when Joe rolled Calleigh into the room.

"Report," Joe said looking over at Maria.

"Well… there's really nothing to report Joe," she said lifting Horatio's chart off the bed railing. "He's been out since your last sedative and his vitals are all satisfactory. He had a little temperature but it subsides nicely and… he even stopped shaking."

"Good news," Joe grinned at her. "And good work Maria, thank you."

"You're welcome Joe," she said with a smile at him and Calleigh.

Calleigh reached for Horatio's hand and held it, letting her fingers caress softly. "Hi handsome," she whispered quietly, wanting to lie next to him again and hold him close.

A soft knock on the door made them all turn. Alexx and Eric both walked into the room greeting Joe and Maria.

A low groan made Calleigh turn back to find Horatio awake. "Hi, beautiful, he rasped dryly.

"You're awake," she beamed happily.

A low hum was his reply while his fingers found the up button on the bed console. The bed slowly began to incline helping him to sit up. Joe shook his head and headed for Horatio's bedside.

"You don't miss a beat, do you?" Joe said taking over the button for Horatio. "I need you to take it easy and stay in this bed okay? Your last sedative is still working on you… I think."

Horatio shifted and inclined his head gratefully. "Will do doctor," he said in a gruff tone.

Calleigh stood up and held a cup of water with a straw to his lips. He took a mouthful moistening his throat and nodded. "Thank you," the rough edge in his tone softened.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked giving him the once over. "Are you in pain?"

"No." Horatio answered holding his gaze, "None."

"That's only because of the Morphine, but once it wears off…" Joe let his words hang, hoping Horatio would let them sink in that thick skull of his. He continued after a moment. "I want to know if you start feeling anything out of the ordinary Horatio. I mean it," Joe said firmly.

"I understand," Horatio replied hearing another knock on the door. He turned to see Frank.

"It looks like you picked a good time to wake up. You both have plenty of visitors awaiting you. I think I'll take my leave," Joe said with a smile walking away.

"Hey!" Calleigh called quickly.

Joe turned back with a questioning look. "Yeah?"

She gave him a beautiful smile as her head tilted affectionately. "Thanks Joe… for everything."

Joe's smile went from ear to ear as he nodded feeling his cheeks flush. "You're welcome."

Alexx, Eric and Frank all headed over towards Horatio and Calleigh. The small group began to converse as the room filled with chatter.

Joe headed over towards Maria and observed the happy group. He kept his voice down. "Do me a favor and keep a close eye on him. With everyone here, I'm sure he won't be honest and tell us if he is having a problem with pain."

"And this is news to you Joe," Maria said with a wry grin. "I'll keep an eye on both of them."

Joe nodded. He crossed his arms across his chest and exhaled. "Did Dr. Lochner come back this afternoon looking for me?"

"Yep," Maria chuckled. "I told him I didn't see you around today. Make sure you remember that at my inquisition," she laughed.

Joe laughed, "And mine too, right!" They chuckled together until the group grew quiet looking over at them, or so they thought. Calleigh's eyes looked to the left past Joe and then grew wider.

"Dr. Gannon," A low authoritative tone called from behind Joe and Maria.

Joe stiffened with eyes wide as saucers, unwilling to turn around. He knew that distinct voice.

Maria turned and gasped. That was answer enough for Joe as he winced knowing it was Dr. Paul Lochner standing directly behind him. He remained quiet without an answer hoping it was his imagination, hoping he would go away.

"Dr. Joseph Gannon!" The authoritative tone growled getting his full attention. "We need to speak. Outside, doctor… now!"

'_Shit… he's real,'_ Joe thought with closed eyes.

Joe slowly nodded. All eyes were on him and when he lifted his head, he noticed one person in particular whose lips were curved upwards. Horatio held his gaze and Joe could swear he could read the amused look in the red heads eyes.

Joe exhaled heavily and turned. "Paul," he said with a phony grin. "What are you doing here so late in the evening?"

The doctor glared and held his gaze. "You're supposed to be on vacation doctor. Sick leave. Remember?"

"I can explain," Joe said quickly, feeling a bit trapped.

"I can hardly wait," he said, gesturing with his hand towards the door. "Outside, doctor."

Joe nodded with a frown following the irritated doctor outside.

Maria's eyes were still wide from the administrator's unannounced, surprised arrival.

"Ooooh, baby, I think Joe is in a lot of trouble," Alexx said looking at the rest of the group.

"You have no idea," Maria said with a look of dread.

III

Calleigh was lounging by Horatio's bedside. His slow soothing hand caressed her hair back, hypnotizing her, causing Calleigh to fall asleep on him.

Joe quietly entered the room and Horatio greeted him with a knowing grin.

Joe smirked. "Don't even say it."

"Alright," Horatio answered quietly while his lips quirked. "I won't."

Joe shook his head back and forth. "Wipe that smug grin off your face."

"I'm trying. Believe me doctor, I'm trying," Horatio chuckled low.

"I'll give you, you're trying." Joe said looking over at Calleigh who was sleeping like an angel with her head propped comfortably against Horatio's right arm. "It's late and I should get her back to her room," Joe said low with concern.

"Good luck with that," Horatio grinned.

Joe's eyes narrowed. "Well… I'm glad to see you so chipper. Was it my reprimand that made you happy?"

"Something like that. Yes." Horatio admitted with a cool stare.

"You enjoyed that didn't you? Joe shook his head. "You're ruthless!"

Horatio hummed low, "I could say the same about you."

Calleigh's lifted her head and blinked in disbelief. "Do you two ever stop? Can't a girl get any sleep?"

Joe's brow rose high and Horatio turned and stared at her. They both began laughing which made her chuckle in return. She sighed, exhausted, and let her head drop back down on the bed. Her eyes were still on Joe.

"I hope you didn't get into any trouble over us Joe." She said with worry.

He smiled instantly at her concern. "Well… let's just say a few of my hospital privileges are suspended for now."

Horatio frowned displeased and Calleigh gasped. "Oh my god" Maybe we can talk to Dr. Lochner and explain what happened."

Joe waved his hand dismissively. "Relax. All that means is some extra time in the ER. Paul and I had an agreement. If I failed to keep up my end of the bargain, well that means I get to spend my time in the ER teaching the interns."

Calleigh lifted her head and bit down on her lip feeling sorry for him. "I don't know what to say… I'm sorry we got you into trouble."

Joe laughed, "You didn't get me into trouble. I'm good at doing that all by myself."

Horatio nodded in agreement as a low hum resounded from his throat making both Joe and Calleigh stare at him.

His brows arched in question. "What?" Horatio asked innocently.

Calleigh shook her head and smirked. "Horatio Caine! Say you're sorry!"

His brows knitted. "Wh— what. Me?" He asked stunned.

"Yes you!" She snapped and crossed her arms on her chest waiting. "He wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for us."

Joe grinned and smirked at Horatio who was being scolded by one angry southern belle. When Calleigh turned back to Joe he immediately wiped the grin off his face acting innocently.

Horatio glowered at Joe and then clenched his jaw. "I did that already," he said wisely looking at Joe.

"What?" Calleigh questioned confused.

"I already said I was sorry… Didn't I Joe?" Horatio smiled wryly at him.

Joe eyes narrowed. "He's right. He did… twice now."

Calleigh turned affectionately and held Horatio's gaze forgetting all about her anger hearing that. "You did?" She asked with a beautiful smile. "Of course you did," she swooned, leaning in to place a soft kiss against his cheek. "I should have known better handsome."

Still looking up at Joe, Horatio smiled cleverly in victory.

Joe gave him a smug look and shifted his stance with his hands on his hips displeased.

He watched for a second and shook his head.

"Okay, I hate to break this love fest up but, it's late and we should get you back to your room young lady."

Calleigh sighed looking over at Joe. "Can't you just let me stay in here with him tonight? You did before." She reminded sweetly.

"In all honesty… my pull is not real good just now. If I did that, I think Paul would have my head, but how about I work on it for you." He gave her a charming smiled.

"Thanks Joe," Calleigh said getting up. She turned back towards Horatio and leaned down to lightly brush her lips across his.

"Night, handsome. I'll miss you tonight," she whispered near his ear.

Joe scratched his head and turned heading for the wheelchair.

Horatio's whisper was almost inaudible, "Maybe, I'll come visit you tonight." He grinned as Calleigh chuckled and hugged him carefully. "Good night beautiful," he said in that soft velvety tone she loved.

Joe pushed the wheelchair up behind Calleigh.

"You know, I can walk just fine Joe."

"Yes, I'm sure you can, but for now, get in and let me pamper you. Tomorrow you can walk a bit more if you feel up to it okay." He gave her a quick wink.

Calleigh got in with a smile and waved as Joe began to roll her away.

"See you later handsome."

"Yes you will," Horatio answered with a knowing smile.

Joe chuckled, "The both of you had better behave or I'll never let you out of here." Joe looked back at Horatio. "And you Lieutenant… I'll be back to tuck you in," he said matter of factly.

Horatio's brows arched high and he groaned, "I can hardly wait."

III

Once Joe had Calleigh safe and sound in bed for the night, he returned to make sure Horatio was comfortable and not in any pain. He examined him and when he was satisfied, took his leave to let him rest. Joe headed home for the evening.

It wasn't long after that when Horatio looked over at the clock on the wall. It was a little after midnight when he slowly made his way out of the bed. He walked slowly towards the door and peeked his head out making sure the coast was clear, and then headed quietly to Calleigh's room.

He arrived at her room to find a very big burly orderly sitting outside her door. He nodded and said a silent thank you to Joe, knowing it was his doing. He was keeping an eye on Calleigh like he had promised.

The hefty orderly stood up with his arms crossed on his chest when Horatio approached.

"I'm Lieutenant Caine…"

"I know," the big man smirked. "Everyone knows who you are."

Horatio nodded in understanding. They must have seen him on the news again. It was to his advantage he had to admit. "And, what is your name?"

"Todd."

Horatio held his gaze and nodded. "So everything quiet here Todd?"

"Until now," he answered carefully looking Horatio up and down. He was clearly in pain cradling his right arm against his midsection. Todd knew he was a police officer and not a threat in any way... so far. He stared at Horatio curiously, wondering how he took down one of the Marines finest and single handedly too.

"It's going to stay that way alright," Horatio explained moving past the big man.

"Lieutenant… does Dr. Gannon know about this?"

Horatio's lips curved upward. "No… but trust me, he wouldn't mind."

Horatio pushed the door open to find his beautiful angel sound asleep. The sheet was pulled up to her waist but one sexy leg stood out temptingly. Horatio's eyes leisurely caressed the bare skin of her calf, and knee, then he lifted the sheet covering her again, always the gentlemen.

Calleigh had changed into her pink and white pinstripe pajamas shorts and top. Her hair was loose, fanned out over the pillow, down onto her neck. He watched her for a moment and thanked the powers above for her safety, then leaned down and planted a feather light kiss upon her forehead. He pulled up a chair to sit beside her, entwined his fingers in hers and closed his eyes, experiencing a peace he only felt with her.

III

Calleigh moaned low in her sleep and shifted in the bed. Her eyes lazily opened to the morning rays of the sunlight that spread across the room, and one smiling red head that was looking directly at her.

She beamed. "Have you been here all night?"

Horatio nodded with one of his beautiful boyish grins. His tone thick from sleep. "Mm -hmm."

Calleigh let out a long yawn and stretched tugging on his hand. She chuckled and lifted his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers. "The bed felt lonely but I must admit it feels wonderful to wake up to you. I'm not lonely anymore."

Horatio held her sparkling emerald eyes. "I'll always be with you beautiful."

"Joe is going to kill us," she said with a drowsy grin pulling his hand closer.

Horatio laughed. "I think you may have a valid point sweetheart.

III

Four days in the hospital was enough time to recover for Horatio and Calleigh as well. They were both going stir crazy. They just wanted to go home and rest in the comfort of their own beds but Joe had the final say on that decision. And Joe still said no.

Horatio tried to focus on his game plan but having Calleigh around constantly was not making it easy. In fact it was distracting him. She was distracting him in more than one way. It was amazing how busy she kept him, how off balanced she made him just when they talked.

He smiled at the thought knowing, this was the only woman he ever wanted to spend the rest of his life with… But that would mean she would always be in danger because of him, because of their jobs and he didn't want that for her.

Horatio knew she could handle it, he knew she would take the job head on. Calleigh was one very determined southern woman who would never back down. Can't wasn't in her book and Horatio knew just how headstrong she could be. His eyes stared off blindly in thought.

'_Wachabe, be very careful how you handle this situation. If she found out you lied to her…..' Red Cloud let his words trail off._

Horatio blinked and sat up more in the bed. "I was wondering when you'd show up again."

Red cloud smiled. His amber eyes locked with Horatio. "The Great Spirit sends me to guide you. It is you who have called me."

Horatio's brows knitted. "Um… I'm sorry Red Cloud but I wasn't even thinking of you."

Red Cloud nodded. "No… you were thinking of her, and in your own way asking for guidance. You are unsure of your next decision. Is this not true?"

Horatio swallowed. "It's true… but how could you possibly know this?"

Red Cloud held his gaze and explained. "The Great Spirit has showed me. He helps me to see just like he helped you when you had your visions."

Horatio exhaled softly and shook his head back and forth. Until now everything in his life always made sense because he trusted in the evidence, the science that proved things were precise and correct. It proved the truth.

Where was his science now he wondered? How did Red Cloud appear out of thin air and actually help him. Saved his life and Calleigh's too, how could he ever prove it or explain it. People would think he surely lost his mind and Horatio would have to agree with them.

With Red Cloud he felt confused and twisted, unsure of himself and his actions. The wise older Indian man shook him up and made him rethink things. He kept him off key. He showed Horatio things that were just not possible, yet he saw them with his own two eyes.

"You have many questions. This I understand," Red Cloud spoke in his slow broken English.

Horatio nodded. "Yes… I certainly do. Only I don't know where to begin, or even how."

"Trust in your heart Wachabe, as you always have. It will not mislead you if you pay attention and see the signs. Like now."

"The signs hmm." Horatio brows arched. "You're here to stop me again right?"

"No." Red Cloud smiled. "I am only here to guide you. It is you who will make the final decision of which path you will travel. Just be sure when you choose, it is with your heart this time. Your anger and pain is great but your heart will always find a way to quell it."

Horatio exhaled a long drawn out breath. "So… are you saying not to go?"

Red Cloud placed a hand over his heart. "The choice is yours Wachabe. Only you can make it. I will however give you some insight."

Horatio's lips curved up. His tone deepened. "I'm sure you will."

"You must be careful in your decision. When you go, do not take all the anger with you. This will be bad medicine. It will make you do something you will regret and I do not wish this for you." Red Cloud paused. "What I do wish for you and Isicola Waka is a long and happy life with many children. I see this as sure as the sun and moon in the sky, but make no mistake, you can always alter your path, especially with the decision you will make tomorrow night."

Horatio's eyes narrowed in awe. "How do you know when— I haven't shared it with anyone." He said flabbergasted staring at Red Cloud.

Red Cloud grinned and pointed to his temple. "Yes you did. You shared it in your mind with the Great Spirit. You can not hide your thoughts Wachabe. You question what you are about to do, as you should. You have great doubt."

Horatio's jaw clenched and he nodded. "I do." Horatio admitted quietly. "My anger is great Red Cloud." He heaved a sigh. "The man… This man is not a good man. I have given him several chances and…." Horatio let his words trial off.

"Yes you have giving him many chances I know. You have been very patient and I understand your frustration at this time however you must be wise when you go Wachabe. Remember… everything we do has a consequence."

Horatio's eyes grew watchful. "How do you know what I will decide before I know myself?"

Red Cloud grinned and put two fingers on his temple. "The Great Spirit sees all."

"Right," Horatio said extending the word. He let out another heavy breath while in deep thought.

Red Cloud knew his distress and spoke. "You are torn… I sense your concern. Speak it. Tell me what is it that has you so worried."

Horatio's brows furrowed. "I don't— I'm unsure…" Horatio shook his head holding back his words.

"You keep much to yourself Wachabe. This is because you are afraid others will get hurt by your actions. This comes from your past. It is understandable for all the pain and torment you have endured in your life but be assured, you do not have to protect me. Speak your mind, share your thoughts with me, you will feel better when you do."

Horatio let his head drop back against the pillow with an exhausted breath. "I don't think I should share this with Calleigh… but then, I feel I should. She deserves the truth!" He shook his head in frustration. "If I told her… she would have my head! She would stop me for sure. And if I don't… what does that make me?"

"You are protecting her again. It is in your nature and your anger is also very understandable for the pain this man has caused her." Red Cloud said watching Horatio's eyes narrow and flash angrily.

"What pain are you referring too?" Horatio questioned intently.

"A pain you are not aware of yet. Isicola Waka is close to sharing something very personal and important with you. What she will do is not an easy task for her. She has much doubt but she feels you deserve to know the truth also, even though her fear of your reaction is great. She feels she owes you this, especially after you sacrificed yourself for her."

Horatio listened feeling his anger grow. "Tell me Red Cloud. Tell me of the pain I am not aware of yet. Why is she afraid? I need to know what happened," Horatio growled.

Red Cloud shook his head and put his hand up. "It is not for me to tell Wachabe. Be patient a little longer and be assured she will share this great pain with you. She will confide in you and finally… let go of it all."

Flashes and crazy images of John attacking Calleigh went off in Horatio's mind. "I'll kill him," He whispered angrily.

"I know," Red Cloud replied holding Horatio's fiery gaze. "You must remember who you are. You must remember your actions will have a consequence, not only for you, but for the woman you love and choose to be with.

Red Clouds held his gaze. "Stay strong Wachabe and I will share a very important Indian tradition with you. Only the strongest of men, the warriors are able to take such action. It is my hope that Brave eagle will help you see this tomorrow."

Horatio blinked. "You… You know about Joe?"

"Of course I do," Red Cloud answered with a smile knowing he surprised Horatio with that revelation.

"Now, I will explain a very old Indian tradition with you. It requires bravery and great courage. Something you already proved you have, on more than one occasion. "

Horatio sat up more and nodded. He listened intently as Red Cloud began to explain.

III

Horatio was resting in deep thought with eyes closed. He analyzed the conversation with Red Cloud, every word in fact as he replayed the scenario in his head again and again.

It was late that night when Joe walked into his room.

"So how you feeling tonight?" He questioned Horatio and began to examine his ribs and wounds.

"Better. A lot better." Horatio's voice dropped lower, "It's about that time too."

Joe stopped and questioning blue eyes met pools of icy steel. "It's only… been a few days," he said with hesitation looking at Horatio. "I think you need to take some more time and recover a bit before we take any chances with your health."

"Not a chance," Horatio replied still holding his gaze. "I'm more than ready." He reassured Joe. "When were you planning to release me? — us?" He corrected.

Joe straightened and ran a hand through his hair. "A few more days at least. I planned to take it one day at a time with the both of you. That poison that got into your systems isn't exactly understandable. I have no idea of the outcome and I wanted to play it safe and make sure you are both free and clear of its effects."

Horatio nodded. "I'm fine Joe but please keep testing Calleigh to make sure she is too."

"And you?" Joe snapped back smugly.

Horatio sighed inwardly. "Fine. Keep testing me as well but… This is going to happen whether you agree or not."

"When?" Joe questioned quietly. He looked back at the open door keeping his voice down.

"Tomorrow night," Horatio answered.

Joe's eyes widened. "You can't be serious man!"

"Tone doctor," Horatio reminded keeping his voice low and even. "I'm serious as a heart attack."

Joe exhaled heavily in disbelief. "You're not well enough. Your ribs and wounds… I can't believe I'm going to let you do this."

Horatio's brows arched high. "You're not. You have no say in the matter. In fact… You don't need to know another thing about it."

Joe shook his head and let out and exasperated breath. He headed for the door and released the handle letting it close shut, giving them some privacy.

"I need to know everything," he insisted, pulling up a chair. "There's no way in hell I am letting you do this alone!"

Horatio stared him down for a long moment, than nodded. "I'd rather you not get involved in this Joe." His tone softened.

"And I wish for once you would listen to me, but that's not going to happen either is it?"

Horatio moved his head side to side. "No… it's not. Especially not now."

"What about Calleigh? She's smart Horatio… too smart. She'll figure this out; she'll know you're gone." Joe was trying to cover the bases. He was doing all he could to persuade Horatio to change his mind.

"I'll be back before she ever realizes I was gone. I have it covered." He said confidently, so sure of him self it floored Joe.

"How?"

"Trust me," Horatio said with almost a gleam in his eyes. "I had a visitor tonight who… helped me see the light."

"Trust you!" Joe snapped and stood up. He began to pace back and forth. "I can't believe this. What if something goes wrong and you get injured or god forbid— killed. What then Horatio? Are you even thinking about Calleigh!" Joe groaned frustrated.

Horatio's jaw clenched tight. "She's all I'm thinking of," he growled low.

It finally all came together and clicked in Joe's brain. '_John Hagen. The man who attempted to rape Calleigh, the man who beat her down and almost strangled her to death. This same man was somehow behind this too.'_

The anger built in Joe. It began to spread and surge throughout him. His eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth just remembering it all. This was the same guy he realized just a bit late. The same bastard who caused Calleigh so much pain.

Soft blue eyes grew fierce. His voice tensed with bitterness. "What do we do first?"

"We?" Horatio repeated surprised.

Joe nodded. "This is the same guy who beat her, and then tried to rape her isn't it." A rough edge took on Joe's usually soft smooth tone. His anger was apparent.

Horatio cheek twitched giving away his insurmountable rage. "It is," he muttered low remembering himself.

"I'm going with you," Joe said not asking.

Horatio's tone mellowed. "Joe… I can't let y—"

"Don't!" Joe interrupted with a growl. "I'm not asking, and I'm not taking no for an answer either!"

Horatio sighed. "I could use your help here… with Calleigh."

Joe shook his head. "I'll have Todd keep an eye on her as usual. Calleigh will be fine."

Intense blue eyes narrowed as Horatio thought it through looking back at Joe.

"Just tell me what to do," Joe said breaking the silence. "I'll get through it fine."

Horatio nodded. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive," Joe replied leaving no room for uncertainty.

"We'll need a few… supplies," Horatio said, with narrowing eyes.

"Like?"

"Chloroform, gloves, a syringe… duck tape and some rope."

Joe's eyes widened and he slowly nodded. "I can do that. It won't be a problem."

"Good, I'll do the rest." He said with a nod. "So I'll see you around 1 am sharp. Wear black and meet me in the parking lot. The back entrance without the cameras," Horatio explained quietly.

Joe stood there stunned, wondering what he was getting himself into. He nodded and blinked trying to remember everything. "1:00 am," he repeated again.

Horatio watched him blink rapidly; he knew he was processing the situation. "It's not too late to change your mind Joe," Horatio offered sincerely.

"Not a chance." Joe answered with a hard stare. "I'll get what we need and see you then." Joe headed for the door and suddenly stopped. He turned back. "I guess we'll use my car?"

Horatio shook his head. "No… we won't. Leave that to me," he said with a nod. No worries Joe."

A vague sound came from Joe's throat as his eyes expanded in shock. "No worries," he repeated in disbelief and raked a rough hand through his hair nervously. He snorted a laugh and opened the door giving Horatio one last look. He mumbled and turned to leave. "I must be crazy."

Horatio chuckled low and watched Joe go. "I guess that makes two of us my friend."

* * *

TBC…

So what are you thinking now?


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter I promised! Enjoy the ride. Thank you all for the awesome reviews and feedback!**

**Thank you Margaret and Suzie, again and again. The readers are loving you gals!!! **

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

It was early the next day, mid afternoon when Calleigh came strolling into Horatio's room. She was beaming brightly and his lips instantly curved up into one of his gorgeous Horatio smiles.

"Well you look refreshed and happy," he said taking in her clean and crisp appearance. She was dressed in tight black and white spandex shorts, with a matching tank top that fell short of her navel. His eyes devoured her and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Mmm, mmm, good," she hummed delighted. A nice long hot shower can do that for a girl."

"A woman," he purred sensually. "And a very beautiful one at that," he said letting out a long appreciative hum.

Calleigh felt her cheeks grow hot, among other things and she looked away embarrassed.

"Did Joe say it was okay for you to take a shower yet?" She leaned down and planted the softest kiss he'd ever felt against his lips. His body tingled and he ached for more.

Horatio had to restrain his hands from palming the back of her head to keep her lips planted against his. A low groan rumbled deep in his chest when her sweet scent assaulted his senses, causing a rather familiar stirring to begin. She smelled incredible.

Calleigh drew back and pulled a chair near his bedside. She held his gaze and laughed.

"Well?"

Horatio was mesmerized. His senses kicked into high gear seeing, smelling and experiencing her soft touch once again. He was so caught up in her beauty that he completely forgot the question.

"Well what," he answered still staring at her hungrily.

She tilted her head at him and her voice filled with concern. "Did Joe… say you could shower yet?" She paused and held his gaze with worry. "Are you okay?"

God she was heaven in his eyes. Horatio smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's just say I was a bit… distracted." He grinned wryly.

Calleigh shook her head at him and giggled. "Cute."

He let out another low seductive hum. "Beautiful… and very cute."

That answer really had Calleigh laughing and she reached for his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "I could help you take a shower… if Joe says its okay," she offered with a mind blowing smile.

Horatio's deep chuckle was like music to her ears. "You beautiful, are on a roll, keep going please." He wiggled his brows playfully.

"Horatio!" She bellowed knowing he was teasing her. She just shook her head and remained quiet knowing he would twist her next words into another erotic innuendo.

He sat up more wanting to be closer to her, and then swung his legs off the side of the bed facing her. "I'm only teasing you sweetheart," he said cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. He let his thumb slide along her smooth silky skin in a loving caress.

Calleigh closed her eyes to his soothing touch and moaned low. Horatio smiled and couldn't control his need; he leaned in and gently kissed her.

Peppermint, fresh and clean, as the taste of toothpaste filled his senses. He peppered her lips with soft loving nips and kisses becoming lost in her essence.

Her arms encircled his neck and she stood up, moving closer, melding between his legs settling against him. Her hands slid to the nape of his neck and soft fingers slid into his hair. She tangled her fingers in the long strands and tugged him to her, Calleigh's lips settled against his first in a whisper of need, then with fiery demand.

Her tongue was like silk, stroking against his as she moved in closer. He was dying to touch her, feel her, and show her all his love. Horatio groaned, his hands wrapped around her waist and slid down directly to her rear. He cupped her derriere pulling her in more against the hard full length of him.

"Calleigh…" He groaned against her lips.

"Oh god… Horatio," she whimpered, driving her tongue back into his open mouth.

"I… miss… you," she gasped feeling the hard length of him nestle against her warmth.

"Shower…" she breathlessly said, covering his lips once again. Her hands slid down his shoulders, to his abs and waist. Her fingers gently slid under his shirt feeling, caressing against his heated skin. Her hands glided over his ribs when he gasped in pain and Calleigh drew back in fear.

"Oh god… I'm sorry," she quickly said holding his pained gaze. "I can't believe I did it again." Tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm okay sweetheart. "It's alright." He tried to reassure her shifting a bit on the bed.

"How stupid can I be," She berated herself. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Horatio… I'm sorry."

His blue eyes shined with love as he stared into her glassy emeralds. "No worries, I'm okay beautiful," he whispered pressing a feather light kiss against her lips. He drew back. "Do me a favor…"

"Anything," she said with a nod.

"Don't move," he grinned.

A huge smile broke out on Calleigh's face. She was very aware of his evidently large dilemma. "Sure thing handsome."

Horatio chuckled looking down between their bodies. He was very aroused and there was no relief in sight. The thin cotton material of his pajamas pants were just making him feel more of Calleigh's heat through her spandex shorts.

She wrapped both arms around his neck and began to stoke his hair in a loving caress. "I guess the shower is out of the question huh?"

Horatio swallowed hard. There was nothing more he would have liked at this particular moment. "I think so sweetheart," he sighed, breathing in the wonderful delicious scent of her. Soft vanilla and strawberries, he could swear.

"Are you better now," she grinned looking down between them.

"Yes, as long as you stop stroking those mesmerizing fingers through my hair," He exhaled and closed his eyes enjoying her tender touch.

Calleigh smiled and released him. She took a step back and let herself fall down into the chair sighing, "What are we going to do when we get home?"

Horatio's lips curved up into a lustful grin. His voice went deep and husky, "Anything you want."

Calleigh hummed and with thought bit down on her bottom lip. Her green eyes found heated pools of blue when Horatio licked his lips and groaned.

"Sweetheart… You're killing me." His tone became rough and strained.

Calleigh chuckled and released her bottom lip. She licked her lips moistening them which caused another inaudible groan from Horatio.

"What?" She hummed innocently. "I didn't do anything!"

He hummed low with a smile. "Beautiful… You don't have to do anything."

III

It was that night, after midnight when Horatio carefully slipped out of the hospital. He headed home and changed, putting on black slacks, a black t shirt and grabbed a few extra things he threw into a duffel bag taking it all with him.

He drove to Joe's house and parked, then opened his cell phone and hit a number. Joe answered seeing his name.

"Horatio? Everything okay?"

"I'm waiting out front for you," Horatio said stunning him.

"You're… what?" Joe answered taking aback.

"Just come down when you're ready, no rush," Horatio said, and snapped his phone shut.

Ten minutes passed when Joe stepped outside the building dressed all in black. He looked left and right nervously wondering where the heck Horatio was.

Horatio stared and wondered how long it would take him to figure it out. The dark livery car in front of his building was the only one there. Horatio pressed a button and rolled down the tinted window.

"Get in," He said looking over at Joe.

Joe blinked in surprise. He stared, "I… You…" He headed for the car and opened the door getting in. "I had no idea—" Joe threw his bag onto the back seat.

"I noticed," Horatio replied and pulled away before Joe even had a chance to close the door.

Joe looked around the big black Lincoln town car. All the windows were tinted and the car looked very clean.

"So whose car is this?"

"The cab company," Horatio smirked over at him. "Courtesy of the hospital my friend. It won't be missed, until morning maybe."

Joe nodded in understanding. Who would miss a cab in the middle of the night? "Nice going. I'll admit that's one I wouldn't have thought of."

"That's good. Usually it's the criminals that think that way," Horatio said turning half towards him. "It's important you listen to me and do as I say, that way no one gets hurt. Whatever you do, don't take off the ski mask no matter what. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," Joe said looking back at him nervously. His heart was racing like a rabbits. The more he thought about it the more it ate at him until he could finally take no more. He asked cautiously, "Are we…. Are we gonna kill this guy?"

Horatio turned towards Joe again. Even in the dark Joe could see his jaw muscles flex. He watched his eyes narrow as he spoke in an incredibly calm tone.

"Is that what you think?"

Joe searched his steely eyes. "I don't know what to think in all honesty Horatio. I mean… Just thinking about what he did to Calleigh was enough to make me think so, but to think it and actually do it… kill a man." Joe shook his head back and forth. "I'm no killer. I'm used to saving lives and helping people, ya know?"

A small smile tugged at Horatio's lips. He knew exactly what Joe Gannon was, and he certainly was no killer. In fact… he was a very decent and honorable man, unlike most others.

"I know Joe, and no worries. We're not going to kill anyone."

"Phew," Joe said feeling pure relief wash over him. He exhaled heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank god!"

Horatio turned back towards him; a suspicious little half smile curved his lips. "Unless… we scare him to death," he said in a cold callous tone. Horatio slammed his foot down on the gas peddle pealing away from the stop light.

Joe's head flew back as Horatio mumbled, "Put your seatbelt on."

Joe shook his head and reached for the seatbelt, snapping it in place. He looked back over at Horatio with a raised brow. "Thanks for the warning."

III

Ten minutes later Horatio pulled into the back of the mental hospital and shut the car lights off. He scanned the area making sure no one was around. He reached with his right hand and lifted a small duffel bag off the back seat bringing it to the front on his lap with a painful groan.

Joe was very aware and carefully observed him without a word.

"Put this on," Horatio said handing a black ski mask to Joe.

Joe took it and examined it, then stared at Horatio. He didn't know whether to thank him or run. "Um… Thanks," Joe said in hesitation.

"You can wait here if you'd like," Horatio explained giving him another chance to opt out of the situation.

"If you're going… I'm going. So let's go do this," Joe said firmly, putting the mask on.

"Put your gloves on," Horatio said, also slipping his ski mask into place. "Try not to touch anything, and don't speak. Just follow my lead and what ever you do… trust me."

Joe nodded. "Got it."

They both got out of the livery cab and quietly closed the doors. Horatio began to walk, as Joe flung his backpack over his shoulder catching up with him. He mumbled low, "I feel like a criminal."

Horatio had a hard time holding back his laughter but what they were doing was no laughing matter. He could lose his job and go to jail. He could also ruin a very good mans career, he thought looking back over at Joe.

"Act like you feel, and remember…" He growled, "Remember what this scumbag did to Calleigh."

Joe nodded feeling his adrenalin surge. His anger built with just Horatio's words alone. A flash went off in Joe's mind and he remembered Calleigh's battered state, her bruises, and cuts, her contusions and most of all Calleigh's tears and the fear that followed. Joe wanted to beat the living daylights out of this bastard.

"Okay," Horatio said coming to the back wall of the hospital. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a bolt cutter. He snapped the lock on the fence and they both headed through and down the narrow alleyway. "Here we go," Horatio whispered.

III

John Hagen was sound asleep on his back when a rough hand over his mouth woke him with alarm. His eyes flew open in shock and he flailed against his captors.

A strong fist in the gut quickly subdued him, while his hands and feet were quickly bound together with disposable plastic restraints. Hagen was rendered helpless.

One man leaned down near his ear and growled, "Make a sound and you die."

Hagen's eyes widened, he groaned and nodded in understanding. Another punch connected with his solar plexus and he gasped as all his air was expelled. Another hand with a cloth quickly covered his mouth and nose as he tried to breathe in and panicked.

Strong hands held him at bay when he began to thrash and fight back. He smelled the chloroform on the cloth, knowing soon he would be helpless and at their mercy. He tried to kick his feet and groaned in a futile attempt to break free, which of course wasn't going to happen. They had him.

A strong hand on his chest and mouth kept him pinned to the mattress, while the second man held his wrists and kept him on the bed. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and his body surrendered to the tranquilizer effect of the chloroform.

"Nice work," Horatio whispered looking across at Joe. He reached down into his duffel bag and took an item out looking back at Joe. "I'm going to need your help with this."

Joe nodded and stared at Horatio with widening eyes. A small grin pulled at his lips.

III

John Hagen awoke slowly, his eyes still unable to focus. He lifted his wobbly head from his chest and saw them. Two men dressed in black, both wearing ski masks. One man was an inch shorter than the other but more muscular and defined.

He stared as the blurriness faded looking at the both of them. A few seconds went by and recognition set in as he gawked into the steel blue eyes that were piercing through him. Fear gripped him. He knew those eyes… he knew who it was and John Hagen began to panic.

"Mmmph…" He groaned attempting to speak, unaware of the thick piece of duck tape covering his mouth. He suddenly realized he was sitting up in a chair and he was confined in a _straight jacket_. His eyes grew wide as saucers.

Horatio smiled under the mask and remained still. Quiet. Observing the man.

Joe walked behind Hagen getting his attention, causing him to look back. He suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked his head back growling in his ear.

"Payback's a bitch!"

He released his head and Hagen began to struggle in the chair. He groaned and shook his head back and forth in a no, again and again looking at the taller man standing in front of him.

Horatio stepped forward and bent near his ear. His voice was low, dangerous. "I want to know who was involved in this with you."

Hagen turned and held his gaze. He knew those blue icy eyes. He knew who that was behind the mask, and he knew the answers. He turned to where Joe stood beside him and wondered who he was.

"Talk. Now. I'm giving you one chance, so you had better make it good!" Horatio ordered lowly.

Hagen turned back towards Horatio and groaned with an affirming nod. "Mmmph."

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he reached out and purposely yanked the duck tape roughly from his mouth.

"Fuck!" Hagen sneered, looking back up at his masked friends. "Take it easy."

"Talk!" Joe snapped leaning down near Hagen's other ear.

He turned and looked at Joe trying to figure out who he was. "I know who he is…" He said gesturing towards Horatio, "but who the hell are you?" Hagen continued rather rudely.

Without a second thought Joe slapped him in the back of the head— hard.

"This isn't twenty questions, jerk off!" He sneered.

"What the fuck…" Hagen turned and held Joe's narrowing gaze.

"John," Horatio squatted next to his chair. His voice was low, intense. "I suggest you answer the question."

"Or what…" he laughed, "You're not going to kill me Horatio. You would have done it already."

"I won't ask again John," Horatio reminded him in a rather profound tone.

"Alright… I'll talk. Just get this fucking jacket off me!" He said struggling side to side trying to get his arms free.

"Names, John," Horatio breathed slowly.

John stilled and held Horatio's gaze. "You're not going to get away with this."

Horatio stood up and grabbed a hold of the straight Jacket lifting John to his feet. John panicked and gave in rather quickly.

"Alright… okay… I'll talk."

Horatio clenched his jaw and shoved John back down into the chair. "Then talk!"

John exhaled and looked around finding Joe's eyes again. "You already know Horatio. What's the point in this?" John asked curiously.

Horatio didn't say a word. He didn't have to; the angry flash in his steely blue eyes said it all.

"Names… okay," John repeated swallowing hard. "Harwood… but you killed him."

"Who else!" Horatio snapped.

"Charlie Berenger," he continued.

"Go on…" Horatio persisted.

John hesitated for a long moment and barely whispered, "And… me."

Horatio nodded. His anger barely being held at bay. "Who else?" His voice was rough with bitterness.

John shook his head back and forth. "That's it. It was the three of us…" He stared at Horatio for a moment in confusion.

Horatio eyes tightened. "Are you lying to me again John? You do remember what I did last time… don't you John." Horatio's tone was full of danger.

Joe's head tilted as he listened intently wondering what he did to him.

"I'm not lying! Not this time. It was the three of us… that's it."

"How did you meet Harwood?"

"In here," John said with wide eyes.

"And Charlie?" Horatio questioned.

"You know I met him when he was still on the job, on the bomb squad. We were friends."

Horatio nodded. "Friends. Really." He said in a callous tone. "My E-mail, my past… was that you or him?"

"It was the both of us. Harwood made us give him everything we could remember and then some."

"Somehow… I don't think he had to persuade you or Charlie too much, huh John. I think you were both happy to provide him with as much information as he needed.

How did you contact Charlie?" Horatio continued his interrogation.

"I didn't. Harwood took care of that. He met Charlie in prison and they worked out a plan to make a bracelet switch. Harwood made sure he would be transferred here so he could escape and go after you himself. We had to make sure you couldn't put the pieces together, and between the three of us… well… we created confusion and chaos. We had you spinning…" John let his words trial off.

Horatio nodded repeatedly staring at him. John's words were affecting him deeply as flashes went off in his minds eye of the three of them planning it all out.

Joe remained quiet and was stunned listening to John's confession.

"The three of you managed to screw up anyway. Didn't you John?" Horatio said through gritted teeth, his eyes bored through John.

"You got lucky Horatio!" John spat.

"Did I John," he said quietly. "And Calleigh? Did she get lucky too John?" Horatio growled feeling his breaking point.

"No. It wasn't meant for Calleigh, it was meant for you." John said low with regret. "I never wanted to hurt Calleigh… but she forced it upon herself," he said suddenly with anger. "She always did!"

Joe cocked his head to the side as his fists clenched. '_What the hell did that mean_,' he wondered.

Horatio's jaw clenched. "You care to explain that statement John."

John began to struggle in the straight jacket again with a growl. "Get this fucking thing off me!"

Horatio leaned down and fisted the jacket pulling John within inches of his face. "What did you do to her John?" He sneered.

"Use your imagination," John grinned in satisfaction. "You're good at that Horatio!"

"John…" Horatio exhaled his name with deadly warning. He shoved him back down into the chair.

"She had daddy issues, she was easy to manipulate. To control." He smiled wickedly.

Horatio was barely containing his rage as he listened to John's admission. "You used her father to get close to her, and then once she trusted you… " Horatio let his words trail off.

John laughed. "It worked didn't it, like a charm too. I just brought her drunken father home from the bar and… she was sweet as candy." John grinned with a low hum and licked his lips knowing it was burning Horatio up inside. He continued and finally drove the dagger home. "How does it feel to know I broke her in for you?"

Horatio's eyes narrowed and flashed in fury. His calm cool demeanor disintegrated. His jaw clenched but before he could make a move Joe lashed out.

"You piece of shit!" He snapped unexpectedly attacking John.

Joe was enraged and unable to control his spiralling emotions. He had no clue how Horatio held himself in check and didn't break John's neck.

Horatio quickly grabbed Joe's arm stopping him in place. He held Joe's fiery eyes and shook his head back and forth.

"Let it go," was all he said, as Joe cocked his head to the side in disbelief.

John began to laugh again until Horatio yanked on the straight jacket belt that went down between John's legs and up to the back of the jacket.

John cried out in pain feeling the belt tightened against his groin. "The truth… hurts, doesn't it Horatio," he said through gritted teeth, still taunting the red head.

Horatio laughed coldly. "Sometimes, more than you think John." Horatio agreed and pulled even harder on the strap crushing John's manhood. "Sometimes, a lot more than you could imagine," he growled with another quick hard tug and held the strap tight.

John screamed in pain, shifting and writhing. "You… stole… her from me!"

"I did no such thing John. That's your deluded mind that doesn't understand the word no."

"You're not gonna… get away with this. How are you gonna explain this one Horatio?" He gasped out in extreme pain.

"I'm not," he answered coldly, holding John's gaze. "And if you're wise… you'll keep your mouth shut too." Horatio paused for effect. "Unless of course, you want to admit that you were involved in the crimes of aiding and abetting with Christopher Harwood and Charlie Berenger. Then we'll go ahead and charge you with conspiracy. We'll move you to prison… general population I think, or, give you the death penalty, for not one, but two counts of attempted murder on two police officers."

John growled, "You son of a bitch! I'll… fucking kill you!"

Horatio chuckled, "I don't think so John. In fact, I think you may have a little trouble staying alive in prisons general population."

"I'll get her! I'll go after Calleigh," he shouted in rage. "I'll find a way!"

Horatio leaned down and whispered near his ear, "John… If you ever go near Calleigh again… I'll kill you." He turned and walked away trying to calm his intense emotions.

Joe stepped up behind Hagen. His blood was boiling as he grinded his teeth together. "You like to hurt people," he said menacingly near his ear. "Well now… we're going to hurt you!"

Joe quickly pulled the chair out from under John causing him to crash to the floor with a grunt. He writhed and attempted to sit up realizing where he was.

The room was dark but it was clear as he looked around and saw the soft padding on the walls. He groaned and realized why they weren't concerned about him shouting. The room was sound proof and no one would hear him scream anyway.

In only the straight Jacket and his boxers he began to crawl heading for the door, until Horatio took a step and blocked his path.

"Going somewhere John," he said dangerously low.

With one strong arm he leaned down, grabbed a hold of the straight jacket and pulled Hagen to his bound feet. A second hand joined the first and Horatio gripped onto the straight jacket looking the son of a bitch directly in the eyes.

It didn't take long for the rage to consume Horatio.

Flashes and images of John and Calleigh went off in his minds eye. With a growl and all his might he flung John Hagen directly into the padded wall. He immediately followed after the groaning man, picked him up and once more did it again, this time even harder.

Hagen grunted and squirmed on the floor in pain.

Horatio's jaw clenched and his anger overwhelmed him watching the heartless bastard moan. He knew Hagen wouldn't be seriously injured, especially with the padded walls.

No one knew the true anger that was surging through Horatio. The rage and hatred he kept bottled up inside and under complete control at all times. The cool calmness he displayed on the outside was amazing while his insides twisted violently.

Horatio knew he could kill John Hagen with his bare hands… but wouldn't. It wasn't his way. He was a man of justice and integrity. This was what Red Cloud was talking about.

Infuriated with tongue in cheek, Horatio inclined his head over at Joe who walked up to Hagen and lifted the shaking man to his feet.

"My turn," Joe growled, then with menacing laughter in his tone said, "You really should be more careful." With lightening quick speed and full force he slammed John into the wall.

John bounced off the wall and crashed right down to the floor with a grunt. He stood there breathing heavily until Horatio walked over and bent, attempting to hook something up to the restraint around Hagen's ankles.

John quickly kicked out his feet catching Horatio off guard in the midsection. He tumbled backwards with a low painful grunt.

Joe moved in and clocked John with a powerful punch in the face causing him to groan and still momentarily. He made his way over towards Horatio who slowly pushed himself up with one hand.

"You okay?" Joe asked low, holding his pained eyes.

Horatio nodded and held his concerned gaze. He knew he let his anger control him and let his guard down. He should have paid closer attention like Red Cloud had told him.

With that Joe turned and flipped John roughly onto his stomach. He hooked up a metal chain to the ankle restraint and pulled tight, forcing John to bend his legs up toward his spine. Joe ran the chain up and around two hooks on the back of the straight Jacket.

John was laying face down grumbling as Joe neatly hog tied him. He hooked on a small metal clasp and walked over to where a rope laid. He pulled as John went flying from the floor to midair hanging upside down in the center of the room.

That caused Horatio's throbbing pain to ease. He grinned watching the grown man swing back and forth in nothing but the straight Jacket and his boxers. He walked over to Joe and helped him tie the rope off onto a small hook near the door.

"Nice job," Horatio quipped.

"My pleasure," Joe said with laughter in his tone.

John swayed back and forth in the center of the room groaning and moaning, squirming in the straight jacket. His face began to redden as all the blood rushed to his head.

"You're not going… to get away with this!" John yelled raggedly.

Joe walked over and shoved another piece of duck tape over his mouth silencing him.

Horatio walked over towards John and observed with great satisfaction. His hands rested comfortably on his hips.

"I think we are John," he said with clear amusement in his tone. "Unless of course… you do want to go to jail and possibly face the death penalty… And that is entirely your choice of course."

Joe began to laugh. He crossed his arms on his chest and watched Hagen struggle and sway upside down in the straight jacket.

"I have an idea," Joe whispered, turning towards Horatio.

"I had a feeling you might," Horatio retorted.

* * *

TBC….

Well??? LOL

More fun to come....

Thanks everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and patience, I appreciate all the kind words and reviews. Thank you Suzie and Margaret for proofing. I value you both and I know the readers do too! **

**Enjoy!**

Here we go…

* * *

III

After dropping Joe off at home Horatio headed back to the hospital. He changed back into his hospital pajamas and made his way down to Calleigh's room. As usual, Todd was sitting outside her door and with a nod at the big man Horatio entered her room quietly.

He sighed inwardly taking in Calleigh's peaceful appearance, then moved to her bedside where he decided to join her. Horatio carefully climbed in bed beside her. She turned towards him with a slumberous smile.

"Hi handsome," she rasped groggily, wrapped one arm around him and moaned contently snuggling closer. "What time is it?" She whispered still in slumber.

"Sssh, go back to sleep sweetheart," he soothed, stroking his hand over her silky hair.

Horatio yawned and for the first time in a while closed his eyes feeling a sense of peace wash over him. He pulled Calleigh in closer against his body and reveled in her soft, warm skin against his. That's when her leg slowly snaked its way over his. Horatio chuckled quietly hoping not to disturb the love of his life.

"Sleep with the angels," he whispered, pressing a light kiss against her forehead. He let out a long contented breath and closed his eyes at peace.

III

Early the next morning Joe found Horatio in Calleigh's room. He knew where the red head would be, they discussed it after their meeting last night and it wasn't a surprise since he'd been with her every night and morning for the last week.

With a gentle hand on his shoulder he quietly nudged Horatio awake.

Horatio's eyes opened with a low moan then grew wide. He looked at Joe and woke up immediately with concern.

"Rise and shine," Joe whispered low with a wink, trying not to worry Horatio and wake Calleigh at the same time.

Horatio slowly shifted doing his best not to disturb the sleeping blonde beauty next to him. However, Calleigh just moved in closer and tightened her hold on him causing Joe to grin.

"What time is it?" Horatio asked lowly rubbing at his tired eyes.

"It's almost seven o'clock."

Horatio's brows furrowed in confusion. "It's a bit early… don't you think?"

Calleigh groaned and with a heavy breath shifted away from Horatio, turning her back towards him. Both men remained quiet until she settled again comfortably.

"I figured we'd start early and get that x-ray we talked about," Joe explained with one raised brow knowing Horatio would understand.

"I did mention it was unnecessary." Horatio said in his sleep roughened tone.

Joe smirked and crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm still your doctor, and I say it's necessary. Like now," he insisted quietly.

Horatio sighed and slowly slid his body away from Calleigh and off the bed. He did his best not to wake her and staring at Joe shook his head in annoyance.

"I don't need an x-ray."

"I'll be the judge of that," Joe replied and cocked his head to the side. "Do you want to walk or should I get the wheelchair?"

Horatio's brows arched and he gave Joe a surprised smirk. "I'll walk," he said, looking back at Calleigh one last time before he followed Joe out of the room.

III

"Put your hands on your hips and bring your shoulders forward," Joe said, directing Horatio more toward the metal plates of the x-ray machine. "Now take a deep breath in and hold it," Joe explained, stepping behind a protective wall as he pressed the button to take the x-ray.

"Breathe," he said heading back over toward Horatio.

"We done?" Horatio asked giving Joe a very irritated look.

"No," Joe said firmly. "Now put your hands on your head and face the wall."

Horatio half turned towards Joe with a wry grin. "You trying to be funny?"

"No. I'm trying to be a doctor," Joe smiled wisely.

Horatio nodded. You do know Joe… you'd make an excellent officer."

Joe chuckled and headed back toward the protective wall. "After last night… I was thinking more in the lines of criminal." He became serious again. "Take a deep breath and hold it." He pressed the button again taking the second x-ray. "Breathe," he bellowed from behind the wall.

Horatio exhaled and lowered his arms feeling some pain and tenderness. He cleared his throat and rubbed at the achy area.

"Okay… we're done now," Joe explained pointing to a chair. "Take a seat and give me a minute to look these over."

Horatio nodded and sat down with a groan that did not go unnoticed by the doctor. He unconsciously cradled his midsection.

Joe was very aware of this as he headed into the small room to read the films. A few minutes passed when he came back out.

Horatio stood up as Joe shook his head at him.

"We good Joe?"

"Where's the fire?" Joe said with hands out questioning the red heads haste. "I saw that blow you took last night and it wasn't good. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright in there pal," he said pointing to his ribs."

Horatio nodded and his eyes went to the floor in remorse for giving Joe such a hard time.

"I appreciate that Joe," he answered softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Joe said with surprise, then an approving smile. He headed over to the corner where an abandoned wheelchair stood and rolled it back towards Horatio. "Get in," he said flatly.

Horatio's brows arched in confusion. "I… I can walk Joe."

"I know. Just humor me though and get in," Joe insisted, as Horatio exhaled heavily and finally sat down in the wheelchair.

"This is unnecessary," Horatio groaned.

"I know that too. You already said it several times now…um, doctor Caine." Joe chuckled and began to wheel Horatio back to his room.

III

"I want the truth Horatio. How are you feeling?" Joe asked looking Horatio in the eyes after he examined him. "How's the pain?"

"You're the doctor," he quipped.

"Do you ever answer when someone asks you a direct question?" Joe teased looking down at Horatio's chart.

"Never," Horatio smirked as he began to button up his shirt again.

Calleigh laughed standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. "The more time you two spend together, the more you sound alike." She chuckled and walked into the room heading over towards Horatio who sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I missed you this morning handsome. Where'd you run off to so early," she questioned and leaned down to place a very soft kiss upon his cheek.

Joe grinned. "That would be my fault. I took him over to the x-ray department."

Calleigh's brows rose. "Is he alright Joe," she asked, keeping her eyes on Horatio's.

Joe chuckled, "Even the x-ray machine can't penetrate that thick skull of his." He nodded in jest. "He's fine, and healing well I may add."

"Oh good. So when can we get out of here," she asked sitting beside Horatio on the bed.

Joe's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the floor in thought. He hummed low as if in concentration and nodded. "How's tomorrow sound?"

Calleigh's eyes lit up and she beamed him a megawatt smile. "Wonderful! Really?"

Joe laughed. "Really, as long as you both feel well enough." He pointed at Calleigh. "You young lady have to get one more series of blood tests and if all goes well, you are outta here."

Calleigh rose from the bed and walked over towards Joe. "Thank you Joe," she said sweetly wrapping her arms around him in a tight bear hug.

Joe laughed and watched Horatio smile. "Take it easy there sweetheart, I think I felt some power in that hug of yours," Joe said playfully with wide eyes.

"I can take you any day doctor," Calleigh teased in her southern drawl and dazzling smile.

"Yes, I already know that," he replied, remembering the few times Calleigh had manhandled him and taken him down.

"I just love an honest man," she drawled and smiled widely looking back over at Horatio.

He hummed low in that deep whiskey tone of his making her grin even more.

A soft knock on the door drew their attention as Alexx walked in with a bag in her arms.

"Breakfast anyone?" She offered the bag up as Calleigh jumped at the chance.

"Oh dear god, please tell me you have something good in that bag! This hospital food is killing me," she said rummaging through the brown paper bag. "Ooh," she let out a very soft sigh and lifted a hot bagel to her nose inhaling deeply. "Is this… French toast! Oh my god, real food! Real food!"

"Good morning Calleigh," Alexx greeted with a widening smile.

"Ohh, sorry. Morning Alexx," she said embarrassed turning toward her. She gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for the food."

"You're welcome," Alexx laughed, and was thrilled to see Calleigh back to her old self so carefree and happy.

Joe. Horatio." Alexx inclined her head. "There's plenty for everyone, please help yourselves."

"Thank you Alexx," Horatio said, followed by Joe.

Joe walked up behind Calleigh and teased over her shoulder, "Those smell great! You had better save one for me."

Calleigh giggled. "Okay, back off mister. Horatio gets second choice!"

Joe began laughing, "Oooh… so cold. I don't rate Horatio," he teased.

Calleigh turned and pushed Joe playfully insisting, "Yes you do!" She beamed. "I know what he likes, but what about you Joe?" Her brows rose in a playful tease. "What's your preference doctor?"

Joe grinned with his tongue in cheek thinking about that one long and hard, and Horatio knew it too. He had his own answer, that Calleigh would have probably slapped him for saying. One of his famous innuendos.

"Me. Well I'm a cinnamon raisin kinda guy." Joe grinned.

Calleigh reached into the bag and pulled one out for him. "Mmm, it's still hot too," she hummed handing it to him.

Horatio was mesmerized as he watched Calleigh laugh and joke and completely light up the room with life. He sighed inwardly just wanting to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go.

Alexx's hand on his back brought him back to reality. She watched Horatio admire Calleigh as she joined him in happiness. "She's doing pretty well huh baby?"

"Mmm, she's doing great," he nodded with a long deep hum cherishing her more.

"And you honey. How are you feeling?"

"Me? Never better." He turned to find Alexx's skeptical eyes. "I didn't have much time to thank you before… but know I couldn't have made it without your help Alexx."

Alexx tilted her head with affection. "Honey, you never need to thank me. I'll always be here for you," she smiled, "For all of you. You just listen to Joe and take care of yourselves now."

Horatio nodded as Calleigh walked over with a coffee in her hand. "This is for you handsome," she said, beaming him a thousand watt smile.

"Thank you," he answered taking hold of the cup. He took a sip and hummed his pleasure. "Perfect… just like you," he said lowly looking into Calleigh's shining eyes.

She quickly smiled then turned and headed back over towards Joe. "Black right. No sugar?" Calleigh questioned.

Joe gave her a dazzling smile. "You have a great memory and I'm glad to see it's working so well. That's exactly correct."

Calleigh sighed in content when she took a sip of her own coffee. "Oh god, the little things in life," she hummed her pleasure closing her eyes to the amazing taste of her first cup of morning java.

They all began to laugh in complete understanding.

Joe's pager went off and he excused himself leaving the room. Calleigh and Horatio sat down at the small table when Alexx turned on the television looking up at the screen.

"Come and eat with us Alexx," Calleigh said with a full mouth humming her pleasure.

Horatio couldn't wipe the grin off his face watching his beautiful southern belle enjoy her breakfast. He would have to make her French toast when they got home; especially knowing it was her favorite. He would plan a wonderful morning for the two of them together; he thought zoning out on her.

"Isn't it delicious," she drawled moaning her pleasure. When Horatio didn't respond she nudged him with her foot under the table. "Horatio, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" He blinked. 'Um… no, sorry. I was um…" He gave her a beautiful smile and purred, "Preoccupied."

Calleigh shook her head and giggled making Alexx turn towards them both. "I am so glad to see you two enjoying breakfast together." She sat down at the table joining them and took a sip of her coffee.

Joe hastily headed back into the room with a rather flushed look on his face. His blue eyes were wide. Horatio noticed his demeanor right off the bat and held his panicky gaze wondering what was wrong.

Standing behind the ladies Joe shook his head back and forth with wide eyes trying to warn Horatio about something.

Calleigh turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "There's another chair Joe. Please sit down and eat with us."

"Yeah. Sure," he exhaled, and then let his eyes go up to the TV screen once again. Horatio finally got his message. He knew it was just a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

Joe took a seat near Horatio just as the news came on the TV. Alexx had left the volume up so they could listen to the news as they ate.

Joe nervously rose again and walked over to the remote turning the volume down trying to be inconspicuous. "It's a bit loud for this time of the morning, don't you think?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No. It's fine."

Joe smirked. "Do you really want to hear the news? It's always bad. They never report anything good."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful if they did," Alexx agreed.

"It's okay Joe, leave the volume up," Calleigh said looking up at the screen interested. "Let's not forget… I have three days to catch up on, what better way."

Joe could have slapped himself as he gave her a nod. "Sure… what better way," he almost groaned. He took a seat again next to Horatio trying to get comfortable knowing what was about to happen next.

Joe made conversation hoping to take Calleigh's mind off the news and the TV screen.

"Hey I think Gus misses you. You know you're gonna have to pay him a visit when you're better.

Calleigh laughed. "Awww, I miss him too. I love Gus."

"_And in the news today we have a rather strange story to report. Once a detective for the Miami Dade Police Department, now convicted and sent to Miami Dade psychiatric hospital for his mental instability… John Hagen was found bound and gagged this morning in a straight jacket."_

Alexx almost spit out her coffee as she began choking. Calleigh stared up at the TV screen in complete shock. She stopped chewing on her food.

Joe's heart was beating faster than a rabbits as Horatio sat calmly and took another mouthful of his delicious coffee. He held back a pleasurable moan at the news.

"_We have some footage of the scene where Mr. Hagen was discovered early this morning by the staff, but we warn you before hand, this is not intended for younger audiences. There is some… nudity involved."_

All eyes were up on the TV screen as they showed John Hagen hanging upside down swaying and ranting in nothing but the straight jacket. His backside was blurred out on the TV screen as Alexx began hysterically laughing.

Calleigh's mouth was agape and the only words that left her mouth were, "Oh my."

Horatio and Joe couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before them.

"Oh my lord," Alexx gasped, still laughing, "It looks like John finally got what he deserved! Bare ass and naked to the world."

"I can't believe my eyes," Calleigh whispered, still staring up at the TV screen in total disbelief.

The scene changed and the reporter came back on trying to hold back her own laughter. "_The hospital is looking into the… the situation. It appears that John Hagen has not been taking his medication and may have attempted to… escape or possibly … hang himself_." The reporter held back a chuckle and shook her head attempting to become serious again. _"The situation is still very unclear and is being investigated. The only thing police are sharing right now is that Mr. Hagen is not of sound mind."_

'_No shit,'_ Joe thought to himself with a grin.

Horatio stood stoned faced as Calleigh's questioning eyes met his. He slowly rose and walked over to the bed, picked up the remote, then clicked the TV off. He casually walked back toward the table, took his seat and a sip of his coffee.

"I see no reason to ruin a perfectly good breakfast," he said in a very casual tone.

Calleigh held his gaze and nodded. "Too late handsome… I feel sick to my stomach."

Horatio's eyes narrowed and he felt a tinge of guilt at Calleigh's expense. This was not what he intended. It was for Hagen but not for his beautiful blonde bombshell. For a moment Horatio felt regret until John's ruthless words rang in his head again.

'_How does it feel to know I broke her in for you!' _

Alexx rubbed Calleigh's back. "C'mon honey, just forget him. Don't let that idiot ruin your good mood. Remember… your getting out of here tomorrow." She smiled.

Calleigh nodded. "Your right Alexx, but…" she let her words trial off in thought. Deep thought and Horatio knew she was attempting to process the situation.

Joe swallowed a mouthful of coffee and joined in the conversation trying to keep it lighthearted. "Let's not forget about your blood work up okay? Otherwise I'll have to keep you here." With his baby blues he gave her a quick wink.

"Ewww, more blood work," Calleigh groaned. "Now I really don't want to eat anymore," she chuckled making everyone laugh.

Still laughing Joe looked down at his pager then phone, as the sound of a cell phone chirped. Alexx looked at hers and shook her head. "Not mine either honey."

Horatio rose and walked over to the bedside table where his cell phone laid ringing.

"It's mine," he said and looked down at the caller ID, then opened it.

"Morning Frank," he answered, looking over at the attentive group. "Yes I know, I just saw it," he answered low. "Really? I appreciate that Frank. Thank you for the heads up." Horatio snapped his phone shut and placed it back down on the bedside table, then joined the group again.

Calleigh curiously held his gaze and Horatio knew it was only a matter of seconds before she sweetly asked, "Is everything okay?"

Horatio nodded as the corner of his lips curved up. "Everything is fine sweetheart. Frank was just keeping us in the loop with the news about… Hagen," Horatio explained calmly.

"Oh," Calleigh said with an understanding nod. "I guess he got the call out to the scene." A sudden grin spread across her face as she thought about it and chuckled, "Poor Frank."

Horatio almost choked on his coffee but he managed to swallow and laugh. Alexx was hysterical and Joe couldn't stop laughing as he shook his head back and forth at Calleigh's comment.

"What?" Calleigh smiled innocently. "You try and imagine getting the first call out in the morning to find," she rolled her eyes looking to the ceiling. "To find, what was once your co-worker, naked and bound, hung upside down in a straight jacket no less."

Joe roared and Alexx was laughing even harder than before. Horatio held her gaze and smiled wryly. "I guess… I would call that, the start of a very bad day."

Calleigh nodded and smiled brightly agreeing with Horatio. "A bad day indeed handsome."

Alexx's phone chirped and she looked down at it to read the message. "Well it was fun, but duty calls," she said standing up. "I'll be back later to check on you two. Behave," she said, giving them both a smirk.

Joe took that as his cue and stood up. "Let me walk you out," he said wrapping one strong arm around her. "I think these two have had enough of me for a while." He said giving Calleigh and Horatio a wink.

Alexx gave Joe the once over slowly, then smiled in jest. "Sugar… you can walk me out anytime."

Joe's cheeks went rosy as he looked down embarrassed. Calleigh and Horatio both laughed and watched the two head out of the room.

"Ooh baby," Alexx swooned, as Joe took her hand and looped it through his arm being a true gentleman. Joe chuckled.

"See ya," Horatio said quietly.

"Bye," Calleigh waved with a giggle.

A quiet moment passed and they were finally alone. Calleigh rose up and began to clean off the small round table with Horatio's watchful eyes upon her.

He rose and helped to discard the paper dishes and coffee cups when Calleigh turned back around and in full force crashed into him.

"Whoa!" She breathed off balance.

A soft grunt escaped his lips. He gently wrapped his arms around her, steadying her against his lean frame. He smiled and hummed leaning down near her ear. "Easy tiger," he purred pulling her in closer.

Her soft melodious laughter was music to his ears. It filled his heart and soul covering him like a soft comforting blanket. He held Calleigh securely as her arms encircled his neck with a low pleasurable sigh.

"Hi handsome," she smiled looking up into his loving blue eyes.

"Hi beautiful," he whispered softly.

"Alone at last," she sighed contently in his arms.

"Mmmm," he hummed his response feeling the same.

Horatio cupped her face and stared at her perfect luscious lips. Pale pink and glossy. Her lower lip full and tempting, then in a feather light caress he brushed his thumb over it, lowered his head and kissed her lovingly.

His lips whispered across hers and he realized this would never be enough. The memory, the short lived affection wouldn't do, it wouldn't quell his thirst, his hunger to be one with her again.

Horatio wanted to sink into those beautiful warm lips and feel her moving with him, against him, together as one.

Calleigh sighed in pleasure against him. The light green of her eyes burned brightly when her lashes fluttered open to meet his gaze. "You are aware… we're in the hospital handsome," she whispered, planting a very soft kiss near his ear.

"Mmm." Horatio's low seductive hum vibrated against her cheek. "I've… noticed," his low silky tone reduced her to mush.

Calleigh's fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, her emerald eyes twinkled mischievously at him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him slowly, softly.

Her lips captured his and she nibbled and pecked innocently at first, then sensually suckled his bottom lip, drawing it between hers. Very unexpectedly Calleigh's hot little tongue stroked over his lip like a lick of fire.

She smiled at the involuntary groan that came from his chest. A low rumble left his lips as he felt that very familiar stirring begin. He drew back and broke the kiss.

"Beautiful… this is neither the time nor place for this," he said huskily, unable to control his descending hands that slid down the curve of her back and onto her rear where he squeezed. He nestled himself against her, pulling her in tighter against his arousal, letting her feel the full, hard length of his heat. He whispered near her ear, "Feel… what you do to me."

Calleigh moaned feeling his hard rigid length pressed between her thighs and she was lost. Her hips lifted to him, writhing back, rubbing against him. Her body had a mind of its own as hot heated lust coursed throughout her. She held his strained gaze while her fingers sank into his hair; she drew him closer and slid her warm tongue into his mouth.

A deep seated groan was his response as he filled his palms with the firm rounded flesh of her rump, crushing her against his rock hard heat. His tongue coupled, dancing with hers in a searing French kiss that was never-ending.

Calleigh drew back breathlessly, "God… I want you."

Horatio exhaled heavily, his jaw clenched as she slid her hand along his steely length in a long excruciating caress.

"Cal…" He hissed and warned through gritted teeth.

She bit down on her lip and captured his hand tugging him towards the bathroom.

"Privacy!" She snapped out.

Horatio blinked still mesmerized as she nearly dragged him into the bathroom, closed the door and ravaged his mouth with a mind-blowing kiss. Her hands roamed his tense body and eagerly caressed every single inch of him.

He gasped, "Sweetheart," and felt the blood surge through his veins. He took a breath attempting to control himself, which was almost close to impossible with her very persuading hands.

Calleigh knew she had the advantage and pulled his lips back to hers in a whimper. "Please…" She rasped so softly needing his touch.

That wanton voice. The sound of his sweet southern belle calling to him in need totally undid him. She owned his body, heart and soul and the man could take no more.

With a low growl Horatio crushed her against the sink and kissed her hungrily. His hands roamed and caressed feeling her writhe against him. His fingers curled into her silky hair as his mouth covered and devoured hers. His right hand slid down into her shorts, over soft curls where he met dewy anticipation and need.

Calleigh cried out just as he fused his lips against hers drowning out the sound with his mouth. Then long gentle fingers languidly slid inside her warmth making her gasp.

"Ohhh..."

She breathlessly drew back from his lips, only to be pressed against them again, when he cupped the back of her head holding her there.

"Horatio…" She moaned low trying to be quiet.

"Ssssh," he whispered consumed in her, moving his fingers deeper in and out, feeling her soft walls tighten against him. He let out a long groan wanting to be buried inside those warm silky walls, as he felt himself stiffen to the point of pain.

"Don't… stop," she begged raggedly, rolling her hips against him, racing toward the pinnacle as her body began to tremble.

"Never," he growled, adding his thumb to the mix, circling in her silkiness, building her up more.

A grimace of hunger creased Horatio's expression. His blue eyes darkened, fire blazing in the depths as he held her lustful gaze. She was there. He knew it in her blushing expression, felt it as her liquid fire covered and seared his fingers.

Inches from her parted lips he rumbled low, "Come for me beautiful." His whisky tone entranced her, captivated her and destroyed her as she came undone. Calleigh lost total control and with a low cry shattered in his arms.

Lightening crashed inside her body, her mind. Brilliant pinpoints of light exploded behind her closed eyelids as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"Horatio— oh god!" She panted in ecstasy.

"Look at me," he rasped, watching her explode, watching the intense pleasure cross her beautiful features.

Calleigh gasped and quivered uncontrollably. It was all too much. Flames tore through her body. Sensation and emotion wrapped around her, strung her tight, and then shot her through an ecstasy so intense, that every muscle in her body trembled in release.

"Yes beautiful," he rasped, then nuzzled and groaned against her neck and face, continuing to consume the soft flow of her release as she wilted over him too weak, and dazed by the pleasure to hold herself upright.

Horatio groaned. His throbbing manhood still trapped in his pants as his strong arms embraced her trembling body. Her arms coiled weakly around his neck and she closed her eyes trying to catch her breath against him.

"Easy, sweetheart," he whispered against her ear holding her close. He leaned one arm down on the sink to support their weight.

Calleigh was breathless as she leaned back against the sink taking her full weight off him. He still kept one strong arm around her waist, anchoring her. He watched her slowly come back to him with glassy green eyes.

Calleigh smiled embarrassed and bit down on her bottom lip. "Oh my…" she breathed out heavily, still feeling the pulsing and tingling sensations coursing through her.

A low satisfied hum left his smiling lips as he took his fill. "Relax beautiful. Just let your body relax," he said in that low dry whisky tone she loved.

Calleigh gnawed on her lower lip staring at him as her hand snaked south.

Horatio let out a very heavy gasp when her hand gently squeezed his achy manhood.

"Calleigh…" he breathed out roughly.

"It'll be quick," she said sweetly again, in that very hypnotizing tone of hers.

Horatio exhaled a heavy breath that was part need and part laugh. "No doubt… but…"

"But what," she whispered softly, seducing him as her lips nuzzled against the pulse in his neck.

Horatio's eyes closed in ecstasy. A low groan emanated from his throat. Her hand was moving, stroking, as her soft lips suckled erotically.

"You're… going to be… the death of me," he rasped in a very strained tone as his hips jerked involuntary. He exhaled another long breath and with all his will power, gently grabbed her wrist stopping her.

Calleigh stared into his lustful blue eyes confused. "What's wrong?"

Horatio saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and quickly tried to explain. His voice was low, hesitant.

"I… This isn't how I imagined our first time together again."

A small smile spread across her face and he knew she understood. She shook her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Horatio Caine… you never cease to amaze me," she whispered with watery green eyes. "I love you so very much," she breathed, cupped his face and kissed his lips lovingly.

A beautiful Horatio smile was her present as he admitted, "When we get home, I plan on making proper love to you sweetheart." He extended each word, "All- day- long."

Calleigh giggled low and hugged him tightly. "That sounds wonderful handsome. I can hardly wait."

Horatio groaned and Calleigh drew back staring at him. Her eyes cast down to his swollen groin. "Are you sure?" She asked with a pained look on her face for him.

He chuckled, "I'll be fine… as long as this blonde bombshell stays a few inches away from…" His eyes went down on his tenting pants. "The danger zone."

Calleigh giggled more and couldn't help herself from hugging him again. "I'm sorry handsome. It's the last time, I swear," she said backing off.

"So…" Horatio said giving her a wry grin. "Why don't you check and make sure the coast is clear before we both—"

"Get busted!" She finished for him with a dazzling smile.

Horatio sighed contently and realized just how very much he missed her these past few days. He nodded as Calleigh adjusted her shirt and shorts. She fixed her hair and gave him a gorgeous smile as she unlocked the bathroom door and poked her head out looking around.

"We're good handsome," she said and proceeded to walked out of the bathroom. A few seconds passed when Horatio followed, still feeling that achy tightness in his groin. It was a pain that was well worth it, he knew all too well.

TBC…

* * *

Are you Addicts smiling yet! ;O)

More fun to come… can you say… Stetler!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Thank you all for your understanding and your very kind words! Thank you to Margaret for helping me proof once again. I appreciate you my friend! I aprreciate and value you all!!! Enjoy!**

**Here we go....**

* * *

III

A little while later Maria returned and took Calleigh for her blood test and sonogram. Joe walked in to find Horatio alone sitting up in the bed reading the newspaper.

"You're still awake," Joe said with a grin. "I thought that spitfire blonde would have done you in by now," he teased.

Horatio's low hum turned into a chuckle. Only Joe had no clue what torture Horatio had endured in that blondes very effective hands.

"Still awake," Horatio answered looking up at him.

Joe held his gaze for a long moment and Horatio spoke knowingly.

"Stop worrying Joe."

Joe shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe how easily Horatio read him. He pulled up a chair, leaned in closer and whispered, "I know you said we wouldn't talk of it but… That phone call you got from Frank—"

"You'd make a good detective Joe," Horatio smiled with a nod. "It was harmless. Frank was just giving me a heads up that I would be having a visitor sometime soon. Something I already knew."

Joe's brow arched with worry. "Who?" He asked nervously.

"You don't want to know," Horatio replied, his lips slightly curving upward. He clearly wasn't concerned at all.

"Oh no," Joe groaned, "Not… Not that Stetler guy!"

"Oh yes," Horatio chuckled his response.

Joe exhaled and plowed his fingers through his hair with a grimace. Horatio knew it was a sign of Joe's frustration and worry.

"Relax Joe, and remember what I said. Let's not discuss this anymore alright."

Joe nodded releasing a long breath. "I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"No apology necessary. And everything is fine Joe."

Joe shook his head back and forth. "I have to give you credit man. You're a cool cat under pressure."

Horatio grinned at his description. "What pressure," he laughed.

Joe nodded his head with a laugh that was full of concern. A knock on the door made him turn his attention in that direction.

"Horatio, Doctor," Sergeant Rick Stetler greeted, in a very serious tone looking them both over.

Joe's eyes widened and he stood up immediately as Horatio's low calm tone flowed over the room.

"Rick," Horatio answered. "Something I can do for you?"

Stetler nodded and entered the room. "As a matter of fact there is Horatio. I would like to speak with the both of you," he said, looking over at Joe, who huffed and crossed his arms on his chest clearly annoyed.

Horatio held Stetler's darkening gaze when he turned his attention back towards him. Stetler took a seat near Horatio's bedside and opened the file in his hands.

"It seems someone attacked and abused John Hagen last night. I just have a few questions and then you doctor… can go." He glanced over at Joe, who stood across from him on the opposite side of Horatio's bed.

Horatio made brief eye contact with Joe, than nodded in approval. He made sure Stetler believed he had control of the conversation; but it was all part of Horatio's plan.

"Dr. Gannon, I need you to confirm Lieutenant Caine's whereabouts yesterday and last night."

Joe's one brow rose high. "You want me to confirm— Are you serious?"

Stetler nodded. "Yes. When was the last time you came in to check on Lieutenant Caine last night?"

Joe exhaled, "After Midnight. Check his chart, and feel free to speak with the nurses too!"

"I'll do that, thank you doctor." He looked down at the open file in his hands. "Tell me what time you left the hospital last night Joe?"

"Dr. Gannon," Joe corrected him with a low growl. "After 1 am I believe. Why?" He snapped.

Stetler ignored his question and continued. "Can someone confirm that for you doctor? Who was the last person to see you last night?"

Joe gritted his teeth feeling his anger build. "That would be Calleigh Duquesne and the nurses."

Stetler quipped, "How convenient."

Joe shifted and his brows knitted. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really doctor," Stetler smirked.

Joe's jaw flexed and his eyes flashed with anger. Horatio knew Joe was reaching his breaking point with Stetler's accusations and rightfully so. He finally spoke up.

"Rick. I think you're about done with Dr. Gannon," Horatio said glaring at him.

"As a matter of fact Horatio, I am." Stetler replied smugly then looked over at Joe and smiled callously. "You… can go."

Joe gnashed his teeth together as he barely held himself at bay. He snapped out. "I think I'll stay." He pulled a chair over near the bedside and sat down with arms crossed over his chest, almost daring Stetler to make him leave.

Stetler chuckled and wrote something down in the file. He looked up and over towards Horatio.

"This isn't personal Horatio."

"Really. You could have fooled me Rick."

"You do know this doesn't look very good for you?"

"Excuse me," Horatio replied smoothly.

"You are aware of what happened to Hagen. Yes?"

"I saw it on the news. It's been on all day so… yes I am aware." Horatio answered holding his cynical gaze.

Stetler held his steely blue eyes for a long moment. "You don't look all that sick to me Horatio. In fact, I'm betting you had something to do with this."

"Betting Rick?" Horatio smiled coldly.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Horatio, but I don't."

"Well… I hope you have something to back up that last statement Sergeant." Horatio glowered, using his sergeant's title to annoy him.

"Not yet… but I'm working on it Horatio. It's a very strange coincidence that Harwood and Hagen were both at the same mental hospital, don't you think?"

"No." Horatio answered flatly. "That's where they both belonged."

Stetler smirked. "Don't you think they could have conspired against you Horatio? Against you and Miss Duquesne? I mean it was the two of you who put them both away."

Horatio's eyes narrowed on Rick. "You obviously haven't read the report Rick. It was in fact, Charlie Berenger and Christopher Harwood that conspired against us. Hagen however… checked out. He was questioned and he came up clean. Hagen had nothing to do with it. I suggest you try reading the report."

Anger radiated off Stetler as he stared at Horatio in disbelief. Stetler looked down and shuffled some papers that were in the file. "It would seem… someone forgot to put that report on my desk!"

Horatio hummed deeply. "So it would seem." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Joe held back his chuckle and gave Stetler a smirk, thinking, _'Idiot!'_

"When will you be released from the hospital Horatio?" Stetler sneered.

"Tomorrow."

"Really… and Miss Duquesne?"

Joe interrupted. "If all her tests come back satisfactory, she can go home tomorrow as well."

Stetler gave Joe a pessimistic glare. "Tell me doctor, what exactly _are_ his injuries?"

Joe tucked his chin and rose. Now Stetler was in his field… The medical field! With an almost inaudible chuckle, Joe picked up the clipboard at the foot of Horatio's bed, then scanned over the first page and began speaking in a rather arrogant tone.

"Let's see… where to start?" He rolled his eyes being a complete smart-ass, and then stared at Stetler mocking him.

"Joe…" Horatio lowly warned, hearing his clear sarcasm.

Joe gave him a quick glance as one brow rose high and he ignored him. He continued speaking.

"Well… Lieutenant Caine has two cracked ribs, a concussion, a contusion— that required stitches and, he was recently shot in the upper left quadrant." Joe flipped the page and walked over towards Stetler.

Joe was on a roll as his voice oozed with contempt. "Oh, I um, left something out! The poison is still in his system! Here are the latest blood results if you'd like to confirm them for me!" He growled and shoved the clipboard at Stetler who dropped the file he was holding onto.

"Smuck!" Joe exhaled lowly unable to contain his anger.

Stetler glared at him and held onto the clipboard, he also managed to pick up the file. He stared stonily at Joe for a long moment. "That does sound like a bit much doctor. I'm sure it would be easy for you to fabricate some of Lieutenant Caine's Injuries."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Joe snarled loudly getting in Stetler's face.

"If the shoe fits…" Stetler let his words trail off but held Joe's furious gaze.

"Joe. Why don't you take a break?" Horatio said trying to diffuse the situation. Joe was clearly ready to take Stetler's head off.

"Before you go doctor… I have just one more question." Stetler said with a cruel smile. "Miss Duquesne's injuries?"

Joe's jaw shifted, as well as Horatio's. They were both getting agitated now.

"Miss Duquesne is lucky to be alive." Joe looked back at Horatio. "If Lieutenant Caine hadn't found the cure for her... she wouldn't be here today. Her injuries are mild but her body and organs suffered severe trauma. Miss Duquesne will require some time off to recover and convalesce."

"How long?" Stetler snapped out uncaring.

Joe's lips curved upwards. He looked over at Horatio, grinned, and replied "Same as Lieutenant Caine here."

Stetler frowned annoyed with Joe's response. "And just how long would that be doctor?"

Joe leaned into Stetler and growled, "As long as I say. Now why don't you get your sorry ass out of here before I throw it out!" Joe's eyes shot daggers at him.

Stetler glared. "This interview isn't over doctor." He shoved the clipboard back at Joe.

"Oh yes it is!" Joe said gripping it tightly, holding himself back from taking a swing at the smug son of a bitch. He nodded. "While you're at it… why don't you go find some real criminals?"

Stetler looked back at Horatio in surprise and then Joe. He began to walk out. He stopped and turned back looking from one man to another. "IAB is looking into this case Horatio. It's not over… not by a long shot."

"Thanks for the newsflash Rick." Horatio said with clear amusement in his tone.

Rick shook his head when Joe continued.

"Why don't you just try asking the man who attacked him Sergeant?"

Rick smirked. "Because he's scared to death and not himself right now… they think… he may have had a breakdown of some sort."

"Some sort," Horatio repeated with a cold grin.

Stetler nodded. "IAB is looking into it and be assured; we will get to the bottom of it."

Horatio couldn't help the wry grin that spread across his face thinking, _'Bottom of it,' _as in John's ass.

"No doubt," he said as Stetler walked out of the room.

Joe exhaled heavily and raked a hand through his hair. "I can't stand that guy!!!"

"And it's very noticeable," Horatio grinned. "By the way… Nice work doctor. You handled yourself very well. I especially liked the murmured smuck comment." Horatio chuckled and gave Joe a wink teasing him.

Joe smirked. "Copycat!"

Horatio's low laughter filled the room as Joe headed for the door.

"I'll be back in a bit," Joe said, in a bit of a strained tone. "I… I need a drink!"

Horatio chuckled and lifted the newspaper up once again.

Not more than a minute passed when the inevitable arrived.

"Was that Sergeant Stetler?" The sweet southern sound of Calleigh's questioning voice filled the room.

Horatio's brows arched high and he slowly lowered the paper once again. This time he folded it and let it rest on his lap as he held her questioning gaze. He nodded with a lopsided grin.

"Yes, it was Stetler."

Calleigh held his mischievous eyes for a moment waiting for an explanation that never came.

"What did he want?" She asked walking over towards the bed.

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. "Well… what does he always want?"

Calleigh let out a heavy breath with one hand on her hip. "He always wants to cause trouble!"

Horatio nodded again but this time with a widening smile. "Ditto!"

III

The next morning, Joe examined them both thoroughly. He checked and rechecked all their test results to make sure they were both well enough to go home. He released them and gave them both orders to rest, at home, with no strenuous activities. He made sure to stress, _strenuous_. Frank was kind enough to chauffeur them home. He left the appreciative couple, knowing they needed some alone time for themselves.

Horatio opened the door and stepped back to let Calleigh walk in first. She smiled instantly seeing and smelling the beautiful bouquet of red roses in the center of the table. Calleigh turned towards him just as he stepped up behind her and planted a very soft kiss against his lips.

"Thank you Handsome. They are beautiful and smell wonderful."

Horatio nodded and looked down with a shy smile. Calleigh wasted no time and coiled both arms high around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Her parted lips tugged at his bottom lip first, then top. Her tongue flicked out teasingly, softly against his and a low male groan of need rumbled in his throat.

Horatio moaned his pleasure. He hungrily returned the kiss pulling her body in closer against his, needing to be one.

Calleigh drew back taking a breath. "It feels so good to be home. I can't wait to take a shower."

'_Home,' _sounded wonderful coming from her lips_. _"Mmmm... Sounds good, maybe I'll join you beautiful."

"Joe said no strenuous activity Horatio." She reminded him with a wicked smile, as her hands slid lower towards his belt buckle. Calleigh wasted no time.

"Well…" He exhaled heavily watching her fingers effortlessly work his belt buckle open. "I guess you'll have to make sure I don't… strain myself," he groaned, as she tugged on the belt, pulling him forward just a bit.

Calleigh giggled and slowly ran her lips along his neck, breathing her warm breath against him, turning him on even more.

"Well handsome," she whispered, looking down at his already tented pants. "I think you're straining already!" She gently ran her hand down, then up over his hardening length.

Horatio groaned in pleasure letting his eyes close to the sensations that filled him. Her fingers worked on his pants button, while her lips suckled along the pulse at his neck.

"Kiss me, Horatio." Sweet and sensual, her low southern tone worked his senses like a master musician with an instrument. She strummed through his heart and soul and left him aching for her.

Hungry blue eyes met with lustful green, and with a low growl he buried both his hands in her silky hair, than pulled her in for a mind-blowing kiss.

The bell rang!

Calleigh moaned and they both continued to kiss deeply, hungrily, completely immersed in each other. Horatio groaned as her hand snaked inside his pants, and the bell rang again.

He drew back breathing heavily with a moan as Calleigh clung to him gasping out of breath. "No… No don't stop… it's our imagination!"

Horatio couldn't help but chuckle when the bell rang a third and final time. "Our imaginations can be persistent sweetheart.

"No, no…" She said sadly as he zippered up and buttoned his pants quickly, trying to look somewhat decent.

He straightened and let out a breath, then caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'll get rid of them beautiful. Then we'll… shower," he said with a beautiful smile.

Calleigh sighed heavily and let herself collapse right down onto the soft welcoming couch. She exhaled a long breath in annoyance and felt the soft cushions relax and soothe her body.

Horatio cleared his throat and opened the door. His brows arched high in surprise.

"Alexx?" He said running a hand through his hair.

She smiled and walked right in past him with a huge bag in her arms. "I thought I would surprise you both with an early lunch. I got your favorite baby," she said looking over at Calleigh.

'_Alexx?'_ Calleigh's mouth remained open, part in horror and part surprise. "Oh… Um, thanks Alexx," she said, and gave Horatio a pouty glance as she slouched more in disappointment.

He smiled instantly in understanding. Their shower would have to wait.

Alexx stared at the both of them suspiciously. They kept looking at one another.

"Okay… what's going on here? You two are doing it again. I can tell something is up."

Horatio remained quiet. Unwilling to tell her what was up a few minutes ago. Calleigh chuckled, thinking about it and then rose to join Alexx.

"Everything is fine Alexx," she said sweetly. "Thank you so much for thinking of us. You are a godsend."

Alexx wasn't satisfied with their answers and after a minute shook her head in understanding. She smirked and put one hand on her hip looking from one to the other. Horatio was a bit disheveled. Calleigh's cheeks were flushed. Alexx held back her grin.

"I just wanted to drop this off for you two love birds. I hope you both enjoy it." She headed for the door as Calleigh and Horatio both attempted to stop her.

"Alexx…" Calleigh said walking after her. "Wait! Stay and eat with us."

She looked over at Horatio who nodded in agreement. "We would enjoy your company Alexx."

Alexx shook her head and raised a hand in a stopping motion. She turned towards Calleigh. "Baby its okay really. I have to get home and feed my own family too. You both enjoy the food and your time off," she smiled knowingly.

Calleigh's cheeks went rosy and she laughed quietly. She whispered to Alexx near the door. "Was it that obvious?"

Alexx smirked and then chuckled. "Baby I don't think either of you could hide it. It's understandable." She gave Calleigh a tight hug, then backed off and waved at Horatio.

"You two go easy, and please get some rest. Doctor's orders."

"We will," they both answered in unison making Alexx laugh.

Calleigh watched her leave from the doorway, and then closed the door. She let herself collapse back against it with a heavy breath. Her gaze immediately locked with his.

"Alexx knew… she interrupted us." Calleigh said shaking her head in disbelief.

"And…" Horatio said, heading for her with mesmerizing blue eyes. He stood before her, his hands caressed her arms. He lowered his head and wisped his lips against hers slowly, sipping kisses, taking his time.

"And…. And…" Calleigh murmured, entranced by his soothing touch, tone and his tender kisses. "What… about… lunch?" She barely breathed the words as he continued to pepper soft tantalizing kisses against her throat.

A long hum of approval came from Horatio's throat. "It can wait." He laced his fingers in Calleigh's and led her towards the bedroom.

"C'mon beautiful… before that bell rings again!

They kissed, caressed, and laughed, heading down the hall when the unimaginable happened.

"**Nooooo!"** Calleigh growled and in despair, let herself collapse against the wall where she wanted to bang her head.

"Horatio," Calleigh sighed completely discouraged.

The bell rang again making her groan angrily.

He gave her a small smile. "Hang in there," he whispered kissing her forehead. "I'll go see who it is, and get rid of them."

"No," she exhaled heavily. "I'll do it," She said with a grin, looking down on him. "Besides…" She headed for the door and turned back towards him. "I think you need a few more minutes to get that…" She pointed at his groin, "Gun under control handsome."

With hands on hips, Horatio looked down. He cleared his throat and gave her one of his beautiful boyish grins.

Calleigh chuckled. She quickly yanked the door open with the intent to send who ever it was packing. Immediately her eyes went wide as saucers. Calleigh was mortified and with clear shock and horror in her southern tone she exclaimed…

"Daddy?!"

III

The bathroom was dimly lit. Beautiful candles burned and flickered all around, scenting the air with a wonderful rose-vanilla aroma.

Horatio and Calleigh were relaxed in the marble Jacuzzi. Calleigh sat behind Horatio, who was slouched down resting comfortably against her soft body.

"This feels incredible," she sighed in content, rubbing the large soapy sponge along his shoulder and chest.

A long deep hum of approval was his response as he exhaled a slow deep breath in relaxation. "I couldn't agree more beautiful."

"I thought he'd never leave," she drawled, squeezing the sponge out onto Horatio's chest as the warm water covered him.

"Mmmm."

Horatio languidly slid his hand along her leg in the water. "I told you we'd have our time together beautiful." He said in that low relaxed, whiskey tone she loved.

Calleigh smiled and wrapped both arms around him. Her cheek was against his.

"Mmmm, you feel so good," she said hugging him tightly. Something in her mind clicked and she thought of all Horatio had done to save her. She still couldn't believe what had happened and how he sacrificed himself. Her thoughts consumed her. She leaned her chin down on his shoulder and whispered, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Horatio's sensual hum vibrated low. "Please… tell me."

Calleigh chuckled and shifted in the warm water sliding out from behind him. She cupped his face in her hands and held his soft pools of blue.

"I'd rather show you," she whispered against his lips and then kissed him lovingly.

"Mmm… Round two," Horatio hummed against her luscious lips.

She peppered his mouth with soft sweet kisses then drew back. She sighed heavily this time and stared into his beautiful crystal blue eyes… Only this time she was a thousand miles away. An unwanted memory entered her mind and it was apparent.

Horatio could read her. He could see the distance in her dulling eyes. His head tilted just a bit in question.

"Something on your mind beautiful?"

Calleigh blinked in realization being pulled from her thoughts. "No." She said immediately. Almost defensively in that rising tone that clearly gave her away. She was lying and he knew it. He knew her all too well.

Horatio stared into her green eyes that suddenly grew sad. No words were needed as his questioning gaze echoed his early thoughts.

This wasn't supposed to happen now, she thought. They just made love and she wanted nothing more than to hold him close and cuddle. She needed to feel his body against hers.

Calleigh looked down at the water and shook her head knowing he deserved an answer.

"I… I just…" She let her words trail off.

He watched Calleigh struggle with her thoughts and waited patiently.

"Horatio…" she started again almost fighting herself. "I want to share something with you, but…" She stared into his soft compassionate eyes.

"But… I'm afraid how to… what you would think. I mean… I really want to tell you everything. I want to share everything with you. No more hiding," she said, letting out a long lingering breath.

"Okay," he answered, holding her apprehensive gaze. He knew what this was about, or so he thought he did.

Calleigh moved in closer and rested her head on his damp chest. She whispered, "Today, when I saw the news about John… It really got to me." She paused and bit down on her lip nervously then continued. "I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now but I guess… No, I know I keep chickening out. No more. No more," she said surely.

"Today, I am going to share my deepest darkest secret with you, just like you have shared yours with me. It's time, no matter how painful the memory." She lifted her head and held his questioning eyes.

"Calleigh—"

"Sssh." She cut him off and pressed her index finger against his lips, then kissed him lightly and rose from the Jacuzzi.

"Stay here," she said stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel.

Horatio nodded confused and watched her leave the steamy bathroom. Things were perfect and he wondered what brought on the sudden change in her.

A few minutes went by when she returned in her terrycloth bathrobe. She held her hand out to him giving him his bathrobe as well.

"Trust me," she said.

"Always," he answered in a voice soft as silk.

Horatio stood and slipped on his robe. Calleigh took his hand and let him out of the room and into the den. She stood in the doorway and rose on her tiptoes kissing his lips once again. She let out a nervous breath and gave him a small smile.

"I thought I could do this but…" she bit down on her lip. "It may be easier this way. I hope you can understand," she breathed heavily. She pointed to the desk where a book laid. "That's my journal. It's set on the page where I would like you to read it." She swallowed hard unable to look into his eyes.

"Calleigh you don't hav—"

She covered his lips again with her finger. "Yes I do handsome. I have to do this. It's time you knew the truth."

Horatio's brows arched high. He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I am." She smiled and caressed his face lovingly. I have never been more certain. "Take your time," she explained as she turned and walked away. "I think… I'm going to go for a walk."

Horatio watched her slowly walk away, unsure if he should go after her and stop her. She seemed so sure of herself. He let out a short breath and turned back in the direction of the desk. He headed for it and stared at the floral book sitting near the edge. It was clearly one of Calleigh's journals. His curiosity peeked as a small red marker ribbon stuck out of the book. He opened it to the page it was set on and then with a breath, sat down and lifted the book into his hands.

Horatio let his eyes scan over her words. His heart quickened in anticipation… he knew he was about to find out the truth. As he began to read the words, her soft sweet southern voice resounded in his head…

'_I don't know what I was thinking tonight. I have been such a fool to trust him. Here I am a police officer and I didn't even see it coming. How could I have been so blind? It still doesn't seem real but… the scars and pain is a reminder it was.'_

Horatio took a breath. _'Scars? Pain?_' His jaw muscles clenched repeatedly.

TBC…

* * *

How is your jaw muscles now??? LOL

I am going into hiding! Ha!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: Okay, so we are on a roll again, and thanks to a very good friend and beta. Thank you very much Margaret for helping me to proof. I appreciate all your time and support my friend, and I am sure the readers do as well! :o)

Thank you to all the readers for leaving me such wonderful and challenging feedback! You guys are Terrific!!!

Enjoy!

Here we go....

* * *

III

Horatio blinked and listened intently. He heard the back door open and then slide closed. He realized Calleigh went out the back to take a walk on the beach. With a soft intake of breath he looked back down at the page and continued reading.

'_I trusted him. I thought I knew him. He helped my dad several times at the bar. He drove him home and made sure he got there safe. He was a friend to me! A good friend, or so I thought. Now— I wish I never met John Hagen! He's deceptive and manipulative! A liar and a bastard! I have no idea how he is able to hide his sinister side and remain on the force. Sometimes, it was like he was someone else and to be honest… it scared me. _

_One night, when I was at my lowest point, depleted of energy and barely able to cope, John somehow convinced me to have a drink. That's how it all started. One long unbearable day and a drink!_

_John knew I had a tough day at work, plus I had to deal with my dad on top of it, who was once again charged with a DWI. I told John I was tired and I just wanted to head home and take a nice hot bath, then go to bed, but, that's not what happened. Somehow things got twisted and… John lost control. Somehow… I lost control… And I'll never forgive myself for it!'_

Horatio's eyes narrowed on her words and the spaces between. He could hear Calleigh's tense voice in his head. He could see the hesitation on the page with the way she wrote her words. He continued reading on.

'_That night, John did unspeakable things. He took me against my will… even though I said no. I begged him to stop but he didn't, and that's when things got rough. He slapped me around and tied me to the bed post, and then… he had his way with me again and again. I cried and pleaded for him to stop… but he never even heard my words.'_

Horatio exhaled deeply feeling rage rip through him. His jaw clenched as obscenities raced through his mind and flashes of John appeared.

_I'll never forget his words as he looked me in the eyes and snarled, "Baby, I'm going to fuck you all night long. Tonight I'll give you something to remember me by. You'll never want any other man but me. Tonight's special Calleigh… Tonight I'm going to make love to you gorgeous, and you're going to have my baby!"_

Horatio gasped and gritted his teeth. His anger was off the charts. His thoughts were a whirlwind filled with complete anger and rage. _'I'll fucking kill him!'_

Horatio's mind went into overdrive and he began to envision the scene in his mind. He quickly shook his head back and forth trying to push the horrible visions away. He looked around the room, trying his best to focus on something else, but his eyes went back down to the page instead.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea.' _Horatio thought, glancing back down at the page. There was more to read. A lot more! He exhaled heavily and once again began to scan the page.

'_I still don't know how it happened. I mean, we were just friends, I thought! I was thanking him in the car the night he drove my dad home. Then one thing turned into another and we were kissing, making out in his car. Things were moving way too quickly for me and I backed off. He was understanding and even agreed with me. I lost my earring that night in his car and he returned it to me the very next day. We laughed about it too but I never thought we were a couple. Where did I go wrong?'_

Horatio could hear the doubt in her voice; feel her pain as he read her descriptive words. He shook his head and muttered. "Why are you blaming yourself?" He questioned lowly. "He was stringing you along… gaining your trust, until he could use it against you. He set you up and it wasn't your fault Calleigh. It was John… who was all wrong!"

'_John knew I was exhausted. He knew I had a long day and a rough night with my dad. He poured me a drink and said it would relax me, help me mellow out a bit, relieve the stress and like the idiot I am… I believed him. I knew better! I know better damn it!!!_

_As I write this the words keep repeating in my head. 'I should have known better! How could I have been so stupid'!_

_He poured drink after drink and slowly convinced me to relax back on the couch. At first it was a harmless massage of my shoulders, but a little at a time he grew braver. Bolder. His hands moved lower off my shoulders and caressed towards my breasts. He cupped and then squeezed them. The next thing I knew he had my shirt unbuttoned. I practically flew off the couch and yelled at him._

_John calmly came around the couch and stood before me. In the softest voice he apologized, saying he got carried away. He blamed the alcohol, of course, and I believed him. Then he leaned down and kissed me gently. His words seemed so true as he whispered and nuzzled against my neck._

"_Just relax gorgeous. I know it feels good. I could see how much you were enjoying it. I promise to go slow. Trust me Calleigh," he said lovingly. _

_Trust me?! I'm so stupid! So stupid!!! Maybe if I write it down enough times, I won't forget it next time! _

_Anyway, I felt hypnotized as he poured me another drink, and then another. He was taking advantage of me and I was too dazed and confused to realize it. Next thing I knew we were kissing, making out. His tongue was in my mouth, his hands were on my body and my mind kept screaming no, but each time I tried to stop him he grew stronger… rougher._

_He practically ripped my shirt off and in seconds had my bra off too. I was stunned and pushed him away. I stood up resisting and suddenly grew dizzy. The alcohol had taken affect on me. The room spun and everything went black. The next thing I knew I was laying on my bed and John was pulling my jeans off. I was almost naked as I lay helpless in nothing but my underwear._

"_You're fucking gorgeous," he said in a guttural tone, then lifted his shirt off over his head and leaned down on me. He kissed me roughly and groped at my breasts and body. He groaned and rubbed himself against me. I felt him, how aroused he was and I knew I was in deep trouble. I had to stop him and I had to stop him now!_

_I pushed up hard with both my palms on his chest and he didn't budge. He groaned, "C'mon baby… just go with it. I can feel your heat, I know what you want."_

"_Stop!"__ I begged, pushing as hard as I could, but in my drunken state I was no match for him. He pressed his weight against me and whispered words of affection. When I fought him more he grabbed both my hands and held them pinned to the bed._

"_Stop fighting me Calleigh! You know you want this as much as I do baby." He said harshly._

"_No… No! John, please stop! I don't want this." I remember slurring my words but the bastard knew I wanted him to stop. I said no over and over again. He didn't. In fact he got angry. _

Horatio was also getting angrier by the second. He couldn't believe the words he was reading. He was aware that something had happened between the two… but not this. He felt grief and sorrow for Calleigh and one word kept coming to his mind. _'Rape.'_

'_John slapped me across the face. It was the first time he lifted his hand to me. He growled in a rage, "You know you want this as much as I do. You're saying no but you really mean yes! Isn't that right bitch?!' He tangled one hand in my hair and pulled hard, crushing his lips against mine. I knew where this was heading and in a state of desperation I bit his lip as hard as I could.'_

Horatio took a breath rooting her on. "That a girl," he whispered.

_John cursed, __and__ then back slapped me__,__ and for a moment I was incapacitated. I felt him drag me up the bed more, __and __then something hard and tight gripped my wrists. When my eyes opened again, I was tied to the bed._

_I pulled on the rope in a panic and yelled. John quickly covered my mouth and began to threaten me. He said if I yelled again he would hurt me… kill me. He was about to rape me and in my mind I knew I'd rather be dead… so I yelled again and even screamed. No one heard. I don't know why I thought someone would but I had to try. One name came to mind and I'm still unsure why but I screamed it at the top of my lungs. _

**'_HORATIO!!!'_**

Horatio's eyes closed in guilt, in remorse. _'I should have been there to protect her.'_

_I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I thought he would come to save me. Rescue me! I wished so hard but to no avail. John was infuriated. He shoved one of my scarves in my mouth and gagged me, then grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled hard._

_He sneered in my face. "Horatio?! I knew you had it bad for him! I knew it when you made that stupid comment about walking that lonely road with him. You stupid bitch, he doesn't care about you! When are you __going to__ get that through your head! He doesn't even know you __exist!'_

Horatio swallowed his anger and guilt. _'I should have known. I should have told her how I felt about her. Maybe this could have been prevented._' He was already, once again blaming himself. His eyes went back down to the page and he hoped with all his heart that John didn't rape her. But inside, he knew the truth.

'_I felt him rip my underwear off me and I couldn't hold back the tears that began to stream down my cheeks. I cried and writhed, I fought back doing all I could think of, but he was too strong. It was no use. His pants and shorts were off. He lifted above me and kissed my face and neck. Then I gasped and nearly choked on the scarf, as he harshly forced himself inside of me.'_

**"No!"** Horatio growled furiously and threw the book clear across the room and into the wall. He stood up clenching his jaw; his heart was pounding against his ribcage. His anger consumed him. He took in a long deep breath trying to calm himself, and then sat down again feeling the rage inside him build even more. He exhaled heavily and ran both hands tiredly over his face.

'_I should have killed him,'_ he thought enraged, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I should have killed him," he growled aloud, gritting his teeth.

"No Wachabe, you have made the correct choice." Red Clouds voice made him jump_._

Surprised and thinking he was alone, Horatio whirled around in his chair to see Red Cloud standing there.

He shook his head confused. "I made the wrong choice," he growled angrily. "You should have told me what he did to her, Red Cloud!"

"You are angry Wachabe. It is understandable. Try to remember, this is of the past. It happened at a time when you were not together. What happened was terrible yes, but the evil one is where he belongs. Is this not true?

"You have counted coup on him and disgraced him. You showed him who the better man is. Who the braver man is. You could have killed him yes… but what would that have proved? That you are alike. That you have the same evil in you that he carries within him? You do not have to kill, to punish someone Wachabe. This I know you are aware of."

"No. I don't agree. Not this time!" Horatio couldn't see past his raging anger.

"I didn't expect you would Wachabe. I am merely trying to remind you, what you read is said and done. It is of the past. Free spirit decided she was ready to share something very personal with you. Something she has already dealt with in her own time and in her own way. Remember when you shared your very painful past with her. Did she act as you do now or was she calm, loving and understanding?"

Horatio rubbed his face and rested his head in his hands. He was confused and angry and mentally exhausted with all he just read.

"I'm not going to forget this Red Cloud. I can't! He hurt her! It's wrong!"

"I know that… but, you must find your way past it. Free Spirit has found her way, her path. Do you not see this yet? She has dreams from time to time but her will is strong, her spirit guides her. In time, her dreams will fade and she will only see you Wachabe."

Red Cloud Moved to look Horatio in the eyes. "She loves you very much and this decision she has made to share her pain with you is of great importance. She has decided to completely give herself to you freely, with no kept secrets anymore. How can two people love each other when they refuse to be open and honest? The walls we build inside of us must come down and we must find a way to trust. Too love."

"How do I get past this?" He snapped. "I should have been there for her but… I was to chicken to take a step! I was afraid of losing her friendship. I was afraid of losing… the one woman I have ever truly loved. Bottom line… I was afraid."

Red Cloud smiled and placed a very real hand on Horatio's shoulder. "Wachabe… I am aware of the powers that held you both back… but you must stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault… or her fault. There is evil in the world. This you know, so why do you insist on blaming yourself?"

Horatio exhaled and shook his head side to side. He murmured, "I… I feel responsible."

"Yet you are not. In your heart, you know this to be true. Time heals. Time helps us to see more clearly. It helps us all get past the worst times in our life. You can get past it… you will in time, trust me Wachabe. Trust in yourself, and in the love that Free Spirit has for you."

Horatio looked up at Red Cloud and remained quiet.

"We must all have faith and believe in the good, even though we see the evil that exists every day. Free Spirit loves you. Go to her, she awaits you and is uncertain at this time."

"What?" Horatio asked confused again.

"She is worried you will not love her the same way, now that you know her secret. This was her fear. Her doubt. This is why she has held back all this time. She is afraid to lose you." Red Cloud smiled. "You mean more to her than you are aware."

Horatio remained silent as his mind absorbed Red Clouds words. "Of course I love her the same!" Horatio barked out annoyed. "It's not her I'm angry with. It's Hagen!" He growled gritting his teeth.

"Yes. I know that but you must make it clear so that she may understand this too."

Horatio's jaw clenched and he hesitated. "Red Cloud… please tell me… Did he… Did he get her pregnant?"

"You do not wish to read anymore Wachabe?"

"I just…" Horatio closed his eyes feeling his stomach churn. "I… I feel sick to my stomach. Please, just tell me."

"No. He did not. Isicola Waka did not carry his child."

Horatio let out a long deep breath he was holding and felt his whole body go limp. "Thank you Red Could," he whispered feeling overwhelmed.

Red Cloud gently squeezed Horatio's shoulder getting his attention. "You have calmed. This is good but…"

Horatio gave him a questioning stare. "But what?"

Red Cloud smiled. "You still have more to read. You also have not thought about the consequences of your actions at the hospital. Know… I am not speaking of your laws."

Horatio nodded somberly. "I know. You think I should tell her what I did." He said with understanding. "Red Cloud… if I tell her the truth…" Horatio tilted his head to the side in thought.

"She will have your head. I know." Red Cloud nodded with a smile. "Consequence's can be quite painful."

Horatio snorted a laughed and his brows arched high. "More than you know."

"Ahh, do you see? Do you see your fear of sharing the truth with her, even though she shares the truth with you? Do not fear Wachabe, for if she loves you, she will forgive you."

Horatio heaved a sigh and pinched his lip in thought. "I think this might be a bad idea. You don't know Calleigh."

Red Cloud chuckled and pointed at Horatio. "I know Free Spirit more than you know and that is your fear talking again."

A low hum was Horatio's response as he nodded. "My fear, knows all too well how Calleigh is going to respond. I've already been there before."

"Yes, you have," Red Cloud stated surely knowing the incident Horatio spoke of. When,

Calleigh overheard Eric and Ryan talking in the lab about John. "But you forget, she responded angrily because you lied to her and she found out accidently. You kept the truth from her and didn't bother to share your thoughts. Think Wachabe, how will she respond if you openly share your thoughts and actions with her. She will accept the truth and still love you for who you truly are."

Red Cloud watched Horatio sit in deep thought. He retrieved Calleigh's journal, and returned it to Horatio.

"You must finish," Red Cloud said handing him the book.

Horatio looked up from his chair and held his amber eyes. "I don't… know if I can."

"You can Wachabe, and you must. Your heart is much lighter now. You will find love and comfort in her words."

Horatio's eyes tightened on the books cover. It was still in one piece, thank god, but with a slight dent added to the floral cover now.

"She's going to kill me," he said quietly, then looked up to find Red Cloud gone.

"Red Cloud," he called, looking around the room and then behind him. He was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

"Thank you Red Cloud," Horatio barely whispered.

"Read Wachabe. Then go to her…" Red Clouds words were low and came from afar.

Horatio looked up and searched the room with his eyes. Red Cloud wasn't there anymore but Horatio knew the old Indian would always be if he needed him. With a small grin he opened the book and flipped through the pages, looking for the correct page.

Miraculously the red marker ribbon still held the page and Horatio found it easily. With a breath he leaned forward on the desk and began reading again.

'_That night was the worst night of my life. John Hagen turned into a monster and a rapist. I never thought anything like this could happen to me, but I guess… I was wrong. I don't know what to do. I feel ashamed and weak. I want to report the bastard but what would everyone think of me. What would they see when they look at me, surely not a police officer. Perhaps a weak woman who was unable to protect herself, or someone to prey on, maybe they would even think of me as a slut.'_

"Oh Calleigh…" Horatio whispered, "No sweetheart. Never." He felt her pain and confusion and it almost tore his heart out.

'_As I sit here and write this, I hope it will make me feel somewhat better. I don't know. I really don't. I almost called Horatio tonight… but… I couldn't bring myself to dial his number. What would he think of me? Oh my God, I feel so helpless and the only person I can think of is Horatio. I actually held the phone in my hand and contemplated it again and again. _

_I love him and I couldn't even tell him. What's wrong with me! Sometimes when I see him and he smiles at me like he does, I think he may know exactly how I feel but… neither of us ever says anything, unless its work related I mean. _

_When John took me… I closed my eye__s__ tight and tried to picture Horatio. I know it was wrong of me but it was the only way for me to get through what was happening. I pictured Horatio again and again, making love to me, soft, slow… speaking to me words of love and affection. And somehow I survived…'_

The chapter ended like that and the rest of the page was blank. Horatio's brows furrowed in thought and he turned the page. It was a new entry.

'_Today when I was working in the lab Horatio came to see me. He looked at me strangely and I swear he could tell. He could read me. He knew something was up as he stared at me with those amazing blue eyes of his. _

_He asked, "Hey, do we have anything on those shell casings yet?"_

"_Working on it," I answered, as I lined up the microscope for him to take a look. He gave me one of his beautiful smiles and looked down into the microscope for a moment. Then he hummed in that low amazing tone I just love. His hands went to his hips and he straightened and looked over at me._

"_Thank you," he said in the quietest tone. _

_I smiled at him, appreciative of how grateful he always was and he was never afraid to show it. That's when his head tilted in question._

"_Hey… is everything okay Calleigh?"_

"_Mm-hmm," I hummed and gave him my best smile but Horatio knew me better than that. He stared at me for a long moment and sighed softly. _

"_My door is always open… if you ever want to talk."_

_I nodded unable to speak another word in fear of __bursting__. I almost broke down right there in front of him and sagged to the floor. If he didn't leave soon, I knew I would surely shatter and that was the last way I wanted Horatio to see me… Crying __helplessly__ like a baby._

"_Keep me posted," he said and after a moment he slowly walked away._

_I had to cover my mouth as a sob came out unexpectedly. I couldn't control myself and the tears just came in buckets and wouldn't stop. Why couldn't I talk to him, tell him what had happened. Tell him how I felt about him. I knew he would comfort me and god how I longed to be comforted in his arms.'_

Horatio wiped at his teary eyes and closed the book. There was still more to read but he felt the need to be with Calleigh now. He put the book down on the desk and stared at it for a long moment. Then he got up, dressed and headed out the back door in search of the women he loved.

Horatio walked slowly as the sand crunched under his feet. He stopped and scanned the beach area and found her easily. Her beautiful blonde hair was whipping in the wind. Calleigh was sitting on the sand, staring out at the ocean, clearly in deep thought. With a soft breath he headed for her.

Calleigh looked out as far as the eye could see. It was a beautiful clear sunny day, and the cool breeze coming off the water soothed her. She bent her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and went up alerting her. Maybe some other time she would have thought it was the wind, but this time she was certain it was Horatio. She smiled and stretched her legs out on the sand, her arms taut, out to her sides, supporting her body as she sat upright.

"Hi handsome," she chuckled without turning around.

A small smile spread across Horatio's face. "Hello beautiful."

"I thought… maybe you weren't coming …" She said with hesitation, letting her words trail off.

"Not possible sweetheart," he answered moving in closer behind her.

Calleigh smiled then stood up, her back still towards him. Horatio moved in and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, holding her close.

His lips lowered to her ear as he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere Calleigh."

Her eyes closed in relief and she sighed heavily, relaxing back against him. She could have cried, sobbed right there in his strong, protective arms but she held it together. "Can we go to our favorite spot and talk?"

"We sure can… but first…" Horatio gently turned Calleigh to face him. He held her beautiful emerald eyes that sparkled like the stars, then lowered his head and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Calleigh's eyes welled and she pursed her lips trying not to cry but it was almost impossible. She felt like a bundle of nerves about to snap. She wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head in against his chest.

Her voice cracked, "Still… even after everything you just read?"

Horatio exhaled and with gentle hands tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he gently brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Always," he answered softly, with a small smile.

A beautiful smile broke out across Calleigh's face and he entwined his fingers in hers. "C'mon," he said leading her over to their favorite place on the beach. The life guard chair.

Horatio sat down and leaned back against the wood frame of the chair. Calleigh sat between his legs, her back against his chest, her body relaxing against him. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing gently. Her hands found his and she held them and let her head go back against his shoulder. They stood this way for a long time. Quiet. The two stared out towards the sunset and reveled in just holding each other closely.

Calleigh let out a long breath and finally spoke. "I'm glad it's over. I mean, I'm glad you finally know the truth."

Horatio hummed low and remained quiet knowing she wasn't done.

"I tried to tell you a few times but… I couldn't. I was afraid of what you would think of me."

"And what would that be Calleigh," he whispered near her ear.

She shook her head and hesitated. "Weak. I thought you would see me as a… weak person."

Horatio's arms tightened around her. His hands gripped hers more. "Never sweetheart, never"

"What then? What do you see me as Horatio?" She questioned and turned a bit toward him.

Horatio held her teary eyes. "Beautiful. Full of life." With a feather light caress on her cheek he smiled. "I see you as a very strong and determined southern woman. One who is passionate with her work, one who is selfless in life, especially when it comes to the needs of others. You are resilient, yet compassionate and compelling. And so much more Calleigh. So much more," he murmured, staring into her watery green eyes.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile. However her fear still remained. "Do you think of me… differently now? Now, that you know the truth?"

"Yes." Horatio said stunning her.

Calleigh stared at him with concern and sad eyes. "How?

Horatio smiled. "I love you even more for the woman that you are. I love you for all your strengths Calleigh. I love you for being honest, and finding the courage to share your past with me. I know it must have been very hard on you but I can tell you in time… you will feel better. Just, like I did when I shared my past with you."

Calleigh let out a breath of relief. "I thought you meant that in a bad way at first."

"I know," he grinned.

"I'm sorry it took so long handsome. I tried. Trust me, I tried."

"I'm sure you did beautiful," he said softly, caressing her arms up and down seeing the chills that covered her.

They sat quietly for a few minutes again as Calleigh relaxed against him. "Don't you want to ask me anything Horatio? I know you must have some questions?" She said surely.

"Why… why didn't you call me that night? Why didn't you come to me afterward?" He breathed out softly.

"Simply put… I was afraid. John made me feel helpless, weak, and… dirty. I was still coming to terms with it myself, let alone share it with you! I couldn't tell the man I adored and loved that I was…."

"I understand," Horatio said helping her to finish. "I was afraid too." Horatio admitted.

Calleigh turned her head towards him with disbelief. "You? Afraid of what?"

Horatio heaved a sigh as he pulled her in closer. "I was afraid of losing you Calleigh, even before I had ever really… been with you." He chuckled. "That sounds ridiculous, I know."

Calleigh chuckled confused. "What?"

Horatio kept her close against his body and explained. "I knew I had feelings for you. Deep feelings, but I was afraid if I pursued them… I would lose you forever."

"Ohh, I get it."

"Do you? I trusted you more than anyone else I know, yet I was still afraid to make a move. I thought as long as we worked together and remained friends, that we would always be together in that way. As friends. I couldn't see how someone like you, beautiful and spirited could love someone like me, older and broken down." He managed a half smile. "Obviously I was wrong and it only took me forever to figure that out."

"No not forever handsome." She grinned. "I think we still have that to look forward too." She turned and hugged him. "Don't you think?"

Horatio let out a low soft hummed. "More than you know, beautiful. More than you know."

Calleigh sighed. "We're two of a kind, huh Horatio."

"Mmm, yes we are beautiful. Yes we are."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Always," he murmured. "Thank you, beautiful."

TBC….

* * *

Well... I know there are still few unanswered questions, and I promise in the upcoming chapters you will have them! I hope this chapter at least has you smiling... in the end, anyway. :o)

More fun to come, and um fluff too!

* * *

I know some of you may be wondering what is "Counting Coup?" So here is a brief explanation.

Prior to the arrival of Europeans in North America, warfare among the plains Indians, particularly the Lakota, was considered a rough "game" in which killing an enemy was not as important as "counting coup." Counting coup meant rushing up to an enemy, usually on horseback, and simply touching him with the hand or with a decorated wooden "coup stick." In essence, the warrior was stating, "I could have killed you, but I did not, and there was nothing you could have done to stop me!" A coup showed disdain for the enemy as not being worthy of killing. To a warrior, to die in battle was the ultimate honor, so it was a huge disgrace to be merely touched by the enemy in a battle.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: As always, thank you all for your patience and wonderful comments. Thanks to Margaret, you all can read this a week early! I think we will have you smiling… and wondering. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the late post here on ffnet. Site technicalities. ****Please always check my website if you do not see the updated posts here. I usually post there first!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

III

Horatio and Calleigh sat together absorbed in thought, looking at the beautiful glowing sunset. His arms were wrapped around her protectively; her head rested back against his chest.

The clear blue water rippled in the wind and the sky glowed bright orange, like fire. The sand was cool under them as they watched the seagulls take flight, each time the waves rolled in again and again.

"I love watching the sunset. It's beautiful," Calleigh sighed contently in his arms.

A low hum vibrated near her ear. "Mmm. Just like you," he purred.

She smiled and covered his arms with hers snuggling closer. "With all that's happened in the last few days, I never had the chance to tell you how much I love it here… With you Horatio."

"Mmm. Like wise beautiful," he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I feel as if I… come home," she said, her voice thick with tears.

"You have come home, Calleigh," he said, in a velvety soft tone pulling her in closer. "You'll always be at home here… in my arms sweetheart."

Calleigh swallowed her tears knowing everything he said was true. Horatio had accepted her past. He was willing to forget and move on for the woman he loved. Calleigh felt lighter knowing he understood and still loved her just the same. She knew things would be different, even better now that she had finally opened up and shared the truth with him. She smiled knowing her future lied right where she was… in his loving arms.

Horatio stared ahead; he inhaled her intoxicating scent and whispered in a low silky tone. "I have a confession to make. I love watching the sunset too."

Calleigh turned a bit toward him with a beautiful smile. "That's what I love so much about you Horatio. You're not afraid to say what you feel. It makes me feel lucky… blessed to be with you."

Horatio hummed low, his guilt crept up and reminded him he was afraid, but… he chose that moment to open up to her a little more.

"It's one of my most favorite times of the day," he said quietly, resting his head against hers.

"Really," she questioned surprised. "Tell me why handsome."

Horatio couldn't help but smile as she drawled his favorite affection with such love.

"The sunset always reminds me I made it through another day."

Horatio recalled the days from long ago, when he didn't know how he was going to live another day, and what he was supposed to do. It was then, when his mother died that he started to watch the sunset, taking comfort in it, knowing that the day had ended and he and Ray somehow managed to survive it.

Calleigh frowned not expecting that answer. She turned to face him and she didn't need to say a word as he read the question in her beautiful green eyes.

"Before… I never used to think I'd make it through another day." He snorted a laugh, "I didn't want too in all honesty, with my mother gone and…"

He sighed. "Ray… I promised my mother I'd take care of him and I needed to keep that promise. I had to find a way to take care of my baby brother. I used to think each day it could be my last sunset, but when I did make it through another night, it comforted me and gave me hope. I believed the next day would be better."

She whispered a gasp and stared into his soft blue eyes. Calleigh knew she couldn't ever begin to understand the pain he had endured in his younger days. "Oh my god… Horatio…" She placed both palms tenderly against his cheeks.

Hiding his pain he gave her a half smile and covered her hands with his. "And it was better Calleigh." He held her hands and lowered them to his lips, kissing them. "Just like it is now because of you, don't you see?"

Calleigh shook her head confused.

"I used to only have bad days, when I'd watch the sunset and wonder what the purpose was anymore. But now… that's all changed because of you beautiful."

Calleigh eyes crinkled as she smiled lovingly at him. She cupped his face in the palms of her hands again and kissed him softly.

"No more bad days," she whispered against his lips, wishing them all away.

"Mmm. I have come to realize there will always be bad days beautiful… but now, I have many, many more good days because of you. When you came into my life… you've seemed to have found a way to outnumber them with all your light and love. I thank you for that."

Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at him with awe. His words were deep, loving, and heartfelt. She had no idea how much she meant to Horatio Caine until now, and it surprised her but also turned her to mush. "Anytime, handsome," she said, pursing her lips as her voice crack.

For a few quiet minutes Calleigh gathered her overwhelming emotions and the only sound was the waves crashing upon the shore.

Horatio looked down at their entwined hands and shared something he held precious, something that lay deep inside his heart. His low sensual tone flowed over her like a smooth, silky soft ribbon…

Just beyond the sunset  
someone waits for me.  
Just beyond the sunset  
lies my destiny.  
Where the purple mountains  
Lie in deep tranquility,  
There I'll find the treasure  
Of love eternally.

Just beyond the sunset  
waits someone so fair.  
Just beyond the sunset,  
all alone she waits there.  
Her hair is golden  
The color of the sand,  
Her eyes sparkle in the night  
Like diamonds in your hand.

Just beyond the sunset  
lies a home for me,  
where the world is peaceful  
like a paradise should be.  
Just beyond the sunset  
Someday is where you'll find me.

Calleigh bit down on her lip trying to hold back her tears. His beautiful words went directly to her heart. She cupped his face and held his loving pools of blue. Her voice was barely a whisper. "That was beautiful Horatio. I love it. I love you," she said hugging him tightly.

A soft uncomfortable groan left his lips making her draw back. He slid his hand over his sore ribs.

"Sorry," she cringed. "It seems I just can't keep my hands off you handsome.

He chuckled quietly and pulled her in against his body again. "That's not a problem."

They sat in silence, embracing for a moment. Horatio exhaled softly, contemplating, wondering if he should tell her the truth about John. Just as his courage grew and his mouth opened she spoke.

"Hey, I have an idea. C'mon," Calleigh said getting up. She bent down and tugged on Horatio's hand.

Horatio groaned a little getting up as his bruised ribs and sore muscles protested his movements. He slowly patted the sand off looking up at her. After she openly and honestly spoke of her past he was feeling very guilty about keeping his own secret still from her.

She gave him a small smile and patted his backside playfully. "Coming slow poke," she teased and began walking ahead of him.

A low deep hum vibrated in his throat as he watched her hips sway back and forth in those shorts. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face while he watched her bare feet dig into the sand, which caused her hips and backside to exaggerate their sway.

A very low inaudible groan left his throat.

She suddenly turned and looked over her shoulder catching his roving eyes and admiring grin. She laughed and continued walking shaking her head back and forth.

'_Busted!'_ Horatio chuckled and looked down at the sand. He knew where this was heading and it was going to be awkward. His guilt was still eating at him, and Red Clouds words were resounding in his head. _'Tell her the truth!'_

Horatio sighed heavily as Calleigh opened the sliding glass door. She immediately noticed his uneasiness and held his troubled gaze.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Fine." He swallowed unable to look her in the eye.

Calleigh walked over towards the couch and waved him over. She patted the couch. "C'mon, sit down. I know you're in pain. I saw you wince when you got up back there handsome." She paused and tried to read him. "But… it's something else, isn't it. I can see it in your eyes."

Horatio shook his head and with another low groan, took a seat next to her. "It's nothing sweetheart."

"Really." Calleigh said with a quick shift of her body as she straddled his thighs, facing him with a mischievous grin. "I think I can make you talk Lieutenant."

Horatio's brows arched and his hands went to her waist automatically. His body stiffened unconsciously. She caught him completely off guard. _'Just tell her,'_ he mentally berated himself feeling like a hypocrite.

"Geeze you're tense," she said, placing both her hands on his rigid shoulders. "Really tense," she repeated, as she rubbed gently, massaging. Calleigh watched his eyes slowly drift closed as a low moan of pleasure left his lips.

"You… have… no idea," he murmured, in a state of bliss that her incredible hands and body were triggering.

Calleigh smiled to herself memorizing this moment. He looked tired and his red hair was delightfully disheveled from the beach. She loved his stress-free and rare unguarded moments. They touched her heart and stirred the loving feelings within her.

"Just relax and close your eyes handsome," she said in her southern drawl, directing his head back against the couch with her hypnotizing fingers that glided through his hair. "I'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Mmmm."

Horatio was getting very comfortable as a long deep moan of approval left his throat. She was definitely relaxing him and arousing him as well. He was scarcely aware that his body was betraying him while his mind foolishly tried to fight it. Suddenly all that mattered in his mind was sensation. Calleigh's tranquil voice, her intoxicating scent and her hypnotizing hands.

Warm, soft lips nuzzled against his neck and face languidly. Her hips rolled agonizingly slow, seducing him, while her hands worked their magic on his knotted shoulders.

Low appreciative murmurs rolled off his lips. His hands unconsciously slid to her hips, his fingers tightened and the next thing he knew he was holding onto her. Her hips rocked causing a low rumble to leave his throat. He turned his head to the side and found her nuzzling lips, then captured them and kissed her passionately.

Calleigh's fingers glided into his hair. She moaned feeling his tongue slide deliciously into her mouth.

'_**Tell her the truth!'**_ The words made him instantly pull back.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked breathless.

Horatio inhaled wondering what the hell just happened and how things even got this far. One minute he was ready to tell her everything, the next he was… devouring her.

"Horatio?" She questioned looking into his confused blue eyes. "It's because of what you read right?!"

"No." He answered immediately. "It has… nothing to do with it."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked backing off him.

He was quick to hang onto her, keeping her in place. "Wait. Hear me out… Please," he asked softly holding her by the waist.

Calleigh stared at him unsure. "I need this… I need to be with you Horatio." She whispered and cupped his face tenderly with the palm of her hand. His eyes locked with hers and the depth of her affection was clearly displayed on her face. "I thought… you understood?"

Horatio nodded restlessly. "I do sweetheart, which is why I came out to be with you in the first place, but…"

Calleigh stared. "But what?"

Horatio swallowed hard and whispered. "I can't make love to you yet—"

"I knew it! I knew it would change everything. I knew I should have just kept it to myself. I have to always be stupid and honest. I thought it was the right thing to do for the relationship and look at us now. What an idiot! I blew it again. Nice going Calleigh!" She huffed getting very upset.

Horatio shook his head in dismay. His calm velvety tone dropped lower. "No Calleigh. No… you were right to be honest and open with me. What you did… what you shared with me," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I'll never forget it. Ever." He framed her face with both hands and held her angry emerald eyes. "Please trust me and listen to me for a moment okay? I have something to confess."

Calleigh looked into his soft blue eyes and mellowed a bit. "I'm listening."

Horatio swallowed again, hard. He let out a very heavy breath and hesitated. "Umm… The reason I can't make love to you yet is because, I need to share something with you first. And, until I do, I won't feel…" He blew out a frustrated breath. "Let's just say right now… I feel like a damn hypocrite!"

Calleigh eyes widened and she pressed a tender palm to his cheek. "Don't say that Horatio. You of all people… You- are- not- a hypocrite."

A long deep hum was his only reply.

Calleigh searched his eyes finding distress. "It's alright Horatio. Whatever it is, we'll get through it. I'll understand," she said, in the sweetest, softest voice.

He could have melted but… he knew his southern bell all too well. "I don't know about that beautiful," he murmured, shaking his head with doubt.

Calleigh sighed and placed both hands on his shoulders again. She began to massage lightly. "This will get you talking," she chuckled, trying to change up her tactics.

"I think in a minute… you may be swinging," he replied quickly, causing her to stop and stare at him perplexed.

"Okay, now you really have my curiosity peeked. Please tell me what the heck is going on."

Horatio sighed. "I want— I need to try and be open and honest also. If I keep this secret to myself, then who am I kidding?" He let out a soft breath, "So…"

"Yes," Calleigh said continuing for him.

"Here's goes," he said with a weak smile. "I um… Calleigh… um… Remember the news about John Hagen?"

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Yes," she answered. "Is this about him?"

Horatio nodded, his eyes sagged. "I'm afraid so sweetheart."

"I'm sorry. I really am Horatio. I know reading my journal must have been hard on you. I'm sure you're gonna need some time to deal with your feelings… I guess, I understand," she said sadly disappointed.

"Not exactly," he answered quietly, with the tilt of his head. "You see, I also have something I have been keeping from you. And… it's time I confess the truth. So I'm just going to go ahead and say it… and hope you understand. Don't kill me," he chuckled nervously.

Calleigh laughed. "Like, I would ever do such a thing."

"You haven't heard what I did yet."

Her eyes widened with concern. "What did you do Horatio?" Her tone instantly changed from playful to dead serious.

'_Uh-oh,' _he swallowed in thought. "I um…" He exhaled heavily. "I um… I'm the one responsible for the attack on John Hagen." He said quickly and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. A moment passed and nothing happened. Just silence as he carefully squinted one eye open… at a time.

Calleigh began laughing in his lap. The vision of John Hagen hanging upside down, butt naked kept flashing in her mind. Her hands braced onto Horatio's shoulders and she laughed. "Oh my God… That was you? You did that to him?"

Horatio's brows furrowed. He thought for sure she would be furious at him. Fuming… enraged and it confused him to see her laughing… hysterically. Where was his southern bell's wrath? Where was the fury and anger he knew to expect?

"You… You're not… mad?" He asked quietly in confusion.

Calleigh shook her head back and forth. "Nope. Not one bit!" A small smile curved her lips. "The creep had it coming," she said with conviction.

Horatio nodded in agreement. "Indeed he did sweetheart. Indeed he did!"

Calleigh exhaled. "Phew, you had me scared for a moment handsome."

"Like wise beautiful. I thought you would have my head for sure."

With tongue in cheek Calleigh grinned. "Later…" She cupped his face and held his true blue eyes, then kissed him softly. "Horatio Caine, you are my knight in shining armor and right now… I just want to stay here in your arms."

Horatio sighed with relief, with content, as she leaned in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms protectively wrapped around her.

"And… Later?" he whispered warily.

Calleigh drew back and smiled. Not a little smile but a beautiful megawatt smile. "Later handsome, I want to hear all about it. I want all the details!" She paused in thought for a moment then frowned. "Wait a minute. How could you possible manage anything in your present condition? He was butt naked hanging upside down!"

Horatio's brows lifted high. He slid his right hand into her silky hair and cupped the back of her head, bringing her back in towards his lips. "I'll explain later," he whispered and kissed her with loving passion.

His arms circled her tight as her eyes widened, her lips parted and she gasped her surprise.

Horatio moaned, part chuckle, part desire at her reaction. His lips moved over hers, his tongue spearing deep as a sensual moan escaped her throat and she buried her fingers in his soft fiery hair.

He could taste coffee, strawberries and Calleigh and the alternating flavors exploded on his senses, going straight to his head, like the strongest narcotic. Horatio growled as her lips opened, her tongue met his and his senses flamed. Sweet, velvet heat. The taste of her went to his brain, the feel of her causing his erection to pulse and pound with a hunger barely leashed.

"Horatio," she rasped dazed, as his lips slid to her cheek, then her neck lingering there.

"Mmmmm," he answered with a long pleasurable moan.

Calleigh's head lolled as he suckled against her neck making her moan again. Only it was a different kind of moan. "Horatio… is that… your phone buzzing or..."

He growled and drew back looking into her heated gaze. His hands cupped the back of her head and he crushed his lips against her harder. "No phone. Not now…." He rumbled while kissing her.

He teased her throat with soft caressing nips, then slid his hands under her shirt and lifted it off with ease.

His expert fingers opened the front catch, on her very, sexy, black lace bra. He groaned as he feasted his eyes upon her beauty, then caressed her beautiful round breast and captured one rose tip nipple between his lips nuzzling.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as she cradled his head in closer, her breathing heavy with desire.

The phone in his pants pocket vibrated again causing Calleigh to jump. He drew back breaking the kiss and breathlessly rasped, "Sorry."

She nodded and gave him a thousand watt smile. "It never fails handsome."

Horatio exhaled and nodded his agreement. Calleigh chuckled and began to unbutton his shirt. She tugged it out of his pants. He groaned as he lifted with her still on top of him and reached into his pocket for the cell phone.

He looked down at the phone and muttered, "Joe."

"Mmm," she hummed her pleasure as she nibbled against his neck and ear. "Answer him… it could be… important," she moaned, grinding her hips against his rock hard arousal.

Horatio's head tipped back against the couch. He let out a long guttural groan. "You're… ruthless… but… so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her again.

The phone buzzed again making them both groan their displeasure and break apart.

"Hang on, sweetheart," he rasped and opened his phone.

"Yeah, Joe," Horatio answered breathless.

"Horatio. I thought you might be resting but I'm glad I got you."

"Is everything alright?" He asked as Calleigh's hands stopped moving down his shirt and she came to attention.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. I was calling to see if you would like to join in on poker night, this Saturday. If you're, up to it. What do you think?"

Horatio grinned and gave Calleigh a nod, letting her know everything was okay. She smiled mischievously at him as she opened his shirt out to the sides, then slid her bare breast against him, causing his jaw to clench. Her hands continued south towards his belt buckle. His eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Horatio…? You still there," Joe asked, as Calleigh tugged open his belt buckle and unzipped his pants.

"I'm here!" Horatio snapped in a rather stunned tone trying to find control. "Yeah," he swallowed hard feeling her soft silky hand reach inside his shorts and stroke… agonizingly slow. His eyes closed and his jaw locked, holding back a deep gratifying groan.

"So is that a yes?" Joe questioned unsure of Horatio's answer. "Hey, are you okay?"

Horatio exhaled heavily and shook his head at a smiling Calleigh, who was seductively and languidly kissing her way down his chest.

"Yes! And… Yes," he answered hoping Joe would understand and leave it at that.

"Great!" Joe answered happily. "Hey, one more thing, okay pal. We're one guy short. I thought maybe you knew someone, you know someone at the lab or something. Invite someone, okay?"

Horatio swallowed another groan as Calleigh flicked her tongue over his hard pebbling nipple.

"Sure… thing… Joe," he gasped hard and quickly wrapped his right hand in her silky hair, pressing her against his chest stopping her there.

Calleigh's chuckle was muffled and it made Horatio grin.

"Okay then. So I'll see you Saturday about 8pm, wear your poker shirt." Joe chuckled.

"See you… Saturday Joe," Horatio answered in a strained tone and snapped his phone shut with a grunt.

Calleigh was giggling as she continued to torment him, kissing and licking her way down lower towards his navel and red treasure trail.

"You beautiful… you are going to pay for this," he threatened in a playful but husky tone.

"Oh yeah…" She chuckled tugging his pants down. "And… how… exactly… would that be Lieutenant?" She looked up at him with gleaming eyes as she palmed his very stiff member and stroked him up and down gently.

Horatio let out a long pleasurable groan and kept his eyes locked on her as he muttered, "I… I'll figure… something out."

"Mmm, I'm sure you will," Calleigh hummed and licked her lips in expectation. Horatio's jaw clenched repeatedly with her action. A low rumble emanated from his chest when her warm breath covered him and she engulfed his hard, thick length.

"Ughh… Calleigh…" He breathed heavily and closed his eyes to the sensations coursing through him.

She moaned sending an incredible vibration along his magnificent arousal. The phone dropped instantly from his hand… forgotten as he growled. He cupped her head and buried both hands in her silky blonde tresses hanging on in ecstasy.

His head fell back against the couch as he took the amazing sensations in. He had every intention of savoring the moment but she already had him on the verge of madness.

Her lips and mouth moved on him as her fingers enclosed the silken length. He was like iron encased in silk, hot and heavy. Her mouth enclosed him, tightened as her tongue flickered over the sensitive skin. She began a smooth firm, sucking motion that made a harsh groan rip from his throat as his fingers tightened further in her hair.

"Cal…" He exhaled breathily. A blissful moan flew from his lips as his head tipped back more pressing against the couch.

'That voice,' she thought. His deep whiskey rumble went straight to her core as she tightened her thighs feeling liquid heat grow.

A sense of power filled her, a heady feminine thrill that she held such a sensual, sexual force in the very palm of her hand. It was exhilarating, shattering and more arousing than anything she could have imagined. Horatio Caine losing control by her hand… She loved it!

Her mouth moved on him with ever increasing demand. She felt him throb, the pulse of his thick shaft when his hips lifted and he growled her name in a guttural tone trying to stop her.

"Cal… leigh… Wait," his hands tightened in her hair as he lifted her back up to his lips for a scorching tongue kiss. His hands moved rapidly as he shoved her shorts and underwear down then crushed his lips against her stomach, kissing, licking, ravishing her.

Calleigh cried out gripping onto his fiery mane. "Oh God! Horatio…" His fingers slid along her inner thighs while his lips trailed lower meeting them, her intoxicating scent made him groan. His lips capped over her hot center, while his tongue slid against her pearl of passion. Her legs trembled instantly and she shook, leaning both hands on his shoulders for support.

"I can't… take it… Horatio," she gasped. "Please… I need you… now."

Horatio drew back, looking into her burning emeralds, hearing her need, letting his fingers pleasure her slipper softness. She was hot, wet and ready for him.

Calleigh moved forward and straddled his thighs. Her hands pressed against his chest for support and saw the wince of pain cross his face for only a moment. The next moment his hands were on her hips, guiding, assisting. Slowly she sank down onto his hot distended flesh.

They moaned in unison, eyes drifted close, both feeling the heat and intense pleasure of becoming one.

Calleigh was slick; incredibly wet while she lowered herself down fully and grounded her hips against him.

"You're on fire," he growled, buried deep inside her.

Calleigh wrapped both arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. A throttled groan left his chest as he surged inside her, slow and deep, while her hips began a rhythmic roll.

"Oh god yes!" She cried as her fingers gripped onto his shoulders for support.

Horatio leaned forward and captured one taut nipple, suckling, than licked his way toward the other, making sure he gave it the same tender, loving care.

"Horatio… Horatio," she chanted breathless, feeling herself clench around him, moaning at the incredible sensations that overwhelmed her. The snug fit, the soft, yet hard thick feel of him pressing against delicate, sensitive nerve endings.

A strangled cry left her throat as he began to move faster. Short incredible firm strokes that made her crazy. She couldn't stand it and strained against him, her hips meeting his as she fought for breath, for control.

Their eyes locked as they made love. She stared into his deep blue intense eyes and felt her mind unravel. The sensation built in her womb, her nub, the overfilled recess of her center as she felt the muscles there tighten, the tension coiling…

"Calleigh…" Horatio groaned deeply and hung on to her hips, his grip tightened. His jaw clenched as he held her lustful gaze and thrusts upwards. "Beautiful…" he rasped with warning, the two moving as one.

She breathlessly sighed and moaned lost in the moment, rolling and rocking her hips against him.

She watched his jaw lock tight as he fought for control. "Oh god, beautiful…." He gasped raggedly, his voice thick and husky.

Calleigh felt the heat curl deeper inside of her just from the sensuous timbre of his tone.

"Yes! Oh Yes!" She panted holding onto the edge with him, desperate to fly to the center of the shocking heat consuming her. She didn't come, she didn't release, but with a loud shattering cry she dissolved in his arms. She fragmented. She exploded. She lost herself in ecstasy that ripped through her soul as a kaleidoscope of colors went off behind her tightly squeezed eyelids.

Horatio pushed harder feeling her tighten, feeling her heat encase him. The uncontrollable fire in his veins surged up his length. He held onto her hips as his groan and ragged breathing pulled her back to the here and now. He gasped and grunted calling her name, then drove in harder one last time burying himself to the hilt. He stilled as his orgasm erupted deep inside of her and a new surging flood of heat filled her and sent her even higher.

Calleigh cried biting down on her lip trying to hold back her scream of pleasure. The intensity of it was compounded when she felt, deep inside of her, the staccato spasms of his continuous release.

"Ohhhh God!" It rolled through her, made her whole body arch in pleasure, a deep orgasm, spasms of ecstasy that rolled over her one after another. She gasped and felt her eyes tear up in wonder.

_Perfection._All Calleigh knew was perfection. Unison… While the pleasure kept her floating, leaving her limp and wasted against his slick body.

She wiped at her tears and hugged him. Breathlessly she sagged against his body, still feeling him pulse and throb deep inside of her.

Horatio's heart was still hammering away against his ribcage as he tried to gather his breath. He tenderly caressed her back and soothed her, keeping her against him. He smiled hearing her soft continuous moans near his ear, then shifted with a soft groan feeling the soreness of his ribs return.

"Am I hurting you," she rasped and lifted her head off him to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"Not at all beautiful," he said in a whiskey tone that made her beam.

"What?" He smiled back with question as she shook her head side to side.

"She lifted her fingers to his lips brushing over them lightly and whispered. "That voice… You have no idea what you do to me, do you handsome?" She kissed him lovingly.

"Mmmm. Why don't you tell me then?"

Calleigh smiled hearing that low sensual tone of his again and looked away shyly.

"Oh, no you don't," he said turning her chin back towards him, looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"Stop," she said swatting him playfully.

"Nope. Not until… you tell me, what my voice does to you." He pressed feather light kisses against her neck, and ear teasing her, letting his voice drop even lower.

She gently kissed him and directed his head back against the couch. He moaned contently and let his eyes close, and Calleigh laid her head on his shoulder. They rested and regained their breath holding one another closely. Soft moans still rolled from Calleigh's lips as she snuggled against him in thought.

"Oh my god!" She suddenly snapped out as her head shot up off Horatio.

Horatio lifted his head in concern. "What is it Calleigh? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh my god," she repeated slowly, in a whisper as realization set in.

Horatio shook his head not understanding what was wrong. "Calleigh talk to me. Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong," he said holding her teary eyes.

"Horatio…" she started and then nervously bit down on her lower lip. He knew something was very wrong.

"I think… I mean… It's been 3 days right. I was in the hospital… I didn't take…"

Horatio's eyes widened. "Your pills," he said finishing for her. He exhaled and groaned as she shifted off him.

"Oh my god… What if…" She raked a hand through her hair and began to panic.

Horatio could see her trepidation. "Okay, let's just calm down and take this one minute at a time, alright?"

She turned towards him and bawled, "Noooo!"

He exhaled and got up, stopping her, taking her hands in his. His voice was soft and loving. "Calleigh, sweetheart…." He smiled softly reassuring her, "It will be alright. We'll deal with it."

'_We'll.' _Something inside her heart leapt and she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. She cupped his cheek and held his loving gaze. "Horatio…" She whispered so softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful," he answered, kissed her lips and pulled her in against his body. "I promise you, no matter what happens, we'll be fine."

Calleigh exhaled and bit down on her lip again drawing back from him. "You think?" She whispered.

"I know," he replied, leaving her no room for doubt.

"You'd make a wonderful father," she said with tears in her eyes.

"And you'd be an amazing and very loving mother, I know." He let his thumb brush away the lone tear that slid down her cheek and then kissed it dry.

"I think… we should call Joe and just make sure before we—"

"Get too carried away as parents," he smiled, giving her one of his beautiful authentic Horatio smiles.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, only this time with a new beautiful glow in her watery green eyes.

"I love you with everything I am Calleigh," he said softly, his blue eyes glassy with emotion.

The shine in Horatio's eyes caused her spirit to soar. Calleigh couldn't help the smile and tears that followed as he embraced her and kept her wrapped protectively in his arms. His sincere words comforted her and touched her heart. It was what he gave her emotionally that mattered most. He gave her love, hope and a joy she'd never known before. He gave all of himself… and she loved him for it.

TBC….

* * *

Credit to - David Harris – "Just beyond the Sunset"

Well I think you are all smiling now but… we still have to wait for the phone call from Joe.

Is she, or isn't she? LOL

Hang in there, I am off hiding again!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Warning… warning… warning… Fluff!!! Grin! That is all I am going to say.

Have fun reading and thank you all as always my friends. A huge thanks to Margaret for proofing this HUGE chapter so quickly! Now you all get a weekend treat! Thank you my friend!

Enjoy, and hang on to your hats!!!

Here we go….

* * *

III

"Now! Push! Push!" The doctor yelled.

Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut and bore down with everything she had. Sweat trickled down the side of her temple, her hair was matted against her face. Time blurred, measured in sets of ten-counts by an encouraging Horatio. She pushed and relaxed in the unbelievably short minute-and-a-half rest periods between contractions.

"Breathe Calleigh, breathe." The soft comforting tone of Horatio Caine washed over her.

"Oh my… god," she cried through gritted teeth. "I'm… trying…." She breathlessly rasped.

"I know beautiful… hang in there."

Horatio leaned in closer hanging onto her hand, his own palm sweaty, and his heart banging against his ribcage. "Push sweetheart… just a little more." His voice was firm but full of compassion and love. "Let's do this together," he whispered near her ear.

"The baby's crowning," the doctor said with a nod. "Okay Calleigh, we need you to push just one more time. As hard as you can."

Dr. Joe Gannon stood by Calleigh's left side, his hand at her back helping to keep her propped up. Horatio remained at her right, also supporting her with a loving hand at her back.

Joe leaned down near Calleigh and smiled. "Ready? One, two, three! Push Calleigh! Push!!!" He urged loudly giving her a jolt. Her adrenaline kicked in and she tightened her hold on Horatio's hand then let out a long groan clenching and grinding her teeth together.

"That's it beautiful," Horatio encouraged as Calleigh's eyes went wide.

She gasped breathlessly through gritted teeth. "I don't… feel… beautiful… right now!"

"Breathe Calleigh," Joe reminded her, giving an example of breathing in and out in small pants.

"Why don't… you push… the baby out," She growled but then pushed again with all her might.

Joe's brows rose high as Horatio gave him a smirk. "It worked didn't it."

"Small breaths sweetheart," Horatio said softly breathing with her. She gripped his hand harder, her nails digging into his skin and suddenly let out a loud cry.

"That's it, here we go," the doctor informed, as Joe's attention shifted towards the Obstetrician who was delivering Horatio and Calleigh's new born baby.

Relief came as the baby was carefully removed from her body. Calleigh's head dropped back in sheer exhaustion, while Horatio tenderly slid the damp strands of hair off her forehead and flushed face.

"I love you," he whispered near her ear kissing her cheek first then forehead. "I love you Calleigh. You did it beautiful," he repeated, caressing her forehead with the pad of his thumb.

Calleigh smiled and held his loving gaze. She wanted nothing more than to hold him just now. The two were so caught up in each other and the moment until realization set in… and nothing but silence filled the room.

They both looked up with concern to see Joe, who was standing near the Obstetrician observing. Suddenly a small, but very beautiful baby cry filled the room and Joe smiled happily.

"The baby's fine, with a very healthy pair of lungs I may add." He grinned looking over at them with a comforting nod. Calleigh's arms immediately coiled around Horatio's neck in relief and tears of joy came.

"You did it beautiful," he whispered embracing her, fighting his own overwhelming emotions while his crystal blue eyes welled.

The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Joe. He walked over towards Horatio and Calleigh.

"Congratulations. You are both the parents of a… beautiful baby girl."

Tears streamed down Calleigh's face as Horatio's eyes watered and finally overflowed. He still hung onto Calleigh's hand and realized he needed to let go as Joe moved in to carefully place the baby in her arms.

Horatio cleared his throat and straightened, his eyes locked on Calleigh and their new born baby girl. She was tiny, with a patch of red hair. His smile returned and this time seemed to grow more and more watching the two of his most beautiful ladies. He was ecstatic, overwhelmed and overjoyed. His hand wiped the tears away and his head tilted in awe. He exhaled heavily as his emotions ran rampant. _'A baby girl. We have a baby girl.'_

"Congratulations man!" Joe said with a huge smiled and affectionately slapped Horatio on the back then gave him a man hug.

"Thank you Joe," Horatio said drawing back with a smile that wouldn't fade, and a new glow in his blue eyes. "We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for being here with us… Godfather."

Joe smiled wholeheartedly as his dimples and pearly whites shined. Horatio shook his hand firmly and Joe pulled him into another man hug again.

"Thanks Pal. It's an honor. Thank you both," he said delighted, looking down at Calleigh and the new baby.

"Thanks Joe," Calleigh said, staring down at her little baby girl. She very gently caressed under the baby's lip with one delicate finger. "Hi sweetie," she whispered still in disbelief.

Joe backed off giving them some time alone.

Horatio sat down and leaned in towards the baby and Calleigh. He placed a very soft kiss against the baby's forehead and whispered,

"Welcome to the world little one…. Daddy loves you…."

Horatio's eyes shot opened and he gasped stunned. His heart was hammering away in his chest and his breathing was uneven.

Calleigh stared down at him with concern and gave him a moment to recover. "You just dozed off for a moment handsome," she said trying to soothe him. "You mumbled something and I realized you were dreaming."

Horatio didn't answer. He continued to stare off into space thinking about the beautiful dream he had just experienced. The look on his face was priceless, one of total shock and disbelief.

"Horatio?" She nudged him gently.

Horatio swallowed hard and slowly looked around the living room. He exhaled heavily and finally met her gaze. "I… I was dreaming."

"I know." Calleigh couldn't help but grin. He was just so cute as he repeated what she had already said to him. _'Must have been some dream,'_ she thought.

"Right," he said wiping at his tired eyes. A sudden smile creased his lips and then grew even wider. His thoughts were still on the amazing dream he just had… or was it, he wondered.

'_Red Cloud said...' _His eyes narrowed in thought and his lips curved up. A beautiful smile suddenly spread across his face.

"Something you'd like to share handsome," Calleigh asked observing him with a hand on her hip, seeing him smile so widely.

Horatio looked up and held her gaze. He sighed and reached for her hand pulling her down and onto his lap.

"Just that… I love you sweetheart," he said quietly not breaking eye contact.

Calleigh studied him carefully and ran a tender hand through his disheveled hair. "What did you just dream?" She asked curiously watching him smile and chuckle.

"Mmm. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes I would," she answered quickly then let out a long yawn.

Horatio slid his hand over her silky hair and with gentleness cushioned her head against him. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke in his low silky tone.

"I think it's time for bed beautiful… You're exhausted."

Her head popped up immediately making Horatio grin. He knew she would never let it end there.

"Are you trying to deflect my question Lieutenant?"

"Not, at all." Horatio chuckled. That was exactly what he was trying to do. He feared the dream would keep her awake with worry all night long. Calleigh wouldn't be able to rest and get it off her mind, he knew all too well.

He kissed her lips softly, slowly, distracting her.

"C'mon… let's go change and get in bed, then… maybe I'll share it with you. We'll see."

"Horatio!" She sassed with one arched brow.

He laughed knowing his bullet girl would have her way tonight. They rose and headed for the bedroom. He entwined his fingers with hers and spoke in his low velvety tone.

"If I tell you about the dream… you have to promise me, you'll get some sleep tonight. Okay?"

Calleigh stopped and held his gaze. Somberly she asked, "Was it that bad?"

Horatio let out a low hum and continued to lead her into the bedroom. "Actually… it was one of the most beautiful dreams I have ever had. I wish they could all be like that." He was smiling widely again, and it caused Calleigh to smile back.

"Okay, give handsome. You really have me curious now." Calleigh was at the dresser pulling out one of her favorite Horatio's dress shirts; A light blue one to be exact.

His low laughter filled the bedroom while he removed his pants. Calleigh turned towards him while she wiggled out of her shorts and pulled her top off over her head.

His eyes roamed her beautiful body in a long sensual caress. A low moan unexpectedly came from his throat.

Calleigh smiled then turned shyly giving him her back while she removed her bra.

Horatio discarded the pajama pants in his hand and was behind her in a moment's notice. He moved in close and helped her slip into the shirt. His lips ever so slowly traced a fiery path down her neck while his large hands palmed and caressed her round resilient breasts from behind.

She moaned in contentment and leaned back against his long lean frame. A warm and powerful tingle between her legs accompanied her thoughts. "This is what… got us in trouble in the first place."

A low deep groan his only response as she rubbed her backside against his hardening length. Horatio inhaled deeply, burying his face in her hair, taking in her intoxicating vanilla scent.

Calleigh's eyes slowly closed mesmerized by his strong, yet gentle hands. He massaged her breasts sensually and kneaded so gently she felt the tingle turn into a growing throb between her thighs. Then his fingers circled her nipples which immediately hardened in response. His erotic tone and slow caresses had her body trembling.

Calleigh was being sensually seduced by him once again but she managed to break the spell… momentarily. In a state of bliss and breathless, she whispered, "I thought you… said we… were going to bed."

Horatio's warm breath at her ear caused her head to loll towards the left, giving him the access he wanted on the right. He attached his lips to her neck and nuzzled, murmuring, "I never… said anything about sleeping."

Calleigh softly chuckled with his witty response while Horatio pulled her in closer against his body, rolling his hips against her backside. He was hard. Rock hard.

"You're control is slipping handsome," she said teasing him more, swaying her derriere against his hard male heat.

"Mmmm."

Horatio took her left nipple between gentle fingers, rubbing it gently, making her moan. His hands slowly smoothed down her chest, caressed over her stomach then glided lower. He groaned near her ear while whispering and trailing a path of hot, wet kisses down her throat.

"I… used to have control… until… this beautiful… blonde… bombshell came along."

'_Good… God'_ Calleigh thought to herself lost in his seduction. His low sensual tone combined with his skilled hands and very gentle ministrations had her heady with desire. Calleigh was being thoroughly seduced.

She quickly turned and looked up into his eager blue eyes then kissed him. Hard. She captured his mouth with hungry urgency and slid her tongue between his lips. With a deep male moan Horatio accepted her sweet invasion. His tongue found hers and the duel began.

He opened her shirt and pulled her in against him, crushing her warm bare breast against his chest. His hands caressed her neck, slid down towards her shoulders, gently pushing the shirt off. He kissed then nuzzled along her shoulder, tasting her silken skin, while his fingertips gently rolled and sculpted the sensitive rosy peaks of pleasure on her full and achy breasts.

His hands hypnotized, enticed then settled on her derriere, palming, squeezing as he kept her pinned against him.

Calleigh moaned feeling the hardness of him crushed against her stomach. She felt the heat building between her legs. Her hand descended finding his long hard length jutting against his silk boxers. She skimmed her hand along the full length and stroked causing him to jerk against her.

"I'm going to make… soft, sweet love to you," he growled feeling that very familiar tingle. His eyes lazily closed taking in the incredible sensations she was causing to surge through him.

"Don't be mad," she whispered watching his eyes open again.

With a confused look he tilted his head. "Why would I be— " Horatio gasped.

With lightening quick speed Calleigh slid down his body and took his silk boxers with her. She engulfed him unexpectedly, taking all of him in her warm silky mouth.

"Jesus!— Cal!" He rasped as a ragged groan tore from his lips. He steadied himself with both hands on her shoulders trying to keep his balance and some semblance of control. His breathing quickened and his body tensed more with each sweet moan that came from her lips.

"Sorry… I just had too," she breathed, then licked her lips while holding his fiery gaze. Horatio's jaw clenched hard. She stroked up and down with her silky-smooth hand as her tongue licked the heavy stalk of his manhood. A low groan rumbled in his chest as his hips lifted towards her. He watched his beautiful blonde bombshell with a clenched jaw.

Pleasure ricocheted from nerve ending to nerve ending as her lips wrapped tightly around his engorged flesh. Another groan came from his throat; he felt her tongue the underside while still covering his length. He shivered at the sensation and Calleigh drew back panting.

"I have… wanted you so badly." She moaned and murmured taking him in her hot hungry mouth again, licking sucking, driving him mad.

Horatio exhaled heavily, "Cal…" His breathing came faster, his legs stiffened tight with tension. Her hands slid to his backside and she felt him constrict. She knew he was close as groan after groan began to roll from his open lips.

"I need… to make… love to you," he growled, burying his hands in her silky hair, almost pulling at it.

"Yes… Yes," she moaned still working on him, sucking with tight, deep strokes of her mouth. Pulling him in against her more, taking him deeper and deeper with her silken lips, and destructive tongue.

Horatio hissed and clenched his jaw tight. "Cal! Sweetheart…." His hips lifted and she felt him tighten. She stared back at him, her green eyes bright, her face flushed, her hair wild around her shoulders.

She knew he was warning her of his impending orgasm and she wanted to take him right over the edge. She wanted all of him. Still stroking his length, she looked up at him and murmured softly, "Come for me."

Three little words that blew his mind… especially the way she said them.

Her voice was velvety soft, a rasp of pleasure so sweet he felt it lance through his body. His eyes widened but stood locked on her burning emeralds. His fingers tightened in her silky hair and his control snapped when she wrapped her swollen lips around his engorged manhood and sucked.

He gasped hard, "God…" Then breathless, "Yes… beautiful! Yes!"

Horatio let out a strained groan as his head tipped back in ecstasy. He grunted and jerked trying his best not to pull her hair out as she devoured him. His hands cupped the back of her head and he let out a long guttural male groan erupting in her mouth.

Calleigh moaned her pleasure as his love pulsed again and again. She continued to make love to his full throbbing sex but slowed her movements, feeling him tremble against her. Her silky hair slid against his thighs each time she moved in closer while she continued to milk him dry.

Horatio was gasping and breathing hard, his hips still rocked forward against her. Low moans of passion and pleasure filled the room. He swallowed hard trying to catch his breath and moisten his throat.

Calleigh took her time and hummed her pleasure. She kept at it until Horatio jerked and groaned unable to take anymore. With a deep satisfied breath he pulled her up and crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. However, it only lasted a moment as his need for air became necessary again. Horatio was completely blown away by his beautiful blonde bombshell; he was breathless, spent and felt thoroughly loved. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close trying to regain some semblance of his normal breathing pattern.

"You okay there handsome," she teased with a smile; A sensual, confident little smile. A knowing smile, that said he belonged to her, mind, body and soul. "I bet you thought you were the one doing the seducing right?" Calleigh chuckled, lightly caressing one soft tantalizing finger along his chest.

Horatio blinked back his disbelief and held her gaze. _'That would be a… yes,'_ he thought then smirked and in his whiskey tone ordered.

"Get on the bed."

Calleigh chuckled and drawled in her southern tone. "Ooh, that sounded like a direct order handsome. I'm sure that's not how you meant it."

"Get on the bed. Now." He repeated in a very low dangerous tone. His lips curved up just a bit and Calleigh caught it. She knew behind those darkening blue eyes he was doing all he could to hold back his grin.

She wasn't sure what it was but that tone he just used on her had her aching for him.

'_Possessiveness.'_

It turned her on and sent her careening as every nerve receptor in her body went scorching hot. The man knew how to turn her on… especially with his voice, among other things. It wasn't so much the order he gave her but the desire she heard in his words as he said them. His tone spoke for itself.

'_That voice,'_ she thought with a mischievous grin and decided to play along, knowing full well she wanted him and would have him… soon.

With an exaggerated sway of her hips, Calleigh turned and made her way toward the bed.

Horatio watched her intently. His manhood already back at attention. She was in nothing but her silk bikini underwear. With a tight jaw he restrained himself, wanting nothing more than to throw her on the bed and plunge into her silky soft depths.

"What are you going to do to me?" She smiled innocently blowing him a kiss from the bed.

A low hum left his throat. His brows wiggled and he gave her a heart stopping stare then climbed on the bed, wasting no time, positioning himself between her legs.

"Bring you pleasure, take you to paradise…" He paused keeping his dark eyes locked on her. "Make you come," he purred in a low sensual, entrancing tone that had her ready to explode. His voice dropped lower, husky. "Then, I'm going to make love to you."

Calleigh blinked taken back by his words, by his erotic and luring tone. She felt the growing moistness between her legs and he hadn't even touched her yet. She didn't expect him to answer her and his admissions turned her on even more and… "Oh god," she moaned softly when his right hand slid below her navel, pressing down, as his thumb drew circles around her protruding bud… that was still trapped under her silk underwear.

Her head tipped back into the bed, her back arched and she bit down on her lip trying not to scream.

He smiled and hummed his pleasure watching her beautiful body stretch tight, lift and respond to his intimate caresses. Her breast swelled and bounced and Horatio licked his lips in anticipation. He stared hungrily, the sight of her naked body causing his passion to rise. He reached up with his left hand and gently kneaded her breast, letting the same tender hand slowly slide toward the right, caressing, circling her stiffening nipple.

A soft whimper left her throat as her back arched up more for him. He knew what she wanted… better yet, what she needed. Horatio lightly dragged his hand down between the valley of her breasts, smoothing his hand over her flat silken stomach then lower towards her triangle of love.

Calleigh's breathing quickened, her head lifted and she propped herself up on her forearms watching him… hoping.

"Yes," she panted quietly, "Please…."

"Please what?" He asked in a husky tone of pure seduction holding her lust filled gaze.

His left hand stopped short just above the growing wetness on her underwear. He pressed down applying pressure, letting the fingers of his right hand slide and massage her swollen bud.

Calleigh gasped and moaned. Her head dropped back on the bed and her arms gave out. She was his and she knew it… and so did he.

Horatio worked slowly building her up, sliding his fingers all along her silky wetness that soaked through her underwear.

"Please…" she rasped, as he rubbed her lightly, keeping a firm pressure but not enough to set her off. He slipped one finger under the soaked material and slid it over her silken pearl of passion.

Calleigh cried out, her hips shot off the bed, her back arched as her body stretched taut for him. Horatio's jaw clenched, a deep groan came from his chest. She was wet, hot and wanton. She was picture perfect. He just loved when her back arched and curved up like that, it was an invitation he could not resist.

"I love when you do that," he said huskily, bending over her with warm open lips, pressing hot fiery kisses against her smooth beautiful stomach. He licked and teased sliding his warm tongue all around and into her navel.

"Oh God!" She gasped breathless, thrashing, tangling her fingers in his hair, wanting his mouth, lips and hot tongue lower. "It's… because of… you!" She confessed in a very ragged breath.

He smiled. "Mmmm. In that case…" Horatio lifted more, leaned his head down and captured one swollen sweet nipple between his lips and suckled, completely catching her off guard.

Calleigh cried out pulling on his hair more, her body squirmed against him. He licked, nibbled and sucked one lush rose tipped nipple, then took it between his teeth and gently tugged.

"Ohhh, Horatio!" She gasped panting, feeling his tongue slide over towards her other breast. Pleasure ripped through her as he circled it, flicked his tongue against the stiff tip again and again, and then closed his lips around it suckling gently.

He moaned his pleasure and Calleigh felt herself coming apart. Her body trembled and lifted against him with each intoxicating caress. Her fingers tightened in his hair and with a desperate cry she pulled.

"Kiss me," she rasped panting, "Please… kiss me."

Horatio's blue eyes met her heated gaze. He still licked gently at the taut bud in his mouth then rose above her as Calleigh's hands cupped his face and pulled him down towards her mouth.

'_Yes,'_ Calleigh thought with a heavy breath crushing her mouth against his. Hot, wet, passionate kisses were exchanged with hungry urgency. He moaned into the kiss as his hips pressed against her. Calleigh felt the hard-heavy weight of him slide against her wet underwear. He was rigid and fully aroused again.

"Horatio," she gasped against his lips breathless, needy. Her hands on his rear pressed, kneaded and urged him on.

He stared deeply into her burning eyes and captured her lips again, this time with long drugging kisses. He reached back and took hold of both her hands, pinning them beside her head on the bed.

He shook his head. "Those hands… should be labeled lethal," he exhaled in a gritty tone, attempting to catch his breath, entwining his fingers with hers.

Calleigh lifted her head then let it drop back realizing he wasn't going to let her up. Her erratic breathing covered his face as she held his crinkling eyes.

"Handsome," she breathed in such a soft sweet tone of need then rolled her hips against him.

Horatio's eyes slowly closed, his jaw clenched and he groaned tightening his grip on her hands. His response was automatic as he ground his hardness against her, undulating, watching Calleigh moan and thrash in the throes of pleasure.

Her head pressed back and moan after moan rolled from her swollen lips. Her hands fought for freedom but didn't stand a chance against his steely grip. He groaned low trailing hot kisses against her throat, his hips continuously moving against her.

"Oh my god," she rasped, "Oh my god!" She cried.

"Mmmm, Yes… let go… beautiful," he murmured against the pulse point in her neck, licking, nibbling. He released one of her hands and Calleigh immediately pulled him down towards her lips again, giving him a devastating kiss.

She was unaware of Horatio's hand that stealthily slipped down her body. He shifted his hips off her and slid his fingers along her soaked panties.

"Ohhhh!" Calleigh cried out, her body arching against his. Her body stiffened and her breathing increased. "Ohh, handsome," she moaned biting down on her lip.

He held her yearning gaze then kissed her. He slipped his tongue between her swollen lips, while his fingers slid beneath her underwear finding her most sensitive spot. He groaned feeling her slick wet heat.

Calleigh gasped against his lips, she hung on and clung to him. He released her left hand and descended, trailing kisses down her trembling body.

"Oh my god…" she panted knowing what was coming, her fingers glided into his hair. "Horatio…" She said with need.

"Mmmm, soon love. Soon," he murmured against her heated skin. I promise it will all be worth the wait."

Horatio lowered his head inhaling her intoxicating essence. It made him heady, dizzy with desire. His fingers caressed the tender insides of her thighs and with a low growl he devoured her through the thin wet material of her underwear.

"Oh!" Calleigh gasped when his warm mouth covered her. Her fingers kneaded his hair driving a warmth over his skin. "Yes… Oh yes… don't stop," she panted loving the feeling.

Horatio moaned in lust. "Tell me. Tell me beautiful."

"Just like… that!" She cried and her back arched. "Oh god…. Horatio!"

He let out a long hum of approval lapping against her underwear, where her pearl of pleasure was still trapped.

"So wet… so sweet," he said in his thick low sensual tone.

Strong hands held onto her thighs as she squirmed and wiggled. She wanted the underwear off. It was a barrier between them and he knew it. She wanted his tongue on her, his warm, wet, textured tongue that made her melt.

'_Oh, God! Please! Please! Please!' _

Her hips lifted again as he found his mark and concentrated on just that little protruding button, flicking his tongue over the thin material of her underwear again and again. Then she felt it rising inside her, coursing through her body and soul. She felt the tingle begin and then the small flutter as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Yes… Yes!"

Horatio growled intensely, "Yes love. Now!"

Then he very unexpectedly ripped Calleigh's underwear right off her and devoured her soft sweet warmth.

"Give me all of you, beautiful," he coaxed in a raw husky tone. "All of you in my mouth."

His lips returned to her warmth, his tongue tenderly persistent. His mouth was ruthless, and pleasure giving, sipping and stroking her pearl of passion.

Screaming his name Calleigh shattered. Her orgasm tore through her. Her hips lifted against his hungry mouth and he moaned and groaned his pleasure. His hands tucked under her rear keeping her suspended and leveled with his mouth.

"That's it beautiful. Come for me… again and again," he rasped, licking and lapping all her sweet passion up.

She breathlessly hung onto him as the tremors of ecstasy rocked her soul. Calleigh's whole body convulsed, into a chain of spasms within and without. One ended, and the next began, and the next. He felt each spasm as if it was connected to him then purposely slid his tongue over her throbbing bud, knowing what it did to her. Soon, she would be ready for more… and soon, she was going to get it.

"Oh… my….," she gasped completely out of breath and unconsciously kept moaning his name in pure ecstasy.

"Horatio…" She caressed her hands through his hair. "Oh god, Horatio…" She breathed as her hands went to his shoulders and she exhaled shakily, "Horatio…" Then her arms fell to the bed and she heaved a sigh in sheer exhaustion.

"Mmmm. Yes love… so good," he moaned breathless, loving his name spill from her lips again and again.

He kissed her trembling thighs then languidly made his way up her blushing body, kissing and licking all around her navel. Calleigh couldn't control her body as she shook and convulsed with each of his loving caresses. She embraced him just wanting to hold him but Horatio had other ideas.

He rose above her and so very gently kissed her lips. Calleigh sighed when he let the weight of his hips rest against her. He stared deeply into her eyes and suddenly smiled, feeling her wet heat coat his hard engorged length. Then in one long, slow plunge, he buried himself between the still contracting walls of her beautiful body.

"Ohhh!" She gasped with an open mouth.

"You didn't think this was over… did you?" He questioned while his left hand caressed down her thigh and he lifted it against his body. He moved slow and deep, while he caressed and hung onto her silky thigh.

Calleigh was already heady, her head spinning as she felt another orgasm quickly approaching. His slow strokes in and out were hitting all the right spots and she felt her insides suddenly clench. With a low cry of his name she wrapped her arms around him, holding on each time he drove himself deeper.

That tiny flutter began again and she was seized by a rush of sensation so intense, she cried out with unabashed abandon, shimmering in spasm, convulsing in completion. Both her hands latched onto his rear as she came wildly, explosively.

"Horatio… Oh… Ohh… Ohhhhhhh!" She heaved, and shuddered into a chain of explosions. The sensual waves continued as she was seized by clenching spasms that squeezed and milked the throbbing heat within.

Horatio clenched his jaw tight and kept his movement slow and precise. She was coming again, all around him, searing him with her liquid fire. He felt her convulse around him, continuous pulsating waves of pleasure gripped him tight and released him, over and over.

"Slow… Easy…," he groaned holding back, which was almost impossible while he moved in and out of her sweet softness. With a very heavy breath he let his head rest against her chest in ecstasy. His hips still moved, pushing deep, only to slowly pull back and plunge forward again.

"God!" She breathlessly cried and cupped his head to her chest. "Oh, God!"

He lifted his head and their eyes locked. She caressed and cupped his face breathing hard against him; her soft moans inches from his lips.

"Yes beautiful," he rasped breathless, with each thrust he drove harder and deeper, filling her completely, giving her all of him.

Tremors of ecstasy shook her whole body, her arms wrapped tight around him, while his hips began a faster movement in and out. Calleigh bit down on her lip feeling every inch of his male heat drive in and out of her deliciously.

He kept his eyes locked with hers and whispered in a strained tone, "Say it… Tell me." He felt her hot lava flow, soaking him. Ripples of pleasure flooded through her, it made her soar higher and higher. His hot sexy, sensual tone pushed her right over the edge. Calleigh was lost. Her arousal gushed through her like a tidal wave, a solid wall of incredible pleasure that took her past the point of return.

"I'm coming!!! Oh god… Horatio!" She cried in bliss arching, raking her fingernails into his back as he began to plow into her full force. Her words undid him.

In all their time together she never really said that, although he hoped she would. She was usually too far gone to even realize when she did, and hearing it now thrilled him to the core. He loved to hear those words spill from her lips. He knew she was lost in ecstasy. So was he as he grunted and groaned plunging his full length into her warm sweet depths again and again.

"Shit!" He cursed low feeling his surge take off. His breathing ragged, "Now Calleigh…. Now!" He plunged deep and let out a long strangled cry burying his head against her neck.

"Yes…. Beautiful…. Yesssssss!"

Horatio gasped for air, he groaned over and over as the lightning bolts of fulfillment shot through him and into her. His pulsating life force flooded her, his hips jerked and his body trembled against hers while her soft walls massaged his throbbing flesh.

Dazed and motionless but still deep inside Calleigh, Horatio could feel her slowing spasms contracting against his manhood. He stared deeply into her eyes as his lips quivered.

Calleigh traced a soft finger across them. She smiled and her green eyes sparkled with love. She wrapped her arms around him while her hands glided along the smooth muscled planes of his back soothing him.

"I… can't… move," she said completely breathless. "I can… barely talk."

Horatio chuckled lowly attempting to catch his own breath as well. He groaned feeling a sudden spasm around him.

She grinned staring into his blue eyes, knowing what she did to him. She purposely flexed her inner muscles again and watched him.

Horatio let out a low throaty groan. His eyes slowly closed and his jaw shut tight. "Sweetheart… You're— killing… me." He exhaled in a low choppy breath collapsing against her. He rested his head against her breast attempting to recover.

Calleigh's hand slowly caressed over his hair and down his back lovingly. Horatio let out a long contented sigh of pleasure not wanting to move.

"You feel so good. Can we just fall asleep like this?" She asked causing him to lift his head.

"Not too heavy for you?" He questioned with a smile finding her eyes.

"Not at all handsome… I love having you on top of me." She chuckled, hearing herself.

Horatio couldn't agree more and let out a long deep approving hum making her laugh more.

Calleigh let her head drop back down on the bed and closed her eyes for just a moment.

Horatio chuckled low. "Night, night, sweetheart," he whispered then pressed a soft kiss against her lips. A sudden smile broke out on his face when he realized she would sleep well tonight after all.

In their moment of passion, she forgot all her worries and his dream. Horatio's eyes suddenly widened in recognition... And so did he! He forgot one very important detail. '_Protection! Shit!' _He swallowed hard in thought knowing he would get no sleep tonight and in the morning… he thought, _'She's going to kill me.'_

III

The next morning came and Calleigh Duquesne was upset. She exhaled annoyed and wiped down the coffee table again giving him a glare. She dusted the furniture, then vacuumed and watered all the plants. She walked back over towards the television dusting some more. Calleigh was a nervous wreck waiting to hear back from Joe about possibly being pregnant. She looked up again and her eyes shot daggers at him.

Horatio sighed quietly; he shifted uncomfortably on the couch watching her glare at him. She came back to the same coffee table in front of him and cleaned it once more.

"Calleigh," he called softly.

She looked up but kept moving the cloth over the table.

"Sweetheart… You should be taking it easy," he said, trying to lighten her mood and get her to stop.

"This place is dusty! I need to clean it." She snapped.

Horatio heaved a sigh and sat forward putting one hand over hers. "Calleigh, you cleaned the table three times now. Trust me, it's clean."

She gave him a hard stare. "Horatio Caine… How could you!"

Horatio looked down disappointed with himself. Not quite understanding how he could do what he did last night. _'How the hell did I forget,'_ he wondered, and then with hands out, shook his head back and forth not having an answer for her.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I don't know… It just… I mean…." He exhaled heavily in defeat, feeling helpless, feeling he had let her down. He swallowed and looked up at her not knowing what to say.

Calleigh held his sad genuine blue eyes; she knew he was truly sorry and also nervous, even though he hid it better than she did. He held her gaze but said nothing. The look in his crystal blue eyes one of distress and sorrow. She received his silent message loud and clear as if he spoke it, the look in his eyes was heartfelt.

With a sigh she surrendered to her emotions and bit down on her lip nervously. Her eyes welled and Horatio was on his feet instantly, embracing her in his protective arms.

"It's alright," he soothed, caressing her back gently.

"What if… What if I'm pregnant?" She barely whispered with a sniffle.

"Let's wait for Joe sweetheart. You know what he said about the poison affecting our systems."

She covered her mouth and drew back. "Oh my god… what if the poison affected our baby!" She unconsciously put a hand over her belly.

Horatio shook his head and exhaled pulling her in against him again. "Calleigh… You're getting way ahead of yourself here sweetheart." He took her hand and gently directed her down on the couch.

"Calleigh," he said tenderly caressing her face. "We don't know if there is a baby. You have to try and remain calm. Remember what Joe said yesterday about the poison working on our systems.

She inhaled a shaky breath and nodded. "You're right... I guess." She closed her eyes trying to gather her careening emotions. "Focus Calleigh," she said taking in another deep breath.

Horatio managed a weak smile and unconsciously rubbed at his sore ribs. "You're fine beautiful."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. It's just… a lot to think about right now."

"Indeed it is," he said with a nod. "And… I'm the one that needs to say sorry." Horatio let out a forced breath. "I don't know where my head was last night."

Calleigh smiled widely. "I do," she chuckled and hugged him tight. She was just so use to Horatio and his innuendos, the words just came out and in a very funny way.

Horatio laughed lowly catching her innuendo. "Very nice," he said, once again sliding a hand over his sore ribs.

"Thank you handsome," Calleigh drawled, and Horatio's action didn't go unnoticed. "I can see you're having some discomfort handsome," she said, eyeing up his hand that was unconsciously protecting his ribs.

She took both his hands in hers and rose. Without question he went with her as she led him into their bedroom.

Horatio gave her a very confused look as she pointed down at the bed. "Um…"

"Get in," she said firmly.

His brows arched high. "Calleigh?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You're in pain and you're exhausted. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" She asked softly while she ran a tender hand over his cheek. "You have done so much for me Horatio; please let me return the favor and take care of you now."

She was gifted with a beautiful authentic Horatio smile. He nodded. "Yes, of course. I can do that." He sat down on the bed and looked up at her. "Would you do something for me beautiful," he asked in that silky tone.

"I'd do anything for you Handsome," she said with a loving smile.

He patted the bed beside him. "Good. Then come take a nap with me. I need to feel you beside me Calleigh."

She nodded feeling the same way. She needed to be close to him and protected in his arms is where she longed to be.

Horatio lay back as Calleigh climbed in on her side of the bed. She immediately wrapped one arm high around his neck, resting her head down on his shoulder. Her leg snaked around his thigh. She sighed when his fingers caressed the silky skin near her temple and hairline.

"Close your eyes, and try to get some rest," he barely whispered.

"You too," she whispered releasing a breath.

"Sleep with the angels beautiful."

"I always do handsome," she whispered, smiled and closed her eyes snuggling closers to her angel.

III

The afternoon rays dance through the window waking Calleigh. The sounds of the ocean, the seagulls and the warm breeze pulled her from her slumber. She blinked, squinting her eyes then buried her face against Horatio's chest.

A low moan came from his lips. Calleigh lifted her head and smiled looking down to see him still fast asleep. Her smile widened as she propped herself up on one elbow and stared at the sleeping red head.

"I love you," she whispered barely audible pressing her lips against his cheek. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

She stared at him for a long moment in thought. The phone rang and Calleigh was off the bed with phone in hand before it could ring again.

"Hello," she whispered, and turned to see Horatio shifting in his sleep.

"Calleigh," Joe cheerfully greeted. "How are you two doing?"

Calleigh's eyes went to the ceiling. Like, he had to ask. "That depends on what you have to say doctor."

Joe chuckled. "I get it."

"Yeah, well if you got it, you would have called earlier," she huffed.

"Well I was waiting and hoping I could speak with the both of you. I wanted to explain—"

"Joe!" She snapped losing patience.

Joe was taken aback at first then finished his sentence. "I wanted to explain how the poison could affect you both."

Calleigh's head tilted. "How do you mean?"

"For one. I can almost assure you, you're not pregnant. The poison had some Mercury in it—"

"Mercury!" She said with wide eyes.

"That's poison in itself." She added with concern.

"Right." Joe said and continued. "Mercury especially poisons women in a unique way. It's a proven female reproductive poison. It causes miscarriages and difficulty becoming pregnant, as a consequence of chronic mercury poisoning.

"Oh my god," Calleigh gasped, I didn't know that."

"No, not a lot of people do," Joe said. "You know those fillings the dentist put in our mouths. Mercury."

Calleigh didn't even hear him. Instead her mind went into over drive and she panicked. "Wait… I will be able to get pregnant… right Joe?"

"Yes… Of course you will. This is only temporary."

Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief. She felt like she was on some crazy rollercoaster ride. One minute thinking she was pregnant, the next, thinking she may never be able to have a baby. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"You still there Calleigh," Joe asked.

"I'm here Joe. Sorry, I needed a minute there. So, is Horatio okay or does this affect him too.

"Horatio's affected also. Even if you both wanted to conceive now I don't think it would be possible. His sperm would not be able to fertilize your egg due to the Mercury poisoning, let alone, if he even was able to produce any sperm."

Calleigh's brows rose. _'Oh he produced plenty last night!' _She blinked pulling herself from her revere. "But, we're both going to get better right. We'll be okay?" She said with concern.

Joe smiled. "Sweetheart, you are both going to be fine. Like I said, it's temporary."

"Oh, I didn't hear you say that."

"I gathered that much," Joe chuckled.

Calleigh let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank god!"

Joe smiled. "I take it… you were more than a little worried."

"Something like that," Calleigh chuckled. "So how long before we get back to normal?"

"I'm only a doctor Calleigh," he laughed. "You'll have to ask you psychiatrist about that!"

"Very funny Joe. Now answer the question!" She held back her laughter but smiled.

"I would say, maybe a month or so. I want you to go back on your birth control pills so when the mercury does wear off you are protected. Okay?"

"Okay Joe. Sounds good."

"Oh and um… what are you using for birth control now?"

Silence filled the line and Joe's famous brow arched high. He cleared his throat in realization. "Okay, so I should remind you to go ahead and use some form of birth control until this blows over… just in case. We don't want you becoming pregnant with the mercury still in your systems."

Calleigh exhaled heavily. "Alright Joe, but I thought you said chances were nil."

"Ninety-nine percent sure… but no doctor can say 100% for sure. We have to protect you any way we see fit. You understand?"

She smiled. "I understand Joe, thanks!"

"Anytime; always happy to help Calleigh. I hope you both know that by now," he chuckled and Calleigh smiled feeling a slight tingle go through her. Joe always made her laugh and feel better about things. It had been that way since the day she met him at the hospital, when he saved Horatio's life, and in the interim unexpectedly kissed her.

"You're a life saver Joe, and I mean that."

He grinned. "I'm just a doctor."

"A damn good one," she finished.

"How's Horatio feeling?" Joe asked changing the subject.

Calleigh looked over at the bed to see him still peacefully asleep. Her lips instantly curved up. "He's napping. He was having some discomfort earlier so I made him take a nap."

"How bad is the pain?" Joe asked with concern.

"I'm not sure… You know Horatio. It's not like he is going to tell us."

Joe chuckled, "Right."

"To tell you the truth, I'm surprised he's still asleep."

"Well… he has been through the mill Calleigh. The amount of stress his body alone has taken, besides his mental well being can kill a person. I don't know how that man…." Joe let his words trial off realizing what he was saying and to whom. She had enough to worry about.

"I understand Joe, and I'll make sure he gets some rest this time." Calleigh knew Joe was holding back on her.

"Good. I bet you will sweetheart." He paused in thought. "How many painkillers did you give him?"

Calleigh frowned. "Painkillers? Um… none."

Joe chuckled. "He didn't tell you about the pain killers did he?"

"Oh, I'm sure it just slipped his mind," she said glaring at the sleeping red head.

Joe laughed. "Well when he wakes up, go easy on him sweetheart. I don't think he has the ability to fight you right now.

That had Calleigh laughing again. "Anything else I don't know Joe?" She asked unsure. I mean is there anything I can do to help him feel better?"

"Nope. I think you have it covered Calleigh. Just be there for him like you are. He's in good hands."

Calleigh beamed. "Thank you for everything Joe. You have made my week!"

"Anytime, like I said. You take care and call me if you have any questions or concerns. Oh, and make sure you get some rest yourself sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Joe," she said closing her phone.

Calleigh exhaled and let out a long comforting breath. She walked back over toward the bed and placed her phone down on the night table then climbed in easily trying her best not to wake her sleeping beauty.

She laid beside Horatio in thought and watched his breathing suddenly increase. The lines on his face deepened and she knew he was dreaming. His head rolled from right to left and a low moan left his throat.

"What are you dreaming about handsome?" She whispered, and against her better judgment, gently placed one tender palm against his cheek.

With a small gasp his eyes opened.

"It's okay," she soothed trying to comfort him. "You were dreaming again," she said running her fingers through his soft fiery hair.

Horatio exhaled heavily then closed his eyes to her loving caresses. "I'm sorry if I woke you," he said in his sleep roughened tone.

"You didn't," she smiled. "I was already up. Joe called," she said with a grin.

Horatio's eyes opened more and he waited for her to continue.

"I'm not pregnant… we're not pregnant," she chuckled. Thanks to some mercury that was in the poison. We can't conceive if we wanted to Joe said. Temporarily of course."

Horatio nodded feeling somewhat deflated, although he didn't share it. He really loved the idea of being a father, a parent, and Calleigh as his wife and the baby's mother made his heart swell.

He rolled toward her and winced in pain, letting himself fall back into his earlier position, flat on his back.

"Hey… you okay?" She asked rolling onto her side facing him.

He nodded and ran a smooth hand over his injured side. "Just sore sweetheart."

Calleigh slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Let see just how sore you are," she said with curiosity.

Horatio placed his hands over hers stopping her. "I'll live beautiful. No worries."

"Good." She said finding his sleepy blue eyes. "Then you won't mind if I take a look for myself will you."

Horatio let out a small breath with a half smile. "I… I don't mind."

Calleigh chuckled and sat up opening his shirt out to the sides. She gasped immediately. "No wonder you didn't want me to see. You look awful!"

"Thanks," Horatio snorted a laugh and quickly held onto his ribs. He moaned low.

"You're in pain too! Did you take the pain killers that Joe gave you?" She asked with tongue in cheek, and then gently ran her hand over the small bandage on his right side. It looked wet.

"Umm…" Horatio gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Not exactly," he said with hesitation.

She smirked and shook her head. "Let's just say I had hope," she answered and rolled off the bed getting up. She headed out of the bedroom leaving Horatio confused and unsure.

"Stay there!" She ordered with her hand pointing at the bed. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get your meds."

Horatio slouched and sighed, then gave her a nod in surrender. "Yes ma'am."

Calleigh couldn't hold back her smile and laughter as she went in search of his meds.

"Calleigh," he bellowed from the bedroom hearing her moan and groan about something.

"I've got them!" She answered and returned to the bedroom with a glass of water for him.

"I thought maybe… you abandoned me," his said with a boyish grin.

"Not a chance handsome," she chuckled and handed the glass and pills to him. "Swallow them in front of me."

Horatio hummed low. "You're bossy in the morning eh?"

"Afternoon handsome," she reminded him. "And you haven't seen anything yet."

That made him laugh; whole heartedly, and groan in pain as well again. He cradled his ribs trying to ease the pain.

"Keep your head back and try to rest please."

"Okay." He said lowly in surrender. Horatio knew the questions would be coming as he watched her eyes inspect his wounds. He made one last weak attempt to button his shirt again but she stopped him.

"Leave it open. When you fall asleep, I want to put some ice on those ribs for you."

"The ribs will be fine Calleigh. "I'm alright, really."

She nodded and then found his slumberous blue eyes. "Hardwood did this?" She questioned without breaking eye contact.

Horatio let out a soft breath. "Some of it; Yes."

Her head tilted to the side. "Some of it?"

Horatio swallowed hard and looked away.

"Oh no you don't." She said. "You promised you were going to tell me everything. Right?" Her voice rose up just a bit.

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I did. I just…"

She held his gaze again and watched him process the situation. "Let's go handsome. Out with it, from the beginning please.

Horatio nodded again knowing she was correct. Against his better judgment he admitted, "Harwood had some help Calleigh."

"Charlie B. I know that already. Tell me what I don't know handsome," she said with a wry grin.

"Would… John Hagen, surprise you."

Her eyes widened; her mouth opened in complete shock, but nothing came out. She was disgusted and mad as hell and it showed as her face reddened.

Horatio quickly reached for her hand and placed it on his chest. "No one knows about this sweetheart. Well… almost no one," he said with a small grin.

She gave him a questioning look not realizing his later words because of her anger. "John Hagen did this to you!" That son of a bitch! She snapped out angrily.

"Let's just say, he helped Harwood and Charlie. And yes… he was involved with injuring me."

Calleigh studied Horatio's eyes. "What did Hagen do to you exactly?"

Horatio heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead feeling dizzy. The damn medicine was taking effect already. "He was… involved in it from the beginning. Let's just leave it at that okay."

"No," Calleigh replied annoyed. She looked over his chest again and growled. "Is he the one that shot you?"

"No, that was Harwood."

"So, John stabbed you then?"

Horatio nodded reluctantly and answered in a soft tone. "Yes."

"What else; Horatio?" She asked as the room grew a bit fuzzy to him.

"Umm…" He blinked a few times and rambled, "Umm… What pills… did Joe give me exactly? I feel… strange."

Calleigh moved off the bed and picked up the bottle. "Percocet," she said reading the label again. "Two pills every 4 to 6 hours as needed for pain."

Horatio groaned. "Joe… help… me."

Calleigh moved back onto the bed next to him. She was worried. "You want me to call Joe Horatio?"

Horatio chuckled low. "No… sweetheart." He slurred with closing eyelids. "Hagen…"

Calleigh brows rose. She had no clue what he was trying to say. She exhaled quietly and ran a tender hand over his head. "Close your eyes handsome. Go to sleep. You can tell me later," she whispered softly.

Horatio let out a long low contented moan. "Okay… but don't be mad… alright?" He chuckled softly, "We really… got him good sweetheart."

"We?" Calleigh asked confused.

Horatio's eyes finally drifted closed. She placed both hands on his face and gently repeated, "We Horatio? Who was with you?" Horatio? Horatio?"

No response came from the sleeping red head. He was already out cold.

Calleigh exhaled a long frustrated breath then shook her head back and forth as many questions filled her mind.

TBC….

* * *

I'm listening.

Poor Calleigh has to wait until next chapter to find out who "We" is. LOL


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience and comments. I am glad you are all enjoying H&C's fun in the sun. Get ready though; remember the title of this one,_' Totally Twisted'_ and before it ends, I promise you, your mouth will be hung open in complete shock. Thanks goes to Margaret my beta and great friend. Thank you so much for proofing and helping me to get this out to the readers.**

**Enjoy!**

**Here we go….**

* * *

III

Quiet footsteps sounded in the distance, approaching, growing closer. Groaning silently Horatio's eyes fluttered open to find his beautiful blonde bombshell smiling down at him.

"How are you feeling handsome?" Calleigh cheerfully greeted.

He squinted and groaned at the brightness of the room then blinked clearing the haziness from his eyes.

"How long…" He rasped dryly attempting to lift his head up.

"Not that long. Just a few hours of rest that I think you really needed." Calleigh answered and helped him to sit up. She propped his pillows up against the head board.

"Thank you," he said, feeling sluggish and groggy and very sore. He cleared his throat and rubbed his tired eyes feeling like he had been hit by a Mac truck.

"Rough night?" Calleigh chuckled thinking about their steamy night together.

"Mmmm." A long deep hum follow by a low laugh was his response. "Not at all," he continued in his dry gruff tone. "Actually… it was delightful."

Calleigh shook her head at him while her eyes roamed his bare bruised chest. "How's coffee sound, with some potato and eggs on the side."

"Coffee sounds great, but I think I'll hold off on the food for now," he said feeling his stomach churn.

"I called Joe," she grinned and watched Horatio come to attention.

"Why?" He asked uneasy hoping he didn't admit too much to her while he was under the influence of Dr. Joe Gannon's pain killers.

"I was worried about you handsome," she answered softly, sliding her fingers through his hair, straightening it.

"I think it's going to need more help than that beautiful," he rasped in his sleep roughen tone and smiled, loving her gentle caresses. "That feels wonderful," he purred letting his eyes close.

"Good. But I think you'll enjoy this more," she said smiling, handing him the warm cup of coffee.

He took a sip. "Mmmm. That's wonderful too. Thank you Calleigh."

"Anytime handsome," she said taking a seat next to him on the bed. She ran her hand over his thigh nonchalantly. "You know… you said a few things before you fell asleep on me and they really aroused my curiosity."

"Did I?" He asked concerned while his eyes widened. "What did I say… exactly?"

"Horatio Caine… I want to know who _we_ is?" She said staring at him with narrowing green eyes.

"Did I say… we?" He repeated with a coy smile.

"Horatio!" Calleigh's eyes tightened more. "Yes you did, and you laughed about it too!"

"I laughed— you're joking right?"

"Horatio Caine… Do I look like I'm joking?" She sassed crossing her arms on her chest.

"No…" He answered with apprehension. "Um… Sweetheart…" He hesitated.

"Don't you dare sweetheart me! Just tell me the truth Horatio. I have been waiting and wondering for hours since you've been asleep… And It's… it's… unfair!" Her voice squeaked going high.

Horatio couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry Calleigh. I didn't plan that."

"I know that already!" She snapped impatiently. "So just tell me the truth now."

Horatio exhaled heavily and nodded. "Okay… but you have to promise this stays between us. No one knows about John Hagen Calleigh. He corrected with a tilt of his head and narrowing eyes. Well… almost no one."

"Were you sane when you set this plan up? What about the knife Horatio? You said he stabbed you, so that means we have his prints. I can't believe Eric or Ryan would fail to notice that."

"I agree," Horatio admitted with a wry grin. "I um… had some inside help Calleigh." He paused as she cocked her head to the side in thought. "Um… Joe wiped it down… so, no prints. Nothing to prove Hagen was involved."

Calleigh blinked, stunned. "Joe?" She bellowed with a look of shock. "You mean… Like Doctor Joe Gannon?"

Horatio nodded and answered low. "I do. Yes."

She huffed and her green eyes tightened. "What else did Joe do?" She said taken aback in total disbelief.

Horatio couldn't help the curve of his lips. She was sharper than a straight edged razor knowing Joe's help didn't end there.

Realization hit Calleigh as she gasped, "Wait! He didn't… Did he?" She paused in thought looking down for a moment processing the situation, then she met Horatio's gaze again.

"He helped you get Hagen, didn't he?" She nodded and her green eyes flashed angrily. "Oh my god… Horatio!"

Horatio was quick to put the coffee cup down and it was just in time as he turned back and Calleigh was moving in closer, ranting and raving at him.

"How could you involve Joe?" Her eyes shot fire. "Horatio!"

"Um… Calleigh… sweetheart…." He leaned back against the headboard with no place to retreat.

She glared crawling towards him on the bed but then suddenly grinned. Calleigh leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips then chuckled, "I got ya, didn't I handsome?"

Horatio released a long heavy breath he was holding. "Oh yes you did beautiful! Yes you certainly did."

Calleigh laughed and gently captured his lower lip between hers. "You deserved it… especially for leaving me hanging like that!"

"Yes I did." He agreed and pulled her in closer peppering her luscious lips with soft kisses. "We can never say anything about this okay?"

She nodded with a smile and quietly answered. "I know, and thank you Horatio," she said tenderly, feeling very loved. "What you did for me was—"

"We: What _we_ did Calleigh." Horatio interrupted correcting her. "Joe wouldn't let me go it alone sweetheart. He insisted Calleigh, and he was good too!"

Calleigh smiled. "I'll bet he was! Leave it to Joe to get himself involved in all this.

Horatio tilted his head in thought and his eyes went distant for a moment. "Joe got involved because he cares greatly for you beautiful. I see it and I know you do too, everyone does. He's a good man, and a great friend," Horatio said letting himself slide down the bed a bit, taking Calleigh with him in his arms.

Calleigh smiled knowing how much Joe did care. She felt blessed to have both men looking out for her best interest, so to speak, but the man in front of her was her one true love. There was no other who could ever compare to Horatio Caine. The man gave her all of himself, everything. His whole heart and soul.

"You're my knight in shining armor Horatio Caine. You always have been and always will be."

"Thank you beautiful," He said sealing his words with a slow loving kiss.

Calleigh sighed coming up for air. "So whose idea was it to hang him upside down butt naked?"

Horatio laughed deeply. "Have you ever heard of counting coup?"

"No," she shook her head.

Horatio quickly turned her on the bed and leaned his long lean frame against hers. "Remind me… to tell you… later," he said placing feather light kisses along her neck.

"Wait! Not so fast mister. You still didn't tell me about that dream you had."

"What… dream," Horatio murmured against her ear capturing her tiny lobe. He suckled.

"Horatio Caine!" Calleigh snapped then moaned aroused, feeling her body tingle. "You're seducing me… again!" She breathily sighed.

"Mmmmmmm."

III

Horatio watched Calleigh sleep peacefully, completely exhausted and drained from their love making. He smiled then lightly brushed the hair off her forehead in a loving caress and wrapped one protective arm around her. He kept her head resting against his chest. She moaned low in her sleep and he smiled contently.

Horatio smiled again, happy with the way she reacted when he told her about his baby dream. Calleigh was wonderfully surprised. Tears filled her stunned green eyes when he explained it was a beautiful baby girl and Joe was the baby's godfather. Reminiscing Horatio sighed softly almost wishing it was true.

Thoughts filled his mind as he lay back looking up at the ceiling, his right hand caressing Calleigh's soft silky hair, his fingers slid through it. Soon he would go to the correctional facility and see Charlie Berenger. Who was now waiting on death row. Horatio would have his day, and in his mind, he would do his best to put this case to rest. John Hagen however, was a whole other story.

Even though Horatio promised to move on and do his best to forget… he would never forgive. In his heart Horatio knew he had not heard the last from John Hagen. He made a vow to himself if Hagen ever came in walking distance of Calleigh again, he would kill him with his bare hands. There was no other recourse. Horatio's mind was made up.

III

**One week later…**

"Hey, you're still recovering and I would feel better if you waited a few more days to do this," Calleigh said, watching Horatio slip on his black suit jacket.

Horatio exhaled softly and turned towards her. He held her worried eyes, then framed her face with his hands and kissed her softly. "Today's the only day sweetheart."

"I know," she admitted quietly, sliding her hands onto his arms, not wanting to let go. "Ya know my offer still stands. I can go with you... keep you company."

"No thank you sweetheart." His words spoken low. "I'd rather you not be there for this and I hope you can understand that."

"I do… sort of," she gave him a small smile. "Frank is going with you though, right?"

"Yes," Horatio assured her again then nodded with a half smile. "In fact he should be here any minute."

Calleigh sighed. "Call me… please."

"Of course I will." He took her hand and walked with her to the front door. "I'll see you later sweetheart," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. "I love you," he whispered holding her gaze.

She sighed again, "I love you too handsome." Then hugged him and slowly released him when she heard the honk of the car horn. He opened the door and gave her a small smile one last time heading out towards the car.

Calleigh's heart skipped a beat as all sorts of bad thoughts went through her head. '_It was too soon for him to be doing this. He wasn't healed enough, he hadn't rested enough, and the man just didn't listen!_' She rolled her eyes attempting to calm herself down. "Get a grip Calleigh… He's a grown man for god's sake. He'll be fine."

III

"How you feeling H," Frank asked looking over at the quiet red head.

"Better. Thank you Frank."

"Sure H. How's Calleigh doing? All better too and probably going stir crazy wanting to get back to work I take it."

"Absolutely correct detective," Horatio answered with a half smile. "She's doing well."

"That's great! It will be good to have you both back again soon."

"I appreciate you doing this today for me Frank. You don't have to come in."

"I'm fine H. I've been to several executions in the last few months. Besides this guy deserves what's coming to him. He killed a cop and walked the first time and now he's gonna pay for both his mistakes."

"That he will Frank," Horatio said letting out a soft breath. "That he will."

"I'm not going to mind watching this slime ball go to his death." Frank said harshly.

Horatio nodded his agreement and chose to remain quiet.

III

Once inside the prison, the guard led them to the interrogation room. He opened the metal gate and Horatio walked in followed by Frank. Charlie looked up immediately at them and glared.

"Somehow… I knew you'd be here Horatio," Charlie said sarcastically.

Horatio removed his sunglasses and held his cold gaze. "I warned you Charlie. You had your chance," he said lowly, his words calm and even.

Charlie slammed down on the table in front of him. "You son of a bitch! I'm about to go to my death because of you! Is that all you have to say?"

Horatio's head tilted, his steely blue eyes stood locked as his lips curved up just a bit. "Take care, Charlie," he said in his usual quiet calm tone.

"You mother fucker!" He screamed and went to attack Horatio but the guards subdued him quickly. They practically dragged Charlie out of the cell kicking and screaming while Horatio and Frank watched slightly amused.

"I'll tell Al you said hello Horatio!" He shouted being pulled away by the guards.

Horatio shook his head and put his sunglasses back on. "I don't think so Charlie. Not where you're going."

Frank patted Horatio on the shoulder. The two men headed out toward the execution area.

Horatio and Frank waited standing in the back of the witness room. They watched as Charlie was led into the execution room. He began to fight and yell at the guards refusing to get on the gurney.

Horatio exhaled inwardly and slightly shook his head. Even though the man killed Al and others, including almost Calleigh and himself, Horatio clenched his jaw wishing for another form of justice. His brow suddenly arched as a familiar face headed towards him.

"You see who I see," Frank mumbled low near Horatio's ear.

"Unfortunately I do."

"What the hell is he doing here? Since when does IAB get invited to executions?"

"Horatio," Stetler said with a smirk looking him over then nodded at Frank.

"Rick," Horatio answered curtly.

"I didn't expect to see you here today. Aren't you still on leave?"

Horatio nodded. "I am."

Stetler grinned noting his short answers. He nodded at Frank and then looked back over at the window, watching the guards strap down an uncooperative Charlie. He turned back towards Horatio.

"You bring any popcorn," he smirked.

Stunned Horatio tilted his head down and glared at him over his sunglasses. He didn't need to say a word. Stetler got his message loud and clear. He nodded at both the men and went back to his seat.

Frank muttered, "What a jerk off."

"Mmm." Horatio nodded in agreement but his curiosity got the best of him. He looked back over at where Stetler was seated and with who then wondered what exactly he was doing there.

III

Calleigh was comfortably curled up on the couch asleep with a throw blanket over her. She shifted and her eyes snapped open when she heard the front door unlock. In a seconds notice she was off the couch and on her way toward the front door.

Horatio opened the door and his brows arched seeing her flustered standing there out of breath. He looked around the house and back at her.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "I just had… a very bad feeling about all this. I think I may be losing my mind," she said shaking her head back and forth.

"No worries," he said quietly and gently pulled her into a loving embrace.

"You didn't call," she sighed against his chest but felt relieved and thankful to be in his arms again.

"I came straight home. Frank wanted to get a bite to eat but… I didn't exactly feel like food at the time. I didn't have much of an appetite."

Horatio's tone was low and somber. It made her look up at him and into his dull blue eyes. She knew the execution affected him more than he would ever admit. Charlie was once his friend and co-worker. He was a person Horatio had trusted. She knew it had to bother him deep inside that Charlie could do such a thing. Kill Al Humphreys, Horatio's mentor and friend. Kill all those other people too and then set him up at the prison. Somehow the man who was once his friend had become a monster.

Calleigh hummed low in understanding and whispered. "I'm sorry Horatio. I'm so sorry how this all turned out." She cupped his cheek and lifted on her tip toes kissing his lips. "I wish I could make things better for you handsome."

'_Handsome.'_ She brought a smile to his face instantly. "You do Calleigh. You make my life better today and every day. I told you, you make everything better, even me. I'm a better man because of you sweetheart."

She beamed him a smile then tugged on his collar and led him over towards the couch. "C'mon better man, let's see if this works." She chuckled as he willingly went with her.

She helped him slip off his jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch. "Sit… down," she said with a mischievous grin then straddled his lap.

Horatio gave her a confused looked as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. He swallowed and met her gaze.

"Relax. You're tense," she said tugging his shirt from his pants. She opened it out to the sides and her hands went to work on his knotted shoulders. An instant groan left his throat. He exhaled deeply and let his head drop back against the couch.

"Good?" She smiled watching him loosen up and relax just a bit.

"Mmmm… Yes, absolutely," he rumbled in that whiskey tone of his.

Calleigh gently massaged his shoulders then ran her hands along his neck and back.

Horatio moaned again with eyes closed. Whatever she was doing was working because his thoughts were on those silky soft hands of hers as she rubbed, kneaded and caressed all over his sensitized skin.

Her hands roamed lower towards his chest and he felt his lower loins stir. He knew what one of Calleigh's famous massages usually led too. A wonderful session of love making and… he groaned feeling her hands slide slowly over his hardening nipples.

"I have an idea," she said quietly.

_So do I,_ he thought with a low moan. His thoughts were focused on her hands and what he wanted to do to her.

"Horatio?"

He blinked and lifted his head finding her questioning eyes. "Yes," he answered quickly.

"Were you sleeping?" She questioned seeing his half lidded eyes.

"No… I assure you. I'm up… and wide awake. You just…" he let out a soft breath. "You completely relaxed me there and I sort of zoned out. Sorry sweetheart."

She smiled widely. "That's what I intended to do handsome."

He chuckled and slid his hands onto her waist holding her, searching her emerald eyes.

"Like I was saying… I have an idea. How about I make you something to eat and then…." She let her words trail off when she saw Horatio's shoulders sag at the idea.

"What's wrong," she asked sadly.

"No… No, nothing," he answered, hesitant to tell her what his idea was. Making hot passionate love in the middle of the living room!

"You're not hungry? But you have to eat something Horatio." She said so sweetly with concern.

He groaned low. She had absolutely no idea what she did to him, her hands, her body, her soft words and most of all that amazing smile of hers. He felt himself harden with an incredible urge to flip her over and take her right there on the couch.

"Okay… how about we…." Again Calleigh let her words trail off as she watched Horatio's lips curve up into a small grin. "What has gotten into you handsome?" She chuckled.

He thought she was on the same wavelength he was, and it made him smile but she wasn't… quite yet.

She continued. "I was going to say, why don't we go for a swim? I know how much you love the water and it is beneficial for you also."

Horatio groaned inwardly at first but then smiled letting his thoughts run rampant. She watched his eyes go distant.

"Horatio?"

He blinked. "Sorry… I was just—"

"Zoning out again. I know," she laughed, and began working on his tense shoulders again.

"Hmm. Something like that," he admitted coyly. "Yes. A swim sounds like a wonderful idea beautiful." He gently cupped the back of her head with both hands and brought her down towards his lips whispering. "Thank you sweetheart."

III

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Calleigh said, touching the cool water with her toes.

Horatio's lips curved up as his eyes devoured her slowly. Calleigh looked absolutely radiant in the yellow gauze bikini he had bought for her. Her blonde silky hair was down and whipped wildly in the breeze, her body shiny and glistening from the suntan lotion and the heat of the blazing sun. He exhaled softly drinking in every inch of her beautiful and incredibly hot, shimmering body.

"Water is wonderful for healing. You said so yourself."

Calleigh gave him a knowing smirk while his eyes lazily caressed up from her ankles towards her cleavage.

Horatio smiled shyly when he saw her arched brows. _'Busted.'_ He looked down with one of his boyish grins. "You are a site for sore eyes beautiful," he said without regret.

"Yeah, you mean in this bikini you bought for me," she said, heading out slowly as the cool waves crashed into her lower body. "This water is colder than I thought it would be."

"No worries. I plan on keeping you warm sweetheart," he chuckled beside her. Got ya!" He said bracing her with one arm as she faltered. He stood right beside her as they both made their way out past the breaking waves.

"Thank you," she said raising her voice over the sound of the ocean. Another wave came crashing in just as he stopped to stare at her. "Look out!" she pointed.

Horatio turned too late and was roughly taking down by the wave.

Calleigh's eyes widened. "Horatio!" She called and turned looking all around just as he popped up. "Thank god," she exhaled making her way toward him. "Are you alright?" She questioned grabbing onto his arms. "Are you sure you're up for this? Maybe this was a bad idea. Joe did say to rest!"

He smiled at her and rubbed the water from his eyes and face then ran a hand through his wet hair pushing it back. "I'm fine beautiful. It's just water."

Calleigh shook her head. "Yeah… sure." She smirked and tugged him out into deeper water.

Horatio turned seeing the next wave coming at them. "Incoming! Dive under," he instructed, hanging onto her hand.

Calleigh was quick as she dove and kept her fingers entwined with his. A few moments went by when they both came up for air.

"That was close," she said looking out for the next wave.

"We're good," he said, floating closer towards her.

"You sure," she said, suddenly realizing the floor of the ocean was gone. She dipped her head back into the water and straightened her tousled hair.

"Positive," he answered, as a small wave lifted them up and passed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and very gently kissed her.

Calleigh smiled at the slow sensuality of the act then coiled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She brushed her tongue against his and felt the deep rumble in his chest as he groaned. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she felt his hardening arousal. She drew back taking in a breath.

Horatio held her gaze. "You mentioned something about… being up for this."

She swatted at him playfully. "You are bad Horatio Caine." She said breaking her hold on him, floating backwards.

"Yes, but you love it," he teased in a husky tone as he swam after her.

"Forget it handsome. Too many witnesses out here," she chuckled, seeing that hot, heated look in his darkening pools of blue.

"Mmmm. Depends on their point of view beautiful," he answered, looking around, taking in his surroundings.

A few people in the shallow water, no life guard on duty… and the sun was just beginning to go down. Soon… it would be dark. He grinned mischievously. _'Perfect.'_

"This is great!" She drawled laying back in the water floating. "It feels sooo good."

Horatio agreed and watched her with hungry eyes. The water was great, very soothing but he was feeling rather hot at the moment and his patience was fading fast. Especially with the way she was floating above the water in that itsy bitsy yellow bikini. Not to mention the fact that her breasts were pushing against the thin material and he could see the outline of her stiffening nipples. Finally, with a low growl Horatio pulled her into his arms.

Calleigh yelped then giggled when he crushed her against his body. "I was wondering how long—"

With a look of hungry desire he kissed her. Hard. Salt water ignited on their lips, his mouth covered hers and their tongues collided.

Horatio wrapped his left arm around her waist bracing her against him, floating in the water. Calleigh coiled both arms high around his neck and both her legs automatically went around him. She moaned feeling his rigid length press against her warm center. Horatio's lips trailed along her jaw line while he groaned his pleasure.

Calleigh nervously looked all around with worry. "This is… not happening… here." She bit down on her bottom lip in ecstasy.

"Mmmm." He rumbled against her ear "No…" at the same time moving her hair aside to nuzzle against her throat again. His right hand slid down beneath the water as he caressed and cupped her breast.

"Oh god— Horatio," she moaned breathless, feeling every nerve ending in her body go scorching hot.

"Trust me beautiful," he soothed in a sensual tone and warm breath against her ear. His hand slid one side of her bikini top over and his fingers gently rolled her stiff nipple.

Calleigh's head lolled to the side. She softly moaned feeling his soft lips and expert hands captivate and entrance her.

"People… will… see… us." She said out of breath.

"I assure you they won't," he said, looking into her glazed over eyes. His lips continued to work on her mouth, peppering kisses while his hand caressed her derriere. "The sun is setting beautiful," he said in a tone so erotic it drove her insane.

His lips slid over hers again as his right hand moved lower. Slowly his hand descended into her bikini and over golden curls. His fingers met with heated flesh and smooth slick skin.

Calleigh gasped and cried softly. Her arms tightened around him, her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh god," came another soft cry as he slowly slid two fingers deep inside of her.

He groaned feeling her hot heated flesh envelope him. "Open your eyes for me," he said huskily.

Calleigh opened her eyes breathing heavily. She looked at him and then around slowly. "Did you… somehow turn down the lights," she rasped feeling his fingers move, curl and rub at that very special spot inside her.

He rumbled low, "Suns, setting."

"Yes! Oh, yes," she breathed raggedly feeling his thumb press against her nub.

With a tight jaw and hungry eyes, he rumbled, "Look at me beautiful…. I want to watch you explode."

Calleigh gasped with wide eyes as he pushed in deeper, harder, watching the emotions of ecstasy play across her face.

"Horatio!" She cried quietly looking into his blue lust filled eyes. Her liquid heat seared his fingers while her body trembled against him.

He pulled her in closer, his fingers relentless, his persuasive lips at her ear, "Yes beautiful… do it... Let go."

Calleigh listened to the seductive sound of his voice; her hips began to roll faster. She stiffened and cried out. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder bringing him a delicious pain while her hands gripped onto his hair and clutched at his back desperately. She gasped and panted feeling the spasms rack her body wildly.

A low deep seated groan left Horatio's throat. His jaw clenched as he watched her orgasm right before his eyes. His manhood swelled to the point of pain as his need to be one with her grew.

Soft sighs and moans of pleasure rolled off her lips. Horatio shifted just a bit. "Hang onto me. Put your hands around my neck," he said and used his left hand to lower his trunks. His right slid her bikini over to one side. He positioned himself against her slick heat and slowly glided upward, moving deep inside of her, filling her completely.

Calleigh couldn't help the deep satisfying cry that left her lips. Horatio groaned and covered her lips taking in the rest of her moans and cries.

They began to move like the waves of the ocean, slow, lifting, falling, one melting into the other. Horatio's hands moved lower as he cupped her rear holding her, pulling her in against him. Calleigh hung onto his neck sighing, panting, engrossed in the moment.

"Don't, stop…" She begged feeling another incredible orgasm begin.

"Not a… chance," he growled, pressing his lips against her throat, feeling her searing heat burn his engorged flesh. Her soft walls contracted and gripped him tight. His sex became even fuller, steely flesh moving in and out in a perfect rhythm.

"Oh yes…." She gasped.

Horatio growled low as groan after groan left his lips. "Yes….love."

He lifted his hips slowly pressing into her sweetness as deep as he could. Calleigh clung tight to him feeling the waves swell around them. Their increased movements caused the water to splash and ripple.

Horatio's hands gripped onto her rear and he plunged deep with everything he had. He whispered soft, loving words against her ear as he fought for control. "So beautiful, so warm. You feel so good. I can't get enough of you."

Calleigh hung on as waves of heat followed by coolness from the ocean water entranced her. The feeling was indescribable as she cried her pleasure and gripped onto him like her life depended on it.

"Horatio! Horatio…" she cried, lost in ecstasy.

"Yes. Yes love!"

Horatio's jaw locked as her heat and cries ignited his release. With a long groan he buried his head against her neck and exploded. Pulse after pulse filled her as she spasmed around his steely manhood. He gasped and groaned still driving in deeply as they climaxed together.

They held onto one another breathing raggedly. Panting and sighing their pleasure. Horatio gave her a small smile while trying to catch his breath. Calleigh shook her head and let it drop against his shoulder.

"You… seduced me… again," she panted, with sparkling eyes.

"Actually… you seduced me." He answered breathlessly, swaying in the water with her, his arms protectively around her keeping her safe and afloat. Their bodies still joined. "You always do beautiful, you just don't know it."

Calleigh giggled and slowly detached her body from his. She floated backwards and fixed her bikini top and bottom feeling quite content. Low soft moans rolled from her lips as she recovered happily in the cool soothing water.

Horatio readjusted his shorts looked around and swam after her. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her softly, his lips lingering, slow, and tender. He drew back.

"That was wonderful," he said kissing her lush and swollen lips again. "You're very precious to me Calleigh."

Calleigh stared into his loving blue eyes and absorbed his heartfelt words. A warm glow surrounded her heart. She whispered, "You're amazing. I mean it." She cupped his face and held his sincere gaze. "Even out here in the middle of the ocean you find a way to make me feel so much love."

That beautiful boyish smile appeared on his face. "And vice versa beautiful," he purred back setting off her hot nerve receptors again.

"You have to stop this. That voice!" She gawked at him.

His eyes narrowed for a moment as he whispered, "Never."

Calleigh giggled and tipped her head back into the water while Horatio held onto her. She came back up still in his arms and wiped the water from her face. "You know, I was hoping this would make you feel better."

"I know sweetheart… And it did. You always make me feel better Calleigh," he answered in his low whiskey tone.

"You knew?" She questioned with a smile.

"Mm-hmm. Forgive me for saying so but while you were doing a wonderful job with your massage on me… my thoughts seemed to wander."

Calleigh smirked. "Yes, to hot and horny, I know."

Horatio brows knitted in thought and then one corner of his lip curved up. He couldn't deny the truth, even if he didn't like the phrase it came in. He tightened his arms around her and answered in a very low sensual tone, "How's… very turned on sound."

Calleigh chuckled. "Isn't that what I said?"

"Not quite beautiful."

Calleigh's eyes narrowed on him and she grinned. "Sexually aroused," she challenged.

Horatio's brows arched. He grinned. "Loving."

"Over sexed," she said kissing his cheek.

"Passionate," he rumbled feeling her lips trail over towards his ear.

She whispered. "Hard up… and hot to trot."

He chuckled low. "Excited… heated.

"Raunchy… suggestive," she grinned rubbing her body against his.

His tone went husky, his eyes darkened. "Very enthusiastic, hungry, fervent, impassioned.

"Ooh," Calleigh moaned. "Very nice handsome. What else do you have up that sleeve of yours?"

A very mischievous grin grew on his face as his hands settle against her derriere. "Warm, affectionate, sensual—"

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip and moaned. "Intense… very intense and so sexy." She held his gaze for a moment then gently floated back out of his arms.

"Erotic…" he growled in a tone that made her desire soar. "Lustful, provocative." He reached for her pulling her back into his arms and whispered while trailing kissing along her neck. "Animalistic, carnal, wanton," he huskily breathed.

"Stop…" she moaned softly as her head lolled giving him better access to her throat. "Oh my…Horatio…"

"You were saying…" Horatio sensually blew his warm breath against her ear again not giving her a chance to counteract. His deep sensual tone signaled his arousal.

Calleigh moaned, wrapped her hands around his neck and suddenly crushed her lips against his in a heated kiss. She drew back gasping for air. "Your voice…. That rough edge and smooth tone just… just… mesmerizes me.

Horatio grinned seductively. "How long can you hold your breath for?"

Calleigh gave him a questioning look. She suddenly gasped as he embraced her, kissed her and pulled her under the water with him… still kissing her.

TBC….

* * *

So is this enough fluff for you folks!

So here we are coming to the ending of this story. This is not it yet! But be aware and pay attentions to the clues. I promise you a shocking ending.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I hope it is worth the wait! Thank you all for your patience and comments. Thanks goes to Margaret for proofing this very long chapter. It just kept growing! Enjoy and get ready for the last and upcoming chapter. I promise this one is ending with a bang... and I am going into hiding. **

**Here we go...**

* * *

III

The week had gone by without a hitch and both Horatio and Calleigh were in high spirits. They spent quality time alone in their home and on the beach as well. The time alone was good for them, it made them even closer. Little by little Horatio opened up more to Calleigh. He explained everything that had happened when she was in a coma and Calleigh made sure he didn't leave anything out.

"I feel like we're on vacation," Calleigh breathed contently, snuggling closer against Horatio's warm body. They lay resting on a double chaise lounge chair out on the balcony. The soft sounds of the ocean and Michael Buble soothed them as they relaxed comfortably holding one another.

Horatio moaned low feeling a serene peace within for the first time in a while. Calleigh was alive, well and safe in his arms. Exactly where he wanted and needed her to be. The case was over and he felt relieved and almost satisfied. His hands smoothly drifted down her back and settled on her hips, where he tightened his grip and dragged her body on top of his.

She smiled and stared into his crystal blue eyes. "Are you getting fresh again handsome?" She sassed and adjusted her bikini top.

Horatio chuckled. "Not at all beautiful. I just wanted to feel your body against mine."

"Doesn't this feel like a vacation to you Horatio?" She sighed contently, stretching out along his long lean frame.

A low soft moan of approval came from his chest. His hands roamed and caressed along her lower back, sliding against smooth silky skin. His low and very relaxed whiskey tone vibrated through her. "I must admit, it does. Things have been quiet and…" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Our time alone has been wonderful."

"I don't want it to end," Calleigh said quietly and let her head rest against his warm bare chest. She slowly ran her fingers though his red chest hair then wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"It not's going to end beautiful," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. His hands glided up her back and his fingers slid into her silky hair. "Your mine now," he said with a crooked grin looking into her sparkling green eyes."

Calleigh giggled low until she noticed his smoldering stare. Hot, heated and very intense. His blue eyes were locked on hers.

"I'm yours huh?" She chuckled playfully but loved when he got domineering. It wasn't often though. Horatio was almost always gentle and loving, a part of him she wouldn't trade for the world but when he did get dominant well… it was always hot and wild, and she loved every minute of it. He always left her reeling, breathless, exhausted and extremely fulfilled; thus totally shattered.

"Indeed you are," he murmured in a low tone, skimming his fingers over her shoulders, followed by warm open mouth kisses.

Calleigh let out a pleasurable sigh then gave him a thousand watt smile. She sat up, pressing her hands against his chest, her legs straddled his hips.

"I think I have some say in the matter handsome." She slowly dragged one sensual fingertip down his chest and into his red treasure trail.

A low groan came from his throat. "Actually…" his hands gently relaxed about her waist. The pads of his thumbs drew small caressing circles against her silken skin, "In your present position sweetheart, you have all the say, so to speak."

Calleigh beamed him a beautiful smile. "That's about right handsome. I am on top." She leaned down and softly kissed him then tapped one delicate fingertip against his nose playfully. "I'm glad to see you know who's in control," she whispered, knowing that would get his attention.

"Mmmm." Horatio gave her a very challenging look. "I don't suppose you want to test that theory beautiful," he said seductively, slowly tracing her lower lip with his fingertip.

Calleigh quickly closed her teeth around his fingertip capturing it, and then wiggled her brows at him. Horatio frowned then laughed. She giggled seeing his surprise then grabbed onto his wrist and very sensually sucked on his finger, letting her tongue swirl around it.

His jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed remaining fixed on her lips while a deep rumble emanated from his chest. With a throaty groan he sat up and began to kiss her neck and chest humming his pleasure, inhaling her intoxicating vanilla scent.

"Oh no you don't!" Calleigh said sliding her fingers into his hair pulling his head back gently.

Horatio stared at her with hungry blue eyes, his hands settled on her derriere, he squeezed. "You protest beautiful?"

"It's getting late and you still have to shower. Anyway I rather wait for tonight when I can have your full attention." She wiggled her brows at him. "I want more than a quickie handsome." She grinned then bit down on her lower lip knowing how it always fired him up.

Horatio let out a very long deep hum. "I don't-- do-- quickies," he growled low and quickly rolled her over, positioning himself on top and in control.

Calleigh stared deeply into his darkening blue eyes as a bolt of arousal coursed through her. She had unleashed him as untamed passion filled his heated gaze. She was stunned and aroused. The very thought it was her doing made her heart race as she stared up at the incredibly hot, red head above her.

"Come take a shower with me." He rumbled in a very sexy tone. It wasn't a question.

Calleigh inhaled deeply forgetting to breathe. The look in his blue eyes so sexual, so primal, it totally blew her away.

Without another thought Horatio leaned down and kissed her. His tongue slid in and out of her mouth in such a sexual way she felt her bones melting. Instantly her arms encircled his neck and she moaned pulling him closer.

He recognized her surrender in a heartbeat and reclaimed her mouth again with heated passion. His tongue slid between her lips. He stroked and swept against her tongue suckling on her lower lip, groaning his pleasure.

Moaning in bliss, Calleigh clung to him speechless and breathless. She unconsciously bit down on her lower lip feeling her thighs tremble, feeling the warmth grow between her legs.

Horatio visually devoured her then raised her hand to his lips and kissed her open palm carrying it down toward his rock hard length.

"Feel what you do to me," he groaned and pressed himself against her hand, letting her feel the power of his desire for her. She squeezed gently then caressed as he closed his eyes and a deep seated groan left his throat.

"Come with me beautiful," he said huskily getting up, reaching one hand out for her. His arousal evident in his tenting shorts.

Calleigh was out of breath and mesmerized. She stared at him momentarily wondering who this man was and what he did with her Horatio. Then he blessed her with a smiled, and what a beautiful Horatio smile it was. She inhaled deeply and took his offered hand going with him.

He led her into their bedroom, then bathroom and unexpectedly pressed her against the cold hard tiles holding her gaze.

He nonchalantly leaned one hand near her head and slid it over the control panel causing the shower to go on. "Now… I'm going to show you my idea of a quickie," he said, in a tone so erotic her legs trembled.

"Horatio…" She rasped lowly, wanton. "You're… driving me insane."

He grinned and covered her lips right away, soft and wet, licking and nibbling in one of the most arousing kisses Calleigh had ever experienced.

His right hand cupped and caressed her breast; his left undid the tie and her bikini top fell away. He growled as he devoured her breast covering it with his mouth, groaning with pleasure. His lips suckled the stiffening bud; his tongue swiped at it and lashed out again and again.

Calleigh cried out in pure pleasure, sinking her fingers into his hair, hanging onto him.

Horatio's hands slid down lower and he gently tugged on both the ties at the sides of her bikini. They joined her top on the floor and he crushed his lips and hips against hers. Calleigh moaned, her heat heightened by demand, by his power and control. She pulled at his shorts and shoved them down, immediately stroking and caressing his rigid sex.

With his eyes locked on hers, Horatio took hold of her roaming hands and pinned them high against the wall. He kissed her possessively and groaned into the kiss when she writhed under him, smashing her breasts against his chest.

Calleigh gasped as he restrained her wrists with one strong hand. Her chest heaved and she licked her lips in anticipation knowing what he was going to do with the other hand.

Never taking his eyes from hers, he nudged her knees apart with his own then slid his fingers against her slick heat finding her hot, wet and ready. A long deep groan of satisfaction rolled off his lips. Then in one slow, deep plunge, he imbedded himself between the stretching walls of her body, lifting her, filling her, crushing her against the cold hard tiles, gritting his teeth. His fingers kneaded into the soft flesh of her hips and held her writhing body against him as he ground into her.

Calleigh cried out thrilled to the core by his seductive ways and unusual brute strength. She clung to him tightly and panted his name again and again with each driving thrust.

Horatio moaned in extreme satisfaction. He kissed and licked her breasts, her throat and as his thrusts accelerated, he kissed her open mouth.

Calleigh clasped his head and drew back breathless. Her breath choppy; her flushed breasts rose and fell with each shallow pant. "Yes! Oh yes… Take me," she cried loudly. "Take me!"

Hearing her words and cries put him into overdrive. Horatio growled near her ear, crushing himself against her slick glistening body. "Hang onto my neck beautiful."

Calleigh gasped, too spellbound to do anything else. She had anticipated his dominance but what he was revealing right now was impossible for her to imagine, to say the least. It was intoxicating, addictive and she could barely respond intelligently.

Horatio held onto her body keeping her joined with him then walked into the steamy shower stall. He pressed her against the warm wet tiles with a thrust of his hips and groaned, feeling her heat envelope him tightly, feeling the hot water cascaded down his back.

He looked into her lustful green eyes and growled, "Take you… is exactly what I'm going to do."

---

One hour later…

Calleigh lay on the bed gasping and panting in a state of sheer exhaustion. She had no idea how long they were in the shower, let alone, on the bed for that matter.

Her bare body still tingled and quivered all over. She was sprawled out naked in the center of their king size bed, her chest heaved as little sounds of pleasure rolled off her lips again and again.

Horatio's eyes languidly caressed along every inch, every curve of her gorgeous blushing body. Her golden hair splayed out on the bed, her soft, warm, smooth skin and her beautifully shaped breasts. He groaned inwardly thinking about how her flat stomach quivered at his touch, how incredible her thighs felt wrapped around him while they kept him trapped deep inside of her.

Horatio stood dressing near the bedside. "You're beautiful," he purred in a tone soft as velvet and zippered his pants.

Calleigh exhaled heavily and removed her arm from her forehead letting it flop tiredly down onto the bed. She lifted her head and found his gaze. "I can barely move. Remind me… never to mention… a quickie again," she said still breathing unevenly.

Horatio grinned then chuckled shaking his head back and forth. "I did try to warn you sweetheart. When it comes to being with the one I love… I don't believe in quickies."

She heaved heavily, "Now he tells me." She attempted to move and groaned, deciding against it, feeling her thighs still quivering, being uncooperative.

His lips curved up as he drank her blissful appearance in then slipped on a dark blue button down shirt. He tucked it into his opened pants while holding her new and beautiful glowing gaze.

"Tired," he questioned, watching her close her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open. "You think! I mean… this is why I wanted to wait until tonight. I feel so… so—"

He cleared his throat and grinned, "Content."

Calleigh couldn't contain her laughter. "Yes… definitely content, and very relaxed. I feel like I could sleep until… Christmas!"

He smiled sincerely. "Good. I hope you enjoyed it beautiful."

Calleigh gasped. "Like you have to ask! Oh my god, Horatio… just look at me. I'm cooked," she breathed in a choppy tone. "That was… that was… unbelievable!"

It was about the only word her mind could process at the moment. Her body and brain were still buzzing and she was still coming down from her height of ecstasy.

He smiled and casually walked around to the opposite side of the bed where her head rested. Then placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down softly kissing her lips upside down. He inhaled softly, that wonderful vanilla fragrance that was purely Calleigh.

"Good, that was my only intention beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

Calleigh giggled seeing him upside down with the way she was spread across the bed. She watched his eyes slide along her bare body and suddenly pulled at the sheets to cover herself feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Mmmm. I could look at you all day and make love to you all night too."

Calleigh closed her eyes believing him, listening to his seductive words, listening to his incredible hypnotic tone. She bit down on her lower lip trying to suppress a moan as her tingling body reacted.

Horatio walked back around to the other side of the bed where her legs were. He held her gaze and saw that glazed over look in her sparkling green eyes. He had to feel her again, touch her. He couldn't keep his hands off her hot beautiful body.

"What exactly was it that I said to get you so riled up handsome?" She questioned curiously.

Horatio hummed low. She lifted her head more and placed one hand behind it. Calleigh watched him slowly lick his lips then lean over her. He bent and slowly trailed hot wet kisses up the inside of her thigh, which was still exposed and sticking out from under the sheet.

"Oh god. Horatio… " she breathlessly said, feeling both her legs begin to tremble.

He lifted his head and met her gaze then ever so slowly pulled the sheet off her leg, exposing more of her silky skin. His tone was low, sensual. "You want me to stop," he seductively whispered, then slid his hands along her inner thighs keeping them open. He dipped his head again, breathing his warm breath against her, continuing his hot open mouth kisses higher and higher.

All Calleigh could do was gasp for air while her back arched. Horatio accepted the beautiful invitation before him and lightly skimmed his fingers across her silky warmth. Calleigh felt herself floating, soaring, higher and higher, with each hot kiss and her whole body began to shake again. She threaded her fingers into his hair as he kissed all around her hip and tattoo.

She panted, "Horatio. Oh, Ohhh… my…"

"Mmmm. Unity," he moaned as he slowly covered her glistening pearl of passion.

Her whole body arched off the bed. She felt his lips nuzzle, his mouth suckle gently and then his tongue. All the sensations quickly overpowered her. Her hands slid into his hair. Her fingers grasped and pulled at the short strands as she cried out his name and her whole body convulsed into a chain of erotic spasms.

With hungry eyes and a clenched jaw, Horatio watched her come undone again. God, he loved looking at her while he took her. Loved watching her face, the expressions that flickered across it, the almost painful need that filled it.

Horatio slowly kissed his way up her body then lay beside her. He gently caressed his fingertips along her thigh, over her hip and onto her quivering stomach. "Kiss me beautiful," he whispered staring at her.

Calleigh finally came back down to earth and her luminous green eyes met darkened pools of blue. She was breathing raggedly as Horatio trailed his fingertips over her face and caressed her cheek. He gave her a moment then leaned in and gently kissed her luscious lips; A slow, tender, loving kiss.

He drew back knowing she needed more air, watching her inhale deeply. How he loved to see her this way, done in, exhausted, satisfied and so carefree. She gave herself to him freely, giving up her control and trusting in him.

Horatio moaned inwardly. It had been too long that he held his true desire for her at bay. At times he could have ravaged her body but he held himself back afraid of what she would think. He finally realized it was okay to want her this way, with such animalistic need, passion and lust. Something he should have allowed himself to feel before, especially knowing now how much she enjoyed it.

Calleigh exhaled heavily and licked her dry lips. "I can barely… breathe," she rasped with quivering lips.

Horatio ran a light finger over her lips. He peppered them giving her time to breathe and take in air. He drew back and watched her catch her breath.

He whispered leaning on one elbow. "You turned me on like crazy when you said and I quote, Take me. I believe you said it a few times beautiful," he smiled.

Her glassy eyes opened to find his. "I must admit, I kinda like this… animalistic side of you handsome. It's surprising and very much a turn on I may add."

"Good to know," he grinned mischievously and slowly licked his lips again.

Calleigh rasped, "Don't even think about it… I can barely breathe and you're gonna be late."

Horatio looked over at the clock. "It's time well spent beautiful."

Calleigh shook her head and pulled the sheet over her buzzing body. "Out Horatio Caine. Time for you to go!"

"Yes ma'am." Horatio chuckled and slowly lifted off the bed. His hands rested on his hips and he exhaled looking down at her.

Calleigh's eyes descended on him and the huge bulge he was sporting in his pants. She grinned then rolled over onto her stomach crawling towards him and the edge of the bed. She tugged on the waist of his pants pulling him in closer then looked up at him with those soft, sweet, green eyes.

"I can't let you go out like this, can I handsome?" She said biting down on her lower lip as she slowly ran her hand over the bulge. She watched him groan his pleasure.

Horatio looked down and swallowed hard as he watched his beautiful blonde bombshell unzipped him.

His jaw clenched and he groaned low, "Now… I'm definitely going to be late."

III

Horatio walked down the long hallway with a wide grin on his face and a small bounce in his step. He was reminiscing, thinking about Calleigh and their amazing afternoon together. He exhaled softly reaching Joe's door and shook his head attempting to wipe the huge grin off his face. It was almost impossible as he cleared his throat and rang the bell.

A few seconds passed, and Horatio could hear clear conversation through the door. The door suddenly swung opened and Joe greeted him, along with a curious Gus.

"Hey… I thought you might stand me up pal."

"Not a chance," Horatio greeted Joe and shook his offered hand. Joe opened the door more inviting Horatio inside, then stuck his head out looking around.

"Hey. I thought you were bringing a friend…. Remember?"

"I am," Horatio said with a wry grin patting Gus on the head. He looked down at his watch and cleared his throat, "Um… shouldn't be more than 10 minutes."

"Great," Joe said introducing him to the other men in the room. "Horatio, you already know Paul, and Red Cloud." He shook their hands.

"Gentleman," he said, with a nod of his head. "Good to see you both again," he held Red Clouds eyes and smiled. "You especially sir."

Red Cloud smiled and bowed his head. "It is always good to see you."

Joe grinned. "And this is Henry and Pete, two buddies from the hospital."

"Nice to meet you both," Horatio said shaking their hands.

"What can I get you to drink?" Joe asked leading him over toward the bar.

Horatio's eyes narrowed in thought. "Um…"

"C'mon, you're off duty my friend. Name your poison," Joe grinned then laughed, "Sorry… that came out wrong," Joe said rubbing at his chin in thought. "I mean it is kinda ironic with what you've just been through and all. Poison." Joe smiled and swayed his head.

"Yes, I think I get it Joe," Horatio answered with a crooked grin. "Whiskey, please."

"Now we're talking!" Joe answered approvingly. He was hoping he could get Horatio to loosen up a bit and the great Makers Mark was sure to do just that. He filled a short glass halfway.

"I thought you said six people," Horatio questioned looking around.

"I did but Pete got wind of the game so now we have seven," Joe said handing Horatio the glass. "If your man ever gets here," he teased.

Horatio nodded and looked down at his watch. "Oh, I'd count on it and soon."

Gus wagged his tail and sniffed Horatio getting his attention again.

"Hey Gus," Horatio said lowly scratching the dogs head. "Good boy."

Joe chuckled wisely, "He probably smells Calleigh."

"Probably," Horatio answered with a sly grin thinking about that one.

They both headed outside onto the balcony. Joe reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out two very special cigars. He handed one to Horatio who snorted a laugh.

"You still have these?"

"Yep!" Joe laughed. "I only smoke them on special occasions. Like tonight." Joe nodded holding Horatio's understanding eyes. He lifted his glass against his. "Cheers my friend. To Life… for both you and Calleigh." Joe's smile widened.

Horatio nodded in understanding and really appreciated his friend's noble gesture. "To life," Horatio repeated and tapped his glass against Joe's. Both men took a mouthful and looked out at the setting sun. _'Another day,'_ Horatio thought staring out at the descending sun. He took another mouthful of the smooth liquor feeling it sting the back of his throat, then the taste of vanilla filled his mouth and all he could think about was Calleigh.

Joe lit Horatio's cigar and then his own. "How's Calleigh doing?" He asked, deeply inhaling the Cuban cigar.

"Thanks to you Joe, she's alive and well."

Joe's brow arched. "Hey pal… I think you had a lot to do with that yourself."

Horatio nodded. "But you're the doctor who saved her… and me. If it wasn't for you…"

Joe exhaled and nodded. "I'm almost afraid to ask but how are you feeling. Are those ribs healing?"

"Yes Joe." Horatio sighed and looked to the sky almost feeling like a child. "I feel fine, thank you."

Joe moved towards Horatio. "So… if I felt your ribs…?"

Horatio frowned and took a step back when Joe pointed at him and laughed. "I got ya man!" Joe laughed whole heartily. "Take it easy this is recreational… not medical."

"One never can tell with you Joe," Horatio said with cautious eyes. "I think its best you keep your distance doctor. Those men inside could have gotten the wrong idea about us."

Joe went hysterical. He laughed and shook his head at the red head. "That was good man. You know, I never really get to see the other side of you and you're a pretty funny guy," Joe said still chuckling.

Horatio nodded looking down in thought of what was to come. _'Oh you have no idea my friend.' _

As if on cue the bell rang.

"Well… that I'll be our seventh man." Joe chuckled, "I wonder what kept him?" He said heading back inside to get the door.

Horatio's grin grew wider and wider. Joe was about to get a very good taste of his sense of humor.

Joe opened the door. His smile faded and his jaw dropped open. "Calleigh?" He blinked in question stunned.

"Hi Joe," She cheerfully smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Poker night right?" She beamed and walked in past him. Gus was whining and wagging his tail happily.

"Hi guys," she greeted as if nothing was wrong. Paul and Red Cloud both laughed knowing Joe was waiting on a man, not a woman, especially not this beautiful, intoxicating southern bell."

Calleigh's hair was down, loose, cascading beautifully over her shoulders. She was wearing a snug black v neck that fell short of her navel and also showed off her cleavage, with tight black spandex hip huggers and open toes stilettos. She was dressed to kill.

Horatio gave her the once over and watched from the sidelines laughing to himself. He could smell her from across the room. _'These guys have no idea what they are in for.'_

He watched both of Joe's friends eye her up from head to toe and when she turned, they licked their lips staring at her backside. Horatio had to look down to gather his emotions then casually made his way over toward a stunned Joe. He whispered near his ear.

"She's pretty for a guy huh."

Joe laughed quietly, "You son of a bitch. She's bound to win… everyone is going to be distracted now. Look at these guys; they're drooling worse than Gus!"

Horatio nodded in thought. "Yep… She does have that effect on us, doesn't she?"

Joe exhaled heavily and with his eyes, gave her enticing body one long caress. "Yes, she certainly does." He said slowly and they laughed together.

"Can she play?" Joe asked cautiously, keeping his eyes on the hot sexy blonde who was making conversation with his friends.

"Does a bird have wings," Horatio quietly answered with a tilt of his head. "I have a feeling we are all going home losers tonight Joe."

Joe grinned. "You mean without our pants! Well… we'll see." Joe's eyes narrowed on her.

"Oooh, yes you will my friend. Yes you will." Horatio chuckled low, "And don't say I didn't warn you."

After saying hello Calleigh made her way over towards Horatio and Joe. She walked up to Horatio, placed a very delicate hand on his chest and very softly kissed him. "Sorry I'm late Joe…." She smiled then turned towards Horatio with tongue in cheek at him.

Horatio couldn't contain his smile as he looked down and chuckled low. He knew inside she probably wanted to kill him for making her so late.

Joe curiously watched the two and shook his head. He knew something was going on between them but didn't ask.

"Can I get you something to drink Calleigh?" He offered being the complete gentleman.

"Sure Joe, I'll have a club soda," she said with a grin. "Someone has to drive," she said looking at Horatio's glass.

She already knew he was drinking when she kissed him hello. She could taste as well as smell the liquor on his lips. Besides she was a pro when it came to drinking, her father's binges and alcoholism taught her that.

Joe nodded. "You're both more than welcome to spend the night… especially if I can manage to get you both toasted, so that you lose!"

Calleigh leaned over and drawled near his ear. "Not a chance in hell honey."

Her warm breath and soft seductive tone coursed right through him. Joe could feel all the hairs on his body awaken and his lower loins too, he swallowed his groan. The game hadn't even begun yet. '_Lord help me,'_ he thought, as his cheeks reddened and he excused himself. "I'll get you that drunk— drink!" Joe quickly corrected and headed away shaking his head back and forth.

Horatio and Calleigh quietly laughed together watching Joe walk away. Calleigh gently elbowed Horatio in the side as she whispered. "I told you we didn't have time!"

Keeping his tone down, Horatio answered with laughter in his voice. "No. If I recall correctly, you said, I was going to be late and… something about not wanting a quickie."

Calleigh gasped and her eyes widened. She turned towards him and glared. "You made me late!" She whispered in almost a growl and held his witty gaze. "I could barely find my legs afterward!"

Horatio hummed low, deep, "I didn't hear you complain once, in fact, you seemed to be enjoying yourself immensely." He gave her one hell of a sexy grin then intentionally and very slowly, licked his lips. He whispered near her ear, "Next time beautiful… try to keep your legs open and not clamped around my head."

Calleigh gasped and her jaw dropped open. She quickly turned away feeling the heat immediately grow in her cheeks. _'I'm gonna kill him!'_ She thought to herself as Joe returned with her drink.

"Thank you Joe," she said, snatching the drink from his hand. She swallowed a mouthful of the liquid and exhaled heavily, still in shock.

Joe frowned. "You, okay?"

She nodded and Horatio began to laugh behind Joe making him turn with question.

"Who tickled you tonight?"

"I think you need to ask this beautiful blonde that question." Horatio gestured his head towards Calleigh then casually sauntered away with a wide grin.

Joe looked at Calleigh, whose eyes went to the ceiling, while she blew out a small breath, then took another big gulp of her club soda and inhaled deeply.

"Maybe… I should have ordered what he's having."

III

The group sat around a large round felt table playing cards.

"I check," the first man said.

"Me too. Check," The second man said looking over at Horatio.

"Check," he said looking up at Calleigh who sat across from him.

"I'm in for twenty," Joe said keeping a close eye on Calleigh.

"I'll see your bet doctor," Paul said raising Joe.

"Fold," Red Cloud said with a knowing grin at Calleigh.

"You in or out?" Joe asked looking up at her.

She beamed him a mega watt smile and tossed four chips into the pot. "I'm in and I'll see you and raise you twenty more."

The men at the table all oohed and aahed at Calleigh's raise.

Joe laughed and gave her a wink. "You don't scare me blondie."

That had Calleigh and everyone at the table laughing.

"Fold." The first man said annoyed throwing his cards to the side.

"Me too," the second man groaned.

Horatio sighed softly and met Calleigh's gaze. "A good cop always knows when to fold."

Calleigh chuckled and shook her head back and forth. "Paul?" She questioned seeing his hesitation.

"Nope. I'm out too."

"A wise eagle should know when to fold," Red Cloud said hinting to Joe.

"Not a chance," Joe said grinning. "She's bluffing!" He held Calleigh's green eyes then shoved all his chips into the middle. "All In!"

Calleigh nodded. "I call." She pushed her chips into the pot never breaking eye contact with Joe and smiled.

"Read em and weep," Joe said, putting his cards face up to reveal a pair of kings. He puffed on his cigar and leaned back in his chair.

Calleigh smiled and put her cards face up to reveal an ace and queen.

"I think my kings are gonna beat your ladies tonight." Joe taunted, examining the cards on the table again.

On the table was another queen, so Calleigh had a pair but it was lower than Joe's pair of kings, so he was still winning.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch doctor," she taunted back.

"Okay here we go, last card up. The river." Paul turned the card over to reveal an Ace of heart.

Joe cringed in his seat and the whole tabled gasped as Calleigh smiled.

"Two Pairs, Queens and aces beat your king's doctor," she grinned wickedly and pulled in all the chips that were in the pot. "I think it's time you made some coffee," she chuckled.

Joe slouched in his seat deflated. He smirked and scratched his head. "I guess I deserved that huh?"

"Yep," Horatio answered looking over at Joe. "Never underestimate Calleigh Duquesne Joe. Never."

"Lesson learned," Joe said getting up. "I guess I'll… go make some coffee," he chuckled. "Nice hand Calleigh. You're an excellent poker player." He said with a quick wink at her.

"Thank you Joe," she said in her southern drawl and began to deal out the cards. "So I take it… I'll be invited to play again then," she said with a chuckle.

Throughout the whole game, Horatio couldn't contain the smile that kept forming on his lips each time he looked over at his southern bell. Even when she outplayed him, bluffed him, and knocked him out, he smiled. _'That's my girl,'_ he thought with admiration.

Joe, Paul and Horatio looked on as she took the men out one at a time. Red Cloud was the last man standing, so to speak, and with Calleigh's cheerful way she gave him the opportunity to fold, however he declined.

"I think this may be a mistake but my mind says I cannot fold with these cards. My heart says you are bluffing again, however," he said, looking over at all the other men who were knocked out by her and looking on, "You are still in the game and have double my chips."

Calleigh laughed low and looked down embarrassed, feeling her cheeks go rosy. "Well… I do get lucky from time to time, so I guess we're gonna see now."

"All in," Red Cloud said. "I must play my cards."

"I call," she answered and flipped her cards over to reveal a pair of aces.

Red Cloud's eyes widened and he left his cards face down. "You win," he said with a wide grin. "By a long shot."

Calleigh laughed. "That bad huh?"

"Indeed. I was sure you were bluffing," Red Cloud said, shaking his head side to side. "It is not so easy to read you when you play poker."

"No it's not," Joe agreed walking over. He patted Red Cloud on the shoulder. "Better luck next time old wise one."

Horatio walked over towards Calleigh. "Congratulations," he said quietly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why thank you handsome," she beamed.

III

It was late when Paul and the rest of Joe's friends left, leaving, Red Cloud, Horatio, Joe and Calleigh. Joe was sitting on the couch nursing a drink, talking with Calleigh, who was sitting on the floor giving Gus a most appreciated rub down.

"You're pretty good you know. Where'd you learn to play poker like that?" Joe asked.

Calleigh slid her hand along Gus's soft coat then scratched his ears. "Oh here and there," she smiled.

Joe shook his head. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You know Joe; a good poker player never reveals her secrets." She played with Gus's ears making the dog whine and wag his tail. "Ain't that right Gus," she laughed.

Joe shook his head and they laughed together when Gus suddenly got up and headed over towards the balcony doors, where Red Cloud and Horatio were conversing.

"It is good to see you and Freespirit well again and happy." Red Cloud paused and held Horatio's gaze. "Although I feel your apprehension… Perhaps it is your guilt. You still blame yourself."

Horatio grinned with a low hum. He was very relaxed and had a nice buzz but was still coherent. Red Cloud read him like an open book. "I um… never had a chance to thank you my friend." Horatio said lifting his glass to his lips. He took a sip. "You not only saved me… you saved her."

"That was the great spirit, not I Wachabe. I will let him take the credit. I only spoke his words and did my best to guide you as he wished. It was you, in the end that made the final decision and chose your path. You are very stubborn I may add."

Horatio hummed low without answering. He knew it was true.

Red Cloud continued. "And do not think I am unaware of the way you always avoid my words. You do not fool me Wachabe."

"I'm not trying to Red Cloud. I mean no disrespect."

"I am aware of that also. It is your way, I know," he inclined his head at Horatio letting him know he understood.

Horatio exhaled deeply feeling unsettled and… intoxicated.

"What is it that has you feeling uneasy?" Red Cloud asked.

Horatio shook his head slightly and sighed. "I don't know. I just thought I would feel better now, that this is over and done with … but I don't," he admitted quietly then took another sip of the warm liquor in the glass.

Red Cloud pointed at his amber eyes. "An eye for an eye makes the world go blind Wachabe."

Horatio nodded and paused in deep thought. "I know… I can see that now. I let my anger get the best of me and… and it was wrong. I should have known better."

"I am glad. This is good that you see and understand. Even though you did what you felt you had to do and the Evil one is gone, it has not changed the way you feel has it. You still suffer the pain and guilt; it did not make things better. Sometimes Wachabe, it is better to treat the wound than the dog that bit you." Red Cloud said, with his eyes on Gus who was standing curiously by the balcony doors.

Horatio followed his eyes and saw Gus, he gave a half smile. "Thank you Red Cloud."

Red Cloud patted Horatio on the back. "You are welcome Wachabe."

Horatio swallowed the rest of his drink and turned towards Red Cloud. He arched his brows, "So… any advice on how to get rid of a… hang nail?"

Red Cloud held his glassy eyes. "You are talking about the man you counted coup on yes?"

"Mm-hmm. I guess I am."

"Do not give him your energy… stop thinking of him and you will find peace perhaps."

"I doubt that." Horatio said shaking his head. "I want to forget him but… I can't."

"It is understandable Wachabe. It will take time. Time heals all."

"I don't think all the time in the world will help with this Red Cloud." Horatio lifted the glass to his lips again and realized it was empty. He blinked. "I think it's time for a refill."

Red Cloud put one hand on his shoulder and held his gaze. "I think you are done for the night Wachabe," he said and opened the balcony door for Horatio. "Come… You must rest, and I am sure Freespirit is tired… especially after taking all our money."

Horatio chuckled and Gus whined wagging his tail as Horatio walked back into the house.

"Good boy Gus. Good boy." Horatio smiled petting the happy dog.

Red Cloud gave Calleigh a nod as he walked in behind Horatio, who looked like he had a bit too much to drink. Calleigh smiled and Red Cloud knew she understood. Horatio gave her a small grin and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hi handsome," she said looking into his glazed over blue eyes. "I think maybe it's time to head home huh?" She ran a tender hand through his soft hair. It was nice to see him so relaxed and stress-free.

"No… you can stay… I mean, we can stay," Horatio corrected himself and shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness. "Maybe you're right," he chuckled, "Or maybe… I need another drink."

"I don't think so," Calleigh immediately answered, shaking her head back and forth in a no.

Horatio turned towards her with a very adorable smile. "How about an itsy bitsy one," he slurred and measured the small amount with his index finger and thumb.

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. "Okay guys, I think that's our cue."

"You're so done pal." Joe chuckled with a wide grin. "That Makers Mark is stronger than a lot of people think."

"It would… seem so," Horatio muttered, letting his head drop back against the couch. "Though it does go down very smooth."

Red Cloud walked over and gave Calleigh a hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled and blushed. "Thank you Red Cloud, for everything. I hope to see you again soon. Have a good night." She turned towards Joe who was giving Horatio a hand.

"C'mon pal… Time to go home." Joe grunted tugging on Horatio's hand, pulling him up from the couch.

He stood up with a groan. "Thank you Joe. It was fun watching Calleigh kick everyone's ass… including my own."

Joe chuckled and straightened Horatio as he swayed just a bit. "Yeah it was, and I have to tell you, it's even better seeing you toasted. This must be a rare treat."

"Oh, it is," Calleigh smirked and glared at Joe, who kept feeding Horatio drinks all night long.

Horatio frowned and tilted his head. "This… this is not toasted Joe. Not even close… But it could be if I had a few more."

"Nope! Nope. Not happening handsome. Let's go," Calleigh said, putting her arm around his waist.

Joe and Red Cloud opened the door and being complete gentleman walked them out. They made sure Calleigh and Horatio got to the Hummer okay then waved goodbye when Calleigh drove off.

"Freespirit is a wonderful poker player. She reminds me of an unpredictable firecracker," Red Cloud nodded.

"A firecracker!" Joe said in disagreement. "Maybe more like a stick of Dynamite!"

Red Cloud laughed and spoke in his broken English. "I see she has you off your game tonight Brave Eagle. You are not used to losing, let alone to a woman."

Joe grinned widely and nodded running a hand through his hair. "And all woman she is," he sighed softly.

"I have seen the way you look at her," Red Cloud quietly spoke.

Joe reacted in defense. "Me! How about everyone who was at that table tonight? It wasn't just me!"

Red Cloud chuckled and put one strong arm around Joe's shoulder directing him back inside the building.

"Brave Eagle, she is a beautiful woman and I can sense you have deep feelings for her. I also sense your loyalty to Wachabe. Please remember these two have a very special bond."

Joe nodded soberly. "I know they do…" He stopped and looked over at Red Cloud. "Haven't you ever just wished…" He let his words trail off.

Red Cloud patted him on the back. "I have my son but now is not the time to talk of this. It is late and you yourself have had too much to drink tonight. We will talk when your head is clear and your mind focused."

Joe rubbed at the back of his neck and chuckled, "Why don't you talk to the Great Spirit and have him send me someone like Calleigh."

"He has," Red Cloud said poking Joe in the forehead with his finger. "You are just too blind to see it yet. She has come to you and brought you much joy, only not in the way you wish. You have your own path to follow my son."

"It a lonely one," Red Cloud, Joe said sadly.

"I know but it is the one you must travel." Red Cloud exhaled. "Freespirit and Wachabe are on their own path. One that is very uncertain and filled with turmoil."

Joe looked up with question. "More trouble for them?"

Red Cloud nodded. "Yes, much more. It is their jobs. It is what they choose to do every day with their hearts. They sacrifice much for the lives of the innocent and they also have to deal with evil, continually. It is my hope it will not be too much for them and tear them apart."

"No. That can't happen. It's impossible. I've never seen two people so in love in all my years Red Cloud."

"Their love for each other is not the problem. It will be due to the evil that constantly comes between them. It is unseen but it is always there. It will try to destroy them. It will test them many times over.

Freespirit is strong and this is good for what I see will come. She will be Wachabe's brick when he needs it most. He will become lost when his path is disrupted by something very, very unexpected. His dreams will warn him but he can do nothing to change the path his brother has been given."

"His brother Ray?" Joe asked stunned.

"Yes," Red Cloud answered. "But first Wachabe must face his worst enemy, and he has no clue what destruction he can cause. Then another will come and you must be ready Brave Eagle, he will need your help again. They both will."

Joe shook his head in disbelief. He was angry and his tone proved it. "Why Red Cloud? Why can't they catch a break?"

"It is their path my son. They make a conscious choice every day to help others just like you do. They deal with great evil that wishes to destroy them."

"Can't we help them? Can't you warn Horatio again?"

"Wachabe will have his own warning. He will be aware and when the time is right, we will be there to help them both. It will be a great struggle but if they can stay strong and not give up, they will have a chance at a happy life together."

Joe rubbed his tired eyes taking it all in.

"Come my son. It is late and I am an old man. I need my sleep you know."

Joe chuckled and tapped the elevator button. "Old man my ass. You just like to play the old man routine. I know your game mister. "

Red Cloud smiled. "Then Brave Eagle, you would have won tonight."

III

Calleigh looked over at Horatio who was slouched in the seat with his head back against the headrest. She ran a tender hand over his forehead.

"Tired, huh handsome?"

"Not at all. Just feeling… no pain."

Calleigh chuckled. "That's understandable with the five drinks you had. I don't think a horse would feel any pain."

Horatio laughed low. That wonderful soothing sound went through Calleigh and made her smile even more.

"Are you trying to say I'm a horse?" He said in gritty tone.

Calleigh chuckled, "Not quite handsome…" she stared at the road in thought and murmured. "Maybe… just hung like one."

Horatio let out a low, long hum and grinned. "Yes… I did read somewhere it has to do with one's shoe size."

Calleigh gasped, turned and slapped him playfully. "Horatio Caine! You read that in my journal!"

He began laughing and with a low contented sigh put his left hand on her thigh and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get home beautiful."

Calleigh smiled and covered Horatio's hand with her own. Her eyes filled with love as she watched him sleep for a moment and treasured how relaxed he looked. It was rare moments like this, that she kept locked away forever in her heart.

Calleigh pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off. Horatio didn't budge; in fact he was out cold and didn't even know they were home. Calleigh got out and went around to his side of the Hummer. She opened the door and that's when he stirred, blinking his tired eyes.

"C'mon handsome, we're home," she said quietly as the crickets stopped making noise.

Horatio gave her the cutest smile in his semi slumbered state. His voice was raspy. "I must have dozed off."

Calleigh laughed, "Yeah, you must have." She tugged on his arm and he slid himself out of the Hummer then stumbled into her open arms.

He laughed and straightened. "Sorry… I usually hold my liquor a lot better than this. I think Joe may have drugged me or… I just felt so relaxed being with you that—"

"You finally let go," she said finishing for him.

"Yes beautiful," he said framing her face with his warm hands. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Calleigh held his slumberous eyes and nodded with another beautiful smile. "Why don't you tell me about it inside okay?"

Horatio smiled. "Well… I planned on showing you… if that's alright."

"Okay," Calleigh said leading him over towards the front door. She unlocked the door then opened it and they both walked in.

Horatio was quick and wrapped her up in his arms embracing her. He murmured loving words near her ear and began trailing soft, warm, kisses down her neck.

Calleigh felt herself going back off balance and suddenly stumbled as Horatio crushed her up against the door. He grunted and she giggled taking on his weight. She kissed his lips and shook her head.

"Okay handsome, why don't we take this party into the bedroom."

Horatio just smiled that beautiful slumberous smile again. "You read my mind."

Calleigh laughed and tugged on his hand leading him into the bedroom.

Horatio dropped down heavily onto the bed and looked up at her. "Have I told you just how beautiful you are?"

She began to unbutton his shirt as she answered. "Yes," she smiled widely. "You tell me all the time Horatio, thank you."

He watched her fingers undo the buttons on his shirt and softly covered her hands stopping her. "Do you know how much I love you?" He whispered holding her lustrous emerald eyes.

"I do Horatio," she answered sliding both her hands through his hair. "I love you too handsome." She smiled loving his sincerity even though he was under the influence. She knew he meant every word of it, unlike her father, who only said it when he was drunk.

Horatio rested his head against her stomach while his hands began caressing, sliding up and down her legs, her thighs. He gently lifted her shirt, exposing her silky smooth skin and began kissing all around her stomach.

Calleigh bit down on her lower lip and let out a very soft moan. Her head tipped back as her fingers glided through his soft fiery hair. "We… have to get you to bed… handsome."

Horatio stopped and looked up at her then grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"That's not what I meant. Horatio!" She yelped as he quickly turned her and gently forced her down onto the bed. He entwined his fingers with hers and pressed them against the bed rising above her, then kissed her open lips.

"Relax beautiful," he said, in his low velvety tone.

She panted out of, "You're in no condition—"

Horatio groaned and rubbed himself against her thigh letting her feel his rock hard arousal. Then his right hand slid down and straight into her pants, connecting with moist heat. Calleigh gasped and moaned feeling his long fingers slide and caress against her silky warmth.

"Dear, lord," she moaned becoming swept away. His expert fingers wasted no time in finding their mark. Even in his intoxicated state he was quick and very precise. Calleigh was stunned and aroused as her breathing picked up.

He kissed back up towards her ear while his fingers pleasured her, then whispered, "You were saying?"

She rasped between breaths, "Tomorrow's… another day… handsome. You're exhausted."

"And you're warm and wet," he whispered seductively.

She shivered at the sound of his low husky tone and gnawed on her lower lip moaning.

Horatio lifted her shirt up and began to trail kisses down her chest, toward her navel. He knew he had her momentarily entranced. Then with both hands he quickly tucked his fingers into her waistband and removed her pants and panties in one quick motion.

Calleigh gasped then moaned as he quickly kissed and licked lower.

"Horatio… You're buzzed," she breathlessly rasped in ecstasy.

"Mmmm, yes I know, but I'm not dead." He said lifting his head to find her lustful green eyes on him. He languidly slid one hand over her quivering stomach, then up to caress her supple breast. "You feel wonderful, so soft and smooth. Hot."

He lowered feathery lips to her stomach again, trailing slow hot kisses down toward her golden curls. Pleasure whipped through her like lightening gone wild. It sizzled over her nerve endings, attacked her fingertips, her toes, hardened her nipples, and the burgeoning knot of her heat.

And he was just kissing her. Horatio kissed the rise of her mound, just above her nub, feathering his breath over it and sending erratic, ecstatic impulses of pleasure racing over her flesh.

Calleigh's fingers dug into his hair as his hands pressed against the insides of her thighs, parting them. His hands and fingers teased and caressed her inner thighs and hips. His warm breath covered her center and he kissed her nub nearly sending her into climax.

He moaned low feeling her fingers slide deliciously through his hair as he slowly covered her pearl of passion and devoured her sweetness. Calleigh's head dropped back down onto the bed with a soft cry.

"Ohh, god…"

His only response was a murmured, "Mmmmm."

TBC…

* * *

I am listening. Did you gals know it was Calleigh, Horatio had invited?

I hope you all liked the humor.

The last chapter is coming and it will leave you all gasping!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay this is it, the last chapter… but not the end of the story so to speak. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember, I warned you it was coming. The Cliffy!**

**Enjoy.**

**For the last time… Here we go.**

* * *

III

Horatio's eyes opened and immediately slammed shut with an indiscernible groan. The bright rays of sunlight blanketed the room. A soft chuckle made him force one eye open.

"Good afternoon handsome," she cheerfully said, with one of her megawatt smiles.

Another long groan left his throat as he shifted on the bed. He rubbed at his tired eyes and against his better judgment opened them. He blinked and frowned feeling the unpleasant sensation of a hangover. The throbbing increased when he lifted his head and chose to let it drop right back down.

"Afternoon," he said in a whiskey dry tone. "What time is it?"

"Almost one handsome. Why, you going somewhere?"

Horatio chuckled then frowned feeling the pain in his head. "No. Um… I was just thinking… maybe we could sleep in today."

Calleigh smiled. "Now you're reading my mind," she said kissing his cheek lightly.

"Mmmm." Horatio answered pulling her down on top of him. "I think a congratulations is in order for your amazing win last night."

"Really?" She said beaming then ran a soft hand through his rumpled hair.

"Mmm. Most definitely…." He whispered near her ear and nuzzled on her small earlobe. His arms wrapped around her and slid gently down her back to her rear. He caressed with a low hum. "I think you deserve… a reward," he said wiggling his brows at her.

"That's what you said last night." She smirked still playing with his fiery hair and continued. "And that's exactly what you gave me too."

Horatio's brows arched high. He gave her a crooked grin then licked his lips. "I remember beautiful. Every- little- detail," he said slowly.

Calleigh gasped then narrowed her eyes on him. "And I thought you were drunk!"

Horatio chuckled. "I was um… tipsy."

She held his eyes confused. "Then how in the world did you—"

He quickly placed one finger over her lips shushing her. "A good poker player never reveals his secrets."

Calleigh's eyes widened in disbelief. She gasped stunned. He just used her exact words she had said to Joe last night. She slapped him playfully.

"Horatio Caine… You were eavesdropping!"

Horatio chuckled then grew serious. "I told you, your mine."

Calleigh's head tilted and she stared at him taken aback. The heated look in his darkening blue eyes let her know he meant it.

"I feel like a piece of property," she answered holding his gaze.

"No. Never." He tenderly cupped her cheek and caressed it with the pad of his thumb. "You're just my beautiful southern belle and you're all mine." He paused looking into her bright green eyes then exhaled softly. "I almost lost it last night with the way those men were… ogling you."

She grinned. "So that's what got you so riled up handsome. You were jealous."

Horatio eyes narrowed on her and his hands settled on her derrière. He squeezed and lifted his hips letting her feel his arousal.

Calleigh held his gaze. "You have that animalistic look in your eyes again handsome."

A low hum his only response as he slowly devoured her body with his eyes.

"Horatio," she said attempting to move off him.

He held onto her tightly then quickly rolled over covering her body with his. He pressed his hips against her and groaned. "You're not going anywhere just yet."

"I'm not?" Calleigh sassed playing along, already turned on by his roaming hands and low whiskey tone. She unconsciously chewed on her bottom lip. Horatio leaned down and kissed her softly covering it. She chuckled as he drew back.

"Say your mine," he rumbled low, looking into her lustful eyes.

"And if I don't?" Calleigh teased holding his gaze, "What… are you going to punish me?"

A very wide grin formed on Horatio's face. He bent and trailed kisses along her throat while his fingers caressed down her arms and entwined with hers. With a very low moan he lifted her hands above her head then pressed them down onto the bed pinning her.

Holding her surprised gaze he whispered, "Consider yourself punished."

III

A tall man, dressed sharply in black pants and a white button down short sleeve shirt headed up the walkway. He proceeded to ring the bell then turned and looked all around the very quiet area. The sound of the door being unlocked made him turn back halfway.

An older woman with slightly graying hair and a cheerful smile opened the door just as the chain lock stopped it in place. "May I help you?" She asked looking at the stranger through the small opening.

He smiled. "I'm hoping you can. I'm looking for a dear friend who used to live here. I was hoping you may know her. Her name is Calleigh Duquesne?"

The woman smiled instantly. "Oh yes! Of course I know Calleigh. She's just one of the loveliest people I have ever known."

"Yes she does have that affect on people. I believe it's her southern charm." He smiled widely showing the white of his teeth.

The older woman nodded. "I just love that southern accent of hers. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now, and that very good looking young man that kept her company. I can't quite remember his name though. It was very uncommon," she said, shaking her head, trying to remember. "He was wonderful and even fixed the plumbing for me."

"You mean the red head right? That's Lieutenant Horatio Caine I believe you are talking about." He gave her a very charming smile.

"Why yes, that's his name. Horatio." She nodded and removed the chain from the door then opened it fully to the polite stranger. "My old age must be catching up with me. I just can't remember things like I used too," she said sadly.

"Well you remembered that just fine ma'am, so I doubt it's your age," he said making her feel better. "I wonder if you could be so kind as to help me. You see I didn't get Calleigh's new address and I would like to surprise her if I can."

The lady looked down for a long moment then met his gaze. "I'm really not supposed to give out her new address. She made sure to stress that to me because she is a police officer. In fact, I'm still forwarding her old mail to her. I have a bit for the postman today."

'_Really.'_ He hummed low with a calculated stare. "I understand," the man said with another smile but looked down sadly. "I wouldn't have inquired but I have been away for some time on business and I never got her notice of a change of address."

"Oh, are you a police officer too?"

He smiled coldly. "No… not quite. I'm a supreme court Judge for the state of Florida."

"Ohh! Well in that case, I don't think Calleigh would mind. I guess it would be okay. "

"That would be just wonderful," he smiled. "You see I have a very special surprise for her and I want it to be…" He looked up and grinned, "Unexpected."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure they will be very happy to see you… Um… I'm so sorry young man; I didn't get your name?"

'_They.'_ He hummed low and his smile widened even more. It wasn't intentional but each time she spoke, she gave him more information.

"My name is Joseph," he said offering his hand to her. "Chief Judge, Joseph Ratner, "And yours?" He asked with charisma.

"Oh, I'm just the landlord. Everyone calls me Agnes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Joseph," she said, releasing his hand as he turned fully to face her. She suddenly gasped seeing the scars and mangled skin on his discolored face. He was clearly a burn victim.

"Oh I'm sorry…" she said trying to apologize for her horrible reaction.

"That's quite alright Agnes. That is usually everyone's first reaction when they see it. You see I was in a terrible boating accident… and it was Calleigh and Horatio who saved me."

The older woman covered her mouth and gasped. "Really! Oh my goodness, Thank God they were able to save you." She smiled. "Why don't you come in Joseph and let me find their address for you. Did I mention that Calleigh moved in with him. I think Horatio plans to marry her and I hope they remember to invite me. They do make such a lovely couple."

"Did you say… she moved in with him?

"Why yes. It's only been a few months now, but I'm sure they are very happy together. Perhaps you would like a cup of tea," she said, as he walked into her apartment.

"That sounds wonderful Agnes, thank you," he said with a menacing stare and closed the door behind him.

III

"Hey, you are aware we still have a whole week before we have to officially go back to work?"

"Mm-hmm." He answered low buttoning up his shirt. Then headed for Calleigh and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her rosy lips. His tone was velvety soft. "I think you've been enjoying our little vacation as much as I have huh?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm." She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "We're just going in for a little while right? Paper work only Horatio."

He chuckled hearing her questioning tone. "That's correct sweetheart. And… how about I take you out for a nice lunch on the beach when we're done?"

"It's a date handsome." She said kissing him on the lips again, giving him the once over. "You look good, as always," she smiled and ran her hands slowly down his chest.

He looked down with a beautiful boyish grin. "May I say you look as beautiful as ever sweetheart."

Calleigh laughed and drew back. Her eyes wandered down toward his tenting pants.

"I think we better get out of here soon as possible handsome."

Horatio chuckled feeling his lower loins stir. He hummed low, "I um… see your point."

"I thought you might," Calleigh chuckled over her shoulder heading out of the bedroom.

III

Horatio looked over at the smiling blonde bombshell next to him. He turned back toward the road but felt the need to touch her. With another quick glance, he ran his hand down over her silky soft hair, causing her to close her eyes and hum her pleasure. She turned towards him and smiled.

"You better not keep that up handsome. I'm liable to put my head down on your lap like I always do and—"

"And fall asleep," softly he finished causing her to laugh.

She hummed her agreement. "I don't know what it is but your hands in my hair just, just… relax me. Soothe me. I love when you do that." She said finding his eyes locked on her. She turned away with a chuckle.

His voice a low soft timber. "I love it too sweetheart. It relaxes me and I enjoy putting you to sleep like that."

Calleigh turned toward him again. "If you keep talking in this tone handsome, so help me, I swear I'll take you home and handcuff you to our bed. I'll never let you go."

That had Horatio laughing deeply. "That sounds… interesting… but, we wouldn't get anything done beautiful."

"Ohh, we'd get plenty done," she giggled whole heartedly.

Horatio pulled into his usual parking spot and shut the engine off. He looked over at her and stared in awe. Seeing her smiling and so happy made his heart swell. He cupped the back of her head, letting his fingers curl into her hair and pulled her towards his lips whispering, "I love you." He sealed his words with a loving kiss.

A loud knock on the glass window of the Hummer caused them to quickly pull apart. Calleigh's eyes widened when she saw Frank standing there grinning.

"I know a good make out area if you two are interested," he bellowed through the closed window.

Horatio adjusted and sat back in his seat with a small smile and nodded. "Thanks for the tip Frank."

"Anytime H," the big Texan laughed as he walked away.

"Oh my god," Calleigh groaned and raked a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do Horatio? I mean look at us, we're like two kids making out in the car."

He exhaled softly in thought. "I'll let you know when I figure it out. In the meantime… Where were we…?" He leaned in and kissed her again.

III

The moment Horatio and Calleigh walked into the building they were stopped by Alexx.

"You two had better just turn around and go back home! There is no way I am letting either one of you in this building today." She swayed her head back and forth with attitude and crossed her arms on her chest.

Calleigh smiled and gave the medical examiner a gentle hug. She chuckled, "We're just here to catch up on some paper work. Don't worry Alexx; I'm not leaving his side for a second."

Alexx laughed. Well I'm glad to see you have him under control honey."

Horatio chuckled low. "So I take it, it's okay to keep walking then?"

Alexx gave him a smirk and laughed. "Just as long as you walk directly to your office and don't overdo it honey."

"Yes ma'am," Horatio answered quietly. He and Calleigh continued to make their way toward his office.

A few hours had passed. Horatio was sitting comfortably behind his desk looking down at a file. Calleigh was seated in the cushioned chair near the front of his desk. She yawned and put down the file stretching.

"How about some more coffee?" She asked sweetly. "I for one could use another jolt of caffeine."

Horatio nodded and stood up. Calleigh put her hand up stopping him.

"I'll go get it. I need to stretch my legs handsome." She gave him a bombshell smile.

"Thank you." He replied with the tilt of his head and a small grin, watching her hips sway side to side. "Hurry back," he whispered in that low seductive tone as Calleigh chuckled looking back over her shoulder at him.

A short while passed when Calleigh returned with two coffees in hand. She put them down on his desk and let herself collapse down into the chair.

"I hate to say it… but I'm exhausted," she said, lifting the coffee cup to her lips. "Hopefully this helps."

Horatio smiled and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk. He held her gaze. "If you want to head home—"

"Not a chance handsome… unless of course, you are coming with me." She grinned mischievously.

Horatio exhaled softly. He felt his own body's weariness too. The poison had done a job on the both of them. It was taking a bit longer for them to recover fully and the last thing he wanted was Calleigh pushing herself. "Let me finish up on this file and we'll head home alright?"

"Deal,' Calleigh smiled widely, unable to believe he gave in so easily.

A soft knock on the door made them both look as Eric walked in.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but we just got a call out and I wanted to give you a heads up H."

"Okay," Horatio said curiously. "What have you got Eric?"

He looked at Calleigh then back at Horatio. He hesitated. "Um… it's in the neighborhood…."

Horatio frowned knowing something was wrong with the way Eric was acting. He was holding back and from the looks he kept giving Horatio, it had something to do with Calleigh.

"Okay, out with it," she ordered staring at Eric. "I'm not stupid, what's going on?" She said crossing her arms on her chest.

Eric looked towards Horatio who gave a very subtle nod.

"We just got a call they found a DB over at Calleigh's old apartment complex."

Calleigh rose from her chair immediately and tilted her head at Eric. "My building," she said slowly in disbelief.

"Yeah," Eric answered with a nod.

"Did they say who the victim was Eric?" Horatio asked standing.

"No H. Just that the postman found the dead body. I'm gonna head over there now."

"Okay Eric," Horatio said with a nod. "Let me know what you find.

Eric turned and gave Calleigh a reassuring nod. "I'll let you both know what I find ASAP." He turned and left the office.

Horatio exhaled inwardly feeling that alarm go off in his head. His intuition was warning him again. Something was wrong.

Intense blue eyes met concerned pools of green. "You want to go check it out?"

She immediately nodded with concern. "Please."

"Let's go," Horatio said pulling his jacket off the back of the chair.

III

Horatio pulled up to the crime scene, his thoughts reeling. Against his better judgment he turned towards Calleigh. "I'll go." He said holding her gaze. "You can stay here—"

Calleigh was already out the door.

"Okay…" Horatio murmured quietly moving in step beside her.

"Oh no. No…" Calleigh whispered as they headed up the very familiar walkway towards her landlords front door. She shook her head back and forth upset.

"Calleigh," Horatio said lowly, seeing her reaction. "Maybe you should—"

"Horatio, I'm fine." She snapped at him then grew quiet when she overheard the familiar voice of Alexx, giving the cause of death.

"Blunt force trauma. I'd say late sixties… possibly early seventies. Rigamortis set in. She's been dead a while; I'll get a liver temp to determine time of death. Poor baby probably didn't even see it coming."

Calleigh's heart sank, her eyes closed. She covered her mouth doing her best to hold her grief at bay.

Horatio gently took her by the arm and led her away from the doorway to a quiet area nearby.

He held her grief stricken eyes and this time took charge. His words were spoken firmly but with compassion. "Stay here. Just for now. Let me go and check it out okay." It wasn't a question and Calleigh knew it.

She exhaled heavily, nodded then took a seat on the small stone wall near the flowerbed. "It's Agnes, Horatio," she whispered. "Why would someone want to hurt her," she asked, as tears welled in her sad green eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart but I promise you, we'll find out. We'll get whoever did this Calleigh."

She nodded and bit down on her lower lip then grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly letting go. "I'm okay. Go ahead," she said gesturing with her head.

"Hang in there sweetheart. I'll be right back." Horatio held her gaze for a moment longer and then walked away.

Alexx was kneeling next to the body when Horatio walked in and surveyed the area. There was blood everywhere. The walls, the ceiling and a huge puddle on the floor near the body. He stood with hands on hips looking around, processing the scene with incisive eyes. It only took a moment for Alexx to notice him.

"What have we got?" He asked with the tilt of his head, looking down at the mangled and disfigured bloody body.

"Baby you know you're not supposed to be working the field yet. Joe hasn't cleared you. If the higher ups find out you'll be in certain trouble."

"She's… a friend." Horatio answered quietly then corrected himself. "Was…" he let out a soft breath. "Do you have a positive ID Alexx," he asked, shaking his head back and forth in dismay. He noticed the blue birthstone ring on the dead woman's finger and had seen it many times before when she was alive. He knew it was Agnes.

"Agnes Malone, 67 years old, widowed. Looks like blunt force trauma Horatio. The bastard that did this was an animal. He must have been enraged. He almost took her head off."

Horatio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose answering lowly. "She used to be Calleigh's Landlord. We've known her for quite a while. She was a very sweet lady."

Alexx gave him a look of shock. "I'm so sorry honey… I had no idea."

"No sign of forced entry H," Eric said, while Ryan snapped pictures of the crime scene. "The postman said the teapot was whistling nonstop, that's what got his attention. He also said she was outside every afternoon to pick up her mail and when she didn't show… well."

Eric paused watching Horatio's eyes examine the room. "We have the murder weapon bagged and tagged. It was an iron poker… I found a few prints on it and in here as well. I'll go door to door to see if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary."

"Thank you Eric," Horatio said feeling miserable. He looked around more carefully and remembered the many times he was there, in the woman's apartment. Fond memories flashed in his mind until Alexx pulled him from his thoughts.

"Horatio, does Calleigh know?" She asked with worry. "What I don't understand is why someone would want to kill an innocent 67 year old woman?"

"I'll never understand why Alexx. But I can tell you one thing I do know. We're sure as hell going to find out," he said placing his hands on his hips again.

"H, it looks like someone may have rummaged through her mail. I have some that's open and other letters that seem untouched. Maybe someone was looking for something." Ryan said snapping off more pictures.

"Yes and maybe they found it Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said slipping on a pair of gloves, looking the evidence over.

Alexx stood up. "I'll be able to tell you more once we get her to post honey." She turned and saw Calleigh standing near the doorway and walked over towards her. Horatio carefully kept a discreet eye on Calleigh as well.

"I'm sorry baby," Alexx said giving Calleigh a tender hug. "I'm going to post ASAP Calleigh. We'll get the bastard that did this."

"Thanks Alexx," she said feeling none the better, especially when Eric walked by her with the bloody iron poker in hand. Calleigh's stomach churned and she turned away.

The medical assistances carefully lifted the body and put it on the gurney. One zippered the body bag as the other looked down at the floor. "What's that," he said pointing to an envelope submerged in the blood pool.

"Don't touch anything!" Ryan said and stopped them immediately. He snapped a few pictures of it and lifted the bloody envelope. He looked it over trying to make out the writing as his eyes went wide.

Horatio easily caught the young man's reaction and discreetly headed for him.

"What have you got Mr. Wolfe?" He asked lowly, knowing it was something that disturbed his youngest CSI.

Ryan looked up at Horatio and swallowed. "Um… It's… It looks like a letter addressed to Calleigh… here at this address… but it looks like someone put a forwarding address over it H."

Horatio took the letter and carefully looked it over recognizing Agnes handwriting. His eyes narrowed. "Mrs. Malone was probably planning on giving it to the postman when she was attacked. She has been forwarding Calleigh's old mail to us since she moved in to my place."

A flash went off in Horatio's mind. He was envisioning the crime, seeing Agnes head for the door with the mail in hand when she was suddenly hit in the head from behind.

"H, you think someone may be after Calleigh? This doesn't look good."

Horatio clenched his jaw and gave Ryan a very intense look. As if someone had to tell him that. Ryan shook his head as recognition set in a bit late. He mumbled, "Stupid… comment, sorry H."

"See if you can get any prints off that envelope Mr. Wolfe and go over this place with a fine tooth comb understood?"

"Understood H," Ryan said still feeling guilty.

"It could be a coincidence," Horatio said feeling otherwise. His tone changed. He was clearly irritated and asked curtly, "Anyone talk to the postman?"

"Yeah H. That would be me," Eric said stepping beside Horatio. "A Mr. Richard Goodman. He's clean and pretty shaken up too. He knew the victim for almost six years now. Said she would meet him out front each day to collect her mail and give him correspondence as well. I processed him just to be sure."

"Good work Eric." Horatio said with a nod. "I know the man. He's a good guy"

Horatio exhaled and made his way toward the door. He examined the lock carefully and the wood frame. Nothing broke. No forced entry. He began to replay the crime in his head and walked towards the kitchen. His eyes went to the stove and he saw the burnt tea kettle, then they slowly slid over towards two short tea cups. His eyes narrowed. _'It was someone she knew. She was making tea for two…'_

Horatio let out a long deep breath and scanned the kitchen again with his eyes. They stopped on the wall caddy where Agnes kept her keys, mail and other correspondence. Horatio checked it to find it empty, then realized she must have come into the kitchen, turned on the stove to make tea, and remembered she had mail for the postman. He nodded in thought, seeing it all happen in his mind's eye.

That's why Ryan found the mail, but the letter under her body still didn't quite make sense. His jaw clenched, he was concerned. Very concerned for Calleigh's safety.

Horatio headed back into the living room and over towards Calleigh. He held her glassy gaze. "C'mon. Why don't we let Eric and Ryan finish processing the scene." He said leading her out of the apartment.

They headed for the hummer and it was very clear they were both rattled and in deep thought. Horatio's mind reeled with questions. _'What the hell's going on here? Why was that envelope on the floor under her body? Was it a message from Agnes… or the killer? And who is he after… Calleigh?'_ He exhaled nosily in frustration and shook his head.

Calleigh raked a rough hand through her hair, her own thoughts a whirlwind. She got in the Hummer and slammed the door shut.

"Are you going to tell me anything Horatio?"

"What?" He questioned taken aback. He was so caught up with his own thoughts and worries that he completely zoned out. "I'm so sorry Calleigh," he said softly reaching for her hand. "I was just—"

"Processing, I know," she answered cutting him off.

She exhaled heavily and her voice cracked. "Why would someone kill Agnes!" It wasn't a question; it was an outburst of emotion. Pain, hurt and frustration coursed through her. Horatio held onto her hands and did his best to comfort her.

"I don't know why someone would kill her Calleigh. I'm very sorry." He paused giving her a moment. "I think we should focus on the evidence. Let's focus on getting this guy. Let's focus on justice for Agnes."

She nodded and bit down on her lower lip. Horatio saw it tremble. She was fighting her emotions and trying to tough it out. It wasn't working.

"C'mere," he whispered pulling her into his arms. His hands slid and caressed along her back attempting to soothe her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry," he whispered again and again, feeling wetness against his neck. He felt her shaking in his arms and knew she was crying. Horatio just held onto her doing his best to comfort her in any way he could.

A moment passed when his cell phone chirped. Calleigh went to pull back but he hung onto her.

"I'll check it later. No worries."

"I'm okay," she said drawing back. She swallowed and gave him a nod then ran her hands through her hair straightening it. She wiped at her eyes and face as Horatio's heart broke for her.

She suddenly turned towards him and gave him a small smile. "I'm alright, really," she said covering his hand with hers. "Thank you Horatio."

He nodded but then his blue eyes narrowed. "Thank me after we get this son of a bitch."

Calleigh's eyes flashed with anger as she inclined her head in agreement. "Now that sounds like a plan."

Horatio started the Hummer and turned towards Calleigh. "I'll take you home okay?"

"Yeah," she said in thought. "But tomorrow I'm going into work. I'm working this case Horatio," she said with pure determination in her tone.

Horatio didn't even bother to dispute, instead he agreed whole heartily. He would be by her side until this case was finished and the killer faced justice.

"I'll call the chief and Joe, make sure they clear us for field duty."

"Thank you," she answered quietly.

III

Once home Calleigh headed straight into the bedroom. Horatio watched her curiously and after a few minutes went in to make sure she was okay. His brows arched high as he watched her pull her special gun case open and proceed to clean her back up gun. It was clear she was angry and very upset as she slapped an empty magazine back in.

He lowly cleared his throat leaning on the door frame. "How about a nice cup of tea?"

She didn't answer; in fact she didn't even know he was standing there. He shifted with concern. "Calleigh," he said louder this time and she lifted her head to him. "Are you okay," he asked seeing the clear irritation in her angry eyes and face.

"I'm fine," she said coldly.

He tilted his head with affection and walked towards her. "No you're not," he said seeing her pain, witnessing her anguish and sorrow. He felt it too.

"Yes I am!" She snapped out harshly. "Don't tell me how I feel!"

Horatio brows arched high and he held her angry gaze. A moment of silence went by as their eyes silently spoke and Calleigh let out a soft breath mellowing. She collapsed down on the bed and shook her head back and forth.

"I can't… I can't believe this," she said so disheartened. I feel like I have to do something Horatio! Anything! Help me," she barely whispered, letting her head drop into her hands.

Horatio sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around Calleigh comforting her once again. "I know sweetheart. I know," he whispered, sliding his hand along her silky hair.

"We'll do this together alright. We'll start tomorrow Calleigh," he said as she drew back with fresh tears on her cheeks. Horatio held her glassy green eyes and with the lightest touch of his thumbs wiped her tears away. "Hang in there beautiful," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

She let out a long breath. "I'm trying. God knows I'm trying." She coiled her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She sighed feeling safe, feeling protected in his strong embrace. Somehow just being in his arms always seemed to make her feel better.

Horatio let out a low contented moan absorbing her need for closeness. Calleigh was one tough lady. So tough that sometimes he thought she was made of steel… but not today. Now she had a need to be close with him and he felt it too as they embraced and just held one another.

"Hey," he whispered against her ear. "How about I make you a nice cup of decaff tea and put you to bed."

Calleigh drew back and exhaled softly. "That sounds wonderful handsome," she lifted a tender palm to his cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Thank you so much for understanding Horatio."

With one hand he cupped her face and caressed the silky skin on her cheek. "No worries beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Get changed and I'll go make that tea for you." He rose as Calleigh looked up at him and managed a small smile.

Horatio headed out into the kitchen feeling somewhat better. He lifted the tea kettle and filled it with water then put it on the stove. _'What can I do to make her feel better,'_ he wondered in thought leaning against the counter.

He took out a small mug and put the teabag in it, then leaned on the counter again in deep thought. _'This was probably the last thing Agnes did before she was killed. Why would someone kill her?'_ His eyes narrowed and his thoughts wandered for a while. He suddenly blinked when he felt a gentle hand slide along his back.

"You zoning out on me again handsome," she asked observing him.

"No… um…" The sound of the tea kettle whistling filled the room as she chuckled.

"You want me to make the tea?"

"Huh?" He turned back towards the stove with realization and shut it. "Sorry about that." He said pouring the water into the cup. "I guess I was zoning out again."

"Yes, you have been doing that a lot lately handsome," she said sitting on the couch.

Horatio gave her a look and brought the cup to her. "I thought you were going to lie down."

"After the tea," she said patting the couch next to her. "You're not going to have anything?"

He sat and shook his head. "I'm fine."

Calleigh chuckled. "We really have to work on getting you to eat more… and drink more for that matter."

Horatio smiled. "Not like the other night at Joe's huh."

"No," Calleigh chuckled. "I didn't mean liquor but you were very cute. You have to be one of the most affectionate… drunks I know."

Horatio began laughing and Calleigh chuckled then took a sip of her tea.

"Good," Horatio asked watching her close her eyes to the warmth and flavor.

"Wonderful," she said smiling at him.

Horatio moved in closer and let his left arm rest along the couch behind her. He slid his hand against her silky hair as his fingers played with her satiny strands. Soon his hand was buried in her hair and his fingers massaging her scalp gently.

Calleigh moaned low. "You keep this up and you're going to put me to sleep."

"Good. You said you were tired."

She let out another soft breath and rested her head against his shoulder. "What kind of evidence do we have to go on," she said completely catching Horatio off guard.

He frowned. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow," he said lowly.

"Why?" She questioned curiously. "I want to talk about it now."

"I just thought… You already had a rough day sweetheart, you're tired, why discuss it again."

"Because I want to know the facts Horatio," she said with narrowing eyes on him. "Why do I feel like you are keeping something from me already?"

Horatio tilted his head feeling her anger. He understood where she was coming from especially after all the times he did hide the truth from her.

"I'm not," he said quietly feeling hurt. "Mr. Wolfe found an envelope with your name on it, but it was addressed to your old apartment. It looks like Agnes wrote over it. I believe she meant to forward it to our current address here," he explained.

"My name," she said with question. "I'm sure she has a lot of mail she has to forward for other people too." She held his blue intense eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Horatio, before you get yourself worked up about this one let's consider that okay?"

"Okay, he said quietly. "But Calleigh… the envelope was found under her body, which means—"

"She was trying to tell us something." She said cutting him off. "Maybe warn us."

"Yes or, or the killer is trying to tell us something... But why."

Calleigh eyes narrowed. "It was written out to me, correct?"

"Yes."

Calleigh hesitated in realization. "So that means… he's after me?"

Horatio remained quiet but his jaw clench again and again. "We don't know that yet." He said with tightening blue eyes.

"But you think it, don't you? I can see it in your eyes Horatio."

Horatio exhaled through his nose in frustration. "No Calleigh… I… I don't know what to think just yet. It could go either way. Let's wait for the evidence."

"Either way as in what? He's after me or…?" She held his gaze and watched him look down. That's when recognition set it and she blurted out in shock. "Or he's after you! Oh my god!"

He turned towards Calleigh trying to reassure her but didn't know exactly what to say. "Calleigh… let's wait to see what the evidence shows."

She snapped out angrily. "What more does it have to show Horatio? He's clearly after one of us, and in my book, that's both of us!"

Horatio nodded. She was absolutely correct and he admired her determination and strength.

His cell phone chirped with another text message causing them both to pause. "Excuse me," he muttered, then with a long drawn out breath, pulled it from his pocket and opened it.

Calleigh sighed softly and rested her head against his chest again. Her eyes focused on the small screen that read…

"**I AM EVIL." **

Calleigh immediately gasped and bolted upright. "That's impossible!"

Horatio pressed the arrow button down to see the second message.

It read, "Hello Lieutenant."

Horatio blinked back his shock. Anger burned in his soul, so did concern. He knew Calleigh wasn't safe with him.

He quietly murmured, "I think it's safe to say… he's after me."

**The End….**

* * *

Okay folks, that all she wrote! :o)

I thank each and every one of you for hanging in there with me through this long story. Don't kill the writer for the cliffy… or I will never come out of hiding. Hahaha

Yes, of course I will be writing more. Yes, the next story will be, "Written In Blood." I will be taking a bit of a break and I promise to update you all when I can. For now I may go ahead and try to give you an excerpt from each upcoming story. Just to hold you all over. LOL

I will also be updating my sites. So, thank you all again, my very loyal friends. It has been fun! Remember that Roller-Coaster is still off course!

A very special thank you goes to Margaret for helping me see the story through and finally finishing it. Thank you so much my friend, I couldn't have done it without you!

I also like to thank Angie and Suzie as well for helping me to proof throughout the story. I am lucky to have so many wonderful friends and beta's who put up with all my mistakes and very lengthy chapters!

Take care everyone.


End file.
